In Dreams: Book 1
by Rosimae
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Missing Percy, his friends are granted a wish by a god to learn of his adventures. But will this wish be what they wanted? Or will they regret ever entertaining the idea it of. This is an overused 'characters read the books' fanfic, so bring your book if you have time to waste! PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, TravisxKatie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Gah! I can't believe I am writing this! It is probably one of the most used plot lines/story ideas I have ever seen. But my brain and muse are rebelling against me and will only focus on this (except for short bursts when they decide to cooperate). So, since I'm spending so much time typing his ridiculous story, I figured I might as well post it as I go.

I just really, really can't believe I am doing this. Ugh. Stupid brain and traitor muse! They have been obsessed with this plot ever since I stumbled across the many, um, examples of it in fanfic and reread all the books for the umpteenth time and I can't WAIT until House of Hades comes out.

So, this takes place right as Percy, Frank, and Hazel are leaving on their quest in the Son of Neptune. If you do not own the book, I suggest you get a copy because I will not be posting the book here, I don't agree with doing that.

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan and his masterpieces: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Heros of Olympus.

~~PercyJackson~~

Annabeth was sitting on the beach, watching as the waves lapped at the shore as the sun set, staining the ocean orange. She heard someone come up behind her, but didn't need to turn to know the two girls that approached her.

"Annabeth, you need to sleep at some point," Rachel said, sitting on one side of Annabeth while the other girl settled on the opposite side.

"I can't," Annabeth said, brushing at the tears that trailed down her face.

"We'll find him, I promise," Thalia said, bumping Annabeth's shoulder.

"But what if we don't? What if," Annabeth choked. "You know his luck, and if he really had his memory wiped like Jason…I still remember when he first got to camp, he was hopeless. How do I know he'll be okay with the Romans?"

"You can't think like that." Annabeth jumped slightly before turning to the new speaker.

"Grover!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out looking for Percy?"

"I was," Grover said. "But I found a new half-blood, a daughter of Nemesis, and had to get her to camp, monsters were already after her."

"Oh. Is she okay?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide the disappointment that Grover wasn't currently looking for her boyfriend from her voice. She knew getting half bloods to camp safely was more important than locating the Roman camp where Percy supposedly was. Still, as selfish as it was, Annabeth wanted everyone available to be searching, not getting side tracked with other demigods.

"She's fine," Grover said. "Shook up, but fine."

"That's good," Annabeth said, turning her gaze once more to the sea. A soft wind blew through her hair, tickling her nose with the scent of the ocean. There was a reason she liked sitting on the beach. It reminded her of Percy.

Grover settled beside Thalia, who looked less than pleased. Grover had been fawning over her ever since she became Artemis's lieutenant, despite the fact Thalia had taken a vow of maidenhood and Grover was dating Juniper.

"He's fine," Grover said. "I can tell that much."

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, but for how much longer? How do we know if he'll stay that way?" Annabeth didn't want to admit her other worry, that Percy may not remember her; that he may have found someone else. She didn't think she could bear it if he had.

"We just have to trust him," Thalia said. "I know I do."

"Me too," Grover said.

"Me three," Rachel added.

Annabeth managed a weak smile at that. "Thanks," she said. "That means a lot."

"I mean it," Thalia said. Grover and Rachel nodded.

"Mean what?"

Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover turned to see a group of people heading towards them. Jason, Piper, and Leo were in the lead, followed by Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Will.

"That Percy will be okay," Grover said.

"Course he will be, he's Percy," Clarisse said. Everyone glanced at her, surprised. "What?" she asked.

"Didn't know you cared," Conner said with a laugh.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Clarisse replied.

"I wanna know more about this guy," Leo said. "Like, I know he fought in the Titan war and all, but what's his story?"

"His story?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, like, what all has he done?" Leo asked.

"A lot," Grover said.

"Yeah, enough to fill a book," Travis laughed.

"Or five," Katie said.

"I wish there were books," Piper said. "Then we could read them."

"Yeah, it'd be fun to read Kelp Head's adventures," Thalia said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you truly wish this?"

All heads snapped towards the voice. A tall man stood before them, studying the group closely. The man could've been handsome, with his teakwood skin, black hair, golden eyes, and dark blue wings, but it looked as though he didn't see much exercise. He was on the pudgy side with rounded cheeks, and he was dressed in a pair of blue flannel pajamas. His hair was rumpled, as though he had just rolled out of bed and smaller, dark purple wings fluttered in it, causing his dark locks to rustle as though in a light breeze.

"Hypnos," Annabeth breathed. She had never met the god in person before, but there was no denying who it was as the group stifled yawns, overcome by the power coming off the god, similar to the power that radiated from Hypnos' cabin, only stronger.

Hypnos smiled. "Yes, child," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, swallowing another yawn.

"I am the god of sleep, the keeper of memories and dreams and wishes. I couldn't help but overhear your wish."

"My lord?" Piper asked.

"To learn of Percy Jackson's adventures," Hypnos replied to the unspoken question.

"You could do that?" Annabeth asked. She thought she knew all there was to the minor gods and goddesses.

"In dreams anything is possible," Hypnos said.

"That would be awesome," Leo said around a huge yawn.

"But, its Percy's life," Annabeth said. "Isn't it, I don't know, kind of invasive?"

"Oh, come on," Conner and Travis said. "It'd be awesome!"

"Athena's daughter is right," Hypnos said. "It is Percy Jackson's life. He would, of course, have to be present as well."

"You mean he'd be there with us?" Annabeth asked, heart fluttering at the thought of seeing Percy again.

Hypnos nodded. "It cannot be done without his permission."

"And you would do this?" Annabeth asked. "There's a way?"

Hypnos' eyes glinted mischievously. "Yes, there is a way."

"And you would do this?" Jason repeated Annabeth's question, speaking up for the first time. "Why?"

"I would find it…enjoyable," Hypnos said.

Jason didn't know what the god meant by enjoyable, but if it was enjoyable to a god, it probably wasn't very enjoyable for a demigod.

"Sounds like fun!" Connor, Travis, Leo, and Chris said. "Jinx!" they yelled pointing to each other before laughing.

Annabeth was nodding her head. "Let's do it," she said.

"Annabeth, think about it," Thalia said, touching her arm. Thalia was thinking along the same lines as Jason – what was fun for a god was rarely fun for anyone else.

"Thalia, I could see Percy again," Annabeth said, looking at her friend, her expression desperate.

"And we could learn about him and his awesome adventures," Leo piped up.

"I'd love to know what all he's done," Rachel put in.

"Great, so much fun," Clarisse said, voice thick with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

Thalia sighed. "You really want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes," everyone but Jason said.

"You know things like this aren't free," Thalia pointed out. "Am I right?" she asked, turning to Hypnos once more.

"Yes," Hypnos said. "There would be a cost."

"Cost?" Annabeth asked. She seemed to come out of the haze of excitement the prospect of seeing Percy again had caused.

"All things have a cost," Hypnos said. "Δεν υπάρχει τέτοιο πράγμα όπως ένα δωρεάν γεύμα."

"What?" Jason asked, having a hard time with the Greek.

"There's no such thing as a free lunch," Piper put in helpfully.

"What's the cost?" Annabeth asked, suddenly feeling wary.

"Nothing that would lead to lasting damage," Hypnos said.

"Really?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause lasting damage to gods and lasting damage to demigods is a little different."

"I assure you all will be fine," Hypnos replied.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. Something was still not sitting right with her about all this. But Annabeth looked ready to hyperventilate at the prospect of seeing Percy again and she had to admit she missed him as well.

"I can see we are all in agreement, if this is your wish, I will set out to fulfill it," Hypnos said. Before anyone could reply or object, he disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of mist. The mist hovered for a minute, before it spread out, blanketing the group. Their eyes became heavy; the yawning grew more frequent as the mist grew heavier. Finally, the demigods, satyr, and oracle curled up in the sand, succumbing to slumber.

~PercyJackson~

Percy, Hazel, and Frank were headed to Hannibal, who would be taxiing them to the boarders of the Roman camp for the start of their quest, when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Percy, Hazel!"

They turned to see a boy, dressed in all black, step out of the shadows.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked. She was glad to see her brother; she had been worried about him.

"I wanted to wish you luck, before, you know, you leave on your quest," Nico said. Nico was having a hard time accepting that Percy was once again taking a sister of his on a quest, and he wanted to make sure they would be okay, despite the fact that he trusted Percy implicitly.

"Thanks, Nico," Hazel said, pulling her brother in for a hug.

"Yeah, just, be careful," Nico said, blushing as he pulled away.

"We will," Hazel said.

Nico nodded, then yawned.

He frowned as he noticed Hazel yawn, then Frank and Percy.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, his eyes becoming heavier.

"Sleep now," a new voice said as Percy staggered, watching Nico, Hazel, and Frank collapse on the ground and curl up.

Percy didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. Thinking of Morpheus and what he had done during the Titan War, Percy bit back another yawn, reached in his pocket and withdrew Riptide, uncapping it so he held a three-foot bronze sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, trying to shake off the feeling that he should just curl up and go to sleep. How was it they were being attacked already? They weren't even out of camp.

"You _are_ a strong one," the voice said and Percy's gaze was met with golden eyes. "Just relax. I am doing this for your friends. Sleep now, the quest will wait."

"Yeah right," Percy slashed at the man with Riptide, but he felt sluggish, his mind felt full of sand and the man easily sidestepped him. Percy turned to attack again, stumbled, and fell. The grass felt so nice and soft that Percy couldn't fight off another yawn. The last thing he heard as he closed his eyes was the voice, full of mischief, saying: "It is done."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright! Next Chapter! Now, I know I bashed on this fic a lot last author's note and I feel I should explain that. I like to stick to fics that can be reasonably believable and truth be told, this kind of story, where the gods and demigods are reading the books, is NOT believable. Which generally isn't my style. On top of that, this is an idea that has been used and reused so many times it's more worn down than Cabin Eleven, but what can you do?

I have to admit that doing this is HARD! And I congratulate anyone who has finished one of these types of fics, if not more than one.

**READ THIS PART FOR SURE:**

And now, enough of my babbling. Hope you've got your book with you, cause we'll be starting the first chapter and here's how it's gonna work. I will be inserting the first and last word(s) in the section that is read in the fic, it is up to you to follow along with the actual book, listen on tape, or just read this for fun and guess what's happening, I don't care. What I do care about is if you complain to me that it's annoying. If you don't want to spend the time reading both this fic and the book, don't read this fic. I don't want to be rude, but there you have it. I would rather you don't read this than me posting the whole book online (which is illegal and I will NOT do it). Thank you, I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus...along with quite a few other things...

~~PercyJackson~~

"Percy!"

Percy spun around so fast he was sure he would give himself whiplash. There, not too far from him, was Annabeth. She seemed frozen in place as she gazed at him as if afraid he would disappear. Percy felt the same way; he couldn't believe this was real. He had to be dreaming.

He was vaguely aware of other people gathered around Annabeth, and Frank and Hazel next to him, then, before either he or Annabeth fully registered what they were doing, they ran to each other. Percy pulled Annabeth into his arms as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She pulled away, laughing giddily.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said. If this was a dream, it was a good dream.

Annabeth smiled at the name, before grabbing Percy's arm and flipping him over her shoulder, kneeling on his chest and pressing her arm to his neck. There were dismayed cries from those around them, but Annabeth paid them no mind.

"Ow," Percy groaned.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Annabeth hissed, glaring at Percy. Percy met her gaze, offered one of his heart wrenching smiles, and Annabeth felt all the worry and anger she had felt melt from her.

Gosh, I love his eyes, she thought, staring into their blue/green depths.

Percy laughed as Annabeth let up and kissed her before whispering in her ear: "I love you too."

"Well look here," a new voice drawled, causing Annabeth and Percy to jump. "Dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D.?" Percy said, scrambling to his feet as he looked around, taking in where they were for the first time.

"Awkward," Connor sang quietly so only the demigods heard.

"One of my campers, I suppose," Dionysus said, sounding bored.

Percy and the others took in the throne room of Olympus, currently occupied by the Olympian gods, Hades included.

"What are we doing here? What's going on?" Percy asked, glancing at Annabeth, then behind her to the group of demigods (satyr and oracle included) gathered together. Most of them grinned and waved at Percy, although there were a few that Percy didn't recognize. Hazel and Frank stood a little apart from the rest of the group, looking unsure of themselves.

"That is what we would like to know," Zeus stated, glaring at the assortment of demigods that had interrupted his winter solstice meeting.

"Hypnos," Annabeth cursed. It hadn't taken her long to realize that the Olympus they were in was not the Olympus she had designed.

"What?" Percy asked, glancing at his girlfriend, confused.

"What is going on?" Zeus demanded and thunder shook the ground. Percy figured it was only a matter of time before the King of the Gods decided to blast them into dust. "Speak now, or I shall declare your lives forfeit."

See, Percy thought. Only a matter of time.

"You cannot harm them," a new voice spoke up. Percy narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice that had put him, Hazel, Frank, and Nico to sleep. "For they are only a memory of the future."

"Did that make sense to any of you?" Travis whispered. The group of demigods shook their heads.

"Hypnos," Zeus said. "This is your doing?"

Hypnos grinned and shrugged. "I was granting a wish."

"You only grant wishes that you find entertaining," Poseidon spoke up. "Tell us, what do you have to gain from this?"

"These demigods are from the future and they wish to read about their past events, which just so happen to be your future events," Hypnos said.

"You are messing with the time line," Athena narrowed her eyes. "That is dangerous."

Hypnos shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Oh, I do hope you all enjoy your time here," he said before vanishing.

"So, I'm still confused," Percy said after there was a moment of silence. The gods turned their attention from the spot Hypnos had vanished from back to the group of demigods. "Where are we?"

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, shaking her head, but she was smiling. She had missed his cluelessness about certain things. "We're in the past."

"Okay, how?"

"A dream," Athena spoke up. "A combined dream of gods and demigods."

"I don't get it," Leo spoke up.

"Thank you," Percy said, grinning at the boy. He didn't know him, but he was glad he wasn't the only one confused.

"No prob, man," Leo said, flushing slightly. The few stories he had heard about Percy made him feel a little overwhelmed to actually be meeting the guy in person. "So, how can we be in the past?"

"Dreams do not follow the rules of time, demigod," Hestia spoke up. All the demigods but Percy, Annabeth, and Nico jumped, not having realized she was there. She smiled at them from beside the hearth, before turning her gaze back to the flames.

Zeus sighed. "So, I assume we are all stuck in this dream until whatever wish is granted?" he asked.

"I believe so," Athena said.

"Okay, what's the wish?" Percy asked, looking around. Frank, Hazel, and Nico shrugged while the other demigods, Rachel, and Grover looked uneasy.

"Hypnos didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked.

"Tell me what?"

"He said he needed your permission," Thalia put in.

"Hypnos needs no permission to grant a wish," Poseidon said.

"What wish?" Percy asked, frustrated. He wished someone would give him a straight answer for once in his life.

"We wanted to learn of your adventures, punk," Clarisse said, glaring when everyone stared at her.

"All of you?" Percy asked, taking in his group of friends. "Why?"

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Percy muttered. "Can anyone tell me why we're here in the past then? With the gods?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know."

"The little punk is up to his old tricks again," Ares growled. "Puttin' everyone to sleep at crucial times."

"Well, nothing can be done of it now," Apollo said. He didn't look too put out about it. "So, who are you all?"

The demigods looked at one other before Annabeth shoved Percy forward.

"Why do I have to go first?" Percy asked, glancing back.

"Cause you're you," Thalia said.

"And that makes so much sense," Percy sighed, turning to the gods. "I'm Percy Jackson-" Percy mouthed more words, but no sound came out. Poseidon's eyes widened in recognition and he glanced around, but no one seemed to realize anything amiss, too busy studying the demigods.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rachel asked.

Percy shrugged, confused and a little nervous. He didn't like not being able to talk, which is exactly what had happened when he tried to state that he was a son of Poseidon.

"You will not be able to say anything that will spoil the stories we are about to read," Athena said. "I suppose that includes who your parents are."

"Okay then," Percy said. "Who's up next?"

Annabeth spoke up, since she was standing beside Percy. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

Athena looked a little shocked. Her daughter was only five in her time. Of course, it was nice to know that her daughter was alive and well in the future, but seeing said daughter grown up (and making out with a boy, no less) was a little shocking.

"I'm Thalia," the dark haired girl spoke up, not giving a last name, but Zeus recognized her. He beamed at his daughter; happy to see she was alive and well.

"Nico," a skinny boy in all black said, grinning sheepishly as he couldn't say more. Hades' stared at his son, shocked that the boy was out of the Lotus Hotel.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel said.

"A mortal?" Zeus asked, looking her over.

"It's a long story," Rachel said, knowing she couldn't elaborate.

"Grover Underwood," the satyr came forward.

"Well haven't you grown," Dionysus said, looking Grover over. "About time, too."

Grover blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Jason," Jason said. He wanted to say more, but found he couldn't, so he shrugged, grinned, and stepped back. Zeus's eyes widened slightly and he found himself wondering why his Roman son was hanging out with a bunch of Greeks.

"Leo Valdez," a Hispanic looking boy said, grinning. Hephaestus smiled, recognizing his son as the boy tinkered with something in his hands. Hephaestus himself fiddled with an invention of his own.

"Piper McLean," a pretty girl with choppy brown hair said, smiling shyly before going to stand beside Jason, gripping his hand. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and suppressed a squeal. She loved it when her daughters found love.

"Hazel Levesque," the girl with the pretty golden eyes said. Hades' eyes widened as he looked at the daughter of his Roman side. Not only was she supposed to be dead but she was Roman, and the others were obviously Greek.

"Frank Zhang," a bulky boy with a babyish face said, voice squeaking at the end. Ares narrowed his eyes at the boy. He recognized the name, but why was there a Roman mingling with a bunch of Greeks, he wondered. Unless it wasn't Mars' son. After all, the boy didn't give off confidence like a son of Mars should.

"Clarisse la Rue," a big girl with straggly brown hair spoke up. Ares smiled. Now here was a true child of his, he could tell by looking at her.

"Chris Rodriguez." Hermes smiled at his son before scanning the others to see if Luke was there. He didn't spot Luke, but he saw two more of his sons.

"Katie Gardner," Katie spoke up. Demeter smiled. It was good to see a daughter of hers – she wondered if she was getting enough cereal.

"Travis," a boy stepped forward

"And Conner," a second, almost identical boy said.

"Stoll," they said together, and grinned. Hermes grinned back at them as the other gods rolled their eyes. They didn't need an introduction to know they were Hermes's sons.

"Will Solace," the last boy stepped forward, smiling brightly. Apollo grinned back at his son, happy he had a kid in the bunch. It made things much more entertaining.

"Well, that was fun," Dionysus drawled as he flipped through a wine magazine. "Did we fulfill the wish yet?"

"No," Athena said distastefully.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered, catching Annabeth's attention. She turned to him with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but how come I have all my memories again?"

"Yeah, so do I," Jason said. "I mean, I've gotten most back, but now I have all of them."

"Must be because we're technically dreaming," Annabeth said.

"Cause that makes so much sense," Percy said.

"Oh you," Annabeth said, playfully pushing him away. He grinned, catching her wrist and pulling her close for a kiss.

Zeus cleared his throat as Poseidon grinned at how happy his son seemed to be with the Annabeth girl.

Percy and Annabeth broke apart and grinned.

"Sorry," Percy said, not sounding sorry at all.

"So, this wish," Artemis spoke up, looking rather appalled at Percy and Annabeth's actions.

"Right," Annabeth said. "Uh," she looked around.

A bright light flashed in the center of the throne room and a book materialized there.

"I suppose this is what we are to read," Aphrodite said, getting over her glee at seeing the couple kiss. She hoped she had something to do with their love life.

Zeus stood from his throne and collected the book. "Let's get this over with then," he grumbled, before settling on his throne once more.

The demigods stood around awkwardly until Poseidon grinned, waving his hand and causing couches to appear. The group settled on the comfortable couches and Percy caught Poseidon's eye. Poseidon winked.

"So, what's the book called?" Hermes asked.

"And does it have rats," another voice spoke from near Hermes.

"Quiet, George, or do you want to be put on silent?" a third voice spoke. Percy grinned, realizing who it was.

"It doesn't have a title," Zeus huffed.

"What kind of book doesn't have a title?" Apollo asked.

"The kind that doesn't want to give anything away?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy shrugged, his arm around Annabeth's waist, holding her so close. "Probably."

"I'll read first," Zeus declared.

"We figured that," Hades said. "You're holding the book, after all.

Zeus glared at Hades, but opened the book.

**"Chapter 1: I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**

"How do you do that?" Apollo asked.

"If you shut up, we could find out," Artemis said.

"Ah, come sis," Apollo whined.

"Do not call me sis," Artemis hissed.

"**Look ... half-blood**," Zeus continued before the twins could really argue.

"No, really?" Thalia asked, feigning shock. "I thought that's how we all became one. We asked."

Percy blushed.

"**If you're ... normal life**."

"Not too bad, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

"**Being ... dangerous**."

"No, really?" Travis said.

"**It's scary**."

"I never knew," Connor piped up.

"**Most ... ways**."

"Hasn't happened yet," Clarisse grunted.

"Quiet," Hera snapped, startling the group of demigods.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and whispering something in Annabeth's ear that made her laugh.

Zeus ignored this and continued reading.

"**If you're ... warn you**."

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked.

Percy shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't write this."

"It's in first person," Annabeth pointed out.

"**My name is Percy Jackson**."

"I thought you were Zeus," Leo said, confused.

"It's what the book says, idiot," Piper said, slapping Leo upside the head. Artemis smiled; she liked this girl.

**"I'm twelve ... troubled kid?"**

"Do you even have to ask that?" Nico grunted, causing the demigods who knew Percy to laugh.

Poseidon's brow crinkled in concern, but Percy didn't seem to mind, he just grinned with his friends.

"**Yeah, ... that**."

"And you admit it!" Leo exclaimed. "I love it!"

**"I could ... Roman stuff."**

"Interesting," Athena said, leaning forward. She always loved learning what mortals thought about the ancient relics of their past.

**"I know ... torture."**

"Only to you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"No, actually, I have to agree with him," Thalia said as the other demigods nodded.

Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry," Percy said, pulling her closer to him. "I still love you."

Annabeth smiled at that.

**"Most Yancy ... like coffee."**

"Why would Chiron be there," Dionysus asked.

"You're paying attention?" Hermes wondered.

"Of course not," Dionysus said, turning a page of his magazine.

**You wouldn't ... to sleep.**

Annabeth shook her head at this as Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, it's true," Percy said.

**I hoped ... I wrong.**

"And did this surprise you?" Thalia asked.

"No, not really," Percy replied.

**See, bad ... expelled anyway.**

"What were you aiming for?" Leo asked. Five minutes into the story and he was loving this guy. Seriously, a cannon?

"Uh, right," Percy said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Why were you even aiming at anything?" Jason asked.

Zeus cleared his throat and began reading once more to put a stop to this conversation. He really couldn't care less that this child had blown up a school bus.

**And before ... unplanned swim.**

"Really, the wrong lever?" Nico snickered.

"With Percy, anything is possible," Clarisse pointed out.

The other demigods, Rachel, and Grover stared at her.

"What?" she demanded. Everyone looked away. "Punks," she muttered. Ares heard and smiled, proud of his daughter.

**And the ... idea.**

"Wait a minute," Rachel said. "How can we get the idea with only two stories?"

"I thought it was obvious," Percy muttered.

"Relax," Annabeth said, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the hand wrapped around her waist. "They just want to hear more stories."

"I'm sure there's plenty in these lovely books," Percy said.

**This trip ... be good.**

"Percy, good? Really?" Travis and Conner asked. "Nobody does that."

**All the ... ketchup sandwich.**

"I'm sorry," Aphrodite interrupted, much to Zeus's annoyance. "Did you say peanut butter and ketchup?"

"That is what the book says," Zeus replied.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

There was a general agreement throughout the room.

"Yeah, try smelling it," Percy gagged at the memory.

"Try wearing it," Grover grumbled. The demigods all laughed at this.

**Grover was ... crippled.**

Everyone stared at Grover. "What?" he asked. "I had to tell him something."

"Fair enough," Will declared.

**He had ... the cafeteria.**

"Satyrs," Dionysus grumbled before turning the page of his magazine. Everyone stared at him, but when it was apparent he wasn't going to say more, Zeus began reading again.

**Anyway ... this trip.**

"Mildly entertaining?" Poseidon asked.

"You know, like blowing up buses or taking unplanned swims," Hermes said.

"I'd call that a little more than mildly entertaining," Hades said.

Hermes shrugged. "Worse things could happen."

**"I'm ... mumbled.**

"That's taking it a little far, don't you think?" Hera asked, sounding very disapproving.

"No," Percy said.

Hera raised an eyebrow at this and Percy shrugged.

"Oh, come on, just say it," Thalia rolled her eyes. "You don't like anyone messing with your friends."

Hera's lip twitched, but she motioned for her husband to continue reading. Poseidon beamed at his son.

**Grover ... butter."**

"And ketchup?" Aphrodite asked. "In your hair? It's not a fashion statement you know."

**He dodged ... happens."**

"Grover actually got you to back down?" Hazel looked slightly shocked. If there was one thing she had learned about Percy in the short time she had known him it was that once he got an idea in his head there was no stopping him.

"You're not the only one surprised," Nico said.

"I think Grover and Annabeth are the only ones who can control him," Thalia laughed.

The demigods nodded their heads in general agreement. Poseidon nodded his head - he knew the sea did not like being restrained.

"If you are quite done," Ares said. "I would like to get this over as soon as possible, some of us have important things that need to be completed."

**Looking ... myself into.**

"Of course you're already getting yourself into messes," Annabeth muttered.

**Mr. Brunner ... thousand years.**

"They have survived for much longer than that," Athena pointed out.

"No one cares," Apollo said.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked, her eyes narrowing at the sun god.

"Nothing," Apollo flashed a bright smile and waved for his father to continue.

"Idiot," Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes.

**He gathered ... evil eye.**

"Why are you the one getting the evil eye?" Athena asked. "You are just trying to learn."

"Cause Percy wouldn't be Percy unless he was the one getting in trouble," Grover said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, you know its true," Annabeth said.

"Can we get through a page without interruptions?" Zeus asked. He was getting annoyed at having to stop almost every sentence for these discussions.

**Mrs. Dodds ... breakdown.**

"A nervous breakdown?" Dionysus wondered aloud. "I wonder..."

Zeus glared at him while Poseidon laughed.

"Apparently not," Hades said.

"Not what?" Demeter asked.

"We can't get through a page without being interrupted," Hades said.

"That's because we need cereal," Demeter said.

"It has nothing to do with cereal, mother," Persephone said.

**From ... a month.**

"A month?" the Stoll boys exclaimed.

"That is rather harsh," Athena said.

Percy shrugged, it was just the way things were for him.

**One time ... right."**

"She's a monster?" Leo exclaimed.

"No, she's an alien," Piper said.

"Really?" Travis and Conner asked.

"Idiots," Katie muttered.

**Mr. Brunner ... art.**

"Cause that's not depressing or anything," Apollo muttered.

Artemis snorted.

**Finally, ... it to.**

"Same old Percy," Thalia laughed. "No filter on your mouth."

"Hey," Percy exclaimed, then paused. "Yeah, that's true."

Jason and Piper glanced at Percy, surprised.

"You'll see," Annabeth said, seeing their looks.

**The whole ... sir."**

"Percy, blushing? Never!" the Stolls exclaimed, laughing.

Zeus glared at them.

"Sorry," they said, calming down. The King of the Gods was scary.

**Mr. Brunner ... right?"**

"Really, that's the stele you were looking at?" Demeter asked.

"I hate that one," Hades said.

"I hate that memory," Poseidon said.

Zeus nodded.

"Why are you agreeing?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you got to experience it first hand," Poseidon pointed out. "That's why mother Rhea always liked you best."

"Oh, so now it's my fault you got yourself eaten?" Zeus said.

"BOYS!" Hera called. "It was unpleasant, yes, but it's in the past. Let's focus on the future, please."

"Never thought I'd agree with Hera on anything," Annabeth muttered. She didn't look too pleased by the fact that she did.

Zeus sighed and settled back into his throne.

**"Yes," ... god, and-"**

"GOD!?" All the gods yelled.

"I was twelve," Percy pointed out.

"That does not excuse ignorance," Athena said, glaring at Percy.

"I corrected myself."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"With prompting," Annabeth snickered.

"Hey," Percy exclaimed. "We can't all be know it alls."

Clarisse snorted at that.

"And I know the difference now," Percy muttered so only Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico (the ones sitting on his couch) heard.

**"Titan," ... behind me.**

"You have no idea, mortal," Demeter muttered.

Zeus sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would be pausing after each paragraph.

**"-and so ... group.**

"Is it so hard to believe we won?" Apollo asked.

"Mortals," Ares said. "They have no respect for a good war."

**Behind me ... kids.'"**

"Well, it should," Apollo said. "It's an important fact to know."

**"And why ... life?"**

"Excellent question," Athena said, nodding to herself.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Yeah, Goat Boy!" Chris called out.

"Really?" Clarisse asked her boyfriend. Chris grinned and shrugged.

**"Shut up," ... ears.**

"No kidding," Travis, Connor, Will, Chris, and Leo complained. Many of their pranks had been ruined by those radar ears.

"Boys," Artemis muttered, shaking her head.

**I ... sir."**

"Do now, though," Percy said.

"I would hope so," Annabeth said.

**"I see." ... stomach.**

"That was unpleasant," Hera muttered while the others nodded in agreement.

**The gods ... outside?"**

"Our father in Tartarus is a happy note," Zeus said, interrupting himself.

**The ... doofuses.**

"That does not surprise me," Artemis said.

"Haha, yeah!" Apollo shouted, then "Hey!"

"Idiot," Artemis muttered.

"Love you too, sis."

"Do not call me sis."

**Grover ... coming.**

"Of course you did, you're like a trouble magnet," Thalia said.

"Look who's talking, Pinecone Face."

"I resent that," Thalia muttered, but she was smiling.

**I told ... everything.**

"Yes, I know he's older than that," Percy interjected before Athena or Annabeth could point it out.

"Actually, I was going to say that was quite observant of you," Athena said.

"Oh, thanks," Percy said. He wasn't sure Athena would be complimenting him quite so much when she found out who he was.

**"You must ... Titans?"**

"Yes, about the Titans," Annabeth muttered sarcastically. She was resting her head on Percy's shoulder now, sitting next to him on the couch with his arm still around her waist, hand resting lightly on her stomach. The feeling was giving her butterflies and she loved the warmth that radiated from his touch.

Percy tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer to him, so that she was practically on his lap. He rested his other hand on her knee and Annabeth felt shivers run through her body. Gods she loved him and had missed him. She sighed contentedly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Poseidon smiled, happy for his son, while Athena frowned slightly. She wasn't used to her children being so love struck, especially with someone as clueless as Percy seemed to be.

Aphrodite was wiggling in her seat, attempting to contain her squeals of excitement. Young love was the absolute best.

Looking at the couple, Jason became very aware of Piper sitting right next to him, and wondered how Percy could be so brave as to show his feelings in public, in front of the gods no less. Piper scooted closer to her boyfriend, wishing Jason would get the hint already, he could be so dense. Leo rolled his eyes at his best friend's obliviousness.

Chris shrugged, throwing his arm around Clarisse, which made her grin. Katie sighed at her oblivious boyfriend before literally grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulders. Connor and Will gagged.

Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, and Frank were happy that Percy and Annabeth were together, although they could do without all the mushy romance stuff (Thalia and Rachel because of their vows of maidenhood, Nico and Frank because they didn't have girlfriends, although Frank took a peek at Hazel and blushed, and Grover because he missed Juniper).

Hazel fanned herself at the open display of affection before she glanced at Frank. She had to resist the urge to lean into him, reminding herself she did not like him like that.

**"About ... "Oh."**

"Typical Percy answer," Annabeth said under her breath as Zeus continued reading.

Percy's fingers spread across her stomach, causing Annabeth to stifle a gasp. "You know you love me," he whispered into her hair, grinning at the affect he was having on her. He could feel her heart rate increase as he traced a finger in a circle on her stomach. Annabeth shuddered.

"Don't know why," she whispered back, sounding slightly more breathless than she wanted to. She reached down to the hand on her thigh and laced her fingers with his.

**"What ... hard.**

"For a good reason Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured. Percy had stopped tracing circles and she found she missed it.

**I mean, ... worshipped.**

"That's an impressive way to teach," Athena said.

"Aaahh," Apollo said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"We were doing so good with not interrupting."

"Idiot."

**But Mr. Brunner ... correctly.**

"Is it really that bad?" Frank asked.

"Yes," all the other demigods replied.

The gods frowned at them.

"Dyslexia," Annabeth said simply.

**I mumbled ... funeral.**

"Probably," Will said.

**He told ... Avenue.**

"Why would you want to do that?" Clarisse asked.

Percy shrugged. "What else was there to do?"

"Good point."

**Overhead, ... Christmas.**

"A little angry, aren't we father?" Apollo asked.

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

**We'd ... blowing in.**

"Sounds like you're angry too," Hermes said, glancing at Poseidon.

Poseidon glanced at Zeus, and both shrugged. They didn't know what they were fighting about.

**Nobody ... notice.**

"Typical for mortals," Dionysus said. Everyone glanced at him, but he merely turned the page of his wine magazine.

**Some ... thing.**

"One of yours?" Demeter asked, sniffing at Hermes.

"Not every thief is a child of mine," Hermes said.

Connor, Travis, and Chris sighed in relief. They would hate it if Nancy was their sister.

**Grover and ... genius."**

"No, you're not," Thalia said.

Percy frowned a little.

"But you are brilliant," Annabeth said, causing Percy to raise an eyebrow.

"It's true," Will pointed out. "How else would you have been able to-" his voice cut out and he sighed, frustrated.

"Spoilers?" Rachel asked.

"Spoilers," Will confirmed.

**Grover ... apple?"**

"Can I have your apple?" Piper asked. "That's what you said to cheer him up?"

"I didn't know what else to say," Grover defended himself.

Piper shook her head as everyone else laughed.

**I ... take it.**

"Percy, I've never seen you without an appetite before," Annabeth said, thinking about the amount of food Percy could inhale.

"I have," Thalia said. "He was absolutely miserable when you – Ugh, I hate this no spoilers thing."

Annabeth understood what Thalia was saying though. "He was? You were?"

"Practically had to force him to eat," Thalia said. Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth, as though afraid he would lose her again. Zeus, deciding the conversation was over (thank goodness) started reading once more.

**I watched ... give me.**

"Sounds like a good mother," Hera said.

"The best," Percy said with a smile. The smile didn't last long though; he missed his mother so much and figured she must be going out of her mind with worry for him.

"She misses you too," Annabeth whispered to him.

"You've seen her?" Percy asked.

"Of course Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "I visit her at least once a week."

"Thanks," Percy said. He felt better knowing she was there for his mom, and also knew his mom would be keeping an eye on her as well.

Annabeth smiled, snuggling into Percy a bit more.

**Mr. Brunner ... table.**

"Awesome!" Leo shouted. "Though not as cool as-" He sighed when everyone looked at him and shook his head.

**I was ... lap.**

"Normally I believe boys are the problem in this world, but there is something seriously wrong with that girl," Artemis said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah," Apollo said. "Hey, wait a minute, not all guys are bad you know."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Says the man who flirts with my hunters."

"They're cute," Apollo said.

"Idiot."

**"Oops." ... Cheetos.**

"You have some weird descriptions," Jason said.

Percy shrugged. "Not like I ever thought someone would be reading my thoughts."

"Fair point."

**I tried ... my ears.**

Percy shifted, a familiar feeling in his gut, but he couldn't place it. Annabeth looked up at him, but he just smiled at her.

Zeus paused to glare at Poseidon, who looked at him with pure innocence.

Athena narrowed her eyes, glancing between the sea god and the boy currently snuggled up close with her daughter. It couldn't be; she would never allow it.

**I don't ... grabbed her-"**

"You broke the oath," Zeus said. His voice was oddly quiet, which was scarier than if he had been yelling.

Poseidon stared at his brother calmly. "Yes."

Thunder rumbled, shaking the throne room.

"You dare to defy us?" Hades asked, his anger boiling up.

Percy glanced at the Big Three before pulling away from Annabeth and standing up. Annabeth reached out a hand to stop him, but Percy shook her off, offering her a small smile.

"Yes," Poseidon said again.

The gods all began muttering at this and lightning flickered above them.

"Lord Zeus," Percy said, sounding surprisingly polite.

But it was apparently the wrong thing to do because Zeus whirled on him and pointed a finger. Thundered echoed in the room, causing the air to vibrate, and a brilliant streak of lightning raced down, engulfing Percy in a flash of blinding light.

"PERCY!" the demigods, Grover, and Rachel cried out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Poseidon roared, swinging his trident at Zeus, who barely managed to block it.

All the gods were on their feet now as Hades swung his staff towards Poseidon. Ares incepted the blow with his sword, a grin spreading across his face. Athena went to stand behind Zeus, facing off against Apollo as fighting broke out between the gods.

It was almost impossible to tell which god was on which side, but the demigods didn't care. They just sat there, staring at the place Percy had stood a moment before.

Annabeth was stunned, to say the least. She felt like she couldn't breathe; couldn't see as she slowly blinked the spots the bright lightning had caused from her eyes. Percy couldn't be gone, it just wasn't possible. Thalia reached out a hand, placing it on her friend's shoulder, but Annabeth hardly noticed.

Grover brayed in dismay. Rachel had tears streaming down her face. The other demigods sat motionless in unbelief (including Clarisse) as the gods continued to fight around them, Ares laughing in delight at the complete chaos.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence fell as the ground cracked with the sound of a cannon and all the gods were blown backwards, landing in ungraceful heaps near their thrones.

And there, standing in the middle of a miniature hurricane, stood Percy, looking completely unharmed.

"Whoa," Leo whistled, eyes wide.

Annabeth let out a strangled squeak and ran to Percy. He caught her in his arms as she attempted to stop the tears that were swimming in her eyes from falling.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy whispered into her hair. "I'm all right." He turned to the gods. "First off, you can't hurt any of us, or do you not remember this is a dream?"

Annabeth let out a strangled laugh. She had completely forgotten about that.

"I can't believe Kelp Head's the only one who really understood that," Thalia whispered while the other demigods nodded. They hadn't realized exactly what that meant either, but if the gods couldn't kill them, it was probably a good thing.

"And secondly, don't judge my father, or any of us," Percy gestured to the demigods, Grover, and Rachel, "too harshly without knowing everything." He glared at Zeus and Hades, letting them know that he knew they both had kids in the room as well.

"Is he crazy?" Jason asked, surprised that Percy was going toe to toe against the gods, even if they couldn't hurt him here.

"Yes," Percy's friends said.

"And thirdly, fighting won't do anything, it won't change what's already happened, or well, is going to happen. So don't let it put a twist in your togas."

Twist in your togas, Travis mouthed at Connor, both suddenly finding it very hard not to laugh.

"You got a big mouth, punk," Ares growled.

Percy glared at Ares. "Shut your trap."

"Definitely crazy," Leo confirmed.

Ares growled, but he backed off, it wasn't like he could hurt the brat. He didn't want to mention that said brat's display had been rather impressive. The other gods glanced at each other before settling back on their thrones. Zeus and Hades glared at Poseidon, but Poseidon was too busy beaming at Percy. From the powers he just displayed, his son was powerful. That realization didn't make any of the other gods happy – a demigod that powerful could be major trouble for them.

"Let's just get this over with," Hera said, handing her husband the book.

Percy and Annabeth headed back to the couch and settled down, Percy once again wrapping an arm around Annabeth's waist and pulling her close against him.

"I'm really glad I was right," Percy sighed in relief.

"You mean you weren't sure!?" Annabeth nearly shrieked, but managed to control her voice so only the demigods heard.

"Most definitely crazy," Piper whispered to Leo and Jason, who nodded.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "I was mostly sure."

"Idiot," Thalia grumbled.

"Don't do it again," Annabeth said, gripping Percy's hand tightly. Percy chuckled before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl," he said.

Athena glared at Percy, who seemed oblivious to her wrath. She could not believe she was letting her daughter date a son of Poseidon in the future.

**I didn't ... again.**

"Not surprising," Connor said, and Travis snickered.

**As soon ... workbooks."**

Hermes shook his head. "You really could learn a thing or two from my boys," he murmured.

**That ... say.**

"We coulda told ya that," Travis said.

**"Come ... said.**

"Great," Thalia said. "Definitely a monster."

**"Wait!" ... desperately.**

"Thanks for trying," Annabeth said to Grover, who smiled.

"Didn't do anything," he said.

**"It's ... "Now."**

"What's with the honey?" Apollo asked. "That's just weird."

Percy shrugged. "Monsters are weird."

**Nancy ... stare.**

"Yeah, cause that's so scary on a twelve year old face," Clarisse huffed. Percy glared at her and she glared back, happy to have Percy back so she could tease him. He was the only one tough enough to take it, besides Annabeth, but Clarisse respected Athena's daughter too much to do anything, not that she would ever admit it.

**Then ... so fast?**

"She's a monster, duh," Will pointed out.

"Thanks for that," Percy said flatly. "Really. But I didn't know that at the time."

**I have ... Dodds.**

"Of course you did," Poseidon groaned. Everyone turned to the sea god. "What? I can't be worried about my son?"

Percy smiled at his dad.

**Halfway ... novel.**

"I let Chiron leave me with a bunch of brats so he could read?" Dionysus asked. "He's supposed to be working."

"You are paying attention!" Apollo shouted.

"Of course not," Dionysus said.

**I looked ... plan.**

"Yeah, you don't ever get off that easy," Thalia laughed, the other demigods joining in, agreeing wholeheartedly.

The gods looked at their children in surprise that they could joke about it.

"It's a demigod's life," Thalia shrugged and waved for Zeus to continue.

**I followed ... empty.**

"Of course no one else is there," Annabeth muttered.

"I'm right here," Percy assured her.

**Mrs. Dodds ... pulverize it…**

"Yeah, probably," Hades said, having realized who Mrs. Dodds was. He hoped another fight wasn't about to break out over this.

**"You've ... said.**

"Again with the honey," Apollo said.

**I ... ma'am."**

"Smart," Annabeth sounded surprised.

"I can be smart you know," Percy pointed out. "You even said so."

"No, I said you were brilliant. I never said smart."

"There's a difference?" Leo asked.

"Of course there's a difference," Travis said.

"Just don't ask us, we don't know," Connor added.

Katie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Idiots."

**She ... with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Athena asked, wondering why a monster would even be talking to him. Normally they just attacked outright. She looked at the children, who all shrugged helplessly. "Spoilers, of course," Athena sighed.

**The ... evil.**

"She's a monster, of course it's evil," Grover said.

**She's ... hurt me.**

"If only that were true," Jason said.

**I said ... building.**

"Dramatic much?" Hades asked. Zeus glared at him.

"I think it adds to the atmosphere," Ares said.

"And what atmosphere would that be?" Aphrodite asked.

"The punk getting his butt kicked," Ares said.

Poseidon glared at him.

"In case you haven't noticed," Percy put in before more fighting could break out. "I'm right here."

Poseidon sighed, but continued to glare at Ares, who shifted uncomfortably. Shaking his head, Zeus continued to read.

**"We are ... less pain."**

"Confess to what?" Hephaestus asked.

"NEVER CONFESS!" Hermes shouted.

"Yeah!" Travis and Conner cheered.

**I didn't ... dorm room.**

"That's awesome!" Travis said.

"But I don't think that's what she's talking about," Katie said.

**Or ... my grade.**

"They should, that's cheating," Athena said. Percy shrugged, causing Athena to raise an eyebrow. How could her daughter like someone like this?

**Or worse ... book.**

"Yeah, that would suck," Leo said.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "It's a good book."

"Dyslexia," Percy said.

**"Well?" ... hissed.**

"She didn't give you very much time, did she?" Frank asked.

Percy shook his head.

**Then the ... to ribbons.**

"That's a fury," Jason said, surprised.

"Yeah," Percy said, shivering at the memory.

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON?!" Poseidon shouted, turning on Hades.

"It hasn't happened yet," Hades said, holding up his hands.

"But he deserves it," Zeus muttered, glaring at Percy again.

"You have no right," Poseidon said, turning on his younger brother.

"You broke the oath," Zeus said.

"Like he's one to talk," Thalia muttered.

"Maybe he's hoping it won't come out," Nico said.

Thalia snorted. "Then he's in for a surprise."

"Dear, just read," Hera snapped, effectively stopping the argument.

Poseidon glowered at Hades and Zeus, but settled back onto his throne, glancing at his son to assure himself he was there.

**Then things ... the air.**

Apollo snickered. "What ho, really?" Hermes joined in laughing.

"Idiots," Artemis said.

**Mrs. ... me.**

Nearly everyone leaned forward at this.

**With ... ear.**

Percy turned his head, glancing behind him, confused.

"What is it?" Annabeth whispered.

"Nothing," Percy said, tightening his grip on his girlfriend.

**I snatched ... day.**

"Awesome!" Leo said.

"He used a real weapon on tournament day?" Athena asked.

"It was cool," Percy said.

**Mrs. Dodds ... sword.**

"How is that natural?" Piper asked.

"Percy's a demon with a sword," Frank said, surprising everyone.

"What? I saw him-" he sighed, annoyed. "Never mind."

"I know what you mean," Hazel said, smiling at her friend. Frank grinned back.

"Can we get back to the action?" Ares asked, looking interested for once.

**The metal ... Hisss!**

"Impressive," Demeter said. "You've been eating your cereal."

"Enough with the cereal," Persephone said.

"No! That was over way too fast," Ares wailed, falling back into his throne and pouting now that the action was done.

**Mrs. Dodds ... but me.**

"Awkward," Leo said.

"You have no idea," Percy said.

**My ... trembling.**

Percy gripped Annabeth's hands tightly, trembling slightly at the memory.

**My ... something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Travis asked. "Hey, that'd be a great-"

"Don't even think about it," Katie said.

"Your girlfriend ruins everything," Conner muttered.

**Had ... thing?**

"No, Kelp Head," Thalia said. "You didn't."

"Really?" Percy asked. "Thanks for clearing that up."

**I went ... "Who?"**

"Ah, the mist," Athena said.

**"Our teacher ... away.**

"Probably thought you were crazy," Nico said.

**I asked ... with me.**

"Really, Clover, you should try harder to lie," Dionysus said.

"Yes sir," Grover said, blushing.

"We'll teach you!" Connor and Travis called.

**"Not funny ... overhead.**

"God of Drama," Poseidon muttered. He still hadn't forgiven Zeus for attempting to blast Percy to dust.

Zeus glared at him and stuck out his tongue. Poseidon stuck his own out in response.

"Why do I feel like our parents are the kids," Thalia groaned.

Jason stared at the gods in shock; he didn't know they acted like this. The Greek versions were much more laid back than their Roman counterparts.

**I saw ... holding it.**

"Good thing too," Leo said. "Woulda been a shame if you dropped it and lost it."

Percy shared a looked with his friends before they all burst out laughing.

"What?" Leo asked. Percy just waved for Zeus to keep reading.

**"Sir," ... all right?"**

"Finally!" Zeus said, closing the book. "I didn't think we'd ever get through this."

"That was only the first chapter, dear," Hera pointed out.

"Yes, and now I'm done reading, so someone else can put up with the constant interruptions. Who wants to read?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, next chapter! Yay! These chapters take a lot more time to write than I had imagined, which is really shocking to me, and literally leaves me feeling drained when I finish. But I did realize at the last post that the words I put in from the book, well, some of them are really quite funny. :D My favorites are "Oops...Cheetos", "The gods...Outside?", and my top pick: "Titan...behind me." Followed with Demeter saying "You have no idea, mortal." Cracks me up :)

Anyway, same deal with this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus - and everything in bold belongs to the amazing writer that does.

~~PercyJackson~~

"Who wants to read?"

"I will," Percy said.

"Yes!" Leo said. "We get to hear the story from his point of view in his voice. Awesome."

"Yeah yeah," Will, Connor, Travis, and Chris grinned.

**"Three Old Ladies Knit Socks of Death"** Percy read. _Great_, he thought. _Annabeth's gonna freak, I never did tell her about the Fates. I never really told anyone about them and what they showed me._

**I was ... handle.**

"Really?" Rachel asked. She was used to seeing strange things all the time.

"I thought I was going crazy," Percy said.

"Sorry," Grover said.

"No prob, G-man, just don't do it again."

**For the ... Christmas.**

"Of course they did, the mist is a powerful force," Athena said.

"I didn't know about it at the time," Percy pointed out. Athena huffed as she watched her daughter kiss Percy's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder once more while he read.

**Every ... psycho.**

"I would think you were psycho too," Katie said.

"Thanks for that," Percy said.

**It ... Almost.**

"You really need to learn to lie, Grammar," Dionysus said, turning his magazine sideways to stare at a tall glass of wine.

**But ... me.**

"See," Dionysus said.

Apollo grinned at him, but Dionysus just continued reading.

**When I ... museum.**

"Yeah, magic mushrooms happened," Travis and Connor laughed.

**I didn't ... sweat.**

"That sucks, man," Leo said. The other demigods nodded in agreement, nightmares sucked.

**The freak ... that year.**

"Yes! Fighting!" Ares cheered.

"But about what?" Athena asked. She looked over at the demigods, but of course received no answer.

**I started ... Fs.**

"Fs? Really?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged against her.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Annabeth sighed.

"There's more to it than that though, right?" Percy asked.

Annabeth glanced up at him through her lashes, thinking of everything they had been through together. "Yeah, there is," she whispered. _So much more than that_, she thought as Percy smiled and turned back to the book.

**I got ... friends.**

"Yes! Action!" Ares and Clarisse said, grinning.

Frank looked at his father in Greek form and suppressed a shudder. He just didn't understand why they were so excited about fighting.

**I was ... old sot.**

Everyone started laughing.

**I wasn't ... good.**

"You called someone a name and you didn't even know what it meant?" Katie asked.

Percy shrugged. "It just came out."

"Do you know what it means now?" Leo asked.

Percy smirked at him. "Yep."

"What?" Leo, Connor, and Travis asked.

Percy just smiled while the others laughed.

**The headmaster ... homesick.**

Percy paused here for a second, feeling homesick himself. He missed his mom.

**I wanted ... parties.**

"But-" Clarisse's voice cut off. She looked confused. So did Thalia and Nico. All of them knew Paul and liked him a lot. He didn't seem to be someone who would host obnoxious poker parties.

"This was before," Percy said, understanding what they meant, but unable to explain better than that.

**And yet … without me.**

"You didn't need to worry about me," Grover said.

"Of course he did," Annabeth said. "You're his friend."

**I'd miss ... for.**

"The only test you studied for?" Athena asked, appalled. No wonder he got such bad grades.

**I hadn't ... him.**

"About time," Poseidon muttered.

**The evening ... room.**

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"Sorry," he said. "But I was frustrated."

Annabeth glared at him.

"It won't happen again," Percy said, pulling Annabeth back down beside him. Annabeth let him.

"You are so-" Connor began, than stopped at Percy's glare.

**Words ... Charon,**

Annabeth and Grover laughed at that.

**or ... Forget it.**

"You're doing just fine with that," Hazel said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this and Percy just shrugged. He couldn't explain why he was understanding Latin better now, it was just sort of happening, same as what happened with Greek.

**I paced ... shirt.**

Percy shifted uncomfortably here, suddenly feeling hot and itchy.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm okay," Percy said, before continuing.

**I remembered ... hadn't tried.**

"Well, that's something, I suppose," Athena said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Athena, but grinned at Percy, proud of him for trying.

**I walked ... floor.**

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna hear something you shouldn't?" Thalia asked.

**I was ... froze.**

"Eavesdropping," Hermes grinned. "Wish I could claim you as mine."

"Too bad for you," Poseidon grinned.

**I'm ... eavesdropper,**

"Cause that's believable," Nico snorted.

**but I ... adult.**

"He does have a point," Piper said.

**I inched ... more."**

"Not gonna happen," Rachel snorted.

"Hey!" Percy said.

Rachel grinned while the other girls laughed.

**"But ... deadline- "**

"Summer solstice deadline?" Athena looked at the group, which remained silent.

**"Will ... can."**

"Like that's gonna happen," Clarisse snorted.

**"Sir, ... that."**

"Really, Chiron, you should know better than that," Dionysus said.

**"Sir, ... mean."**

"Not your fault, Grover," Thalia said. Zeus wondered what she meant by that.

**"You ... fall-"**

"That'd freak me out," Hazel said.

"No kidding," Piper said, smiling at the other girl.

**The ... thud.**

"You dropped the book? That'll give away your position!" Travis cried.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

"See," Connor said.

**My ... hall.**

"Yes, run," both Stolls said at once.

**A shadow ... moved on.**

"You're very observant." Hestia said. Percy smiled at her.

**A bead ... exams tomorrow."**

"Chiron and Grover, not so much," Dionysus said, referring to Hestia's comment.

**"Don't remind ... all night.**

"Nice one," Hermes grinned at Grover.

**"Hey," he ... for bed.**

"Yeah, but I could tell something was off," Grover said.

"You could?" Frank asked, then blushed when everyone looked his way.

"Satyrs read emotions," Grover explained.

"Oh, cool," Frank said.

**I didn't ... thing.**

"Of course you did, anyone would," Hazel pointed out.

**But one ... danger.**

"No, really?" Thalia said.

**The ... exam,**

"Three hours?!" Leo looked sick at the thought.

"It was as bad as it sounds," Percy said.

**my eyes ... problem.**

"Of course not," Dionysus said. He sounded annoyed for some reason.

**"Percy," ... best."**

Annabeth groaned. "That did not come out very well, did it?"

**His tone ... eyes stung.**

"Oh Percy," Hazel said. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"I know now," Percy said.

**Here was ... to be-"**

"Not a very good pep talk at all," Thalia sighed, glancing at her cousin. She had assumed Percy had always been the self-confident, loyal idiot she knew and loved, but she was learning he wasn't. Not really.

**"Thanks," ... gone.**

"Percy," Annabeth said. Percy just kept reading, not wanting to talk about it.

**On the ... nobodies.**

Most of the gods narrowed their eyes at this. They did not like to be called nobodies.

Poseidon laughed though. "A bunch of nobodies, huh?" he asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Percy shrugged.

**They asked ... never existed.**

"Jerks," Artemis scowled. "This is why I hate guys."

"Ah, sis, we're not all bad," Apollo said.

"Don't call me sis."

**The only ... city.**

"Something tells me that wasn't a coincidence," Nico said.

"No really?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes.

**During ... Kindly Ones?"**

"Nearly gave me a heart attack," Grover said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry G-Man," Percy laughed. "But you were weirding me out."

**Grover ... mean?"**

"Really, we need to start lying lessons soon," Connor said, Travis nodding in agreement.

**I confessed ... exam.**

"You confessed?" Hermes asked, looking appalled.

**Grover's ... dead-line?"**

"Yeah, not much," Grover grumbled.

**He ... teachers …"**

"Just stop trying," Rachel said, shaking her head.

**"Grover-" ... Dodds, and …"**

"Seriously, just stop," Piper added.

**"Grover, ... pink.**

Everyone laughed. "He's got you pegged there." Grover went pink.

**From his ... (800) 009-0009**

"You have business cards printed in cursive that you give to our children," Athena said.

"Yeah, so," Dionysus replied.

"Why?" Demeter asked.

Dionysus shrugged. "It's funny."

**"What's ... Yancy.**

"I didn't mean for you to take it like that," Grover whispered.

Most of the demigods were coming to the conclusion that maybe Percy hadn't always been as self-confident as they had assumed.

**"Okay," ... need you?"**

"Rude much?" Thalia teased.

**It ... to.**

"It's okay, Percy," Grover said.

"Thanks," Percy grinned.

**Grover blushed ... defended me.**

"Well, it is funny when you put it like that," Apollo said, grinning.

**"Grover," ... from?"**

"More than you could imagine," Annabeth said.

"I could now," Percy said.

Poseidon didn't find that very comforting.

**There was... everybody else.**

"Well that's not good," Jason said.

Annabeth frowned. "No, it's not."

**We were ... ever seen.**

"YOU SAW THE FATES!" Annabeth shrieked, leaping off the couch to glare at her boyfriend. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Annabeth's heart was racing. It wasn't good if he saw the Fates, but as long as he didn't see them snip the cord, he should be fine, right? She allowed Percy to pull her back down, reveling in the feel of his pounding heart against her hand, which she pressed against his chest.

Poseidon's heart was pounding in his ears. The Fates rarely appeared to mortals, and it always meant danger when they did.

Everyone else was staring at Percy as if he had grown a second head. Percy shifted uncomfortably; he hated all this attention. Not knowing what else to do, he continued reading.

**I mean ... at me.**

"Oh no," Annabeth moaned, hiding her face in Percy's shoulder as if that would make everything go away.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy said. "I'm right here."

_But for how much longer?_ Thalia caught herself wondering. She felt pale and shaky, worried about her cousin.

**I looked ... fit me?"**

"Not a good time to joke," Hermes said. Apollo nodded.

"For once I agree with my brother," Artemis said.

**"Not funny, ... breath.**

So did everyone in the throne room. Annabeth felt her mind go blank, unable to process what Percy was reading.

**"We're ... on."**

"Go," Poseidon urged, looking sick.

**"What?"... there."**

"Just go," Annabeth half sobbed into Percy's shirt.

**"Come ... back.**

"Of course you did," Nico said. He had gone completely white. This wasn't good, not good at all.

**Across ... traffic.**

Annabeth let out a sob, clutching Percy's shirt tightly. Everyone gaze at Percy in horror. How could he be so calm about this? He had seen the Fates cut his lifeline. It may not have come to pass yet, the Fates would show future lost lives on occasion, but it would happen soon. The Fates never gave the victim longer than five years, and Percy was seventeen now. He had been twelve when he had seen them.

They watched as Percy put the book down for a moment, wrapping both arms around Annabeth as though hugging her for the last time. No one wanted to speak; no one wanted to say anything. Even Athena looked shocked at this. She didn't approve of her daughter dating the sea spawn, but he seemed to make her happy, and she didn't want him to die, that would hurt her daughter too much.

Poseidon felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew heroes never had happy endings, knew they almost always died young, knew he had bought his son a hero's fate, but looking at him now, with how strong and happy he was surrounded by friends, he didn't want to think about losing him. It just didn't seem fair at all.

All the other gods looked down, feeling horrible for the young boy. They understood, even if spoilers couldn't be said out loud. Percy was the child of the Great Prophecy. He was the one destined to die.

Thalia wanted to punch her cousin. Why had he never told them? All those years, the war. Gods, he had decided to be the child of the prophecy even after knowing the Fates had cut his life short. He had followed through; even knowing he could, would, most likely, die. She was proud of him, but angry. Why was he so selfless, couldn't he see how much he meant to Annabeth. Thalia didn't want to think about how she would pick up the pieces when-no she couldn't think it, it would just make it too real.

Nico couldn't believe it. All these years and Percy had known his life would be cut short. And despite knowing this, he still did all those things, still fought in the war, and was still fighting, even now, taking up a new, dangerous quest. Nico got the horrible feeling that Percy might not come back from the quest alive.

Hazel and Frank were thinking along those same lines as the glanced at each other. "I never should have asked him to come," Frank whispered to her, miserable.

"You didn't," Hazel said. "Mars demanded he come."

"But what if," Frank began.

"No," Hazel said, a steely light coming into her eyes. "We won't let him."

Clarisse gripped Chris's hand so hard he thought he heard several bones crack. He didn't say anything though, he knew Clarisse considered Percy a friend, even if she never admitted it. He felt horrible too, Percy had been nice to him, even after his betrayal he had been a friend.

For once Connor and Travis couldn't find anything funny to lighten the mood. Travis merely held Katie as she cried silently, each of them looking at their friend.

Rachel wished she could see the future, could see that Percy would be okay, but her vision was just as cloudy of him as it had been the past eight months. She really hoped that didn't mean-she shook her head, she couldn't even finish that thought.

Grover stared down. After everything they had been through together, he hadn't thought about the Fates, but he remembered that day. It was horrible and the idea that their warning could happen at any time in the next year made him feel horrible, wishing there was something to do.

Jason, Piper, and Leo didn't know what to say or do. They didn't know Percy, not really, but he seemed like a good guy and they figured he was one of the seven. But knowing he was destined to die, and soon, well, none of them wanted that. It didn't seem very fair at all.

Percy noticed all the faces looking at him as though he were already dead. "It's okay," he said, looking down at Annabeth, then at everyone else.

"How can you say that?" Annabeth demanded, although her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. It seemed his waterproof powers didn't work against tears.

"Because it wa-it wo-" Percy groaned. It seemed he couldn't even reassure everyone that the string that was cut wasn't his lifeline, but Luke's.

Percy glanced around again, unsure what to say. He didn't want everyone to be so gloomy.

"Perhaps we should continue to read," Hestia at last spoke up. Percy smiled at her gratefully as everyone else agreed. After all, there was nothing they could do about it.

**Her ... Godzilla.**

Annabeth let out a strangled laugh at that and Percy smiled, rubbing circles on her back.

**At the ... life.**

"Of course it did," Jason said, trying to lighten the mood. Piper smiled at him as Leo offered a weak chuckle.

**The passengers ... the flu.**

"No," Poseidon whispered, staring hard at his son as though not sure he was even there.

Percy felt uncomfortable again, hot and sick.

Must be the reminder of how I felt after seeing the Fates, Percy thought, before continuing reading.

**Grover ... chattering.**

Grover hugged himself now, looking at his best friend as he clenched his jaw together, trying not to think about the Fates.

**"Grover?" ... me?"**

"Everything," Thalia's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Gee Pinecone Face, didn't know you cared," Percy said with a smile.

"Not funny, Percy," Thalia snapped.

Percy looked surprised, but continued reading.

**He dabbed ... they?"**

"Worse," Zeus said. He was worried too, despite the fact that he had tried to blast the boy to dust not too long ago. It seemed his daughter cared about Poseidon's son, and he didn't want to see her suffer his loss.

**His expression ... big deal.**

"Of course it's a big deal," Annabeth muttered into Percy's shirt.

**"This is ... time?"**

"Really, Grover," Thalia said. "Not your fault."

"I know that now," Grover said.

**"Always ... sixth."**

"That's encouraging," Hazel muttered.

"Sorry," Grover said. "I was worried."

"I don't blame you," Hazel said, glancing at Percy, worried for him herself.

**"Grover," ... Promise me."**

"Cause that worked so well," Grover grumbled.

**This ... could.**

"Yeah, sorry about that," Percy whispered to Grover.

**"Is this ... to die?"**

Annabeth sobbed at that and Percy tightened his hold on her.

**He looked ... coffin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **These chapters take FOREVER to write! I seriously have respect for those who have written this type of fanfic before and finished! And I will never be grumpy at someone who has attempted to start and hasn't finished, because this is HARD! I think this chapter took me the better part of five days! FIVE!

Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and by the way, I'll keep in the sentences that are six words or shorter between character comments, those that are maybe one or two sentences will have one word from the beginning of the sentence(s) and one word from the end of the sentence(s) - unless that word is something like "I" "Am" or something similar. Those longer sections will have more words according to how I see fit. I am sorry that it is annoying to have to go between the this and the book, but seeing as I don't own rights to the book, I feel uncomfortable posting the book online, so thank you for your patience and perseverance! You are all amazing, wonderful people who make this world a better place!

**Disclaimer: **As I said above, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Everything in bold is from the books!

~~PercyJackson~~

Percy shut the book, looking around the room. Annabeth crawled into his lap and Percy handed to book to Thalia to he could wrap both arms around her.

"Don't leave me," Annabeth breathed.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

Annabeth sighed, relaxing slightly. Percy had never broken a promise to her before.

"Guess I'll read next," Thalia said, opening the book. She let out a chuckle as she saw the title and showed it to Grover.

Grover groaned. "It's not like that," he said.

Thalia grinned. **"Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants."**

Laughter erupted from the group, relieving some of the tension from the previous chapter.

"Really Grover," Travis said.

"Learn to keep your pants on," Connor gasped out between bursts of laughter.

"I don't need pants," Grover said, making everyone burst out laughing again, even Annabeth. "That's not what I meant," Grover protested.

Percy smiled over at him, grateful he had gotten everyone laughing. Grover caught his gaze and smiled back, though his face was bright red.

Thalia finally calmed down enough to keep reading.

**Confession ... terminal.**

"That was dumb," Athena said bluntly.

Poseidon nodded, surprising everyone, but he didn't care, he was too worried about his son.

**I know, ... grade?"**

"Yeah, I probably would've done the same," Leo said.

"See, it was freaky," Percy declared.

**Whenever he got ... told the driver.**

Connor looked at Travis, grinning.

"I don't live there anymore," Percy said.

"And it's not like half of camp doesn't already know where he lives," Annabeth pointed out.

"Really?" Connor asked. "Why? And why don't we know?"

Percy shrugged, honestly surprised they didn't. Most kids at Camp Half-Blood did nowadays. His mother and step-father, Paul Blofis, welcomed any of the demigods in with open arms, always willing to offer them a meal, a place to sleep, or some nectar and ambrosia that Sally kept in a hidden first aid kit in the bathroom. Their apartment had become a semi-safe house on the way to camp.

**A word ... her.**

"Wonderful," Annabeth sighed, her head still resting against Percy's chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

"Awesome," Thalia grinned.

"Brilliant," Rachel nodded.

"Nice," Clarisse said, surprising everyone. "What? I've met her."

"Beautiful," Poseidon sighed. The gods all turned to him, raising their eyebrows.

"You still love her," Aphrodite squealed.

"Of course," Poseidon said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

The other gods thought about that, then nodded. Zeus still loved Thalia and Jason's mother, that's why he came back to her in his Roman form. Hades still loved Maria di Angelo. Many of the other gods and goddesses admitted there were mortals who they still loved, they just never admitted it.

"Does your wife know?" Hera asked, glaring at Poseidon.

"Amphitrite knows I will always love her," Poseidon said.

"Some way to show it, cheating on her," Hera huffed.

Thalia started reading again, not wanting another argument to break out.

**Her name ... luck.**

"So that's why you have rotten luck," Annabeth said, making Percy laugh.

**Her own parents ... no diploma.**

"That - how do the kids say it nowadays? Sucks," Dionysus said, surprising everyone.

**The only ... my dad.**

Poseidon blushed, but smiled at Percy. Percy grinned back at him. Aphrodite barely contained a squeal. To hide her excitement, she conjured a mirror for herself. There were some flaws in her makeup from all this excitement.

**I don't ... smile.**

"You visited him as a child?" Zeus asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes," Poseidon said. "Why wouldn't I?"

The other demigods glanced at Percy, a little jealous, but they figured if anyone deserved a loving father, Percy did. After all, he'd been through more crap than probably the rest of them combined.

**My mom doesn't ... Lost at sea.**

"A very smart way to phrase that," Athena said. "How did you ever meet this woman?"

"Luck and hard work," Poseidon said, eyes twinkling.

**She worked ... easy kid.**

"Why does that not surprise me," Annabeth said.

"Hey," Percy protested.

"You're the one that said it, Kelp Head," Thalia pointed out.

"Fine," Percy sighed, making everyone laugh.

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

"I'm sorry, what was that name?" Hera asked.

"Ugliano," Percy said, scowling at the name.

"That is a horrid name," Hera declared.

"I can see why it's so disturbing to agree with her," Percy whispered to Annabeth, who giggled.

**who was ... gym shorts.**

"That's disgusting," Piper said.

"You have no idea," Grover said, wrinkling his nose.

**Between ... pretty hard.**

"Poor woman," Artemis said.

**The way Smelly ... got any cash?"**

"He asked you for cash," Thalia stated, clenching her hands into fists. She didn't like anyone else bullying Percy. That was her job.

"Yep," Percy said, scowling.

"Horrible," Piper said, thinking back to her father's secretary. She had thought that woman was bad.

**That was it. ... or something.**

"There is no way that could ever be handsome," Aphrodite said. She looked positively appalled that something that ugly could exist in the world.

**He managed ... lights out.**

"WHAT!" Poseidon and Annabeth yelled, making everyone jump.

"Percy, did he hit you?" Annabeth asked, whirling on her boyfriend. Percy noticed every eye in the throne room was on him.

He sighed. He could really do without everyone knowing everything about him.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her voice stern. Poseidon looked ready to kill someone, preferable a tuskless walrus named Gabe.

"Once," Percy admitted quietly.

The room exploded into a cacophony of cursing in Greek and Latin as Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and hugged him close.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Annabeth whispered in his ear.

"It only happened the once," Percy said. He didn't elaborate that it was when he was six, and he had learned his lesson after that beating.

"I will kill him," Poseidon said, clenching his teeth.

"While that would be awesome," Percy said. "It's in the past." And he got what he deserved, Percy thought, thinking about the jerk who had hit his mother. He would have traded being beaten every day if it would have spared her.

Thalia looked ready to murder someone too, but she continued reading.

**"I don't ... eyebrow.**

"That's just gross," Aphrodite looked nauseous.

**Gabe ... everything else.**

"No kidding," Grover said. He couldn't believe Percy had never told him. Couldn't believe he had never known. He wondered what Sally would have done, had she known.

**"You took a ... just got here."**

"On top of that, he's just a kid!" Hera practically screeched at the book, making everyone wince. "Parents are supposed to care for their kids, not take their money."

Everyone looked a little unsettled at the idea that they actually agreed, whole heartedly, with the Queen of the Gods.

**"Am I right?" ... harmony.**

"They are all despicable," Artemis declared.

"I agree with loveless, here," Aphrodite said. Artemis didn't look too pleased with that statement.

**"Fine," ... lose."**

"We all do," Travis and Connor said.

"I'll make sure he never wins again," Dionysus said.

"You would do that?" Hera spoke.

"I'm not heartless," Dionysus pointed out as he turned another page of his magazine.

**"Your report ... snooty!"**

"Jerk," Annabeth said, although Percy got the impression she wanted to call him worse.

**I slammed ... stale beer.**

"That's gross," Hazel said, looking nauseous.

Frank nodded.

**I dropped ... home.**

"I've missed your sarcasm," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy. He pressed a kiss to her nose, causing Aphrodite to drop her mirror, which disappeared before it could shatter on the floor, and squeal.

**Gabe's ... yarn.**

"That's bad," Nico said.

"Very," Grover said gravely.

**But as soon ... horrible talons.**

Percy shivered at the memory.

**Then I ... fears melted.**

"The presence of a mother is a wonderful thing," Hera said.

"Yeah, if you're a momma's boy," Ares sneered.

"Says the man who still lives with his parents," Hephaestus grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ares," Percy said. The war god glanced at him. "I am a momma's boy."

Hera and Poseidon smiled at that.

**My mother ... me or Gabe.**

"What a remarkable woman," Artemis said. "She would have been a good huntress."

"Too bad," Poseidon said smugly. "She decided on a different god."

**"Oh, Percy." ... came home.**

"Seriously?" Jason asked. He had never known his mother, and was jealous that Percy had such an awesome one.

"Seriously," Percy grinned.

"Free samples!" Travis and Connor hollered. "Awesome!"

**We sat ... all right?**

"She sounds wonderful," Hera said, smiling.

"Yeah, much different from you," Hephaestus said, fiddling with a handful of nuts and bolts.

Hera scowled at him.

**I told ... see her.**

Percy sighed. "I miss her," he said.

Poseidon glanced at his son, curious as to why he hadn't seen his mother recently, but knew he probably wouldn't get an answer if he asked. Stupid no spoilers.

**From the ... teeth.**

"This man would do well as a jackalope," Artemis said.

"Or a wild boar," Ares grinned at the idea.

"Then we could hunt him down," Artemis grinned, liking this idea.

"Sounds like a plan," Ares agreed.

**My mom ... like Gabe.**

"Money doesn't mean everything," Rachel and Piper said together. They smiled at each other.

**For her sake, ... so bad.**

"Really, Percy," Annabeth shook her head. Why did her boyfriend always have to try to protect people? While it was sweet and admirable, it also got him into a _lot _of trouble.

**Until that ... "No, Mom."**

"Never lie to your mother!" Hermes shouted, making everyone stare at him in shock. "What?"

"You, advocated for speaking the truth," Demeter said. "See, my cereal does help."

"It's not the cereal," Hermes said. "It's a fact that you never lie to your mother."

"You've lied to me plenty of times," Hera pointed out.

"The rules are different with you," Hermes said. Hera's face darkened and Thalia quickly started reading again.

**I felt ... stupid.**

"It wouldn't sound stupid to her," Thalia pointed out.

"I didn't know she knew about all of this," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, okay, I see your point," Thalia said.

**She pursed ... beach."**

Poseidon smiled at this.

**My eyes widened ... enough money.**

"There would be if he stopped gambling," Nico said, disgusted.

"And drinking," Thalia added.

"And smoking," Grover finished.

**Gabe appeared ... punch him,**

"Please do," Ares said.

**but I met ... out of here.**

"I still woulda decked him," Clarisse said. Ares beamed at her.

**"I was on ... about that?"**

"No, she just brought it up for no reason," Thalia said sarcastically.

**"I knew ... us go."**

Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand until it was painful. "He better," she muttered darkly.

"My hand," Percy gasped out.

"Oh, sorry," Annabeth said, loosening her grip.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were all like-" Thalia huffed as her sentence was cut off.

Percy wanted to say he didn't have the curse of Achilles anymore, but found he couldn't.

But Annabeth and Thalia realized what he wanted to say and their eyes widened. That dread that something bad would happen to him before they found him in the Roman camp increased.

**"Of course he ... The works."**

"Gabriel," Apollo snorted. "Stupid guy name."

"I can't believe she has to resort to bribery to spend time with her own son," Hera sounded scandalized.

**Gabe softened ... right?"**

"She has a budget for her clothes!" Aphrodite shrieked. "That's awful! That poor woman. I'll just have to take her shopping."

Percy grimaced, wondering how her mother would react to the goddess of love taking her on a shopping spree.

**"Yes, honey," ... careful."**

Grover snorted, making everyone look at him, but he just waved for Thalia to continue.

**Gabe scratched ... poker game."**

"Yeah, because paying for it was an interruption," Jason growled.

**Maybe ... thought.**

"You should," Piper said vehemently, then blushed when everyone stared at her.

**And make ... a week.**

Everyone laughed.

"That would work," Clarisse said.

**But my ... him mad.**

"Oh Sally, but why?" Leo said dramatically.

**Why did ... he thought?**

"That's what I said," Leo pointed out.

"We heard," Katie said.

**"I'm sorry," ... right now."**

Thalia snorted. "Great apology."

Percy grinned.

**Gabe's eyes ... statement.**

"If he even has a brain," Athena put in. Everyone stared at her. "What? There's no way I ever blessed that thing."

**"Yeah, ... game.**

"He is the worst of his kind," Artemis said, glaring at the book as though it had offended her greatly.

**"Thank you, Percy," ... chill in the air.**

Everyone shivered, remembering the Fates. Annabeth shifted so she could rest her head against Percy's chest once more and listen to his heart beating. It was the only thing keeping her sane right then.

**But then ... ready to leave.**

"Yes, get outta there," Travis said.

"Smartest thing you've said all day," Katie said. Travis grinned and kissed her as Connor gagged behind his back.

**Gabe took ... whole weekend.**

"Please, he probably couldn't even fit behind the wheel," Rachel said.

"He could," Percy said, grinning. "Barely."

**"Not a ... scratch."**

"Because you'll be driving at twelve," Annabeth muttered.

**Like I'd ... twelve.**

Everyone laughed as Annabeth blushed.

**But that ... blame me.**

"That is simply irrational," Athena said.

"VULCAN!" Leo said, pointing at her.

"I am not Roman, nor am I the god of the forges," Athena said, offended.

The demigods, Grover, and Rachel burst out laughing.

"I think he's referring to Star Trek," Apollo chuckled.

Athena raised an eyebrow, causing a new round of laughing to break out.

**Watching him ... cannon.**

"What did you do?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea how it happened," Percy shrugged.

The gods glanced at each other as Poseidon beamed at Percy. His son was certainly powerful.

**Maybe it ... step on it.**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Smart idea," Connor said, grinning.

**Our rental ... spiders in the cabinets,**

Annabeth and Athena shuddered.

"If you ever take me there," Annabeth leaned in to whisper in Percy's ear. "You'll have to clean it out first."

Percy blushed, but nodded.

**and most ... loved the place.**

"Well, you are old Barnacle Beard's son," Hermes said.

"_Old_ Barnacle Beard?" Poseidon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermes grinned. "Face it uncle P, you are old."

**We'd been ... met my dad.**

"It is," Poseidon confirmed.

"That's terribly romantic and tragic," Aphrodite sighed. "Just think, your love returns to the sea every year to see you, yet you never come."

Percy frowned. He had never thought of it like that, but now he wondered if his mother did love to go to Montauk in the hopes of seeing his father again. A glance at his father showed Poseidon was probably thinking along the same lines.

**As we got ... of the sea.**

"That's what drew me to her," Poseidon said. "But it was her personality that truly won me over."

"That's so sweet," Piper said.

"Watch yourself, Beauty Queen," Leo whispered to her, making her blush.

Jason, realizing he liked it when she blushed, decided he wanted to see it more often. Gathering up his courage, he casually stretched his arm before letting it drape across Piper's shoulders.

"About time," Percy said, surprising everyone who heard. "What? Even I could see they like each other."

"Yeah, but it took you long enough to admit your own feelings," Katie said while Jason and Piper blushed to the roots of their hair.

"I'm not the only one," Percy said pointedly, and Katie blushed.

Annabeth chuckled against Percy's chest, causing Percy's heart to skip a beat before speeding up. Annabeth smiled slyly; it was good to know she had that effect on her boyfriend.

**We got there ... from work.**

"What's up with the blue food?" Leo asked. "I mean, it's cool and all, but why blue?"

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**See, Gabe ... streak, like me.**

"Hate to break it to you, cuz," Thalia said. "But you've got more than a rebellious streak."

"Hey," Percy said. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you kinda are," Grover said.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Annabeth said.

**When it ... candy shop.**

"I love the one she's working on," Annabeth said.

"You've read it?" Percy asked, looking down at her.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, I wouldn't have passed up the chance to read it," Annabeth replied.

**Eventually, I got ... his green eyes."**

Everyone glanced from Percy to Poseidon, to Percy.

"He's like a mini sea god," Apollo said.

Hazel laughed, remembering what she had thought when she had first seen Percy running towards her while carrying the disguised Juno.

Annabeth smiled, meeting Percy's eyes and holding his gaze. She loved those eyes, they were absolutely breathtaking.

**Mom fished ... proud."**

"I am," Poseidon said, smiling at Percy. Percy smiled back, blushing at the praise. It wasn't every day your demigod parent told you they were proud of you.

The other demigods looked slightly put out at this and their parents noticed and frowned. They should probably tell them how proud they were of them all. But praise didn't come naturally to any of them, even if it was to their own children. Especially if it was to their own children.

**I wondered ... six years.**

Percy's friends all winced, being forcefully reminded of how little Percy seemed to think of himself.

**"How old ... This cabin."**

"That's so romantic," Katie sighed.

"Yeah," Piper and Annabeth agreed. "It is."

Even Clarisse looked a little wistful.

Aphrodite grinned broadly.

Conner, Leo, Nico, Will, and Thalia gagged. Hazel and Frank were both blushing and trying not to look at each other.

"Enough with the romance, please," Thalia said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, studying the girl with interest.

**"But… he knew me ... he'd never even seen me …**

"I did," Poseidon admitted. "Your mother never knew that though."

"You shouldn't have," Zeus said.

"Like any of you wouldn't have done the same," Poseidon said. All the gods looked down. None of them had checked on their children, but now they wondered if they should.

**I felt ... Smelly Gabe.**

"I am sorry for that," Poseidon told Percy.

Percy shook his head. "I didn't understand then why you couldn't, but I do now."

Poseidon offered him a smile, feeling relieved that his son didn't blame him for what he couldn't control.

**"Are you going ... want me around?"**

"Why would you think that?" Hazel said. "It's obvious she loves you."

"I know," Percy said. "I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Obviously," Thalia said, playfully punching Percy's shoulder.

"Ow," Percy complained.

"Wimp," Thalia said, causing Clarisse to laugh.

**I regretted ... I'm not normal," I said.**

"No, you're definitely not normal," Nico said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good thing, too," Will pointed out.

**"You say ... you are.**

"Like very important," Annabeth said, still leaning on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "To a lot of people."

"I know, and I'm not going anywhere," Percy told her softly, brushing his fingers through her golden hair. Annabeth sighed with contentment.

**I thought ... from what?"**

"Aliens," Nico said.

"Ooh, really?" Leo asked. "That'd be awesome."

"Idiot," Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Hazel smiled at that, and glanced at Leo. She had been avoiding looking at him because she couldn't get over how much he looked and acted like Sammy. She knew it was impossible he was Sammy, but he reminded her of him so much it hurt.

**She met my ... of his head.**

"Keeping tabs on him?" Athena asked Poseidon.

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't know, hasn't happened yet."

**Before that- ... toddler hands.**

"Not bad, punk," Ares said, which was as good of a compliment as anything coming from him.

Everyone else looked impressed, sneaking glances at Percy. Percy blushed, a little uncomfortable with all the attention. Well, more than a little uncomfortable.

**In every ... move.**

"I thought you got expelled," Leo said.

"Yeah, because of those events," Percy pointed out.

**I knew I ... want that.**

"Percy," Grover said.

"I know," Percy said. "But I just couldn't bring myself to say anything."

Nobody else really understood what they were talking about so Thalia kept reading.

**"I've tried to ... "A summer camp."**

"Wooo! Camp Half-Blood!" Travis, Conner, and Leo hollered.

**My head was ... you for good."**

"Except it didn't," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"No," he whispered back. "It didn't."

**"For good? ... vivid dream.**

"Ugh, demigod dreams are awful," Jason said sympathetically.

"Are they really that bad?" Apollo asked.

"Yes," all the demigods said.

"Cool," Apollo grinned.

Will shook his head at his father.

**It was storming ... eagle's wings.**

"You two are really angry," Dionysus observed.

"Don't know why," Zeus said, confused.

**As they ... harder.**

"Hades, you have something to do with this?" Athena asked.

"How should I know," Hades said. "It hasn't happened yet."

**I ran ... slow motion.**

"Man, I hate dreams like that," Leo said. The other demigods nodded.

**I knew ... screamed, No!**

"Yes!" Zeus yelled, grinning at Poseidon. Poseidon stuck his tongue out at him and Zeus retaliated in kind.

"Oh geez," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"This is our dad?" Jason asked so only the demigods heard.

Thalia snorted. "Yep this is our dad."

Percy laughed.

**I woke ... said, "Hurricane."**

"Smart woman," Athena said.

"Of course she is," Poseidon said.

Athena glanced at him. "She must have had a lapse in judgment when she met you."

Artemis snorted at that.

**I knew ... on end.**

Percy shivered, remembering that sound.

**Then a much ... exactly Grover.**

"What does that mean?" Leo asked, glancing at Grover. "Do you shapeshift or something?"

"No," Grover said.

"That would be awesome," Frank said.

**"Searching all ... thinking?"**

"Yes, Kelp Head, what were you thinking?" Thalia asked.

"I wasn't," Percy said.

"Cereal can help with that, dear," Demeter offered, feeling she had been quiet for too long.

"Enough with the cereal, mother, you're embarrassing me," Persephone said. Katie nodded her head in agreement.

**My mother ... was seeing.**

"Don't just stand there, tell her," Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's a book," Percy said. "It's already happened."

"Shut up," Rachel said as everyone chuckled despite the tense situation in the book.

**"O Zeu kai ... tell her?"**

"Watch your mouth, satyr," Dionysus said, sounding bored.

"Yes sir," Grover said, though he rolled his eyes. Percy grinned; he liked Grover, Lord of the Wild.

**I was too ... should be …**

"Take a deep breath," Thalia said.

"And don't strain yourself," Nico grinned.

**My mom looked ... Both of you. Go!"**

"Yes, please get out of there," Poseidon said.

**Grover ran ... were cloven hooves.**

"Well, he is a satyr," Thalia said.

"I didn't know that," Percy said.

"Took you long enough to register it though," Nico laughed. Percy glared at him, shutting him up quite effectively.

"So, who's next?" Thalia asked, waving the book around.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Alright! Another chapter! Finally! Ugh, they take forever to write, and I'm pretty sure the characters aren't staying in character at all anymore, but hey, you know what, it's what happens, okay :)

So, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story :) It makes it worth it to keep this up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor to I own the Heroes of Olympus, this is just for fun.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"So, who's next?" Thalia asked, waving the book around._

"Ooh, ooh, choose me," Leo said.

"You want to read?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, this book is awesome," Leo grinned.

"Because you didn't live it," Percy mumbled so only Annabeth heard.

"Thanks for letting us read it," Annabeth whispered to him.

Percy wanted to point out that he hadn't really had a choice, and would rather not have everyone reading his thoughts, but Annabeth looked so content, snuggled on his lap, that he couldn't say that. It would just make her feel bad. Besides, it wasn't that bad, he thought as he rested his chin on her head.

**"My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting," **Leo read. "Awesome."

"Not awesome," Percy said, realizing that Poseidon was going to freak and there was nothing he could do about it.

**We tore ... gas.**

"Awesome," Ares grinned.

"That's dangerous," Persephone said.

"Not as dangerous as what was following us," Grover said.

**Every ... shag-carpet pants.**

"Hey, could you imagine?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"Awesome," Hermes said, nodding his head.

"No, don't even think about it," Artemis said.

"Not a good idea," Aphrodite agreed. "Not a good fashion statement."

"Ahhh," Apollo and Hermes whined.

"Grow up," Zeus said.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you," Hades snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" Zeus demanded.

"Only that you're very immature," Demeter said.

"You have no right," Zeus said.

"No, she has a point, brother," Poseidon laughed.

"You're no better," Hades said.

Poseidon stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at his older brother as Athena snorted.

"Just start," Percy told Leo, who nodded and started shouting out the next lines of the story.

**But, no, ... animal.**

The gods fell quiet to listen to the story.

**All I ... other?"**

"Nice one Percy," Leo interrupted himself.

**Grover's eyes ... behind us.**

"He's not looking for cars," Annabeth said exasperated, but she gripped his shirt. She knew what was after them, and while she knew he survived, she wasn't sure what happened and she found she was worried.

**"Not exactly," ... watching you."**

"That just sounds weird to me," Piper said. "Does it sound weird to anyone else?"

"Me," Jason said, then grinned at Piper. She smiled, reaching over to lace her fingers with the fingers of his free hand. Jason blushed, but squeezed her hand.

**"Watching me?" ... friend."**

"Of course you are," Clarisse said. "No one doubted that."

**"Urn … donkey-"**

"Oooh, good insult," Ares laughed.

**Grover let ... he cried. **

**"What?"**

"Tsk, tsk, dear cousin, don't you listen?" Thalia said, laughing.

**"I'm a goat ... didn't matter."**

"He's got you there," Will laughed.

**"Blaa-ha-ha! … Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"No, he means like in Egyptian mythology," Dionysus said.

"I didn't know the Egyptians had satyrs," Apollo said.

"They don't," Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"Were those ... Mrs. Dodds!"**

"You choose now to confirm she was real?" Rachel asked.

"I thought I was going crazy," Percy said.

**"Of course." ... do you mean?"**

"Gods," Annabeth said, chuckling lightly despite the tension. "I forgot how dense you were in the beginning.

**The weird ... our trail.**

"That doesn't sound good," Poseidon said nervously.

**"Percy," my mom ... after me?"**

"Just your uncles," Poseidon said, glaring at said uncles. Hades looked down, but Zeus just shrugged. As far as he was concerned, Percy shouldn't even be alive. Then he glanced at Thalia, who was sitting next to Percy. Oops.

**"Oh, nobody ... minions."**

"Nice one, Grover," Clarisse said. Then she leaned into Chris with a happy sigh. "I do love suspense and action," she murmured. Chris chuckled, but he looked a little alarmed that his girlfriend was saying that.

**"Grover!" ... please?"**

"Yes, please," Poseidon said.

**I tried to ... picket fences.**

"I didn't know we had signs," Travis said.

"Me neither," Connor said.

"You know what that means," Travis said.

"Perfect," Chris grinned with them.

Hermes smiled, proud of his boys, while everyone else wondered just what they had in mind for the strawberry signs.

**"Where are we ... cut yarn."**

"Well, when you put it like that," Thalia said. "Yes! Because some old ladies cut yarn!"

At this Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's shirt.

Percy chuckled, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Clutch any tighter and you'll rip it."

"Shut up," Annabeth said, but she loosened her grip.

**"Those weren't ... about to die."**

Annabeth whimpered and pressed her face to Percy's chest again. Poseidon looked at his son worriedly.

"Smooth, Grover," Thalia said, looking at Percy, worried for him.

"Sorry," Grover said quietly.

**"Whoa. ... Not you, you."**

"Cause that clears everything up," Leo said.

**"Boys!" my mom said. ... "What was that?" I asked.**

"Yes, what was that?" Athena asked, wondering just what was chasing the sea spawn.

**"We're almost ... to arrive.**

"Hurry," Hazel whispered, also leaning forward.

Frank leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She blushed, which made Nico scowl, and leaned back again.

**Outside, nothing ... kill me.**

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged.

**Then I thought ... exploded.**

"You never told me you were in the car when it was destroyed!" Annabeth shouted, jumping from Percy's lap to glare at him.

"With everything else, it never came up," Percy pointed out. Annabeth continued to glare at him, settling in her place beside Percy, instead of back on his lap.

"Burn," Leo said.

Percy frowned, leaning toward Annabeth. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and Percy sighed.

**I remember ... time.**

Percy gasped suddenly, curling in on himself as pain shot through his body, achingly similar to what had just been described in the book.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked alarmed as she knelt in front of him. Percy vaguely wondered how she had gotten there from where she had been as he attempted to push the pain away.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked, kneeling next to Annabeth as Percy's whole body shuddered.

Everyone sat stunned, looking at Percy as he trembled in pain.

And then Apollo and Poseidon appeared at Percy's side and Apollo pressed a hand to Percy's forehead. He yelped, retracted his hand, and cursed.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, worried about his son.

"Is he being attacked in real life?" Annabeth asked. Hazel's eyes widened in fear. If that was the case, then that would mean it was a Roman. They were still inside Camp Jupiter, after all.

"No," Apollo shook his head, looking grim. "It's the price of the wish."

"What?" Grover asked, confused. He wasn't the only one.

"What he feels in the book he feels here," Apollo said grimly.

"Hypnos," Poseidon hissed, eyes flying around the room as if the god of sleep would appear to them so Poseidon could strangle him.

Annabeth met Thalia's eyes, worried. Percy went through a lot of crap on his adventures.

"I take it back," Leo said, dropping the book like it was suddenly hot. "I don't want to read these books."

The other demigods nodded their heads in agreement.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice," Zeus said gravely. "The wish is granted, it must be fulfilled or we will be stuck here and the world will be destroyed in our absence."

"That's not fair!" Hazel said, glancing at Percy.

"It's okay," Percy gasped out, finally getting a handle on the pain. It still hurt, but it wasn't blinding him anymore. "But can we just get through this part, please?"

"Right," Leo said, scrambling to pick the book back up and open to the right page.

**I peeled ... "Ow."**

Percy groaned, clutching his head as Annabeth carded her fingers through his soft hair, wishing she could do more to help. Poseidon watched his son, worried about the amount of pain he would have to suffer through during these readings. He hoped it wasn't a lot, but something told him it was.

**"Percy!"... pouring in.**

Percy sighed as the pain receded. "I'm okay," he told Annabeth, smiling weakly at her.

"Of course you are, Seaweed Brain."

**Lightning.**

"ZEUS!" Poseidon whirled on his younger brother. It was his fault Percy was going through this pain right now.

"Dad, please," Percy said. "Let's just get through this."

Poseidon looked at his son and sighed, before settling down. Zeus felt strangely relieved; he didn't want to admit that Poseidon frightened him.

**That was ... "Grover!"**

As Leo read, Grover slumped over on the couch.

"Grover!" Rachel exclaimed, shaking him. She only got a muttered reply, and it was not completely coherent.

"It seems Percy isn't the only one who will feel everything described in the books," Apollo said, frowning. Percy's friends looked at each other, eyes wide.

"I really don't want to read these books," Annabeth said. Percy gripped her hand and squeezed it as everyone nodded in agreement.

**He was slumped ... was hope.**

Grover groaned from his place on the couch, and despite the situation, everyone laughed when the word food tumbled from his mouth.

**"Percy," my mother ... he had horns.**

"Great, what now?" Jason asked.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" Athena asked, looking at her daughter. Annabeth nodded miserably.

**I swallowed ... and smoking.**

"Yeah, please don't go that way," Annabeth said, shuddering at the thought of the pain those sizzling edges would cause.

"I'm not that dumb," Percy said, cracking a smile.

**"Climb out ... nearest hill.**

"Yay, my favorite tree," Thalia said sarcastically. Those who didn't know what the tree represented looked at her. Thalia just shrugged. Since she hadn't been turned into a pine tree yet in this time, she couldn't say she had been that tree.

**"That's the ... coming too."**

"She can't," Hestia said sadly.

Poseidon groaned, now worried for Percy _and_ Sally.

**Her face was pale ... that looked like horns …**

"You fought the minotaur?" Poseidon asked, his voice slightly higher pitched.

The other gods stared at Percy as Grover moaned on the couch about food.

**"He doesn't ... Go. Please."**

"You should listen to your mother," Hera said.

**I got ... a bull.**

"Of course you did," Annabeth said.

"You wouldn't be Percy if you didn't," Thalia said.

**I climbed ... with Grover."**

"Admirable," Artemis said. "Foolish, but admirable."

"Are you actually complimenting a boy?" Apollo asked.

Artemis didn't answer.

**I didn't wait ... waist-high grass.**

"I feel all wet now," Percy said.

"That just sounds gross," Piper said, wrinkling her nose.

"Not like that," Percy said.

"That is so weird," Apollo said, fascinated. "It's every sensation, not just pain."

"Great," Annabeth and Clarisse muttered, both thinking of the bathroom incident.

**Glancing back ... Fruit of the Looms-**

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Really," Percy said.

"Monsters are so weird," Frank said.

**which would've... shoulders.**

"That is not attractive," Aphrodite said.

"Food," Grover groaned from the couch.

Everyone laughed at that.

"We'd better hurry so he can wake up," Percy finally said. Leo nodded.

**His neck ... electric sharpener.**

"That's what you were thinking when facing off against him? That his horns were sharper than pencils?" Nico asked.

"Hey, I was stressed, my mind wandered."

**I recognized ... to kill you."**

"Smart woman," Athena said.

**"But he's the ... have power."**

"Very smart," Artemis said.

"Will you stop interrupting," Dionysus said. "I don't like my satyrs being hurt."

Everyone looked surprised at this and Leo continued to read.

**The pine tree ... are soon enough."**

"Poseidon, how did you find such a remarkable woman?" Athena asked.

"Well, it's all part of my charm," Poseidon said. "And luck."

Dionysus sighed in annoyance before turning the page of his magazine.

**As if on cue ... tank exploded.**

"Oops," Travis and Connor said together.

**Not a scratch ... Oops.**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Serves him right," Katie said.

**"Percy," ... know all this?"**

"I would like to know as well," Rachel said. "It woulda been nice to know there was a book to read or a website to surf about all the strange things I was always seeing."

**"I've been ... He'd smelled us.**

"You'd do best to hurry," Hades said.

"You could hurry faster with cereal," Demeter pointed out. Persephone huffed in irritation.

**The pine ... top of us.**

"Please be careful," Poseidon said, voice barely above a whisper.

**My mother must've ... rotten meat.**

"That's gross," Piper said.

"And frightening," Hazel added.

"That's nothing," Clarisse said, though she looked plenty worried.

**He lowered ... to bolt,**

Percy tensed next to Annabeth, feeling that same fear shoot through him. Annabeth squeezed his hand in reassurance.

**but that ... to the side.**

"Thank goodness," Hermes said. "That was intense."

"It's not over yet," Ares said, grinning like he found this whole thing exciting, which he did.

**The bull-man ... down in the grass.**

"Sally," Poseidon breathed, worried.

**We'd reached the crest ... pummeling the air.**

"No!" nearly everyone shouted. The Minotaur shouldn't have attacked a mortal.

**"Mom!" ... simply … gone.**

"NO!" Poseidon cried out, looking shocked. Hades felt bad for him, he knew how it felt to lose the woman you loved.

**"No!" Anger ... grew talons.**

Percy sighed as he felt the strength burn through his body.

"Feel better?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Good, cause you need to kick some butt," Nico said.

**The bull-man ... a stupid idea,**

"When are your ideas not stupid?" Thalia joked.

"Hey, my ideas have saved us plenty of times," Percy said.

"Actually, they tend to get us into more trouble," Annabeth said. Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus did not look happy about that.

"But everything works out," Percy pointed out.

Grover groaned on the couch and they all fell silent. Somehow, Percy didn't think he had won that argument.

**but better ... happen like that.**

"Really? How did it happen?" Travis asked.

"If you shut up for a minute we could find out," Katie said.

**The bull-man ... on his neck.**

"That was…" Hermes said, looking impressed.

"Awesome!" Apollo declared.

**How did I do that?**

"That's what I wanna know," Chris and Will said, grinning at each other.

**I didn't ... teeth out.**

"Ow," Percy moaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Ow," Thalia copied, rubbing her chest. The gods, Hazel, and Frank looked at Thalia confused, but Thalia just shook her head.

"Sorry," Leo said.

"Just read quickly, please," Percy said, thinking about what was coming next.

**The bull-man ... burned my nostrils.**

"Eww," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

"Quiet," Poseidon said, looking at his son, who was wrinkling his nose.

**The monster ... me flat,**

"He better not," Annabeth muttered.

"Yeah, he better not," Thalia agreed. She hadn't expected to feel that pain when the Minotaur ran into her tree, but apparently being a tree wasn't going to stop her from feeling anything. Which didn't make her feel so good when she thought of Luke poisoning her tree.

**but I ... forward.**

"Good thing, too," Nico said and Percy and Thalia nodded.

**Meanwhile, Grover ... tongue off.**

"Yeah, that would suck," Connor said.

"Food," Grover moaned on the couch.

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**The bull-man wheeled ... all my might.**

Percy clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

**The monster ... then-snap!**

"Hmm, pretty impressive," Ares said.

All the gods stared at Ares in shock.

"What? It takes strength to do that. I can recognize that."

**The bull-man screamed ... against a rock.**

Percy stifled a groan as he leaned forward, clutching his head.

"Keep reading," Annabeth told Leo, who had stopped to look at Percy.

**When I sat up, my vision was blurry,**

"Like it is now," Percy said, blinking rapidly.

**but I had ... his furry rib cage.**

"No way," Jason said, impressed.

"Way," Connor and Travis said, then laughed at each other.

Percy groaned and rubbed at his head.

"Sorry," Jason, Connor, and Travis said.

**The bull-man roared ... was gone.**

Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief as the demigods, Rachel, Apollo, and Hermes cheered.

"Not so loud," Percy moaned, head still pounding.

"Right, sorry," they chorused.

**The rain ... shaking.**

Percy was shaking next to Annabeth, who put an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

**My head felt like it was splitting open.**

"Definitely not a good feeling," Percy said, smiling slightly at the worried looks on his friends' and father's faces.

**I was weak ... let him go.**

"That is an admirable trait for a boy," Artemis said.

"Thanks," Percy said, eyes screwed shut.

**The last thing ... like a princess's.**

"Pretty, huh?" Thalia smirked.

"A princess?" Annabeth asked, looking scandalized.

"Head exploding over here," Percy said.

**They both ... must be."**

"Yeah, he's definitely the one," Thalia teased.

Annabeth blushed. "Oh, stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Thalia said.

"Sure you aren't," Annabeth said.

**"Silence, ... him inside."**

Percy let out a sigh of relief as the chapter ended. Grover sat up, looking around slightly confused.

"What happened?" Grover asked.

Everyone looked at each other. It seemed the effects of the payment didn't last once a chapter was over.

"It seems that Percy isn't the only one paying to read these books," Athena said, answering Grover's question.

"Oh, oooooh," Grover said. "That sucks."

"You're telling me," Percy said.

"Who's reading next?" Leo asked, holding the book like it might explode on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update! I meant to post this chapter a while ago, but I guess I never did. Oops :) Anyways, no need for the book for this chapter, just a short interlude here, but it was fun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Heroes of Olypmus

~~PercyJackson~~

Percy let out a sigh of relief as the chapter ended. Grover sat up, looking around slightly confused.

"What happened?" Grover asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Apparently the effects of the payment didn't last once a chapter was over.

"It seems that Percy isn't the only one paying to read these books," Athena said, answering Grover's question.

"Oh, oooooh," Grover said. "That sucks."

"You're telling me," Percy said.

"Who's reading next?" Leo asked, holding the book like it might explode on him.

"I think it would be wise for us to rest for a bit," Athena answered.

"But we're already asleep and dreaming," Piper pointed out.

"But the mind can still get tired," Annabeth said. Athena smiled at her proudly.

"I'm good with taking a break," Percy said, not looking forward to starting the next chapter anyways.

"Then we shall retire to our rooms for rest," Zeus declared.

"I'll dibs showing the kids the guestrooms," Apollo called, jumping from his throne.

The other gods nodded before they flashed from the room. Poseidon watched the other gods leave, but stayed behind.

"I would like to speak with my son for a moment," Poseidon told Apollo.

Apollo nodded and gestured everyone else to follow him.

Annabeth seemed reluctant to leave Percy's side, but Poseidon just smiled at her. "You may stay, my dear."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said, standing beside Percy and threading her fingers with his.

Once the throne room was empty except for the three of them, Poseidon looked at his son.

"Are you well?" he asked, smiling worriedly.

"Uh, as well as I could be, I guess," Percy said. "Especially with these books."

Poseidon nodded. "And you are happy?" He glanced between Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth blushed under his stare.

"Yeah," Percy said, letting go of Annabeth's hand to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I am."

"Good," Poseidon smiled. "Because from what I've seen so far, your mother isn't the only special woman in your life. So you best treat her right."

Percy blushed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to have your father tell you to make sure to treat your girlfriend right, right in front of her.

"I will," Percy said.

"You better," Poseidon said. "Athena is not an enemy you want."

Percy refrained from pointing out that Athena was his father's enemy.

"I approve of this girl," Poseidon continued. Annabeth blushed deeper, partly wishing she had just left with the others, and partly pleased she had stayed to hear this. She knew her mother didn't approve of her relationship with Percy, so it was nice to know someone did. "And I will not see you hurt her," Poseidon added, voice stern.

"Dad," Percy said, blushing redder than a tomato. Annabeth wasn't any better off.

Poseidon chuckled. "Come on then, I'll show you to the guest rooms. Of course, you will sleep in separate rooms," he glanced at them.

"Yes dad," Percy said, feeling like he would die of embarrassment. For once, he found himself wishing his father would act more like a god, and less like a father.

~~PJ~~

"Well, here you are," Poseidon said, opening a set of double doors and ushering them inside.

The other demigods, Rachel, and Grover were already inside, lounging on the many couches, digging through cupboards stocked with food, and riffling through an assortment of video games.

"Have a good night," Poseidon said as Annabeth and Percy walked in. "And remember, girls on the left, boys on the right." He pointed to two separate doors, one on the right side of the room, the other on the left. Then he left them, closing the doors behind him.

"This is so weird," Connor said, clutching a box of pop tarts in his hand.

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "If we're sleeping, how can we be hungry?" Travis was holding another box, this one full of fruit snacks.

All eyes turned to Annabeth, who shrugged. "I can't say I understand it completely myself," she said.

"You feeling alright?" Thalia asked, mocked surprised.

Annabeth glared at her.

"Can't say I'm complaining though," Percy said, grinning. "I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Annabeth sighed, but she followed him over to the kitchenette as they rifled through the cupboards in search of something to eat.

"Here," Annabeth said, tossing Percy a plate. Percy caught it and took it over to the table as Annabeth followed with her own.

"Peperoni pizza," Percy said gleefully, watching as pizza appeared on the plate.

"How does that work?" Hazel asked, pulling her own plate out of the cupboard and settling on the other side of Percy.

"Magic," Nico grinned, stealing the seat next to Hazel before Frank could.

"So Percy," Rachel said as the group sat around the table, eating whatever they wanted from the plates, along with whatever they had pillaged from the cupboards, like pop tarts and fruit snacks. "What have you been up to with the Romans?"

Eyes all turned to Percy, before looking at Frank and Hazel as well, it went without saying that those two were Romans. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Great," he said after a minute. "I guess that means its spoilers."

"Which means another book," Hazel said, not sounding entirely thrilled.

Annabeth made a face at this. "I don't like this rule at all."

"You and me both," Thalia said. Percy made a face, thinking of the Fates and the fact that he was sure everyone believed the cut yarn was his. "Nor the other…thing."

Silence surrounded the table as the teenagers all dug into their food.

"So, how about you tell me how you all met," Percy said, breaking the silence and glancing between his girlfriend, Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Oh, it's awesome," Leo said. "It all started when-"

Everyone was silent a moment, waiting for Leo to continue before they realized he couldn't.

"Great," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "Looks like we have a book as well."

Jason felt rather happy about this, after all he wanted everyone to be impressed with everything he and his friends had done, but then he thought about the so called 'payment'.

"That sucks," Jason said.

"Welcome to my world," Percy said, inhaling his fifth piece of pizza.

"But we only asked to read your adventures," Leo complained. Annabeth winced at that, thinking how it was their fault – her fault – they were in this mess.

"Sounds like Hypnos has a surprise adventure for us to read about," Thalia said.

Piper watched as Percy inhaled another slice of pizza. She felt sick just thinking about having to relive the pain she had gone through in her adventures with Jason and Leo, she couldn't believe Percy could act so calm about it.

"You don't seem too bothered with all of this, though," Katie said. She found she was grateful she didn't play a large role in Percy's life.

Percy looked up from his pizza (_where does he put it all?_ Hazel wondered) to find everyone looking at him.

"It sucks," Percy said. "But it's not like there's anything we can do about it."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, blinking back tears. It was her fault because she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. And now she was making him go through everything he had already been through, just so she could see him, what, a week earlier than she would have? Two?

The Greeks and Jason all looked down, feeling partially responsible too. After all, they too had wanted to learn of Percy's adventures.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Stop it, all of you," he said. "None of this is anybody's fault, except perhaps Hypnos'." What he didn't say was that the only thing he really regretted about this was that everyone here that he described as hurt would feel that same pain. He wished it was just him reliving it, not everyone else. Especially not Annabeth. He didn't want to have to relive his pain, but he'd prefer if it was only him, if it had to be done at all.

"But Percy," Annabeth began, only to be silenced as Percy pressed his lips gently on hers.

Everyone else laughed at that and felt somewhat relieved that Percy didn't blame them, even if they still felt guilty.

"Well then," Leo said, breaking the silence as Percy pulled away from Annabeth. "Whose butt can I kick at Mario Kart?"

The group took turns playing, each cheering each other on.

Hazel was surprisingly good at Super Smash Bros, although she claimed she had no idea what she was doing. Percy wasn't so sure that was true.

Jason loved Mario Strikers, and Connor and Travis laughed hysterically every time Wario used his special Captain's power. Needless to say, Wario was always the opposing team's captain for that reason.

Will got into Trauma Center, despite pointing out how ridiculous the game was in terms of medicine.

Percy loved Excite Truck, mainly because he crashed so much he always won, despite the fact he came in last place.

"This game is rigged," Katie declared, throwing down the remote when Percy beat her once again.

"Nope," Percy said. "I'm just that awesome."

"I don't think crashing every few feet is considered awesome," Thalia said dryly, she was still smarting over her own defeat at Percy's hand.

"It is in this game," Piper said, smiling sweetly at Percy as she picked up the remote to challenge him.

Needless to say, Percy wasn't quite so pleased with the game when Piper beat him, by at least a hundred points.

"Wanna play, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, shaking the remote in front of her face.

"I'm reading," Annabeth said. She was sitting on the same couch as Percy (they had been inseparable since they arrived in the dream) with her legs stretched out over Percy's lap.

Percy laughed at that shaking his head, but Piper's eyes lit up. "Afraid you can't beat me?" she asked.

Annabeth lowered her book slowly, glaring at Piper. "You're on, Beauty Queen," Annabeth declared, putting the book down and snatching the remote from Percy's hand.

"That's my nickname for her," Leo complained, but he was grinning.

~~PJ~~

It wasn't until much later that the group retired to the bedrooms, girls on the left, boys on the right. Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tightly, not wanting to leave him.

"Hey, I'll be here in the morning," Percy said. "Or whenever it is. This dream stuff is weird."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, it is."

The main room was empty except for the two of them and Percy tugged Annabeth close, studying her for a moment. She looked so worried and stressed, with dark circles under her eyes. Percy was positive she hadn't been sleeping lately and he frowned, mad at himself for being the problem.

"You should take better care of yourself," Percy said. Annabeth wrinkled her nose at this, looking down. Percy caught her chin and lifted her face so he could look directly into her eyes. "I'm serious, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Before Annabeth could reply, Percy brought his mouth to hers, pressing lightly against her lips. His hand trailed from her chin down her neck and shoulder until he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Annabeth reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and entangling her fingers in his soft hair, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. She felt hot and cold all at once as her heart raced with his and her knees turned to jelly. She was sure she would've collapsed had his arms not been around her and when they finally pulled back Annabeth was breathless.

"Good night, Wise Girl," Percy whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "See you in the morning."

"You better," Annabeth whispered back before pulling away. It felt like the hardest thing she had ever done, but she smiled at Percy, who smiled back, and they went to their respective bedrooms.

"We were getting ready to come get you," Jason said as Percy walked in.

Percy blushed but didn't say anything as he took in the room. It was rather large, with a queen sized bed for each of them, outfitted with a myriad of different colored sheets. Percy claimed the only remaining bed, the one with green sheets, which was situated between Grover and Nico. The boys bid each other good night, trying not to think about how they were already dreaming and sleeping and what not, and went to bed.

The girls stayed up slightly longer, talking about boys as Hazel blushed and fanned herself until Thalia put an end to the discussion, feeling rather put out with all the boy talk, and called lights out.

~~PJ~~

Breakfast was a crazy affair for the demigods, Rachel, and Grover as everyone fought over who to sit next to and who was best at what games and what breakfast was the best. It was voted that blue waffles were by far the strangest breakfast item any of them had seen, but Percy inhaled his waffles with as much enthusiasm as he had his pizza, leaving Hazel and several others wondering once again where he put it all because he definitely wasn't fat.

There was a general feeling of comfort and happiness that infused the group as they talked and ate and argued and allowed themselves to forget why they were here and just enjoy each other's company and get to know each other. Small arguments broke out between parties, which caused general chaos and fits of hysterical laughter.

A knock came at the door, interrupting once such argument concerning whether strawberry or chocolate was a better ice cream flavor.

"Good morning, sunshines," Apollo sang, bursting into the room and blinking as he took in the peculiar sight.

Katie and Piper were half strangling Grover and Frank, both of whom refused to back down on their opinion that strawberry was the superior flavor of ice cream.

Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel were battling each other with spoons in a five way duel where everyone was fair game. No one could remember what had started this battle between the children of the Big Three; they all agreed chocolate was best.

Leo, Travis, and Connor were whimpering in a corner as Annabeth and Clarisse threatened them – they were mad that the twins had eaten the last of the brown sugar pop tarts and were completely ignoring the ice cream flavors argument all together.

And Chris chased Rachel and Will around, yelling at them in rhyming couplets and making sure everyone knew he like vanilla ice cream, not chocolate and _not_ strawberry.

"Ah ha!" the Big Three children shouted. Percy had his spoon pointing at Thalia's throat, Thalia had hers poking Nico in the stomach, Nico was jabbing his into Jason's cheek, Jason had his pressed against Hazel's back, and Hazel had hers touching the spot right above Percy's heart.

"I win!" all five declared.

Apollo laughed. "Getting along great then, I take it," he said.

"Lord Apollo," Hazel said, not relinquishing her victory over Percy as she turned her head to greet the sun god.

"Get rid of this curse, strawberry is the worse," Chris hollered, tackling Will.

Everyone started laughing hysterically at this, although Jason, Hazel, and Frank tried to remain polite and upright in front of the sun god. The Greeks, however, had no such reservations and were soon collapsed on the floor in fits of hysteria.

"Perfect curse, my boy," Apollo said, laughing himself and surprising the Romans.

Chris huffed but kept his mouth shut, having no desire for another embarrassing couplet to escape his lips.

"I feel a haiku coming on," Apollo said, eyes gleaming. "The morning sun co-"

"NO!" Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico groaned, looking alarmed.

"-mes, children battle, rhyme, and laugh, I am so awesome."

Everyone groaned and Will hid his face in his hands.

"What is going on?" Artemis appeared beside her brother, taking in most of the teens sprawled over the floor, only three of them remaining awkwardly on their feet, several off them holding spoons for some reason.

"Perfect timing, milady," Thalia said, scrambling to her feet, afraid Apollo might try another haiku.

Artemis offered the girl a smile before rounding on her brother. "We sent you to fetch them, not quote them poetry."

"But-" Apollo said.

"Come children," Artemis said. "We don't want to keep a throne room full of gods waiting."

Thalia pulled Annabeth to her feet, who in turn pulled up Percy as the others scrambled to their feet.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," Percy said, kissing her cheek and causing many people to pretend to gag.

"Come children," Connor stated in a high pitched voice. Everyone started laughing as they followed Apollo from the guest chambers and back to the throne room.

"I trust you all slept well," Hera said, glancing disapprovingly at the disheveled appearance of the demigods, mortal, and satyr. _At least they are dressed_, she thought.

"Like Achilles," Percy said, settling on one of the couches, Annabeth beside him.

Everyone but Thalia, Annabeth, and Will (who had witnessed him passed out recuperating after battling with the curse of Achilles) looked at him like he had sprouted a third eye.

"Now that we've established they slept well," Athena said, breaking the awkward silence. "I would like to start reading, the sooner this is over, the better."

"Can't argue with that," the demigods, Rachel, and Grover chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey! New update! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! You are all awesome! I hope you are enjoying this story, it's fun to write but is tiresome and takes forever, so when you review, favorite, and follow it it makes it easier to want to continue!

Enjoy this next part! Oh, one more thing, from now on, when I say demigods, teens, or kids, I'm including Rachel and Grover in that as well. It's too exhausting to add them separate.

Oh, and for those of you who have asked, I am sorry, but I will not post the actual book chapters. I understand it can be hard or annoying, but I do not feel comfortable posting work that is not mine and I do not have permission to post. It might be easier to read the book chapter and then this. Just a thought :)

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"Can't argue with that," the demigods and Grover chorused._

Athena cleared her throat and opened the book. Percy slouched in his seat, just waiting for what was to come. Annabeth clutched his hand, rubbing circles on the back with her thumb.

**"I Play Pinochle With a Horse," **Athena read.

**I had weird ... food.**

"Something tells me those weren't prophetic demigod dreams," Apollo said.

"Anyone could have figured that out," Persephone pointed out.

"Yes, but since I'm the expert in prophecies," Apollo said. "I believe I know best about these things."

"Idiot," Artemis said, waving for Athena to continue.

**I must've ... the spoon.**

"That's a weird feeling," Percy muttered so only Annabeth heard. She snorted at that as Athena glared at the two of them. It was clear they were close and she still did not approve of their relationship.

**When she ... solstice?"**

"Yes, what will happen?" Demeter asked, looking at the demigods. They all shrugged, unable to say anything.

"I really hate this," Athena muttered before reading again.

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

Percy cleared his throat and wrinkled his nose in discomfort.

**She looked ... with pudding.**

"That'll shut him up," Nico said happily. Annabeth laughed.

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"Good, you were spending too much time there," Athena chided her daughter.

"Mother," Annabeth groaned, rolling her eyes.

**A husky ... his hands.**

"Weird," Frank said.

"No wonder you weren't weirded out when you met -" Hazel said, not able to say who Percy had met.

Percy guessed who she meant though and nodded at her, feeling extremely lazy as Annabeth continued to rub circles on his hand.

**When I finally ... teeth hurt.**

Percy grimaced, suddenly wishing for a glass of water. Poseidon, who had been eyeing his son in worry, waved his hand and a glass appeared in Percy's hand (the one not holding Annabeth's), filled with ice cold water. Percy took a sip, smiling gratefully at his dad.

"Now if I could just get some aspirin," Percy mumbled to himself. His teeth really did hurt.

**On the table ... around it.**

"Careful there," Annabeth said, grabbing the glass of water before Percy could drop it.

Several of the demigods snickered, trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't every day they got to see Percy as weak as a kitten. In a way, it was nice. It reminded them he was human, well, part human, after all.

Of course, none of them really wanted that reminder. Percy was their hero and their friend. They didn't like seeing him hurt.

**"Careful,"... in a week.**

Grover groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "You just had to mention that, didn't you," he asked Percy.

Percy grinned at him apologetically and Grover returned the smile.

**Under one ... goat boy.**

"Goat boy?" Grover said, glancing at Percy. "Really, Perce?"

Percy shrugged.

Athena sighed, glancing at her father. "I see now why you were so glad to be done reading," she said.

"See! It gets annoying!" Zeus said, smiling over the fact that he was right.

**So maybe ... reason. And …**

"It's all real, punk," Ares said.

"Yeah, I got that, thanks," Percy replied.

**"You saved ... want this."**

"Oooh, what is it," Apollo asked, leaning forward as though hoping to see whatever it was.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Idiot."

**Reverently, ... nightmare.**

"Well, no duh," Dionysus said, ruffling his magazine.

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

**"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"**

"I would listen to your friend," Hestia said. "Names have great power."

Percy nodded. "I learned."

**"That's what ... looked down.**

Poseidon let out a shaky breath, looking down as well. He wished there was something he could have done. He glanced back up, looking at his son, Sally's son, and determined he would do everything possible to make sure he survived. After all, it was what Sally had given her life for.

Percy was watching his father closely, wondering how it was taking everything, so he was surprised when Poseidon looked at him, his expression determined.

**I stared ... sunlight.**

"I don't believe I recall this pine tree," Dionysus said.

"That's because there isn't one there in our time," Athena snapped, annoyed at being interrupted yet again.

"But we're talking a full grown tree," Demeter said. "That takes more than-" she glanced at Katie, "-seven years or so."

The gods turned to the demigods, looking for answers.

"The book'll probably explain it," Thalia said. That didn't seem to make the gods happy, but Athena continued reading regardless.

**My mother ... beautiful.**

"That is how a boy should feel about his mother," Hera sniffed, glaring at Ares and Hephaestus, her major problem children.

"You didn't want me in your perfect family," Hephaestus informed his mother. "So sorry if I don't conform to that belief."

"I wouldn't miss you," Ares said. "All you do is nag me about getting a wife and settling down."

Hera huffed.

**"I'm sorry," ... hoof-shaped hole.**

Hazel laughed. "That would look so strange."

"So Grover," Leo turned to the satyr, ignoring the look of outrage on Athena's face at being interrupted once again. "Why don't you wear shoes or pants anymore?"

Several demigods, Apollo, and Hermes snickered at the pants comment.

Grover attempted to say why, huffed in frustration, and said "It'll probably say in the books."

"This stinks," Leo said, slouching down on his couch.

"Understatement," the other demigods said in unison. The gods agreed with that.

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

"He really is dramatic, isn't he?" Jason asked Thalia.

"You have no idea," Thalia replied with a smile.

**As he struggled ... his head.**

"You wouldn't dare!" Grover said, hands going to his head.

"We can see them now anyway, G-Man," Percy pointed out.

"Yes, right," Grover said. Connor and Travis looked rather put out about this.

"There are younger satyrs at camp," Chris whispered to them.

"Don't you dare!" Grover exclaimed as their eyes lit up.

**But I was ... yellow light.**

Athena's eyes narrowed, as did most of the gods. Mortals did not simply dissolve in a yellow light when killed. Hades glanced at Persephone, who was glaring at him, letting him know she knew this was his doing, not that Hades understood why he did it.

**I was alone … Smelly Gabe?**

"Never!" Poseidon said vehemently.

Athena rolled her eyes, but she agreed. No one should have to live with that thing.

**No. That would ... the army.**

"You do know you wouldn't have passed for a seventeen year old, right?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Hey," Percy said as the others laughed.

"It's true," Clarisse said. "You were such a wimp."

Frank looked at his half-sister, surprised. He had seen Percy fight, and he was no wimp. Defeating the Minotaur with no training also proved that. Frank was half afraid Percy would get mad, and he was pretty sure Clarisse wouldn't stand a chance. Instead, Percy just stuck his tongue out at her, to which she replied in kind.

"Kids," Zeus said, rolling his eyes. Everyone refrained from pointing out he had done the same thing yesterday.

**I'd do something ... to be hit.**

"We never hit our satyrs," Dionysus said, sounding offended.

**I said, "It wasn't ... At least… I was."**

"And you were the best," Thalia said, grinning.

"Thanks," Grover said, blushing.

**"But why …" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

Percy groaned, closing his eyes against the sudden vertigo. Annabeth squeezed his hand as Athena continued to read.

**"Don't strain ... the taste,**

"Not expecting what you got?" Piper asked, laughing.

Percy nodded, eyes still shut tight against the dizzy spell.

"Sorry," Piper said, suddenly realizing she was stopping him from feeling better.

Percy cracked his eyes open and offered her a weak smile as Athena read on.

**because I was ... that at all.**

"Unless you really, really like apple juice," Apollo pointed out.

**It was chocolate-chip ... of energy.**

Percy gave a sigh of relief, opening his eyes and smiling at his friends' worried faces. He guessed this would be happening a lot. Which wasn't his idea of a good time at all.

Plus, it was bad enough with his friends there, but to have the gods witness all this too.

Percy wondered what he'd done to piss Hypnos off. He couldn't remember doing anything, but that didn't mean anything. He knew he was good at pissing off gods, and Hypnos had to be mad at him to make him go through this.

**My grief didn't ... to be okay.**

"Mamma's boy." Ares taunted.

"I sure am," Percy said, not looking offended in the least.

Ares scowled. It wasn't any fun if he couldn't get a rise out of the punk.

**Before I ... even melted.**

"I love that stuff," Hermes said.

"I want hot chocolate chip cookies," Apollo said.

"Cereal is better for you," Demeter put in.

"Enough with the cereal!" Hades shouted, making everyone jump.

Demeter opened her mouth and Athena hurried to continue reading.

**"Was it ... let you taste."**

"Not the smartest thing to do," Aphrodite said and everyone stared at her. "What? I know things. I know lots of things. Like you should wear make-up Athena, and Artemis, you _need_ to do something with your hair."

The mentioned goddesses rolled their eyes as the demigods snickered. Piper just shook her head, wondering how that was her mother.

**His eyes got ... hundred yards."**

"Do it!" Ares and Clarisse cheered. "This book needs more action!"

Everyone else just shook their heads at that.

**"That's good," ... Mr. D are waiting."**

"Goodness," Artemis said. "Doesn't anyone answer this boy's questions?"

"No," Percy replied.

"Well, why not?" Artemis demanded.

The demigods looked at each other.

"Why sis, worried about a boy?" Apollo asked, teasing.

"Of course not," Artemis said. "I am simply annoyed at the lack of information people give out nowadays."

**The porch ... let it go.**

"Plus, it's awesome," Travis said, trying to lighten the mood.

"And one day, it'll be ours!" Connor declared.

"You sure?" Percy asked, glaring at them from his slouched position on his couch.

The Stolls gulped and backed down, making everyone else laugh.

**As we came around ... orange T-shirts**

"Cause orange rules," Rachel declared, earning glares from Jason, Hazel, and Frank, which she ignored.

**like Grover's ... horses had wings.**

"Pegasi," Hazel said, sounding wistful. "I wish I could ride one."

"We'll let you," Katie said brightly. She didn't know much about Hazel, but she liked the girl.

"Really?" Hazel asked.

"Of course," Piper smiled at her.

**Down at the end ... next to them.**

"Why are you not training with the other children?" Athena asked, looking up from the book.

"I was talking with Chiron," Annabeth replied simply.

Athena glared at her daughter, judging how truthful she was being, before returning to the book.

**The man facing ... trailer park.**

"Hey D, it's you," Apollo said cheerfully.

Dionysus set his magazine aside and glared at Percy, who merely shrugged.

"He really has a death wish," Jason muttered to Piper, who nodded.

**He wore ... my stepfather.**

"I can out gamble anyone," Dionysus said.

"Except Chiron," Hermes pointed out.

Dionysus picked his magazine back up and flipped it open.

**"That's Mr. D," ... about anybody."**

Athena stopped reading to glance at her daughter. "You have?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered.

"Why? You should only be..." Athena thought for a moment, "twelve?"

"I'm sure it'll explain in the books," Annabeth said.

Athena huffed in annoyance.

**"And you already ... "Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"Really, Grover just told you his real name," Nico said.

"You try knowing someone for six months as one name and not calling them that when you see them again," Percy said.

**The Latin teacher ... answers B.**

"Awesome," Connor, Leo, and Travis chorused.

"That would be fun," Chris agreed.

"It defeats the purpose of learning," Athena informed them.

"Exactly," Conner, Leo, and Travis said.

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

Jason snorted, causing everyone to look at him.

"What's so funny, man?" Leo asked.

"I just realized," Jason said, turning to Percy. "You called Chiron a horse in the chapter title."

"Good thing he isn't here," Clarisse said as the demigods, Rachel, and Grover dissolved into giggles.

Percy smiled. "It's not like I actually wrote these books."

"True," Leo said. "But oh man, that's awesome."

"If you are quite done," Hera said, glaring at the demigods in annoyance. "We would like to continue."

**He offered ... glad to see you."**

"I can tell you are using your time wisely," Zeus said.

"Meh," Dionysus shrugged.

Zeus glared at his son, not that it did anything with Dionysus hiding his hidden behind his wine magazine.

**"Uh, thanks." ... happy juice.**

Annabeth studied her boyfriend's face, wondering if Gabe had been a violent drunk. Given Percy's reaction to Mr. D, she wouldn't be surprised if he was. She growled, wanting to show Gabe exactly where he could shove his poker cards. Percy, obviously knowing what she was thinking, smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

**If Mr. D ... blond girl.**

"I thought Grover told you my name," Annabeth said. "And Chiron just said it again."

"Just letting my readers know you're the blond one," Percy said.

"Oh you," Annabeth said, punching him lightly on the arm. She knew he was in for a lot of pain in these books and didn't want to cause more.

**She came forward ... eleven for now."**

"YAY! Cabin eleven!" Travis and Connor shouted and high-fived each other. Hermes grinned.

**Annabeth said, ... ruined the image.**

"Ow," Percy complained, rubbing his arm.

"What about my eyes?" Annabeth asked, throwing the idea of being gentle with Percy out the window. If he was going to insult her, he deserved a bit of pain. Athena smiled, thinking her daughter might actually be seeing sense.

"Just that they don't fit the typical California stereotype," Percy said, brow crinkling as he continued to rub his now sore arm. Why was it they could hurt each other if the gods couldn't hurt them? "And that's definitely not a bad thing, I love your eyes."

Annabeth relaxed, settling next to Percy again with a grin. Athena's smile faded as she turned back to the book.

**They were ... down in a fight.**

Annabeth smiled. "Sorry I hit you," she told Percy.

"I'm used to it," Percy shrugged, causing Annabeth to glare at him. "I mean…uh…never mind?"

Leo laughed. "Dude, just accept the hole you just dug and move on."

**She glanced ... something like that.**

"Yeah right," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "This is Annabeth we're talking about."

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

"That's more like it," Nico laughed. Those who knew Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**Then she sprinted ... Mr. Brunner?"**

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"I was so confused about everything," Percy defended himself.

**"Not Mr. Brunner," ... Totally confused,**

"See!"

"When are you not confused about something?" Thalia asked.

"Well, if people actually answered my questions directly," Percy said, unwilling to answer her question.

"The boy does have a point," Artemis said, earning surprising glances from those around her, which she chose to ignore.

**I looked at ... Right. Sorry."**

"Nice, Percy, nice," Nico snorted.

**"I must say, ... wasted my time."**

"Yeah, it would have been so inconvenient for Chiron to have wasted his time," Grover said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"I honestly don't know if you're being sarcastic or not," Percy said.

**"House call?" ... a leave of absence."**

"Convinced how?" Piper asked, curious.

"We have various methods," Dionysus said, lowering his magazine to meet Piper's gaze. Piper shivered and dropped her gaze.

"Dionysus," Zeus said in a warning voice.

Dionysus lifted his magazine back up with a shrug. "She asked."

"They don't really make them go crazy, do they?" Piper asked the other demigods.

"Of course not," Annabeth said. The others couldn't tell if she really believed what she was saying or not.

**I tried to ... teach me?" I asked.**

"Now I see where you get your ego," Thalia grinned as the others laughed.

"I resent that," Percy said, but he was smiling.

**Chiron nodded. ... always the first test."**

"That's comforting," Jason said.

"Hey, we all passed, didn't we?" Piper said, smiling.

"Eventually, yeah," Thalia said.

"Right, sorry," Piper said. Thalia grinned at her.

**"Grover," Mr. D ... Hawaiian shirt.**

"You should be afraid, instead of insulting me," Dionysus said.

"Once again, not like I realized at the time that all my thoughts were going to be read aloud at a later date," Percy pointed out.

Athena shook her head and started reading again before anything else could be said on the matter.

**"You do know ... director less and less.**

"The feeling is mutual, Pedro," Dionysus said.

"Ah, come on D, don't be like that," Apollo said. "Percy seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Ow," Percy said as Annabeth hit him upside the head.

Dionysus merely conjured a new wine magazine and began to read it.

**"Well," he told me, ... know the rules."**

"Pac-Man's awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure about the gladiator fighting though," Hazel said. She didn't understand how anyone could find it entertaining to watch two people battle to the death.

"You kidding, it's awesome!" Clarisse and Ares said together.

"No, not really," Percy said, remembering Antaeus.

"It's worse watching," Annabeth and Rachel said at the same time, sharing dark looks as they remembered that day.

Everyone stared at them, wondering just what they were talking about, but when they offered no further comments, Athena began reading once more. She wondered if they would learn that story in these books as well.

**"I'm sure the boy ... mother tell you nothing?"**

"And he still doesn't get a direct answer," Artemis exclaimed. "Men!"

"That didn't make sense, sis," Apollo said.

"It made perfect sense. And do NOT call me sis."

"Whatever you say, sis."

**"She said …" I remembered ... are you bidding or not?"**

"Real sensitive there, D," Hermes said.

"I'm not there to be sensitive."

"No, you are there to teach our children," Zeus said.

"They get taught," Dionysus said.

"Yeah, but not by you," Travis whispered so only the demigods could hear.

**"What?" I asked. ... "Orientation film?" I asked.**

"Chiron didn't show you the orientation film?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy said.

"It was awesome!" Nico exclaimed before realizing he sounded like his ten-year-old self just then.

Thalia laughed. "Even I saw it."

"Same here," Jason said.

"It's very informative," Piper added.

"Okay, I get it," Percy said. "I missed out."

"Yeah, and that explains why you were so clueless about everything," Clarisse said.

**"No," Chiron decided. ... around the table.**

"You didn't believe that? Even after Grover and Minotaur?" Frank asked.

"No, not really."

"You really were clueless," Thalia laughed.

**I waited for ... Oh, all right."**

"Like free recycling!" Leo exclaimed.

Grover raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a garbage disposal."

"Coulda fooled me," Rachel laughed.

"Gee, thanks."

**Grover bit a ... chewed it mournfully.**

"That was just weird to see," Percy pointed out.

"That he chewed it mournfully?" Chris asked.

"No, that he actually ate it."

**"Wait," I told Chiron. ... just talking about-"**

"I'm surprised you knew what metaphysical meant," Athena said, looking up at Percy.

"I know things," Percy said.

**"Ah, gods, plural, ... smaller matter."**

"I'll show him smaller," Zeus growled.

"Calm down, dear," Hera said. "He's just trying to explain the concept."

"Probably woulda been easier to show you the orientation film," Thalia said. "It's not that long."

**"Smaller?" ... mean them."**

"What were you told about names?" Hera asked. "And now you just go throwing them around."

**And there it ... there was science."**

"Seeing as you are my son, I can safely say we are not myths," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out," Percy grinned. "Especially after fighting gods and titans and monsters," he added so only Annabeth heard.

Annabeth chuckled.

**"Science!" ... never told anybody-**

"But which everybody already knows," Connor sang.

"Understatement of the century," Annabeth muttered, thinking of all the monsters that always seemed to know who they were. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Yeah, I hate that," Percy said.

**"what will people ... and tell me."**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked, sounding outraged.

"Yeah, we've come a long way," Leo said.

"And at least we change, we advance," Rachel continued.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked, turning his gaze on her.

Rachel just glared at Zeus, which is nothing less than expected from the girl who had nailed Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

"Let's just finish this chapter," Athena said, before continuing to read.

**I wasn't … he wasn't.**

"Of course I'm not," Dionysus said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Um," Frank began, but didn't continue as he watched as Dionysus waved his hand and a can of Diet Coke appeared. He popped the top, not noticing or caring that everyone was staring at him, and continued to read his magazine.

**It was enough ... for all time?"**

"Sounds rather awesome," Leo, Jason, Travis, Connor, Chris, Will, and Frank said.

"Not really," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. "Things can always get better."

Annabeth's heart fluttered at that, remembering how she felt when Percy said no to becoming a god. He had said the same thing, and she knew it was because of her.

"It's not as awesome as you would assume," Hades, surprisingly, was the first to speak up.

"Really?" Jason asked, glancing at Thalia.

"Imagine watching all those you love pass away," Poseidon said, sorrow in his eyes. "While you are left behind."

"Yeah, with a bunch of sticks in the mud," Apollo added.

"Well, most of them are sticks in the mud," Hermes grinned.

"I still think it sounds pretty good," Leo said so only the demigods could hear, the guys grumbled their consent.

"Not really," Thalia looked rather sad as she glanced at her friends, knowing that in 20 years, a 100 years, a 1000 years they'd all be gone while she remained behind. Unless she fell in in battle. It was a depressing thought that she didn't want to dwell on.

Percy smiled at her as Annabeth gave her a hug.

**I was about ... me hesitate.**

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied.

**"You mean, ... losing their mothers?"**

"That was harsh," Hazel said.

"But a very good example," Athena put in.

"No, not really," Poseidon said.

"I have to admit Uncle P is right, that's a crappy myth," Apollo said. "After all, he hasn't gotten over losing his mother, has he? So how can his myth be about that?"

"Totally not the point," Piper said quietly.

**My heart pounded. ... believe in gods."**

"Why did I not just blast you right then and there," Dionysus said. "I would have saved us all the trouble of this wish."

"Yeah, but Olympus would be in ruins and the human race would be enslaved and the gods would all be in Tartarus. But hey, it would save us from this wish," Nico whispered sarcastically.

Thalia laughed at that and all eyes turned to her. She shook her head, it's not like she'd be able to repeat what Nico had just said. Not here with the wish in effect.

"Because there's the whole "no harming the campers" thing to think about," Apollo said cheerfully.

**"Oh, you'd better," ... don't even believe.'"**

"You actually forgave him because of that?" Hermes asked.

"I'm not heartless," Dionysus pointed out.

"Yeah, but you hate kids," Hermes said.

Dionysus rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine.

"I think he cares about us more than he lets on," Percy said softly.

"Probably," Annabeth said just as softly.

**He waved ... red wine.**

"You may think being there at the camp is punishment enough, but wine is still off limits," Zeus growled.

"I know, father," Dionysus said, sipping his Diet Coke. "Why do you think I'm drinking this?"

**My jaw dropped, ... feigned surprise.**

"Yeah, I'm sure you were surprised," Zeus said.

"Old habits," Dionysus said, seemingly unaffected by his father's wrath.

**"Dear me." ... declared off-limits."**

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Connor asked.

"It is none of your concern, demigods," Zeus said.

"Maybe Zeus likes the same one, and didn't like Mr. D getting all the action," Travis stage whispered loud enough for all the demigods to hear.

They all started laughing at that, but calmed down when they noticed the gods glaring at them.

"Boys," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Not just the boys," Apollo grinned, winking at the girls in the group.

Athena shook her head and began reading again.

**"A wood ... outer space.**

"Because aliens exist," Hermes said.

"Really?" Apollo, Leo, Will, Chris, Travis, and Connor asked.

"Idiots," Piper and Artemis said at the same time. Artemis smiled at Piper. She may not like that the maiden was holding hands with the blond boy, but she liked the girl's attitude. Maybe she could get her to join the hunters?

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. ... pouting little kid.**

"Hahaha, he does," Apollo and Hermes laughed.

"I do not," Dionysus objected.

"Sorry, but it's in the book. It must be true," Apollo informed him straight faced.

"Because everything that is written must be true," Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"See, even Thena says so," Hermes laughed.

"First, called me Thena again and you'll never have another affair," Athena said, glaring at Hermes. "And secondly, it is completely illogical for every written thing to be true."

The demigods all started laughing at 'illogical', and a few words could be made out through the laughter, such as: "Vulcan" "Star Trek" and "illogical".

Once the laughter died down Athena looked at them, eyebrow raised. This brought on a whole new round of giggling, but Athena didn't wait this time and opted to keep reading.

**"And …" I stammered, ... god of wine."**

"About time you got there," Dionysus said.

"It's all still new to him," Hestia said. "Don't be rude."

"Right, sorry," Dionysus said, glancing apologetically at Hestia. Everyone else just stared at her, impressed she had chastised Dionysus and he had listened. Then again, Hestia was about the only one who got along with everyone.

**Mr. D rolled ... Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

"You are joking, right?" Aphrodite asked, wrinkling her nose. "Because no one could mistake you for me."

"Don't worry, my dear," Poseidon said. "No one could make that mistake."

"Thank you, Poseidon," Aphrodite said, settling down again.

**"You're a god." ... rest of my life.**

Piper shivered. "That would not be fun."

Jason put his arm around her and she scooted closer to him.

"No, it wouldn't," Leo agreed. The rest of the demigods, Grover, and Rachel nodded their heads.

"None of the gods are really someone you would want for an enemy," Nico said.

"Something Kelp Head has yet to learn," Thalia added.

Percy shrugged. It was true, but he couldn't help it if he disagreed with certain things and the gods didn't like it.

**"Would you like to ... believe I win."**

"Finally," Dionysus said, sounding happy for the first time.

**"Not quite, ... goes to me."**

"Too bad, D," Apollo sang. "Better luck next time."

"I swear that centaur cheats," Dionysus muttered, returning to his magazine.

**I thought Mr. D ... Latin teacher.**

"Unfortunately," Dionysus sighed.

"How many games have you played with him?" Hermes asked.

"More than I could count," Dionysus said.

"So like five then?" Poseidon asked innocently.

Dionysus glared at him. "You are so funny, uncle," he said dryly.

"I try."

**He got up, ... on this assignment."**

"It wasn't his fault," Hazel objected.

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

"Thanks guys," Grover said.

"It wasn't you fault," both Thalia and Percy said, recognizing the look on Grover's face as his guilty look.

Grover blushed and looked down. None of the gods wanted to contradict Thalia and Percy (the two of them together were slightly unnerving), but there were those who disagreed, feeling Grover was at fault. Poseidon was not one of them, he knew Grover did the best he could with what he had. And he did an impressive job considering he was dealing with Percy, who seemed to be quite similar to Poseidon himself.

**Grover's face ... I asked Chiron.**

"Such a good friend," Persephone said.

"He's been eating cereal," Demeter agreed.

"I doubt it has to do with cereal," Hades said, rolling his eyes. Percy nodded his head at that.

**Chiron nodded, ... back to Olympus."**

"That's an understatement," Dionysus said.

"You should've stayed away from that nymph then," Hera snapped. "That's what happens when you cheat on your wife." This was more directed at Zeus, who shifted uncomfortably.

**"Mount Olympus," ... Like … in America?"**

"You're still struggling with all these concepts?" Thalia asked.

"Chiron should've just shown you the orientation film," Nico said. "It explains everything."

"Probably would've been quicker, too," Clarisse said.

"Gee, thanks," Percy said.

"They've got a point, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

"Sure they do," Percy sighed.

Annabeth leaned over as if whispering in Percy's ear. Instead, she nipped at his lobe, causing him to jump ever so slightly and his heart rate to skyrocket. Percy was pretty sure he was blushing too, and lowered his head hoping no one noticed.

Annabeth laughed softly (it was fun making Percy jump), her breath tickling his ear and not helping his heart rate at all. "That's not a bad thing," Annabeth whispered before settling back down beside him.

Percy took some deep breaths, trying to control his racing heart and not realizing that Athena had started reading again.

**"Well, certainly. ... "The what?"**

"It's simple, really," Athena said, looking up from the book. She had watched her daughter whisper in the sea spawn's ear and noticed the blush that stained his cheeks, making her wonder just what her daughter had said. She would definitely have to speak with her daughter about this.

"It probably explains it a lot better in the book than you would," Poseidon interrupted Athena before she could give a lecture on the west. He also hadn't missed the exchange, and while he approved of his son's relationship with Annabeth, they were too young to be getting into anything more intimate. He would have to confront Percy about this when they stopped for a break.

Athena huffed, but continued to read.

**"Come now, Percy. ... the same gods."**

Zeus, Hades, and Ares each glanced at their Roman child, wondering once again why Greeks and Romans had been brought together, and if this meant another bloody war where they would be called upon on both sides.

But then again, the Greeks and Romans seemed to be getting along great while they were here. Could it be possible things were different in the future?

**"And then they died."**

Athena looked up at this, staring at Percy in disbelief. "Really, after you met one of us you still thought-"

"It's a lot to take in," Percy said.

Poseidon shook his head. Even he couldn't believe his son was having that much trouble.

"He did take a nasty blow to the head earlier," Jason said slowly. He wasn't sure what to think, here was the guy who everyone said was a hero, and yet he seemed so dense.

Percy sighed. "Can we just read?" he asked.

**"Died? No. ... statue of Prometheus**

"Hate him," Percy mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Thalia and Grover said, thinking about Prometheus's "offer" with a shudder.

Annabeth shuddered, remembering what Percy had told her, that Prometheus wanted them all to give up hope.

Everyone stared at them, wondering what they meant.

"We can't say so you might as well read," Thalia said.

**in Rockefeller Center, ... part of some club.**

"Not some club," Apollo said. "Just a family."

"A crazy, messed up family," Artemis said.

"Excuse me?" Hera asked.

Poseidon laughed. "It's true. Our family is the messiest."

"Eternally messy," Hermes added.

Percy smiled sadly at that, remembering that night so long ago he had sat on the beach with Hermes and talked of Luke.

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who … who am I?"**

"You're Percy Jackson, you even said so at the beginning of the book," Travis said.

"Do we need to get you a name tag so you don't forget again?" Connor asked.

"We could make it permanent, just to be on the safe side," Travis said.

"And you'd hardly notice it at all, in fact, you wouldn't see it unless you looked in the mirror," Connor added.

"And then, only if you looked at your forehead," Travis grinned.

"First off, don't even think about it," Annabeth threatened, glaring at them. "And secondly, you know that's not what he meant."

"Ah, come on, Annie," Connor whined.

"We were just having a little fun," Travis said.

"Never call me Annie again," Annabeth said, fingering the knife always strapped to her thigh.

Percy grinned. "I would listen to her, she knows how to use that knife."

"Don't I know it," the Stolls muttered.

"If we are quite done," Athena said. All eyes left the Stolls to turn back to Athena as she started reading again.

**Chiron smiled. ... want answered, isn't it?**

"But we already all know," Leo said.

"Not in the book, though," Nico said.

"Oh, right," Leo said.

Piper shook her head. "Oh, Leo," she muttered.

**But for now, ... adore chocolate."**

"Me too!" Aphrodite squealed.

"We knew that," Hephaestus grunted.

"Then why don't you ever give me any?"

Hephaestus waved his hand and a box of chocolates fell into Aphrodite's lap. "Because you can create it yourself, but there you go."

"Thanks!" Aphrodite dug in, but delicately, nibbling slowly at a chocolate and making sure it didn't smear her makeup.

**And then he ... velvet underwear,**

"Weird thought alert!" Nico called.

"Everybody duck!" Chris shouted.

"Get off the floor," Clarisse growled, pulling her boyfriend up.

"Yes, ma'am," Chris said, settling back next to Clarisse and snaking his arm around her waist.

"How does he even stand dating her?" Travis whispered to Connor.

Katie smacked his arm and Travis turned to her with a grin, giving her a kiss on the lips, before pulling her, giggling, onto his lap.

"Like you're one to talk, bro," Connor said, laughing.

Demeter stared at her daughter as she laughed, held in the arms of Hermes's son. She supposed it could be worse, but she would have to make sure the boy got enough cereal.

"Teenagers," Hades muttered. "Never know how to do it right."

Then, surprising everyone, he pulled Persephone into a kiss, dipping her backwards with his arms around her waist. Apollo and Hermes wolf whistled and Persephone laughed as he pulled her back up.

"You haven't done that for a few centuries," she said.

"I didn't know you did that at all," Poseidon said, looking completely shocked.

"Me neither," Zeus said, face white at the sight of his brother kissing his daughter.

"It's what a husband should do," Hera said, glaring at Zeus.

Zeus gulped, wondering if she expected the same treatment. "Read, Athena," he commanded his daughter. Athena, looking rather disgusted, as did Artemis, stuttered as she started to read again.

**but as he kept ... human legs attached.**

"One of my finer works of art," Hephaestus said to himself, stroking his beard.

"Awesome!" Leo said. Hephaestus looked up, taking a brief glance at his son before continuing to fiddle with the gears in his hands, completely oblivious to the fires that had started in his beard.

**I stared at ... horse's trunk.**

"Well, he is a centaur," Dionysus pointed out.

"Thanks for that, I had no idea," Percy said.

"Anytime," Dionysus said, either not catching the sarcasm or not caring.

**"What a relief," ... the other campers."**

"Finally," Athena sighed, closing the book. "I thought that chapter would go on forever."

"I liked that one," Percy muttered, thinking about how it didn't have him getting beat up, blasted, poisoned, or any of the other less pleasant things he had been through.

"Who wants to read now?" Zeus asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I have now uploaded this chapter five times, and each time my internet has crashed as I've tried to save it so I could post it. Clearly the universe does not want this chapter up, so I really hope I won't be struck by lightning for finally getting it up here.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

And to those of you who keep pointing it out to me, I understand that it can get annoying to have to read between the book and this story, but I will not post the chapters of the book here, so I am sorry about that. Maybe try listening to the book on CD and reading this story along with it, that might be easier :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that comes from the genius that is Rick Riordan

~~PercyJackson~~

"Who wants to read now?" Zeus asked.

"I'll read," Piper said, looking apprehensive at the thought she might read something horrible for her friends to go through. Because, even if she didn't know Percy all that well yet, she still considered him a friend.

Percy offered her a smile, letting her know that none of this was her fault, and she heaved a sigh of relief, glad he didn't blame her.

"Yay, I think we're in this next one," Travis said.

"Of course we are," Connor said. "He's meeting the campers now, Chiron said so."

**"I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom," **Piper read, trying not to laugh.

"I love the titles of these chapters," Leo said, laughing outright.

"They're awesome!" Apollo shouted. "Makes me think of a haiku."

"No!" everyone shouted.

"But," Apollo said. "Haikus are awesome."

"Let's just read so we can figure out what the title is referring to," Will said, pleading with his dad.

Clarisse groaned. "I think I know what it's referring to," she muttered, figuring out what this meant.

Annabeth didn't look too happy about it either. Percy, realizing why, slid his arm from her shoulder until his hand rested on her hip. Chills went up her spine as Percy shifter her closer to him.

"Sorry in advance," he whispered in her ear.

It was Annabeth's turn to feel her heart racing as he breath tickled her ear. Noticing the change, Percy grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her ear. Annabeth tried not to feel too disappointed when he pulled away. They did have an audience after all.

"You owe me when we get a break," Annabeth said so quietly Percy wasn't sure if he really heard her.

**Once I got ... trusted his front.**

The demigods, Rachel, Grover, Apollo, and Hermes started laughing at that as the other gods looked mildly amused.

"Dude could you imagine?" Travis said.

"It'd be awesome," Chris replied.

"We should so do it," Connor said.

"Should I be concerned?" Hazel asked, staring at the sons of Hermes.

"Yes," Nico said.

"Very," Katie added.

"Just checking," Hazel said, pink in the cheeks. Frank chuckled at her and bumped her shoulder in a friendly gesture. She smiled at him, her heart doing a little relay race and she tried to explain to it that she did not feel that way about her friend.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Frank. He didn't like the way he made his sister blush, she was too young to date.

Getting control of her laughter, Piper picked up the book again.

**We passed ... "That's him."**

"I think that was me," Katie admitted.

**Most of the campers ... shaggy hindquarters.**

More laughter broke out at this this, with even Hera cracking a smile, albeit a small one.

"Dude, I will never look at satyrs the same way," Will laughed.

"Hey," Grover said.

Everyone glanced at him, noticed he was only wearing a green 'save the trees' t-shirt, and started laughing again.

**I wasn't normally ... or something.**

"No, we were expecting something better than a flip, but that woulda been cool too," Connor said.

"As if Percy could do a flip," Clarisse scoffed.

"Sure he can," Rachel said.

"Have you seen it?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, no," Rachel admitted. "But it stands to reason, what with everything else he's done."

"Still, if no one's seen it, you can't say he can," Clarisse pointed out.

"I am right here," Percy said.

"Then settle this stupid argument already and do a flip, punk," Ares said.

"I don't feel like it right now," Percy said. After all, he was very content snuggling on the couch with Annabeth.

Everyone groaned. Piper shook her head and continued to read.

**I looked back ... was being watched.**

"You saw it move before it?" Thalia asked, unable to finish her question.

"Man, that thing was so creepy," Travis said.

"Good thing we have you," Connor whispered to Rachel.

"What?" the gods asked, not understanding what the demigods were talking about.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Rachel said.

**"What's up ... the attic."**

"And my oracle," Apollo said.

"You live in the attic?" Leo asked Rachel quietly. "I thought you lived in that awesome cave."

"This was before me," Rachel whispered back.

**"Somebody lives ... living thing."**

"Well, that's creepy," Jason said.

"No kidding," Piper replied, shivering. Jason wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. She sighed in contentment as she continued reading.

**I got the ... that curtain.**

"Really creepy," Piper said. Jason tightened his hold on her. Artemis looked between them with disappointment. It was obvious Piper was close to the boy. But she would watch, should he slip up, Artemis was ready to claim the girl as one of her hunters.

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter, itching to give her a makeover. It would make the whole picture look that much better.

**"Come along,** (Pond) **... "Lots to see." **(Sorry, couldn't resist ;)

"Smooth, Chiron," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"He really isn't the best at changing the subject," Connor shook his head as though this was the most depressing thought in the world.

"But it's never too late," Travis said brightly.

"Unfortunately, it just might be, boys," Hermes said. "Trust me, I've tried."

Travis and Connor looked slightly put out about this before grinning to each other. "Never give up!" they declared.

Hermes beamed at them. "That's the spirit," he said. This made Travis and Connor flush; it was the closest thing to a compliment they had ever received from their father.

"Great," Annabeth said. "This should be interesting."

**We walked ... reed pipe.**

"Just one?" Katie asked.

"I only saw one," Percy said, shrugging.

"It's just weird, there's usually more," Katie replied when everyone stared at her, confused as to why she had asked.

**Chiron told ... almost no effort."**

"Hey!" Grover and Katie exclaimed. "It takes more effort than you would think."

"Yes, growing things takes time and patience," Demeter said wisely.

Dionysus snorted and made a grape vine appeared, bright red grapes standing in stark contrast to the green of the vine.

"You were saying?" Dionysus asked, reaching forward to pluck a grape from the vine. Before he could grab it, thunder rumbled and the vine burst into flame in a brilliant streak of light.

"You know your restrictions," Zeus said, glaring at his son. "They extend to wine grapes, remember?"

Dionysus sighed and returned to nursing his Diet Coke. "Whatever you say, father."

"And growing does take time," Katie said, smarting over the slight on her mother. "Not everyone can just magic things to appear."

Dionysus grumbled something inaudible and flipped open his magazine.

**He said Mr. D ... strawberries instead.**

"That's okay, I like strawberries better," Piper said.

"They do taste wonderful dipped in chocolate," Aphrodite said.

Athena pursed her lips, about to object to that, but found she couldn't. She loved chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Now I want some," Apollo whined.

Demeter happily waved her hand, creating a large bushel of fresh strawberries and completely contradicting herself in the belief that growing things took time and patience.

"And here," Aphrodite said when it was apparent Demeter was not going to add chocolate. She waved her own hand and a chocolate fountain appeared.

"Cool," Apollo said, jumping up and walking over. "I love fondue."

The gods mumbled in general agreement as they stood up to grab some strawberries, dipping them in the flowing fountain of chocolate. Even Artemis joined in, she couldn't deny they were delicious, even if she didn't agree that they were romantic.

"Well, don't be shy," Aphrodite smiled brightly at the demigods, Rachel, and Grover.

Once everyone had plates of chocolate strawberries and had settled down once more, Piper picked up the book and began to read again.

**I watched the ... magic with music.**

"Have you heard his music?" Thalia asked around a mouthful of strawberry. Piper took the interruption as an opportunity to stuff her own in her mouth.

"Hey!" Grover complained.

"It wasn't great back then," Percy said with a shrug, picking up a strawberry. "Sorry, G-Man," he added when Grover looked hurt.

Grover huffed something about humans and not understanding good music, but he was smiling.

Percy smiled at Annabeth before tapping her nose with the still drying chocolate.

"Hey," Annabeth protested.

"Oops," Percy said with a grin. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that was no mistake. Percy's grin widened and Annabeth felt her heart flutter. He leaned closer to her and kissed her nose.

"Okay, gag," Thalia said as Percy pulled back, the chocolate gone from Annabeth's nose. Thalia chucked a strawberry at Percy, which hit him in the shoulder, leaving a chocolate mark on his shirt. "There are other people here, you know," she continued. "Am I right?"

Travis was currently feeding Katie a strawberry, Piper and Jason were both feeding each other strawberries, Chris was offering one to Clarisse (who made it quite apparent that she did not approve, making Chris stuff the strawberry quickly in his own mouth to ensure his girlfriend didn't beat him up), even Hades was holding a strawberry for Persephone. Hera held a plate of strawberries in one hand, offering Zeus one with the other – Zeus looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, you are," Nico said, wrinkling his nose.

Hazel's face was bright red at the displays around her, Frank's wasn't much better. Connor, Chris, and Will were miming gagging, and Leo looked a little put out that he didn't have a girlfriend to feed _him _strawberries. Artemis looked positively scandalized while Aphrodite was grinning like a mad woman. The rest of the gods looked like they didn't quite know what to think, including Poseidon.

"I said you can stop now," Thalia said, pelting her brother with a strawberry this time. Jason flushed as Piper looked down to hide her own red face, picking the book up. "Yes, right. Of course," she said and began reading again.

**I wondered ... protector. Really."**

"Thanks," Grover said.

"I meant it," Percy said.

"That's so sweet," Persephone squealed. Everyone stared at her, unsure how to react to that, but she didn't seem to notice, she was feeling too giddy over the way her husband was treating her. It wasn't often he was this affectionate, and Persephone was, after all, a girl.

**Chiron sighed. ... to Half-Blood Hill."**

"Did that," Thalia said.

"Multiple times," Nico added.

**"But he did that!"**

"And Percy agrees with us," Thalia said.

"Of course I do," Percy said.

"We get it," Dionysus said, sounding bored. "Grumble here did a good job, he should get his searcher's license so he can go off and disappear like all the others, bla, bla, bla."

"Only I didn't disappear," Grover said quietly with a smile.

"And you accomplished all your dreams," Annabeth smiled, proud of him.

**"I might agree ... on Grover's part."**

"I am sorry about that," Grover said, looking down.

"Yeah, cause you could control what happened in the car when lightning struck it," Percy said. "Seriously Grover, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it seems it was my brother's," Poseidon pointed out, looking at Zeus. Zeus shrugged, not sure what to say to that.

**I wanted to ... gotten in trouble.**

"No, I'm pretty sure trouble would've still found you," Clarisse said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

"Of course he will," Demeter said. "Right?" she glanced at Dionysus.

"Humph," was all the answer she got.

All the demigods looked down, knowing that that was Grover's second chance.

**Chiron winced. ... five years ago.**

"That was his second chance?" Athena asked, glancing at her daughter.

"What happened the first time?" Apollo asked.

"War!" Ares declared.

"Just about," Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth grumbled.

**Olympus knows, ... twenty-eight."**

"You're not that old," Leo said, looking at Grover. "Are you?"

"Satyrs age half as fast as humans," Athena informed him. "So of course he is that old."

"Of course," Connor said, nodding his head sagely.

"Everyone knows this," Travis said.

Katie smacked them. "Idiots," she said fondly.

"Why do I get smacked?" Connor whined. "You're not my girlfriend."

Katie just shook her head.

**"What! And he's ... "That's horrible."**

"Yeah, that bites, big time," Leo said.

"Could you imagine redoing middle school over and over," Will shivered.

"Horrible," Chris agreed.

"You're telling me," Grover grumbled, shuddering at the memories of repeating each grade multiple times.

**"Quite," Chiron ... other career… ."**

"Good thing you didn't do that," Connor told Grover cheerfully, but quietly enough the gods didn't hear.

"Yeah, cause you're awesome now," Travis said.

"Just imagine how lame you would be if you have taken up something else," Connor continued.

"Like underwater basket weaving," Travis said helpfully.

"Lame," they both chorused.

"Thanks for that," Grover said.

"Can you please just read," Artemis asked Piper, getting impatient with all the boys and their stupidity.

**"That's not ... really so bad?"**

"No," Thalia said, ignoring the questioning looks she received from the gods.

**Chiron looked ... shall we?"**

"We really need to work on him," Travis said.

"Yeah, this is just pathetic," Connor said.

"I'll help," Chris said.

"Yes!" Travis and Connor cheered.

"Maybe I could stop by for a bit as well," Hermes mused, rubbing his chin.

_As long as there's rats, I'll be happy_, George said.

_George_, Martha snapped with a sigh.

"Who's talking," Hazel asked, curious.

"No one," Hermes said, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm setting them on silent."

_Hey_! George's voice said.

_Great job,_ Martha grumbled before both went silent.

"There's worms on his phone," Hazel said, staring at Hermes.

"That's George and Martha," Percy said cheerfully. "They're snakes. George likes rats and making really bad jokes. Martha tries to keep him in line."

All the demigods stared at Percy.

"We're friends," Percy shrugged. Now all the gods stared at Percy as well, wondering who this demigod was that knew Hermes well enough to be friends with George and Martha.

Percy shifted under their stares and glanced at Piper, desperate. Luckily, she understood, and continued to read.

**But I wasn't ... all that are real …"**

"Percy," Nico groaned. He suddenly understood quite clearly how much Percy had truly understood Nico and his desire to bring his sister back. Unlike Bianca, however, Sally wasn't dead.

"I know," Percy said quietly. "Not a good idea."

"What?" Leo asked.

When no one answered him Piper continued to read.

**"Yes, child?" ... is real, too?"**

"Oh," Leo said softly. "You want to bring your mom back."

"It's impossible, of course," Hades said, although he cast a glance at Hazel. Nico frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"But I thought you knew Sally," Jason said, looking at Annabeth and Clarisse.

"I'm sure it will explain in the book," Poseidon said, looking at Percy, who nodded.

**Chiron's expression ... we know more'?"**

"It seems Chiron knows more than he is willing to tell," Athena said.

"He knew a lot more than he was willing to tell, but I wish he would have," Percy said quietly.

"It worked out for the best," Annabeth squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

"We definitely need to help him," Connor said.

"And I might have to show up sooner than I thought," Hermes shook his head.

"You can't go interfering in the lives of humans," Zeus warned. "Especially not the lives of your sons."

"But I won't be interfering with their lives," Hermes pointed out. "I'll be interfering with Chiron's, who definitely isn't human."

"Gotta love loopholes," Travis grinned at his father.

Zeus sighed, shaking his head.

**As we got closer, ... "Armed with what?"**

"What do you think, punk?" Clarisse said.

"Seriously, my first time there hearing all this stuff, remember?" Percy said.

**"You'll see. ... "My own-?"**

"Do people normally come with their own sword and shield?" Leo asked.

"You'd be surprised," Annabeth replied.

"Ain't nothin' better than havin' your own weapon," Ares said, patting his sword.

**"No," Chiron said. ... armory later."**

"You know, that would be really confusing," Rachel said, thinking about it. "I mean, being in this new place and learning all these new things and nobody answering your questions properly. It would get annoying."

"Thank you," Percy sighed.

**I wanted to ask ... explained. "Not lethal.**

"Usually," the demigods chorused. Ares grinned while the other gods looked at each other, wondering what that meant.

**Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

"Guess he didn't want you asking about the usually part," Connor said.

"So he had to employ a shameful change the topic ploy," Travis said.

"It really is such a shame," Chris nodded in agreement.

**Chiron pointed to ... it rains?" I asked.**

"Peter, it doesn't rain there," Dionysus said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've never seen it rain there," Leo said. Piper and Jason nodded.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look with Connor, Travis, Chris, Clarisse, Will, and Katie, but none of them said anything.

**Chiron looked ... drop the subject.**

"Yeah, you still have to eat," Apollo said.

"Even in the rain," Hermes added.

"It doesn't rain at that blasted camp," Dionysus said grumpily.

Percy huffed as Piper continued.

**Finally, he showed ... buildings I'd ever seen.**

"But, there's-" Jason said.

"It'll explain in the books," Annabeth said, understanding what he was thinking.

"Whatever that means," Apollo grumbled. "Why can't you just tell us?"

"It's not our fault," Thalia snapped.

"Oh well," Apollo shrugged, smiling once more. Thalia shook her head in annoyance, making Artemis smile at her.

"But what did you mean bizarre? I like our cabins," Poseidon said.

"They're awesome," Ares grinned.

"I meant that they were each different and looked nothing alike," Percy said.

"We would never have similar cabins," Zeus sounded offended.

"Except for ours, dear," Hera pointed out.

Zeus looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "Right," he mumbled. Hera smiled.

**Except for the fact ... a tiny factory.**

"Yeah! The best one!" Leo cheered, thinking of his awesome bed with his private room.

Hephaestus offered his son a rare smile as Aphrodite glared at Leo, realizing he was a son of her husband. She may not show it, but she didn't like when her husband had affairs. Not that she could complain, not with her track record. Aphrodite sighed, deciding it was only fair for her husband to find love where he could.

**Number four ... real grass.**

"It's a wonderful place," Katie smiled. Demeter smiled back, nodding.

"Yeah, especially when it's covered in chocolate bunnies," Connor snickered.

Katie smacked Travis. "Don't _ever_ do that again," she said.

"Ow," Travis complained. "I wasn't even the one to bring it up."

"But you were thinking it," Katie said.

**Seven seemed ... to look at.**

"That's right people," Apollo grinned. "Solid gold." He cleared his throat. "Gleaming bright in the sun, made o-mmhm hmmhm."

"Read," Artemis, who had her hand pressed to her brother's mouth, told Piper, who was quick to comply.

**They all faced ... more my speed).**

"Yeah, those hoops are awesome," Chris grinned.

Percy nodded. He loved those quiet summer nights, too far and few between, where he and several of the other campers would start up a tournament. Granted, it normally lead to all out cabin wars between everyone during the games, but it was still fun.

**In the center ... coals with a stick.**

"Who's that?" Connor asked. Travis shrugged.

"Hestia," Hermes said, turning to his aunt. Hestia smiled at him.

"What are you doing at the camp?" Zeus demanded.

"I tend the hearth of all homes," Hestia said. "And Camp Half-Blood is a home to many, although not many take notice of me." She smiled at Percy and Percy smiled back.

**The pair of cabins ... Hera?" I guessed.**

"Of course," Hera and Zeus said.

"And of course they are the biggest," Zeus said proudly.

"I hate those cabins," Thalia whispered to the demigods.

"Me too," Jason said, shivering at the thought of those statues that took up residence in them. Why couldn't they have normal cabins, with real beds and no creepy statues of your father glaring down at you, like all the other cabins?

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

"Of course they are," Hera said. "I would never sire a demigod. One does not cheat on their spouse."

"It's a good thing," Annabeth whispered to Percy, who squeezed her hand. "Could you imagine what a child of Hera would be like?"

Percy shuddered, "I don't want to."

"And, of course," Hera said. "My husband would never break the oath he made with his brothers." Hera glared at Poseidon. "Right, dear?"

"Uh," Zeus glanced at Thalia and Jason.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm horrible. We understand. Let's just read."

**"Several of the ... like a mascot.**

"Only way cooler," Apollo said.

"Only you would be okay with being called a mascot," Dionysus said, glaring at Percy once again.

"Hey, I'm not the only one, Arty agrees with me," Apollo said.

"Brother," Artemis said, voice icy cold.

"Or not," Apollo said, grinning.

**Twelve cabins ... be empty?**

"They should all be empty," Hera said haughtily.

"Yeah, then they'd all be completely forgotten," Jason muttered.

"Or in Tartarus," Thalia said.

"Or there would be nothing left of the world," Travis said.

"With the collapse of Western civilization," Connor finished.

**I stopped ... cabin three.**

Poseidon smiled, thinking of that cabin. It had been a long time since a child of his lived there, and he hoped Percy liked it.

**It wasn't high ... ocean floor.**

"Because they were," Poseidon said.

"I love that cabin," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

Percy grinned at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too," he whispered back.

**I peeked ... do that!"**

"But it's his cabin," Piper said.

"Chiron didn't know that at the time," Annabeth explained.

"Well, as far as we know," Percy muttered.

**Before he could ... sheets turned down.**

"I miss that place," Percy said so quietly only Annabeth heard. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"You'll be back there soon enough," she whispered. Both of them knew this wasn't the truth. There would be no time to stop at Camp Half-Blood once they picked up Percy, but it was nice to pretend, if only for a little while.

**But there was ... "Come along, Percy."**

Poseidon smiled softly. Yes, the cabin probably did feel lonely as no one had lived there in quite some time. He only hoped that that loneliness didn't bother Percy once he got settled.

**Most of the other ... seemed to follow me.**

"You got a problem with my cabin, punk?" Ares asked, glaring at Percy.

"Whatever made you think that?" Percy asked.

Ares narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm, but Piper continued reading before he could say anything else.

Frank looked quite disturbed by the description of his father's cabin. How could anyone find that home-like?

**Inside I could ... brown instead of red.**

"I'm offended," Clarisse said. "That girl has nothing on me; I can't believe you even brought up her name in association with me."

"Why do I get the feeling there will be a lot of offended people at the end of these books?" Percy asked.

"Probably because you offend everyone," Thalia pointed out cheerfully.

Poseidon glanced at his son. Somehow, that wasn't very comforting to him, but he had to remind himself that his son was still alive.

For now.

**I kept ... I observed.**

"You just had to point that out to him, didn't you?" Annabeth asked.

"He's never had any tact, so it's really not surprising," Thalia said.

"Gee, thanks," Percy said.

**"No," said Chiron ... won't see any here."**

"Which is a shame," Dionysus interrupted. "They really know how to party."

"Yeah they do," Apollo grinned.

"Good times," Hermes agreed.

"They are pretty cool," Travis said.

"Especially when they get into the root beer," Connor grinned.

**"You said your ... I am."**

"It's pretty cool being trained by him," Will said, the other Greeks nodding in agreement.

"We're –" Jason attempted to point out that Romans had Lupa, but apparently that was spoilers for some people. Huffing in irritation, he just shook his head at the looks he received.

"I know what you mean, man," Percy said, grinning at Jason. "And it's pretty awesome. Scary, but awesome."

Jason smiled back as everyone else stared at them, trying to figure out what they were talking about, with little success. Finally, Piper shook her head and started reading again, leaving Jason to his budding bromance with Percy.

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

"You really are blunt, aren't you?" Piper interrupted herself.

"It's great," Leo said, grinning.

Thalia shook her head. "Like I said, no tact."

**Chiron paused, ... I'm still needed."**

"He is," all the demigods chorused.

"I don't think there'll ever be a time he won't be needed," Annabeth added, to the agreement of the other demigods.

"I think that is one wish we got right, brother," Poseidon said, thinking about how much his son and the others seemed to appreciate having Chiron for a teacher.

"I agree," Zeus said.

**I thought about ... Wish For list.**

"I doubt it would make the wish list for most people," Athena said. "Teachers are not as prized as they should be."

"Oh, not this again," Ares said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes this," Athena snapped. "Teachers are an important part in the lives of everyone and they should be treated with respect. As should the knowledge they teach." At this she glared at Percy, thinking of how he never studied and got horrible grades. She could not believe her daughter liked this boy.

"I don't think your mom likes me much," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I know she doesn't," Annabeth replied. "But I don't care."

"Good," Percy said, pecking her on the lips.

Annabeth smiled. She did care what her mother thought, but she cared more about Percy – he really did mean everything to her, and the last months without him had been horrible, like she'd never be able to breathe properly again.

Of course, being with Percy was just as bad, but in a good way. Annabeth shook her head to empty the thoughts running through it as Piper began to read once more.

**"Doesn't it ever... is waiting for us."**

"I don't get it," Leo said. "Why depressing?"

"Because he's stuck as a teacher," Travis replied.

"Duh," Connor added.

"I don't think that's it," Katie said.

"Sure it is," Travis said.

"No, I'm sure it's not," Katie said.

"Why not then?" Connor asked.

"Well, it would be the same with the gods, right? Where you come to care for those around you, and then watch as they pass on and you're left behind," Katie pointed out.

"Oh," Leo, Travis, and Connor said. "That does suck."

None of the gods spoke to this, but they silently all agreed.

"Well, we're getting off topic here," Chris broke the silence. "Cause was it just me, or did Chiron get even worse at changing the subject?"

Everyone chuckled at that and Piper began to read once more.

**The blond girl ... number eleven.**

"You're still referring to me as the blond girl," Annabeth pointed out.

"Shhhh!" Connor and Travis hushed her. "He's talking about our cabin! It's the awesomest!"

"Awesomest is not a word," Athena said.

"No one cares," Hermes replied, smiling at his boys.

**When we reached ... architecture book.**

"That's because it probably was an architecture book," Grover pointed out.

"It was," Annabeth confirmed.

Athena smiled proudly at her daughter; at least she was interested in creating things and learning, unlike a certain sea spawn she didn't approve of.

"So, you study architecture?" Poseidon asked Athena's daughter. He might not get along with Athena, but Annabeth _was_ dating his son, and he figured he should put in the effort to get to know her and let her know that he accepted her. After all, he figured you shouldn't judge someone based on their parentage, if that was the case he'd hate to think what people would say of him considering who _his_ father was.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth replied.

"That is admirable," Poseidon said. "I would like to see your designs at one point."

"You, interested in architecture?" Athena scoffed.

"I did design my palace," Poseidon said.

Athena opened her mouth to reply, but Annabeth cut her off, her cheeks coloring as all eyes turned on her as she began to talk. "Mother, please. There's no need to be rude. Lord Poseidon, I would love to show you some of my designs."

Percy beamed at his girlfriend as the corners of Poseidon's eyes crinkled in a smile. Athena looked outraged, but realized her daughter was right. Poseidon had yet to do anything to invoke her wrath, besides existing of course.

Stealing herself, Athena turned to Poseidon. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"There now, was that so hard?" Poseidon asked, eyes positively dancing.

"Dad," Percy groaned, knowing exactly what his dad was trying to do.

"What?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Read now, girl," Zeus's voice cut through the room. He had become bored of the argument and figured they would never finish this chapter, much less the book at the rate they were going.

Piper nodded, looking a little unnerved at the demanding tone of Zeus's voice.

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, ... emphasis on old.**

"Well, it's not like it's our fault," Chris said.

"Yeah, that place was so packed," Connor said.

"You could barely walk in there without stepping on someone," Travis finished.

"So we could hardly help it if it got worn down a lot," Chris finished.

Piper, Leo, and Jason all looked slightly confused. Hermes's cabin wasn't _that_ packed.

"It should explain more in the book," Annabeth said, catching their looks and correctly guessing what they were thinking.

**The threshold was ... evacuation center.**

"Why is it so packed?" Apollo asked, curious.

"Why do you think?" Hermes grumbled. He didn't mind sponsoring campers for a little while, but really, his cabin was for his kids.

"Why do you all sleep in cabins designated to your godly parent?" Hazel whisper asked Percy.

"That's the way it's always been," Percy answered.

"One thing I'm glad is done differently at Camp Jupiter," Jason said quietly enough the gods couldn't hear. "It's so lonely otherwise."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico nodded at that.

**Chiron didn't go ... fool of myself.**

"That was so funny," Travis laughed.

"You never told me that," Rachel giggled. She could just picture it. Honestly, sometimes she caught herself wondering how Percy had accomplished everything he'd done, considering the amount of stupid things he did.

"It was pretty funny," Annabeth said.

"I'm so glad my embarrassment is so entertaining," Percy said, but he was grinning.

Athena thought about this. Anyone who could take the amount of teasing the others seemed to be aiming towards Percy, and be good natured about it, wasn't too bad, she supposed. Although she still did not approve of him.

**There were some ... undetermined?" somebody asked.**

"Huh?" Leo asked, looking around, confused as to what that meant.

Jason shrugged, but Piper answered, "I think they wanted to know if he was a son of Hermes, or waiting to be claimed."

"Yep," Connor and Travis said.

"Oh," Leo said.

**I didn't know... Everybody groaned.**

The gods frowned at that. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

A look at the demigods' faces told them it could.

"Well, I claim all my kids," Apollo said, looking towards the demigods. "Don't I?"

Will smiled at his dad but didn't answer.

"At least things are better now," Nico told the demigods.

"But why? What changed?" Jason asked.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, Will, and Chris looked at Percy, but didn't say anything. Jason looked at Percy, questioningly, but Percy wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Jason wondered how anyone, even a cool guy like Percy (Jason figured they were going to be good friends, well he hoped they would be), could make the gods change. It just didn't seem possible.

"Are we reading or is that the end of this blasted chapter?" Hades asked, jolting the demigods out of their thoughts.

**A guy who was a ... old knife slash.**

Annabeth caught her breath and Percy squeezed her hand. He wasn't sure what he thought about having to read all about Luke after everything that happened. He didn't look forward to it. From the looks on the other demigods' faces, and Rachel's and Grover's, they didn't look too thrilled either.

**"This is Luke," ... was blushing.**

"I was not," Annabeth told Percy. "Was I?"

"Yeah," Percy said. He still had a hard time dealing with the fact that Annabeth had been so stuck on Luke, even if she just considered him a brother. In the beginning it had been very obvious that she liked him, a lot.

Annabeth sighed, seeing the sad look in Percy's eyes. She hated that she was the cause of it, not that Percy would ever blame her. She also realized how foolish a wish it had been to want to read of his adventures. After all, the stories wouldn't be just about him. They would involve everyone she knew and cared about. They would bring back memories of those who had passed on.

From the looks on some of the others' faces, they were realizing the same thing.

**She saw me looking, ... god of thieves.**

"Of course he would remember that," Travis complained.

"Just think, it could have been ours all those years ago," Connor said.

"Except the one thing Percy does accept about the situation he just found himself in was what our dad was the god of," Travis finished.

**I looked around ... campers all laughed.**

"Really, it's that bad?" Demeter asked, her brow furrowed.

The demigods who had been through the war shared looks with each other. If things had been better, the Titan War probably would never have happened. Many of their friends and loved ones would still be alive. Gaea might not be gaining in power.

"Yes," they chorused, which caused the gods to frown.

"They do have a point," Dionysus said, flipping another page of his wine magazine.

"And you've never said anything?" Aphrodite asked. She wasn't too keen on having her kids spend time in that cabin, it did not sound pretty.

Dionysus shrugged. "I claim my kids. I can't control what you all do."

The gods sighed, he had a point.

**"Come on," ... already seen it."**

"Thick," Thalia fake coughed.

"Hey," Percy said.

Thalia smiled at him innocently.

**"Come on."... that." "What?"**

"Really thick," Nico fake coughed.

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's face before kissing his cheek.

"You were, back then," she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe.

Percy inhaled sharply at that and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, okay. I suppose I was," he admitted, making Annabeth chuckle in his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

**She rolled ... were the one."**

"And yet he was," Thalia whispered to her. "In more ways than one."

Annabeth blushed and punched her friend. "Shut up."

**"What's your ... some bull guy-"**

"Some bull guy?" Leo asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't think Tighty Whitey would like that description," Connor snickered.

"Tighty Whitey?" Katie asked, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, cause he was wearing white Fruit of the Looms underwear," Travis said, grinning.

**"Don't talk like ... get killed?"**

"Cause that sounds fun," Rachel muttered.

"Yeah, Annabeth, not everyone is anxious to get out and fight monsters," Chris said.

"Speak for yourself," Clarisse said.

"That's my girl," Ares grinned.

**"To fight ... train for?"**

"To stay alive," Travis said.

"To fight in wars," Will muttered.

"To go on suicide quests," Frank said darkly, thinking of the impossible task that lay ahead of them in Alaska.

All the demigods glanced at Frank as he met Percy's eyes.

"It's not like it's my first one," Percy pointed out to the demigods as the gods watched on, wondering what they were discussing so quietly. From the looks on their faces, it wasn't anything pleasant. Which didn't make those with children in the room feel any better.

"Yes, but," Annabeth said, thinking about the Fates.

"Hey," Percy said, tilting her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "Everything will work out, I promise." He said this to everyone because they all looked at him as if afraid he would drop dead at any given point. Percy did not appreciate those stares.

**I shook my ... labyrinth. So …"**

"Gajillion isn't a word," Athena pointed out. "And monsters don't die."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Leo whispered to Jason, who snorted, earning a glare from Athena.

**"Monsters don't ... don't die."**

"Yeah, which really sucks right now," Percy muttered, thinking about the gorgons and how the more he killed them the quicker they regenerated.

Hazel and Frank nodded, leaving the gods to wonder just what was happening in the future.

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

"Yeah, it really is confusing at first," Piper said.

**"They don't ... they re-form."**

"Which sucks," several of the demigods chorused, thinking about all the trouble they could've avoided if monsters stayed dead.

**I thought ... with a sword-"**

"Percy, that wasn't an accident," Grover pointed out. "You swung a deadly weapon at her, after all."

"Yeah, okay," Percy said. "Maybe not an accident, but I had no idea what I was doing at that point."

"And you know what you're doing now?" Thalia asked teasingly.

"Against monsters?" Nico said. "Of course he does. With everything else, probably not."

"Thanks for that," Percy said dryly. Poseidon waited for his son to say something like, But I know exactly what I'm doing. Instead, Percy said, "But you're right."

"Not like any of us ever really know what we're doing," Jason pointed out.

"I can't be that bad," Aphrodite said as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, after all, you have my prophecies to help out," Apollo said.

All the demigods glanced at each other, thinking of those prophecies.

"It's that bad," Clarisse finally said.

Apollo huffed as Aphrodite switched to fixing a microscopic smudge near her eyes.

"That's not very comforting," Poseidon said, thinking about what it could mean for his son and his friends.

"For once I must agree with you," Athena said, surprising all the gods. "What? In case you haven't noticed, I have children too, and I can worry about them."

"Just didn't think I'd ever hear you say you agreed with my idiot brother," Hades said.

"Yeah, neither did I," Zeus said.

"I feel so loved," Poseidon said.

"This talk is more boring than the book," Ares said. "So let's get back to reading."

**"The Fur … very mad."**

"Why did you refer to the Minotaur by name, but refrained from saying Fury?" Connor asked.

"We can't even get through more than one sentence without interruption," Demeter sighed.

"It's what happens when you read with a bunch of ADHD demigods," Grover told her.

"It's not our fault!" Travis cried.

"Maybe not, but cereal could help fix the problem," Demeter said.

"It's not a problem," Katie assured her mother. The demigods nodded, thinking about how their wandering attention had kept them alive during battles and fights.

"It is right now," Ares growled.

Piper wisely started reading before anyone could reply to that.

**"How did you ... your sleep."**

Everyone stared at Annabeth.

"What?" she asked, trying to ignore the distracting feeling of Percy's fingers pressing into her side, one at a time in a slow pattern that she recognized as Morse code. "I was helping Chiron out and he needed me to watch him," she continued lamely, her heart racing as her mind attempted to decode Percy's message.

"Right," Connor drawled out.

"Right," Annabeth said firmly. Her mind finally caught up with Percy's message. Just three simple words, over and over: I love you.

Annabeth smiled and leaned back again, snuggling into Percy's side. "Love you too," she whispered as Percy stopped his Morse code message. A smile played at his lips, but he didn't look at her as Piper began to read again.

**"You almost ... torturers, right?"**

"Yes, they are," Poseidon said, glaring at his older brother. Hades looked down, not meeting Poseidon's eyes.

**Annabeth glanced ... sounded whiny,**

"Yes, you did," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said. "But I was frustrated. I didn't understand what was going on and no one was really giving me a straight answer that made sense. On top of the fact that I was hungry and tired and had just lost my mom."

"When you put it like that," Jason said. "I think anyone would have a right to be whiny."

Clarisse snorted. "Only wimps whine," she said.

"Hey," Connor and Travis whined.

"I rest my case," Clarisse said.

**even to myself, ... she used to."**

"That's not what she meant," Athena said.

"Yeah, got that," Percy replied. "Thanks."

**"I'm sorry about ... with other kids.**

"Still," Hazel said. "You sound a little…impatient."

"Yeah, I wasn't the nicest to Percy at first," Annabeth admitted.

Percy wisely kept his mouth shut.

**"Your father's not ... Probably ADHD, too."**

"Way to point out all that out so bluntly," Clarisse said. "Especially when he had no idea what you're talking about."

When everyone stared at her she shrugged. "What?" she asked. "I remember what it was like before I knew I was a demigod. It was embarrassing when people pointed out those things."

The other demigods nodded in agreement.

**I tried to swallow ... with anything?"**

"See," Clarisse said.

"Nobody said you were wrong," Chris pointed out. Clarisse smacked him lightly.

**"Taken together, ... what they are."**

"At least until they are ready to kill you," Nico said cheerfully. "Then they don't care how you see them."

"That's…not very comforting," Poseidon said.

**"You sound like … killed a normal kid.**

"Which sucks, cause I've always wanted to try it," Rachel sighed.

"Me too," Grover said.

"It is delicious," Apollo said, waving his hand and making a plate of lemon bar ambrosia appear before him.

"And nutritious," Hermes said, stealing the plate from Apollo.

"Hey!" Apollo complained.

"Really, you're not missing out on much," Piper told Rachel.

"Are you lying to us?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want me to answer truthfully?" Piper asked.

"Don't bother," Grover said.

**It would've ... you'd be dead.**

"Which would suck," Travis said.

"Big time," Connor added.

"Understatement," Annabeth muttered.

**Face it. You're a half-blood."**

"Does he even know what you're talking about?" Hazel asked curiously.

"No," Annabeth and Percy said together.

"They've been spending way too much time together," Thalia whispered to Nico, who snorted.

**A half-blood. ... camo jackets.**

"Hey, it's you," Chris said.

"Yep," Clarisse said, although she didn't look too happy about it.

"Maybe now we'll get some action," Ares said, grinning at his daughter. His grin slipped slightly at the stony look on her face.

**"Clarisse," Annabeth ... Friday night."**

"Yes! That's my girl," Ares said.

Athena frowned at him. "And that's my daughter she just threatened."

"Got a problem with that?" Ares asked.

"Just read," Annabeth and Clarisse both said and Piper nodded.

**"Erre es korakas!" ... than it sounded.**

"It is," Annabeth said. "Much worse."

Athena nodded at that.

**"You don't stand ... I'll show you."**

"Hold up," Percy said, interrupting Piper.

"Shut it, punk," Ares said. "It's finally getting good."

"I just wanted to say that generally, we were all idiots back then," Percy said, knowing what was going to come next.

"Your point being?" Ares asked.

"My point being we all did stupid things so let's not focus on that," Percy said. "There's no hard feelings."

"Whatever that means," Ares growled. "Let's keep reading."

Percy nodded to Piper before glancing at Clarisse, who nodded at him in thanks.

**"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried ... my own rep.**

"I've never understood why boys find it necessary to prove themselves even if it means getting beat up," Rachel said.

All the guys stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

When no one answered, Piper decided to keep reading.

**I handed Annabeth ... ripping my hair out-**

Percy grimaced and rubbed a hand through his hair. While he knew it was just because of the book, he felt sure someone was gripping it and trying to yank it out.

**that if this ... classier johns.**

"We don't use them," Hera said, wrinkling her nose at the idea of going to that awful camp. "Why would we care what they are like?"

"No, I think he's right," Aphrodite said, wrinkling her nose. "We should have better bathrooms there than regular public bathrooms."

"Bah, who cares?" Ares said. "Let's get back to the punk getting trashed."

"I wish that that's what had happened," Clarisse muttered.

"Ares, I don't think you know what you are talking about," Poseidon said, eyes dancing. "He is my son after all."

"So," Ares replied.

Poseidon grinned and gestured for Piper to keep reading.

**Clarisse's friends ... through her fingers.**

"Sorry," Annabeth said told Percy.

Percy shrugged. "I don't think I woulda appreciated your help had you offered."

**Clarisse bent me ... into toilets.**

"That's disgusting," Aphrodite said. "They definitely need better bathrooms."

Dionysus shrugged behind his magazine. "Not like they would last long with all those brats running around," he said.

**I strained to ... that. I won't.**

"As stubborn as ever, I see," Thalia said.

"Good to know he doesn't change," Hazel said.

"Hey, I change," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck, which felt strained. "Just not with the important things."

"Like being stubborn," Nico laughed.

**Then something ... my stomach.**

Percy felt that same sensation, realizing now why he had felt it yesterday when they had read about him dousing Nancy Bobofit. It was a familiar sensation to him now and Percy half expected water to come exploding out of somewhere.

"Now that's just not fair," Ares growled, realizing what was going to happen.

"No kidding," Clarisse said.

**I heard the plumbing ... shower stall.**

"Ack!" Clarisse hollered, coughing and plugging her nose, despite the fact there was no real water hitting her in the face. "That's a new feeling."

Percy ducked his head to hide a smile, but Travis, Connor, Will, and Leo weren't so smart. They just started laughing out loud, reaching new levels as Clarisse tried to threaten them, only to start coughing from the feeling of water hitting her in the face.

"You'd better keep reading," Rachel told Piper.

**She struggled, ... washed away.**

"That's my son," Poseidon beamed at Percy.

"Yeah, how did you not realize it sooner?" Thalia asked Grover and Annabeth.

"Well, I figured…" but Annabeth didn't finish the thought she had, that she thought he was a son of Zeus, since Zeus was the first to have broken the oath before.

"I think it explains later in the book," Percy said.

**As soon as they ... dripping wet,**

"Well, this is a lovely feeling," Annabeth stated. She was still snuggled up next to Percy with his arm around her waist, but now she felt like she was completely soaked. She pulled away from Percy, feeling like her clothes were clinging wetly to her, but nothing changed.

"Yeah, I'm with you there," Clarisse said. She too had the feeling she was completely soaked even though she was dry, but at least the feeling of being blasted in the face by water had disappeared.

"That is so weird," Apollo said, resisting the urge to go poke the two demigods to see if they felt wet. They certainly looked dry.

"At least they don't manifest what happens in the book," Hermes said.

"Good thing, too," Annabeth said. "Feeling soaked is bad enough. I couldn't imagine actually being wet."

"Me neither," Clarisse said. She didn't want to mention the part where if it actually did manifest, it would probably go all the way and she'd end up smelling like sewage for a week.

**but she hadn't ... clothes. Nothing.**

"You're water repellant?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Percy said, not really paying attention. He was frowning at Annabeth, who still hadn't sat back.

"That's so cool," Leo said. "Weird, but cool."

"It has its uses," Percy said vaguely, leaning forward and brushing Annabeth's hair over her shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered as he planted a kiss on the back on her neck.

A shiver went through Annabeth and she relaxed marginally. "Yeah," she whispered back.

Percy nodded and leaned back again, trailing a hand up and down Annabeth's back when she remained sitting forward.

**I stood up, my legs shaky.**

Annabeth chuckled slightly, resting a hand on Percy's knee when his legs trembled beside her.

**Annabeth said, "How did ... Close your mouth."**

"Your kid's got a smart mouth," Ares said, looking less than pleased that his daughter had been made to look a fool.

"And yours deserved what she got," Poseidon replied.

Ares narrowed his eyes. "I don't fight my kids' battles," he growled. "But I do fight my own."

"Are you challenging me to a fight, nephew?" Poseidon asked mildly.

"Lord Poseidon, Lord Ares," Hestia said. Though her voice was quiet, she gained the complete attention of all in the room. "We will not fight here."

"What's it to you?" Ares asked, although there was no bite in his voice.

"I do not approve of fighting, nor do I want it in our home," Hestia replied simply.

"And I will not have it here," Zeus declared. "Read on, girl."

"I have a name," Piper whispered so only the demigods could hear.

**Her friends had ... dousing her.**

"A little of both," Annabeth admitted.

"I would definitely be both," Piper said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, me too," Hazel said, looking slightly green.

**"What?" I demanded. ... capture the flag."**

"Because he controlled toilet water?" Leo snickered as Piper closed the book with a sigh.

"No, not exactly," Annabeth answered, sighing as the feeling of being wet disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Why then?" Piper asked, curious. She was glad the chapter was over, and that nothing too horrible had happened to her friends.

"You'll see," Annabeth grinned.

Athena smiled at her daughter, understanding what she had in mind. It was a good idea. A very good idea if it worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that belong to Rick Riordan.

~~PercyJackson~~

"I'll read next," Jason offered, taking the book from his girlfriend.

**"My dinner Goes up in Smoke" **Jason read.

"Awesome," Apollo grinned, realizing what this referred to.

"How is that awesome?" Frank asked.

Apollo and Hermes grinned, but when it became apparent they weren't going to answer, Jason continued reading.

**Word of the ... toilet water.**

"Oh, those stories were awesome," Travis grinned.

"Especially when we got our hands on them," Connor added.

"So you're the ones who started those," Clarisse said 'those' like she meant something more than just a story of her getting doused with toilet water. She looked at the Stolls, murder in her eyes.

"Uh, no?" the Stolls squeaked, backing away from her glare.

In an effort to save the brothers, Jason continued to read.

**Or maybe ... dripping wet.**

Annabeth sighed as the feeling of being soaked surrounded her again.

"Why didn't you go change?" Piper asked.

"I just got hit with the shower water," Annabeth said. "No point changing, I figured I'd dry off fast enough anyway."

**She showed me ... goat-man),**

"Percy," Grover moaned. "That's Pan!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" Percy asked.

Grover sighed, shaking his head. "You may be my best friend," he said with a grin. "But sometimes, you're impossible."

"Just sometimes?" Thalia asked.

**and the climbing ... fast enough.**

"The sounds ridiculously dangerous," Hazel said.

"That's the point," Chris replied, grinning.

"It's awesome," Leo said, a mad glint in his eyes.

"Only if you get to the top fast enough," Piper said, shivering at the memories of the close calls she had had on that thing.

Jason wrapped an arm around her while he held the book with his other hand and pulled her closer to him.

**Finally we returned ... wasn't my fault."**

"Hate to break it to you Seaweed Brain, but it really, really was," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Percy said, grinning sheepishly.

**She looked at ... the plumbing.**

Jason was laughing so hard at the last line that he had a hard time getting the words out, and when he finally did, nobody understood what he had said.

"Huh?" Leo asked, grinning in confusion as Jason practically dropped the book he was laughing so hard.

Piper shook her head at her boyfriend and pried the book from his hands. She grinned, stifling her own laughter as she glanced at Percy.

"Weird thought alert!" Nico called out.

"Brace yourselves!" Connor hollered.

**"I had become one with the plumbing," **Piper finally managed to force out.

At this, all of the demigods, Rachel, and Grover started laughing, Jason's own laughter renewed tenfold. Really it wasn't that funny, but with everything they were going through in their lives right then, and all the impossible tasks that lay ahead of them, it felt good, really good, to just laugh.

Percy joined in with his friends, it was a very weird thought and looking back on it, it was funny. The fact that Annabeth was giggling uncontrollably in his arms only made him laugh more, glad that in all the crap they were about to relive they could find the time to laugh and relax.

The gods watched the children, amusement on their faces. Well, everyone's except Hera, who looked on disapprovingly, and Apollo and Hermes, who had joined the demigods in laughing outright.

It took several long minutes for everyone to calm down enough, hampered by the fact that if one of them snickered, they all started laughing again.

Finally, Jason took a deep, steadying breath and picked up the book, which Piper had dropped in her laughter. Voice breathless and ribs aching from laughing, Jason started to read.

**"You need to ... ask Chiron."**

"Hey, my Oracle is not a what!" Apollo protested.

"It's a 70 year old mummy," Artemis told her brother.

"Who was a person," Apollo said. "A maiden, so you should like her. I just wonder what happened. Why she won't switch bodies."

Hades looked down at this, but remembering how the Oracle had almost destroyed everything for him, had led to the death of Maria di Angelo, he looked up again. She deserved what she got.

Hermes sighed, thinking of May Castellon and what happened when she attempted to become the Oracle. He wished he knew what had gone wrong. He wished he had stopped her. He wished he could go back in time and save her. Wished he could unhear those horrible predictions about his son, Luke.

Percy glanced between the three gods, wondering how they would react to events in the book. Truthfully, he was wondering how they all would react to the events they were about to read about. Events that were in their near future.

He didn't think it was going to be very pretty.

Then again, that was probably why Hypnos had involved the gods in the first place.

**I stared into ... for once.**

"I cannot blame you there, boy," Artemis said.

**I wasn't expecting ... a long-lost friend.**

"Naiads," Poseidon smiled. "Maybe not long lost friends, but they would know you for who you are."

"Dang, those girls are hot," Leo said, remembering his own encounter with them and his thought that maybe he could talk with them.

Several of the guys nodded, causing Katie and Clarisse to smack their boyfriends. Annabeth glanced back at Percy, raising an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I don't think of other girls that way."

Annabeth grinned at that, her heart fluttering. Sighing, she relaxed back with Percy's arm around her waist. She still felt as if she were dripping water everywhere, but she did feel better in Percy's arms.

**I didn't know ... are terrible flirts."**

"Jealous?" Thalia teased her friend.

"No," Annabeth said. The truth was she had been. Even back then she had been attracted to Percy, although she hadn't wanted to admit it, and she had fought against the feeling.

**"Naiads," ... home now."**

Poseidon frowned. It must have been a lot for his son to take in, especially after thinking he just lost his mother. He was sorry that Percy had to go through all that. Or would have to. This dream stuff was confusing.

"After all that you saw and did, it was the naiads that made you want to leave?" Nico asked, remembering how he felt when he learned everything was real. It hadn't been hard at all, he had been so excited.

"It was more like the culmination of everything together," Percy said, feeling a wave of homesickness wash over him. Oh what he would give to see his mom again.

"Oh, I guess that makes since," Nico said as the others nodded.

**Annabeth frowned. ... kids like us."**

Jason pursed his lips but decided not to comment on the fact that it wasn't the only safe place. After all, Annabeth didn't know about the Romans, just like he hadn't known about the Greeks.

**"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**

"That's the first smart thing I've heard you say, Perry," Dionysus said, looking up from his magazine to offer the first smile most of the demigods had ever seen. "It's actually quite an apt description for all you campers."

"Hey!" said campers protested.

"Are you smiling?" Apollo asked, staring at Dionysus in shock.

"No," growled Dionysus, lifting his magazine again, but not before everyone caught the grin forming on his face.

"You so are!" Apollo hollered gleefully.

Dionysus simply waved his hand, creating a new Diet Coke can and popping the top. Taking a long sip, he turned a page of his magazine.

"I don't think we will be getting anything else out of him," Demeter said.

"Yet," Apollo and Hermes chorused, grinning at each other.

"Oh dear," Grover said. He looked over at Jason. "You should probably start reading before something happens."

**"I mean not ... and half-what?"**

"Percy," Thalia and Nico groaned.

"Didn't you just meet me, punk?" Clarisse asked. "I was introduced as the daughter of Ares. Wasn't that kind of a hint?"

"I get it," Percy said, slightly annoyed. "I was slow to catch on."

"Slow?" Thalia snickered.

"Really slow," Percy rolled his eyes.

Jason had to admit he kind of liked seeing Percy getting ragged on so much. While he liked the guy and thought he was rather cool, it was still hard when everyone at Camp Half-Blood seemed to compare him to Percy only to find he didn't measure up. Jason thought he was rather accomplished himself and would like the recognition for it, instead of all the attention being on Percy.

The moment he thought it though, Jason felt bad. He knew he wouldn't want to have to read through all his past adventures and feel all the pain he had gone through all over again.

"Really slow?" Nico ribbed.

Before Percy could reply or anyone else could make a comment, Jason started to read, glancing up briefly at Percy, who grinned at him. Jason nodded his acknowledgement as he continued to read.

**"I think you know." ... last few millennia?"**

"Hey!" most of the gods protested while Hera and Artemis rolled their eyes.

"We've changed," Zeus informed the demigods.

"Yeah, clothes," Thalia muttered under her breath, causing those near her to snort in laughter.

"I do not see why you are protesting this, father," Artemis said. "It is true that none of you have changed your habits when it comes to having affairs with mortals."

"At least my husband didn't break his oath," Hera said, looking pointedly at Poseidon.

Zeus glanced guiltily towards Thalia and Jason as they both looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"It's not gonna be pretty when she finds out," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"No, it's not," she replied before biting her lip. Percy was nuzzling at her neck and it was very distracting.

"Just wait till she hears," Thalia told Jason. "It's bound to come up sooner or later."

"At least, the story with you," Jason replied. "Percy hasn't met me yet. Except for here."

"True," Thalia said, frowning. "Great. Good thing we can't be blasted to pieces here."

"Very good thing," Percy said, pulling himself away from Annabeth slightly.

**"But those are ... considered a myth.**

"Hate to break it to you," Grover said. "But you're already considered a myth at camp."

Percy snorted, not looked pleased at all by this idea. "Great, who's spreading rumors about me now? Honestly, I haven't done anything myth worthy."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course you have."

"And it's the younger campers," Grover informed him. "The ones who met you briefly before you, well, you know."

Percy frowned at this and Annabeth squeezed his hand.

**"But if all the kids ... teaches American history."**

Athena frowned, wondering why that was. Did her daughter not get along with her father? And why wouldn't she? He was a wonderful man, very brilliant, if a bit scatterbrained at times.

Annabeth was studying her hand, which was clutching Percy's, and thinking about how horrible things had been between her and her father. They were getting better, much better now, but it hurt to know that she would never have those years they lost back.

**"He's human." ... sexist is that?"**

"Very," Aphrodite sniffed. "Women can actually find love much easier than men. I should know, I find it quite often."

"I think that's just you, dear," Hephaestus muttered as he assembled a miniature helicopter before disassembling it again.

"Not so," Demeter informed him.

Both Katie and Piper looked mortified.

"Can you keep reading," Piper asked Jason. "Before my mother says something else embarrassing."

**"Who's your mom, then?"**

**"Cabin six."**

"And he's supposed to know what that means, how?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I explained."

**"Meaning?" Annabeth ... Nobody knows."**

"Worst feeling in the world," Chris muttered.

"No kidding," Frank said.

The other demigods whispered while their parents looked at them, frowning. Maybe they didn't always have time to acknowledge their children, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

By the looks on the faces of their children, they realized it could be.

**"Except my mother. She knew."**

"Yes, she did," Poseidon said.

"You told her?" Zeus asked.

"She figured it out pretty quickly on her own," Poseidon said. "I didn't need to tell her."

"Hmm," Athena hummed. "I still do not understand how you managed to attract such a smart woman."

"Jealous, are we?" Aphrodite asked, blinking at Athena.

Athena wrinkled her nose while Poseidon looked rather disgusted at the idea. Athena was fun to argue with and all, but having romantic feelings for her, no. That would be too weird. Athena seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Jealous of Kelp Head," Athena said. "Are you insane?"

"Jury's out there," Piper muttered, sure any mother who could force a permanent makeover on her unwilling daughter was at least slightly crazy.

**"Maybe not, Percy. ... sometimes it doesn't?"**

"But," Piper said as Jason and Leo looked up, confused.

Annabeth shook her head. "Later," she said.

**Annabeth ran her ... They ignore us."**

"That's not true," every god and goddess announced.

"We may not contact you, or claim you, but we do care about you," Athena said. "Always."

"Sometimes too much," Hera muttered, glaring at Zeus. "After all, you all have your immortal children to think of, with your _actual_ spouses."

"I don't have a spouse," Athena, Ares, and Apollo informed her.

She sniffed at them, as if the fact they weren't married was a personal insult to her, which it probably was.

"The point is," Poseidon said, ignoring his sister. "We do care about you and keep tabs on you." I hope, he added to himself as an afterthought. He was keeping tabs on Percy currently, but he didn't know what he would do in the future. None of the gods did.

**I thought about ... should behave better.**

"Watch yourself, punk," Ares growled. "We are all very busy, so don't go thinking you can tell us how to live our lives."

"It was just a thought," Percy said, though surprisingly he was smiling, along with the others who knew of Percy's wish.

Annabeth studied her boyfriend for a minute, thinking. _He was thinking about all the unclaimed kids even back then_, she thought. Suddenly his wish made all the more sense. If it was something he had been thinking about for four years, of course he would jump at the chance to make it happen, even if it meant giving up the wish of a lifetime to a selfless cause.

**"So I'm stuck ... real powerful force.**

"Excuse me?" both goddesses mentioned glared at Annabeth.

"Hey!" Piper and Katie said at the same time as their mothers.

Annabeth frowned, realizing how wrong she had been about that.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That was wrong of me to say that. I know now that I was in the wrong."

Artemis frowned, studying Piper. Did that mean she was a daughter of one of those two? Looking closely at the girl, she realized that yes, Piper was. And what was worse, she was Aphrodite's daughter. Her eyes were a dead giveaway, looking just like Aphrodite's. She sighed. There was no way Piper would join her Hunters. Not as a daughter of the goddess of love.

Aphrodite, Demeter, Katie, and Piper were still glaring at Annabeth, so Jason hurried to keep reading before fighting could break out.

**The monsters might ... Practical jokes."**

"Attempts at murder," Clarisse muttered darkly, thinking of the hellhound.

Annabeth, having heard her, looked down. She knew it was true and she knew that that was exactly what Luke had done, but it was still hard to think that he would actually do that, even after everything that had happened.

**"Practical jokes?" ... different colors.**

"You've been there five years?" Athena asked her daughter. "But then, you would have had to come at the age of seven."

"Why go so young?" Leo asked.

"I started at the Roman camp when I was two," Jason informed him quietly.

"It'll explain in the book," Annabeth said, not wanting to explain more and not able to meet her mother's eyes.

**It was just like Luke's, ... "It would be suicide,**

"So please don't," Poseidon said. He still couldn't get the knowledge that his son had seen the Fates out of his head, and while his son was here, obviously alive at the age of sixteen, he still had a hard time not being worried for him.

"Don't worry, dad," Percy said. "I don't like to go looking for trouble."

"No, it usually just finds you," Rachel added. Percy's friends all nodded in agreement.

That didn't make Poseidon feel any better.

**but you could, ... hadn't gone well.**

"What happened the last time?" Hades asked, curious.

"Dear, you know they can't tell us," Persephone said.

"Unless it's not explained in the books," Apollo said, looking at the demigods hopefully.

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Thalia shared a look. "It is," they said after a minute.

This made the gods frown, wondering what it could be. What could be so bad as to make Chiron decide not to grant more quests?

**"Back in the sick ... everything seemed so normal."**

"You've been to Olympus?" Leo asked as the Romans and Piper stared at Annabeth.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"Most of us have," Katie put in.

"All of us here have," Travis added.

"That's," Jason began, but trailed off. He wanted to say unfair, no Romans had ever been to Olympus. But then he realized why. Olympus was in New York, which was right by Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter was on the other side of the country. On top of that was the fact that Romans and Greeks weren't supposed to know the other existed.

"Awesome!" Leo finished for Jason.

"This place is amazing, if I do say so myself," Zeus said proudly.

"More so now though," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. She blushed but knew it was true. She had done a wonderful job redesigning Olympus, at least until she had been locked out of it.

**"You've been to Olympus?"**

There were a few chuckles at that.

**"Some of us year ... you get there?"**

"How do you get here?" Piper asked, curious. They had, of course, just appeared here in the dream, but she wondered how exactly one got on Olympus. She knew it was in New York, but didn't know where.

"I'll explain," Annabeth said. Everyone waited, watching her.

"She means in the book," Percy said, grinning.

"Oh," Jason said, looking down at the book to hide his blush.

**"The Long Island ... New Yorker, right?"**

"Right, because every New Yorker knows that," Will pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking straight right then," Annabeth said.

"You, not thinking straight?" Thalia asked, mock shocked.

"It's a little hard when you're waterlogged," Annabeth said. She still felt wet, just as she had been when trying to explain everything to Percy, was it only four years ago?

"That sucks," Clarisse said, realizing that Annabeth was still feeling the effects of the book. At least she got to be dry again, now that her part was done.

"No kidding," Annabeth said, sighing as Percy tightening his grip around her waist.

"Sorry," he whispered as Jason began reading once more.

**"Oh, sure." As far ... important was stolen.**

"What was stolen that could make us so mad?" Poseidon asked. When the demigods just stared at him he sighed. "Right, you can't answer that. Silly me."

"It must be something extremely important," Athena said, thinking. "Considering all the things that have been mentioned signifying your fighting."

"If we actually read the book, we'd find out," Ares growled.

**And if it isn't returned ... might know something."**

"Well, that's rather ironic," Persephone pointed out.

"What is?" Apollo asked.

Artemis shook her head. "She means that Annabeth and Percy started working together, despite the rivalry between their godly parents."

"Oh," Apollo said.

"Idiot," Artemis muttered.

"Why _are_ you working with him?" Athena asked.

"I had my reasons," Annabeth answered, turning to glare at Travis and Connor before they could open their mouths. "Keep reading Jason."

Jason complied, after all, Annabeth scared him.

**I shook my head. ... me the problem …"**

"You're only twelve!" Piper exclaimed. She had had a hard enough time on her quest with Leo and Jason, and she was older than that. "I think that's plenty young."

"I'd been basically stuck at camp for five years," Annabeth said, not looking at her mother. "I needed to get out. I figured I could figure out the problem and fix it if I could get a quest."

Piper shook her head, amazed. Annabeth never ceased to stop impressing her.

Percy, recognizing the look on Piper's face, chuckled. "I know exactly how you feel," he told her.

Annabeth glanced between the two, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Jason pulled Piper closer to him, shooting a glare at Percy before realizing he was being stupid. Percy had Annabeth and it was abundantly clear that Percy really cared for Annabeth, that he would never look at another girl.

**I could smell ... drawing a battle plan.**

"How is it," Annabeth began. "That you can be so oblivious to such obvious things, yet pick up on such little things?"

"It's a gift," Percy explained.

"Oh you," Annabeth said, twisting around to look into Percy's eyes. He grinned that troublemaker grin of his that simply melted her heart and pecked her on the lips. Annabeth sighed, feeling content again. Now that Percy had left her in the book, she felt dry once more, which was extremely nice after having felt like a drowned cat for the past chapter.

**Back at cabin eleven, ... peg as troublemakers.**

"That's my kids," Hermes smiled.

"I don't think it's a good thing," Demeter said.

"Of course it is," Travis, Connor, and Chris grinned.

**Thankfully, nobody paid ... his smile was intact.**

"Scar?" Hermes asked, wondering what had happened to his son. None of the demigods would look at him. He sighed, figuring he'd find out, sooner or later.

**"Found you ... stealing part.**

"Of course not," Thalia said, trying to lessen the tension that had surrounded the demigods at the mention of Luke.

"Yeah," Travis said, catching on to what Thalia was trying to do. "We children of Hermes don't joke about stealing."

"Ever," Connor added.

"Good to know," Frank said, patting his pockets down to make sure everything was in place.

**I said, "Thanks." ... get any easier."**

"That's rather depressing," Aphrodite said as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"But true," the demigods answered her.

The gods frowned at this. It's not like they wanted their children to have hard lives, it's just what happened.

**The bitterness ... about anything.**

Hermes frowned, wondering why his son was so bitter. Wondering if it was connected to the fate May kept envisioning. He hoped not. He didn't want to think something like that could happen. He hoped it was all just the result of whatever the cursed Oracle had done and not the truth.

**"So your dad ... to gut me,**

"Probably wanted to," Nico muttered. Thalia frowned, but she agreed. She knew, even then, that Luke was working for Kronos.

**but he just ... a lot on his mind.**

"Unfortunately, I think he meant to," Thalia said quietly.

Percy nodded while Annabeth frowned, squeezing Percy's hand. She didn't want to think that Luke had been insulting Percy, even back then, but she realized he probably was. He probably wanted Percy to have low self-esteem, to make it easier to control him.

"He did the right thing in the end," Percy whispered to Annabeth, correctly guessing what she had been thinking.

**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

**"Once."**

"He did?" Hermes asked. Percy nodded, but didn't elaborate.

**I waited, thinking that ... done for me all day.**

"That's very sweet of him," Hazel said. "He seems like a good guy."

The demigods who knew the truth looked down.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"What I want to know," Annabeth said, turning to glare at Percy once they had been quiet for a while. "Is why that was the nicest thing anybody had done for you that day. Didn't I just give you a tour of camp and patiently explain everything to you? Wasn't that nice?"

"Uh," Percy said, not meeting her glare.

"You were kinda short with him," Katie pointed out.

Thank you, Percy mouthed to Katie, who smiled at him. To Annabeth, Percy said, "And I said nicest. Not the only nice thing."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, you win. This once."

Percy grinned, feeling relieved.

**I decided to ask ... was that all about?"**

"The Great Prophecy," Athena said, looking to the demi-gods for confirmation. She got it as she met her daughter's eyes before she looked down. If that was the truth, then was Percy the child of the prophecy? And if so, how was he still alive? Unless the prophecy had yet to come to complete fruition. After all, he had seen the Fates.

Poseidon, along with many of the gods, paled at the mention of the Great Prophecy and what it meant for Olympus. Hades scowled, hating that prophecy more than anything as it had taken Maria from him. If this Percy was truly the child of the prophecy, than Maria's death had been for nothing.

"They don't mean," Leo began.

"No," Annabeth cut him off.

"Then what?" Jason asked.

"You'll find out," Percy said when no one else was forthcoming.

**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

"Excuse me," Apollo said, sitting up straight and glaring at the book. "My prophecies are the best. No one can hate them."

"I can," Percy said. Annabeth and Grover nodded.

"Yeah, they suck," Clarisse added.

Poseidon, thinking about the Great Prophecy and the very real possibility that it applied to his son, nodded in agreement.

"Your prophecies are nothing but trouble," Hades declared.

"Even I have to agree with that," Rachel said.

"They're horrible," Piper said.

"And confusing," Leo added.

"Unless they're given to you by Mars," Frank said under his breath.

"Hey," Apollo complained. "My prophecies are necessary. And awesome."

"Face it, brother," Artemis said. "No one cares for them."

"Not you too, sis," Apollo said.

"Don't call me sis," Artemis said.

"But you know you love it."

"I'll show you how much I love it when-"

"Children!" Hera shouted, glaring at the bickering twins. "Now is not the time to discuss such things. Read, boy."

Jason scowled at Hera, not liking the way she addressed him, but continued to read.

**"What do you ...**** any more quests.**

"So, Luke was the one who…" Hermes mumbled, lost in thought. He wondered why he had given his son a quest, and how it went sour enough for Chiron to stop allowing quests.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

Most of the demigods shrugged, while Annabeth and Percy looked down. Athena frowned, but didn't press for answers, allowing Jason to continue reading.

**Annabeth's been ... came to the camp."**

"Somebody special, alright," Connor grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Annabeth said, face turning red.

Travis opened his mouth to make a remark and caught Percy's eye, snapping his mouth shut once more.

**"Somebody special?"**

"And here's where his ego continues to grow," Thalia said, grinning.

"No wonder you've got such a big head," Nico grinned. "Chiron pays a house call."

"Annabeth calling you 'the one,'" Rachel put in.

"Luke referring to you as 'somebody special,'" Grover added.

"Hahaha. Very funny," Percy deadpanned, but he was smiling, a real smile that touched his eyes and lit up his face. He missed his Greek friends and it was nice to joke around with them.

**"Don't worry ... its dinnertime."**

"And there goes Luke trying to put him down again," Thalia said softly. Nico and Grover, the only two who had heard, nodded.

**The moment ... one before.**

"How'd you know that?" Leo asked.

"Conch shells are from the ocean," Poseidon explained, smiling. "So of course he would recognize its call."

"Oh," Leo said, then grinned. "That's cool."

"It comes in handy," Percy said, smiling at his dad.

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, ...**** sun went down.**

"It sounds beautiful," Hazel said, imagining the cabin all lit up in silver.

"It is," Thalia said. Plus, it was a lot more comfortable than Zeus's cabin.

Artemis smiled proudly at the description of her cabin.

**We marched up ... skipping up the hill.**

"Dryads," Frank said, impressed.

"It's quite a bit different than Camp Jupiter," Jason murmured mostly to himself.

Nico, who heard, nodded his head. He didn't mind Camp Jupiter, and mostly he was treated with respect there, even if it seemed as though they were mostly just humoring him. Camp Half-Blood though, that would always be home. Where satyrs and dryads ate with the campers, with the magical cups that filled with whatever you wanted and Mr. D's sarcastic comments while friends shouted across spaces to say hello to those from different cabins, holding whole conversations that way.

**In all, there ... nymphs and naiads.**

"Only a hundred campers?" Leo asked quietly, thinking. There were more than that now, and this was only four years ago. He knew it had something to do with the fact that every demigod child should be claimed by the time they were thirteen, which had something to do with some deal or something, but no one really talked about it more than that.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Only about a hundred at that point."

**At the pavilion, ... butt hanging off.**

"Why not just go sit somewhere else?" Frank asked.

"It's not allowed," Dionysus pointed out.

"Why not?" Hazel asked, thinking how lonely that would be to be the only child at her table. Except, thinking about it, Pluto, or Hades, probably wouldn't have a table there anyway.

The Greek demigods all looked at each other and shrugged.

Dionysus hid a sly smile behind his magazine.

**I saw Grover ...**** honey-blond hair.**

"Why do all of your kids look the same?" Zeus asked, looking at Athena while thinking about both Thalia and Jason.

"It's simple, really," Athena said.

"Oh gods," Annabeth moaned quietly.

"My children are born from an idea, making them the perfect children. They are not conceived in-"

"Okay, okay," Apollo interrupted. "Too much information there."

"Wait a minute," Leo said. "Does that mean they don't have, I mean," he turned to Annabeth. "Do you have a-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you," Annabeth said calmly.

Leo gulped and nodded. Percy chuckled. Taking pity on him he said, "Yes, she does."

Annabeth punched Percy's arm.

"Ow, what was that for," Percy complained, rubbing his arm.

"Wimp," Clarisse muttered. Ares grinned.

"Because I can't kill you," Annabeth said.

"Sure you can," Thalia said happily. "It's just that you won't."

No, Annabeth thought. I can't. Because I wouldn't survive without him.

"Gag me," Connor laughed as Will and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Dude, how are you dating her?" Leo asked. He still couldn't believe someone as laid back as Percy could be happy spending time with someone as scary and intense as Annabeth.

Percy felt Annabeth catch her breath next to him, waiting for his answer.

"Honestly?" Percy asked. Everybody nodded. "I think a better question is why is she dating me? I honestly don't think I deserve her, but I'm not letting her go."

Annabeth smiled at that and Athena looked thoughtful. The boy had a point; he certainly didn't deserve her daughter.

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly, for Percy's ears only. "There is no one I would rather be with."

"Good," Percy whispered in her hair, planting a kiss on her head.

"Enough of the mush," Ares determined. "Let's read."

**Clarisse sat ... alongside her friends.**

Noticing the horrified expression on Frank's face, Percy smiled. "It's okay, man," he told Frank.

Frank just shook his head, wondering how his family on his dad's side (well, Greek side, but still), could be so, so, crude? He didn't know how else to put it.

"Don't worry," Hazel said, patting Frank's arm before pulling away and blushing at her show of affection. "You're nothing like them."

Ares glared at Frank and Percy, but said nothing. It's not like he could blast them into next week, anyways.

**Finally, Chiron ... ****nonalcoholic, of course."**

"Of course," Zeus said, nodding. "We would never allow alcohol at the camp."

"Of course you wouldn't," Dionysus grumbled.

"Good thing, too," Thalia said. "Could you imagine throwing alcohol into a mix of ADHD, hyperactive demigods that are needed to save the world?"

"Disaster," Nico nodded.

"Especially since alcohol makes you stupid," Annabeth said.

"And makes it impossible to sneak anywhere," Travis added.

"Don't understand what people see in that crap," Connor said.

"Excuse me?" Dionysus said.

"Nothing," the demigods chorused while several of the gods, Poseidon and Athena included, hid smiles.

**I said, "Cherry ...**** to my mother.**

"How sweet," Aphrodite squealed. "Oh, but you are just the perfect love story waiting to happen, I can tell. I see it all now, trials, fights, lost love, and broken hearts!"

"Aphrodite," Poseidon growled. "Stay out of my son's love life."

"Yes, stay out of it," Athena said, eyes flashing. She may not approve of Percy dating her daughter, but no way was she having the goddess of love mess with their lives. That would only spell disaster for her daughter, and she would not allow it. No daughter of hers would have a broken heart over sea spawn. After all, if there were going to be broken hearts, it would be the sea spawn's.

"But, you can just tell," Aphrodite protested. "His devotion to his mother makes him perfect boyfriend material. After all, everyone knows a boy treats his girl like he treats his mom, respect-wise, that is. Oh, you'll leave a trail of broken hearts in your wake, just you wait."

"No," Poseidon said, more firmly this time. "No messing with his love life."

"Too late," Percy muttered, thinking about Reyna's advance on him, and how hurt she had seemed. He hated it, because she was a wonderful girl, but Annabeth really was the only one for him. "But at least it works out for us," he finished, whispering in Annabeth's ear, his breath warm on her neck.

Annabeth smiled. She _had_ worried about Percy finding someone at the Roman camp, like Jason had found someone at Camp Half-Blood, even though he didn't know if he had a girlfriend at the Roman camp. But the way Percy talked; she knew he hadn't, that he was only interested in her.

**She's not gone, ... then someday…**

"It's just not possible, boy," Hades said.

"Not to mention your mother would not thank you for it," Poseidon said, thinking of Sally and her stubborn, caring, worrying self. _Good thing she's not dead,_ he thought.

"I know," Percy said. "But it was the only thing that was keeping me going."

"I still don't get it," Leo said. "If it's not possible to bring her back from the dead, then how do most people know her?"

"You'll see," Annabeth said, squeezing Percy's hand.

"I really hate that," Frank said. Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Piper nodded, although Hazel had a slight inkling that Sally might not really be dead.

**"Here you go, ...**** dessert or something.**

"Is it dessert?" Leo asked.

"Leo," Piper groaned. "Really? You know what it is."

"Oh, yeah, right," Leo said, blushing.

"Dessert would be awesome, though," Jason said.

"Sugar," Travis, Connor, Chris, and Will chorused, sounding eerily like zombies.

"Sugar is simply unhealthy for you," Demeter chided. "Now cereal, on the other hand-"

"Does NOT make good dessert," Hades cut her off. "Now, enough of the cereal, woman, there are other things to eat.

"What, like cursed pomegranate seeds?" Demeter snapped back. "Because we all know how well that turns out."

"Mother," Persephone whined. "Really, it was my fault, and I'm fine. Happy, even."

Demeter narrowed her eyes at Hades, who glared back at her. Jason decided it was probably for the best to just start reading.

**"Come on," Luke ... ****"You're kidding."**

"Nope," Apollo said, grinning. "It's the best."

"It really is," Hera said dreamily.

"How would you know?" Ares demanded. "You have no children to sacrifice to you."

"She shares with me," Zeus said. No one could read the expression on his face at this. Honestly, he loved his wife, he really did, but there were times she was just too much. And he was not looking forward to the point in which the fact that he sired Thalia and Jason (Roman form or not) would come out. She would not be happy with him then, and he would be in the proverbial dog house, as mortals put it.

**His look warned ... burning food.**

"Because it is simply divine," Aphrodite sighed. "Even better than chocolate."

"It's that good?" Hazel asked, blushing when everyone glanced at her.

"It is," Poseidon nodded, smiling kindly at Hazel. He liked this girl, even if he did not know who she was.

Hazel smiled timidly back at Percy's dad, not knowing quite what to think. Neptune was feared in the Roman camp, but Poseidon didn't seem scary at all. No, he seemed like the nicest, most easy-going god of the lot (unless you counted Apollo and Hermes, who just acted like children). Of course, thinking of Percy, she could see it. Percy was very relaxed and easy-going, not to mention accepting and nice to just about everyone, unless they insulted or threatened someone he saw as a friend. It made her wonder just what kind of enemy Poseidon would make which made her realize she really didn't want to find out.

**Luke approached ... grapes. "Hermes."**

Hermes inhaled deeply, as if he could smell the burning grapes.

"Can you smell it?" Chris asked, curious.

"No," Hermes said, sadly.

"It's not described in the book," Apollo pointed out.

**I was next. ****... tell me. Please.**

"I will," Poseidon said, mostly to himself. "At least, I better."

"Are you sure you want to?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes. "You'd be admitting you broke the oath, if you did. There would be consequences for it."

"Dire consequences," Hades added.

"Like you already don't know," Poseidon snapped at his older brother. "Sending furies after my son."

"You're the one who broke the oath," Hades pointed out.

"Yes, I did," Poseidon said. "And seeing my son now, I don't regret it."

Thunder shook the throne room as Zeus opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Jason's reading, shouting to be heard over the rumbling as Zeus's eyes flashed dangerously.

**I scraped a ...**** off that smoke.**

"Considering we do not need food to survive," Athena said. "It is possible."

"Yeah, but food is just too good," Apollo declared. "Ambrosia? Anyone?"

"You just ate a ton of it," Artemis said. "Eat anymore and you'll burn up. On second thought, here." Artemis waved her hand, creating a new plate full of ambrosia in front of her brother.

"Hey," Apollo said. "Thanks." He grinned.

"Idiot," Artemis said.

**When everybody had ...**** from the Ares table.**

"Yeah!" Ares cheered.

"We are the best," Clarisse declared.

"Oh, you wish," Annabeth said.

"Care to prove it, Brainiac?" Clarisse growled. Since Percy had adopted Wise Girl as his pet name for Annabeth, she had studiously avoided calling the blond that.

"Bring it on, Boar Head," Annabeth said, gripping her knife.

"Children," a soft voice called from the hearth, startling everyone. "What did I say about fighting?"

"Sorry, Lady Hestia," Annabeth and Clarisse said, settling down.

"One of these days, you will have to tell me how you do that, sister," Hera said.

Hestia smiled and continued to poke at the coals in the fire.

**"Personally," Mr. D ... Peter Johnson."**

"Who's Peter Johnson?" Leo asked, confused.

"Mr. D can never get our names right," Percy explained. "I think he enjoys it."

"Whatever you say, Perry," Dionysus said, flipping a page of his magazine.

"Actually, it frightens me when he gets my name right," Connor said. Most of the demigods nodded. That usually meant something dire was happening.

"Hmmmm," Dionysus seemed to consider this.

**Chiron murmured ...**** campfire. Go on."**

"The campfire's not silly," Apollo protested. "My kids lead that."

**Everybody cheered. ... led a sing-along.**

"See," Apollo said, triumphantly.

"Nobody said you were wrong," Aphrodite dabbed at her lips with a white handkerchief.

**We sang camp ... I was home.**

All the demigods smiled at that. It was true; camp was home, the best any of them had had.

"I miss it," Percy sighed, thinking of the campfire that changed with the mood, and the s'mores, and his cabin where he could hear the ocean, and the ocean itself, where he could walk along the beach, hand in hand with Annabeth.

Annabeth squeezed his hand. "You'll be back," she said. "I'll make sure of it."

**Later in the evening, ...**** my new home.**

"I don't like the sound of that," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, it does sound ominous," Jason said, closing the book.

"No, it sounds exciting, like this book will finally have some action," Ares said.

"Who wants to read next?" Jason asked, ignoring the war god.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Alright, next chapter! And I swear, every time I sit down to write more I tell myself I won't do as much commenting in this chapter, and then I end up doing more! It's crazy, and takes me forever and a day to write. So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that belongs to Rick Riordan.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"Who wants to read next?" Jason asked._

"Toss it here, punk," Clarisse said. "I'll read."

Jason tossed her the book and she opened to the chapter.

**"We chapter a Flag," **Clarisse read.

"I love capture the flag," Thalia grinned.

"Only cause the Hunters cheat," Travis whispered to Connor. Connor nodded.

"What was that?" Thalia demanded.

"Nothing," both chorused.

Clarisse was staring at the chapter title, remembering what happened that capture the flag.

"Someone else better read," Percy said, also knowing what would happen. Those who didn't know frowned, wondering what he meant.

Chris, immediately understanding, tugged the book from his girlfriend's fingers. "I'll read," he said. "And I'm sorry," he whispered to Clarisse. She grunted, but allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist as he held the book.

"Why? What happens?" Leo asked, confused as to why certain people shouldn't read.

"It's in the book, idiot," Clarisse growled. She was not going to like this chapter. Seeing how pale Percy was, she knew he wasn't going to either. "Sorry," she grunted in his general direction.

"Me too," Percy said. This just confused those who hadn't been there, including the gods, who were frowning. Seeing their looks, Chris decided it was probably for the best just to start reading.

Annabeth clutched Percy's hand tighter, rubbing circles on it with her thumb. She wished they didn't have to read this chapter.

**The next few ... a centaur.**

"No, that's pretty much normal," Travis said.

"Can't get much more normal than that," Connor added.

"Idiots," Katie murmured, smacking them on the head.

**Each morning I ...**** too much headache.**

"It's kind of weird, isn't it?" Piper said thoughtfully. "That we just inherently know Greek and understand it, even without being taught it."

"It is weird," Percy said, nodding.

"But cool," Annabeth pointed out. "I mean, how many people can claim they know an ancient language?"

The demigods nodded at this.

**The rest of the ... out of his tail.**

"You are positively _horrible_ at it," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said.

"Where was he standing?" Hermes asked, curious.

"Beside me," Percy said, brows furrowing as he tried to remember. "On my left."

"So how did you manage it?" Frank asked, amazed that his friend, who had encouraged him to work with his bow when everyone else put him down about it, could be so bad at handling one himself.

"I really don't want to say," Percy said. "Let's leave it at I suck at archery."

"I could teach you," Apollo said.

"Wouldn't help, dad," Will said.

"Nonsense. Target practice from the sun chariot is all you need."

"Really not a good idea," Rachel said.

"But," Apollo began.

"It's okay," Percy was smiling. "I really am not good at it."

"Blame your uncle," Poseidon said, glancing at Zeus. "I do."

"You just can't accept that you've never been good with a bow," Zeus said.

"Only because the air is your domain, and you don't like me in it," Poseidon pointed out.

"Oh for, just read," Zeus grumbled.

**Foot racing? ... than a tree.**

"HAHAHAHA, I never thought of it like that," Travis laughed.

"You get left in the dust all the time racing them," Grover pointed out.

"So do you," Connor said.

"Everybody does," Clarisse said.

"True," Katie said.

"Guess we're all slower than trees," Will said.

"Even lovesick gods," Thalia said. This made all the demigods laugh while the gods frowned.

**And wrestling? ...**** mumble in my ear.**

"That's my girl," Ares said proudly. Clarisse blushed at the praise, while silently thankful it didn't go into detail of the pain she had caused Percy, she didn't want to be the cause of more pain for him, although she would never admit to it.

"I'm just glad it didn't go over those matches in detail," Percy said quietly, unknowingly matching Clarisse's thoughts.

"Me too," Annabeth said, squeezing his hand.

**The only thing ... beaten the Minotaur.**

"It was rather disappointing," Travis said.

"I mean, the slayer of the Minotaur sucked at basically everything he tried," Connor said.

"It was pathetic," Chris said. "No offense," he added, looking at Percy.

Percy shrugged.

**I knew the ... Ares kids,**

"There's no way a wimp like you could be my son," Ares declared.

"Ares," Poseidon growled. "You're talking about my son."

"Got a problem with it?" Ares asked.

"No, just want you to know he could take you on," Poseidon said.

"Yeah, right," Ares said. "I'd cream the punk."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover shared a look, that went unnoticed by the gods, but not by the demigods.

"You didn't," Hazel said, looking slightly green. She remembered how Percy had mouthed off to Mars, almost positive he had fought the war god before.

Percy shrugged and grinned.

"I'd take that bet," Poseidon was saying.

"You're on, after this chapter, the punk gets it," Ares declared.

"Twenty drachmas on Percy," Apollo declared.

"Thirty on Ares," Zeus said.

"Count me in," Hermes said. "Twenty on the kid."

"I'm backing Ares on this one," Hades said, grinning.

"You haven't even seen him fight yet," Persephone pointed out.

"Dad, you did not just set me up to fight Ares, did you?" Percy asked.

"Uh," Poseidon wouldn't meet Percy's eyes.

"It wouldn't work anyway," Athena said, exasperated. "Or did you forget we can't harm the children. That includes fighting them."

"Hypnos," the gods who had bet on the match growled.

"Plus there's the fact you couldn't duel him unless he challenged you," Annabeth pointed out.

Ares glared at her and she glared right back, unafraid.

"I'm just gonna read now," Chris said. When nobody paid him attention, he just shrugged and started.

**or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

"I still think I could teach you," Apollo declared.

"I still know it wouldn't work," Percy replied.

**I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork**

Hephaestus grunted, creating a miniature hippocampi that swam in the air around him before snatching it back out of the air and disassembling it.

"Too bad," Leo grinned. "He's the coolest."

A smiled twitched at the corner of Hephaestus's mouth as he fiddled with the nuts and bolts in his hands.

**or-gods forbid- Dionysus's way with vine plants.**

"Like any of my kids would ever be as rude as you," Dionysus sniffed, flipping a page on his magazine.

**Luke told me ... make of me either.**

"How could you not see it?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"We weren't looking for it," Annabeth explained with a shrug.

"Pretty sure Chiron knew, even if he didn't say anything," Percy pointed out.

"Just like he won't say anything now," Annabeth muttered darkly.

"Or how he didn't say anything about me," Jason said.

"It does get annoying," Will admitted.

**Despite all that, ... bring her back….**

"There must be," Jason said, looking at all the demigods who knew Sally. "I just don't understand how, if it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead."

"Not completely impossible," Nico said softly, glancing at Hazel. She offered him a weak smile.

"Speaking of the dead," Annabeth said, turning her gaze on Nico. "How are you here? You weren't with us when Hypnos came."

"No," Percy said, glaring at Nico and wondering why he hadn't thought about this sooner. "He was with us."

Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"All this time! You knew all this time!" Annabeth shouted. "And you never said!"

"Actually, I just found out," Nico said, holding up his hands.

"What do you mean, you just found out?" Thalia demanded. If Nico had known what had happened to Percy, why had he never said? The whole camp was feeling the effects of Percy being gone, Annabeth the most, but even she had been affected. And she wasn't even a camper.

"Well, I-" Nico said, then frowned.

Percy sighed. "Great, it's in a book," he said. Annabeth grumbled at that, but really, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Does anyone know what they're talking about?" Apollo asked his fellow gods.

"No idea," Poseidon said, frowning. But it sounded like his son was in the thick of it. Which didn't sound good.

"Just keep reading," Ares growled. "I want to get to the action in this century."

**I started ... father, Hermes.**

Those who knew what happened in these books, and what Luke had done, frowned. It would have been bad if Percy had sympathized more with Luke. Really bad.

As if reading their thoughts, Percy spoke up. "Hey, I would never, you know," Percy didn't know how to put it without giving up spoilers. "My family's more important than a few stray thoughts."

"We know," Annabeth said after a while, a smile touching her face. He really was too loyal for his own good.

"I'm still lost," Hermes said.

"You're not the only one," Demeter said. "And this is something I don't think cereal could fix."

"Wait!" Hades yelled. "Can you repeat that, I need to get this recorded."

"Shut up," Demeter snapped.

**So okay, maybe ... phone appear?**

"While I could make a phone appear," Poseidon said, waving his hand and causing one to appear. "There are certain rules that we must follow. Unfortunately."

"It's for the best," Hera sniffed. "We have more important things to do than worry about the feelings of demigods."

"They'd do well to pay more attention to us demigods," Thalia muttered.

"Could've saved us all a lot of pain," Percy agreed. Every demigod, Grover, and Rachel nodded at this.

**Thursday afternoon, ...**** reflexes were good.**

"Yeah, that's how most of us feel when we start," Travis said.

_I do better than just okay_, Jason thought, sizing Percy up. _I bet I could take him on._

Percy grinned. "At least it wasn't as disastrous as archery."

"Nothing could be that disastrous," Will said.

**The problem was, ... work for me.**

"That's odd," Jason said. He had never had that problem before. Sure, there were swords that pulled funny in his grip or felt off balance, but he generally felt comfortable enough with any blade.

"It was way odd," Travis said.

"We'd never had that problem before," Connor added.

Poseidon smiled, knowing why that was. There was only one blade that would work for his son.

**We moved ... first time.**

"Yeah, I'm sure it was because it was your first time," Thalia said.

"That sounds very nice of him," Hazel said, not catching the sarcasm in Thalia's statement.

"Well, he certainly helped me develop my skills," Percy said.

**"Good luck," one ...**** camper snorted.**

"That was me," Connor said.

"That sort of thing just doesn't happen at camp," Travis explained.

"Course not," Clarisse said. "Best way to learn is to be thrown in the fire."

"That's right," Ares said. "Gotta sink or swim on your own. Going easy's for wimps."

"But for your first time?" Piper asked. She knew Annabeth pushed her hard when training with Katoptris, but she also knew that Annabeth did go easy on her, starting her on the more simple things and working towards the complex attacks and defenses.

Annabeth smiled at her. "Don't worry; we're not all as crazy as Ares and his children."

"Hey!" Ares and Clarisse complained.

**Luke showed ... flat of his blade.**

Percy jumped, wincing slightly at the sting in his ribs. He pulled his arm from around Annabeth and instead just held her hand. Despite the fact that he knew his ribs weren't really bruised, he still didn't want Annabeth leaning against them.

Annabeth frowned slightly, missing the warmth of Percy's arm around her waist, but gripped his hand. If he was more comfortable this way for now, she was fine with just holding his hand.

**"No, not that far up!" Whap!**

Percy jumped again, feeling like a new bruise was blossoming.

**"Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap!**

Percy managed not to jump, but he couldn't help the slight wince with each new bruise that wasn't really there.

Poseidon's mouth turned down in a frown as he watched his son. Annabeth was sitting next to him, holding his hand, but she wasn't leaning against him like she had been earlier.

Probably the feeling of bruised ribs, Poseidon thought. The next time he saw Hypnos he was going to make him pay.

**By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat.**

_Really glad Annabeth's not leaning against me right now_, Percy thought. While he knew he wasn't really soaked in sweat, it still felt like it, and that wasn't the best feeling to have while cuddling with your girlfriend.

He now understood why Annabeth hadn't wanted to sit back when she had been dripping wet in the book.

**Everybody swarmed ...**** feel so awkward.**

"Better?" Annabeth asked, twisting so she could see Percy's face.

"Yeah," Percy smiled.

"That's so cool!" Leo said. He hadn't wanted to comment until now, no one had, wanting to get through Percy's 'sword lesson', but now that he seemed to be feeling better, Leo couldn't contain himself.

"What is?" Piper asked.

"Water revives you," Leo said. "Like potions in the Legend of Zelda. Only you don't have to drink it, just get wet."

"I've never thought of it like that," Percy said. "But that's a more apt description than I think he realizes," Percy continued so only Annabeth could hear. She nodded, thinking of how water not only revived Percy's energy, but healed him as well.

"Why don't any of us have powers as cool as that?" Travis asked, looking at the gods.

"Because your powers are not tied to an element," Athena stated.

"Yeah, but I don't feel better after a beating just by breathing air," Thalia muttered. Jason had to agree with her there.

**"Okay, everybody ...**** Percy get pounded.**

"Awesome," Ares said, leaning forward. He liked this part.

"No, let's not," Frank said, though he was smiling. He had seen Percy in action, and something told him that Percy would not disappoint here, training or no training. And Frank figured he should know, being a son of Mars and all.

**The Hermes ... suppressing smiles.**

"Why?" Hazel asked, looking towards Connor, Travis, and Chris.

"It's always fun to see the new kid try to go one on one with a trained swordsman," Travis said.

"Or swordswoman," Katie put in.

"Got that right," Clarisse grunted.

**I figured they'd ...**** master this technique."**

"Most swordsmen aren't demigods," Clarisse growled.

"Yeah, it doesn't take us long to learn," Thalia agreed.

"It's our demigod reflexes," Annabeth said.

"Which is awesome," Leo declared.

"Even I have to admit it's pretty cool," Piper said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Zeus said.

Instead of replying to that comment, which completely confused the demigods as to why Zeus would take credit for their battle reflexes, Chris continued reading.

**He demonstrated ..****. Ready, Percy?"**

"Right, because the newbie would really be able to pull it off," Ares rolled his eyes.

Travis, Connor, and Chris all grinned, having been there to see it.

"I have to admit, it is unlikely," Athena said.

"Especially since my son is the best swordsman in 300 years," Hermes said with a touch of pride.

"We'll see," Poseidon said, leaning forward with an unreadable expression on his face.

**I nodded, ... with more force.**

Frank smiled. He knew there was more to Percy's sword skills than just practice. He really was a demon with a sword.

"Impressive," Hermes said.

"Humph," Ares grunted. "Must not be that good of a swordsman if he's having trouble against a little runt."

"So what does that say about Ares?" Percy asked Annabeth quietly while Hermes glared at the war god.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacked the back of Percy's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"She's keeping your ego in check, Kelp Head," Thalia stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy huffed, but wisely did not reply to that. He couldn't win against both Annabeth and Thalia. Not that he ever really won against Annabeth in the first place.

**The sword grew ...**** undefended chest.**

Chris sat silent for a moment, remembering the shock he had felt when Percy had disarmed Luke.

"You were saying," Poseidon sat back on his throne once more. His face was still blank, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Hermes frowned, but sighed. "I have to admit, that was impressive."

"It really was," Travis said, nodding.

"Ow," Percy complained as two hands smacked the back of his head.

"Just checking your ego," Thalia said, smiling.

"You both just like hitting me," Percy said, frowning at Annabeth. But his eyes gave him away; they were laughing along with his friends.

**The other ..****. "Um, sorry."**

"Why are you apologizing?" Jason asked. He had to admit, that had been impressive.

"Well, everyone was staring at me like I'd grown a second head or something. It was about the only thing I could think to say."

"Only losers apologize for being good at something, Prissy," Clarisse pointed out.

"It was an odd thing to say," Travis said.

"But I guess we were all a little stunned, so we didn't really think much of it," Connor added.

**For a moment, ...**** across the floor.**

"Not so impressive now, are you punk?" Ares asked.

Percy shrugged.

"It was kind of a letdown," Chris said.

"Yeah, we were expecting something awesome again," Travis said.

"Sorry to disappoint then," Percy said.

**After a long ... "Beginner's luck?"**

"That was me," Chris said.

"Good on you," Clarisse grinned at her boyfriend. "Cause it probably was."

"Not," Thalia coughed into her hand. Clarisse ignored her as Chris continued to read.

**Luke wiped ... balanced sword… ."**

"A lot," Frank said, thinking of their war games. Hazel nodded.

"A scary lot," Nico put in. He would never forget the whirlwind Percy had become after his dip in the River Styx and subsequent fight with the armies of the underworld. Of course he had been invulnerable as well, but still.

"Enough to go against a Titan," Thalia said quietly, thinking of when Percy fought Atlas.

Annabeth nodded, thinking about how Percy had disarmed Luke/Kronos, after taking out hundreds of monsters basically on his own.

**Friday afternoon, ... off my forearms.**

"Why in the world would you even do it, then?" Hazel asked. "It sounds so dangerous."

"It's fun," the Greeks pointed out.

"And it's not that dangerous," Grover said.

"Says the mountain goat," Rachel put in.

"Blahahaha," Grover bleated. "Satyr, not mountain goat. Satyr."

"Don't look at me," Rachel said. "Percy's the one who called you a mountain goat."

"I said 'like'," Percy pointed out when Grover glared at him. "Oh, come on G-man, I meant nothing bad by it."

Grover sighed. "Why are you so hard to stay mad at?"

"Cause he's Percy," Thalia sighed.

**We sat on ...**** shade of yellow.**

"You always bring up the awkward and horrible to talk about topics," Annabeth told her boyfriend.

"It's a gift," Percy said.

"Or a curse," Nico said.

"I'd go with curse," Thalia said, remembering her own conversations with Percy when he poked and prodded at things best left forgotten.

**"Fine," he said. "Just great." ... ****not so bad, right?"**

"With Chiron being reluctant to issue quests, I'd say it's bad," Dionysus said. "Probably why I suspended judgment. Figured he had no chance anyway."

"And you'd do that to a satyr, even when the circumstances surrounding the tasks were out of their control?" Demeter demanded.

Dionysus lowered his magazine, purple fire in his eyes. "I do not like sending my satyrs on suicide quests. I cannot deny them it if they've proven worthy, but I try to prevent them from going when I can."

No one knew what to say to that, not having realized that Dionysus really cared about anything. Then again, it didn't completely surprise Percy, who still remembered Dionysus's reaction to losing one son, and his request that Percy keep his other safe.

**"Blaa-ha-ha! He ...**** you along!"**

"And good thing too," Annabeth told Grover.

"Yeah, we probably would've died if you hadn't been there," Percy whispered, thinking about the cursed shoes and what would've happened if it hadn't been Grover wearing them.

**Grover stared ... useful skill."**

"A lame skill," Travis said.

"We went over this, Grover," Connor added.

"I thought we had an understanding," Travis chided.

"I know, I know," Grover said. "It's a good thing I didn't go into underwater basket weaving."

"Exactly," all the demigods who knew Grover chorused, causing the satyr to blush.

**I tried to reassure ... different gods.**

"Oh, oh, like what?" Apollo asked.

"Uh, it doesn't say in the book," Chris said.

All eyes turned on Percy and Grover.

"Well, obviously they talked about how I'm the most powerful," Zeus said when neither boy nor satyr spoke.

"More like the most dramatic," Poseidon said.

"And you'd be the most childish," Hades stated.

"No, I think that honor goes to my brother," Artemis put in.

"Got that right," Apollo said. "Hey! Not true! I'm not the one who runs around as a preteen girl!"

"Well, at least she doesn't sleep with anything with legs," Hera snapped.

"She doesn't love either," Aphrodite said. "Which means no marriage."

"Because marriage means oh so much," Hephaestus grumbled.

"Of course it does," Hera snapped. "Family is everything."

"Which explains why your husband cheats on you all the time," Ares said.

"You're worse than me," Zeus growled.

"I'm not married," Ares said.

"Not like being married would matter to you," Hephaestus grunted.

"What does that mean?" Aphrodite asked.

"I think you know perfectly well what it means," Hera said disapprovingly.

"Says the woman who threw him off Olympus in the first place," Hermes said.

"Really, sister, you wouldn't have been so hasty had you eaten your cereal that day," Demeter put in.

"It has nothing to do with cereal!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Everything has to do with cereal," Demeter said. "If you had actually eaten it that day, you would never have eaten the pome-"

"Cereal would not have stopped her," Hades said. "And lay off her for that already, you can't change the past."

"Like you're one to talk," Zeus said put in.

"Said the pot to the kettle," Poseidon said.

"Want to go for a walk?" Percy asked Annabeth, who nodded. Holding hands, they stood up and wandered out of the throne room. The others weren't far behind, not wanting to listen to the gods fighting anymore.

"I can't believe them," Thalia said, shaking her head as they walked into the open gardens near the throne room.

"The gods can't seriously be like that," Jason said.

"This is actually pretty tame for them," Annabeth told him.

"Really?" Hazel asked, wondering how the Greeks even dealt with gods that were so disorganized and fighting all the time.

"Really," Grover told her.

"So, now what?" Rachel asked, looking at the group.

"Let's play a game," Leo said, grinning.

"Well, me and Annabeth," Percy began.

"Annabeth and I," Annabeth corrected.

"Were going to go talk," Percy finished, squeezing Annabeth's hand.

"Oh no you don't," Thalia said. "I want you where I can see you."

"But," Percy and Annabeth both said.

"No," Thalia cut them off. "No couples going off on their own."

She turned to glare at Travis and Katie, who had been backing away slowly, as if hoping to disappear before anyone noticed.

"And you're going to stop us? How?" Clarisse asked. She had been looking forward to exploring the gardens with Chris, though she would never say it out loud.

Thalia glared at her. Clarisse glared right back.

"Everyone, let's just calm down, okay?" Piper asked, putting a twist of charmspeak into her voice. While she wanted to explore the gardens with Jason, alone, she could understand what Thalia was thinking. The last thing any of them needed was to have the gods find them making out. She certainly didn't want to think what her mother would do.

"Fine, if we're sticking together, we might as well do something," Percy said, relenting. He'd prefer to spend some alone time with Annabeth. That was why he'd asked her for a walk in the first place.

"But what?" Jason asked.

"Spin th-" Connor stopped speaking as Thalia's hunting knife touched his throat.

"Try again," Thalia said.

"War games?" Clarisse suggested with a grin.

"Uh, no," Percy said.

"Why, you scared?" Clarisse taunted.

"No," Percy said. "But we should include everyone, and Rachel, well."

"I can fight," Rachel protested. She met Percy's gaze and understood what he was asking. He didn't want to spend the time they weren't reading (and reliving) fighting and getting injured. "But I don't want to right now."

"Wimp," Clarisse said.

"I don't want to play war games right now either," Piper put in.

"Us either," Travis, Connor, and Chris chorused.

"Fine," Clarisse huffed. "It was just an idea."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Nico suggested.

"That's…actually not a bad idea," Thalia said. "As long as there's no kissing…or other such activities."

"But then it's no fun," Travis complained. Thalia glared at him. "I take it back, it's still fun."

Rather reluctantly, everyone settled in a circle to play Truth or Dare.

"I'll go first," Thalia decided.

"It was my idea," Nico complained.

"Nico!" Thalia grinned. "Truth or Dare."

Nico glared at her. "Truth," he decided.

"Okay then," Thalia said, pausing to think. "Do you still play Mythomagic?"

"Mytho-what?" Leo asked.

"It's a card game," Hazel explained. "Where the gods and monsters have attack points and powers or whatever and you use them in duels against other players."

"Okay, do I even want to ask how you know that?" Thalia asked.

Hazel blushed. "Some of the kids in the first and second cohorts at camp play."

"I really don't understand it either," Jason shook his head.

"Okay then," Thalia said. "Anyways, we're off topic. Nico, answer the question."

"There you all are," a new voice declared. A soft breeze surrounded them, filling their noses with the smells of the sea. "We looked up to find you'd all disappeared. Our fight wasn't that bad, was it?"

"You were acting like three year olds, dad," Percy said, smiling at Poseidon. Those who didn't know Percy that well gaped at him that he would talk to his father like that, before glancing at Poseidon's.

Poseidon's face was blank, his eyes near impossible to read. Jason was sure he'd blast his son to bits, or try to, when he threw back his head and laughed.

"We were, weren't we?" he said. "But we're done fighting. For now, at least." He winked at the demigods. "Zeus is demanding that we continue reading now, though, so we should probably head back in there."

"Awww," Travis and Connor groaned. They had been planning some awesome dares.

"We'll play tonight," Thalia said. "Don't think you've gotten out of this, Death Breath."

"I didn't figure I would," Nico grumbled.

Poseidon carefully schooled his face to prevent himself from laughing once more. He had to admit he was relieved to find the kids (not that they were really kids anymore, but that's how he thought of them), were playing a game, instead of making out, like he had feared they would be.

It wasn't that he would have minded so much, but Athena was still fuming post argument and he didn't want to think of what she would do if she found his son kissing her daughter.

The group trudged back into the throne room, ignoring the glares of the gods as they settled back on their couches. Poseidon offered them all a wink before returning to his deep sea fisherman's throne.

Chris settled beside Clarisse and picked the book up, opening to where they had left off.

**Finally, I asked ...**** she'd be mad."**

"Of course," Artemis sniffed. "I _am_ an Olympian. I need my own cabin."

"Plus we need somewhere to stay when at camp," Thalia muttered. She figured the only reason Artemis didn't say that was because she didn't know she had a Hunter in the group.

**"Yeah, okay. ... Big Three?"**

"How dense can you get, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. "You already know that one of them is Hera's. Or at least I thought you had figured that out before."

"I wasn't sure who the Big Three pertained to," Percy said.

"Cause that sounds so much better," Nico laughed.

"Hahaha, you're hilarious," Percy said sarcastically.

**Grover tensed. ... husband's job."**

"Cheating on one's spouse is not a job," Hera sniffed.

"But it can be fun," Zeus whispered to Poseidon, who had to suppress a snort as Hera glared at the two of them.

**When we say ... ****"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

"I'm surprised you knew that," Athena said.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Percy defended.

"Despite what we may call him," Thalia said.

"True," Annabeth said.

Percy grinned, extracted his fingers from her hand, and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Annabeth sighed in contentment as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**"Right. You know. ...**** the Underworld."**

"You got that right," Zeus said. "I got the best domain."

"No way," Poseidon said. "My domain is the best, everyone here agrees."

"I'm pretty sure the drawing was rigged," Hades sighed.

"How did the drawing actually work?" Rachel asked.

"Like this," Poseidon said, holding up a hat and drawing out a stone. It was a blue-green shimmering stone. Hades put his hand in the hat and drew out a pitch black stone with ghostly dark gray figures moving within it. Zeus rolled his eyes and reaching in, withdrew a sky blue stone that flickered with lightning.

"Like that," Rachel said. "It was that simple?"

"What did you expect?" Zeus asked.

"Just, I don't know," Rachel said, glancing at the demigods for help. They merely shrugged. Sometimes, things really were that simple. "There would be more to it. You can't tell me you just drew lots and suddenly had powers over the sky, or the sea, or the underworld."

"But that's exactly how it happened," Hades said.

"Gah! Never mind," Rachel sighed. "Let's just read."

"Most sensible thing you've said," Ares grunted. "Let's get back to the action."

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."**

"Now he does," Nico said softly. Hazel smiled. She couldn't understand how the Greeks got away without a cabin to Hades. Even the Romans had a temple for Pluto.

**"No. He doesn't ... leave it at that."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hades demanded.

"Nothing, sorry," Grover said as Nico glared at him.

"Hmph," Hades sat back, leaning in to listen to Persephone as she whispered in his ear. He seemed to relax after hearing her out, and waved for Chris to continue reading.

**"But Zeus ... cabins empty?"**

"That's true, why are they empty?" Leo asked.

"I'll explain," Grover said as Zeus and Hades glared at Poseidon.

A minute of silence passed in which everyone stared at Grover, waiting.

"In the book," Grover said. "I'll explain it in the book. I think."

"You do," Percy said, nodding.

"Oh, right, sorry," Chris said.

**Grover shifted ... River Styx."**

"Yes, we did," Hades said dryly.

"And it's been wonderful," Hera sighed, smiling at her husband.

Zeus glanced at Thalia and Jason. Something told him this next part was not going to be good.

"I don't get it," Piper said. "You swore off having kids just cause they were too powerful? That doesn't make sense."

"No, there's more to it than that," Poseidon said, glancing worriedly at Percy again as he remember the Great Prophecy.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"The Great Prophesy," Apollo said. "It tells about how-"

Everyone frowned as Apollo cut out.

"The books don't know about it yet," Athena deduced. "So obviously, those who don't know it can't find out until it's explained in the books."

"This stinks," Piper said.

"Yes, it does," Percy, Poseidon, and Athena said. Athena glared at Percy and Poseidon, but they were too busy grinning at each other to notice.

**Thunder boomed. .. ****word-no kids?"**

"Obviously not," Athena pointed out, glaring at Percy. Her emotions were very mixed when it came to him. She wanted him gone, but at the same time, she saw how happy he made her daughter. None of it made much sense to her, and she hated that feeling. It was making her itchy.

"And here it comes," Thalia said, taking a deep breath. Something told her that her story was about to come out. This was going to be fun.

Not.

**Grover's face ... help himself.**

"You broke the oath!" Hera screeched, eyes blazing with fury as she glared at her husband. "How DARE you!"

"Doesn't she already know about me?" Jason whispered asked Thalia, thinking. Zeus had given him to her to assuage her anger.

"I'm pretty sure this is right before she found out and sent you off to Camp Jupiter," Thalia answered, her face darkening. "Telling me you were dead."

"This is crazy," Jason said.

"No kidding," Piper said.

Hades was fuming, glaring daggers at both of his brothers.

"Aren't you angry?" Hades demanded of Poseidon.

"No," Poseidon said. "I'd be a hypocrite if I was. After all, I broke the oath too. But it sounds like Zeus did first. Zeus, you're a hypocrite."

Zeus didn't hear him; he was still getting an earful from Hera. Demeter, thankfully, had created a soundproof barrier around them. "So the children don't hear that awful language," she explained.

"Why is it that the only one to keep the oath was the one it was forced upon in the first place," Athena asked, not sounding at all surprised that her father had broken the oath first.

"Because, unlike others, my husband keeps his promises," Persephone said.

"That's true," Percy said. Hades looked at him, surprised a son of Poseidon would say such a thing. Surprised, and a little touched (not that he would ever admit it). But he did pride himself in keeping his promises.

"Who's to say one of these brats doesn't belong to him?" Dionysus asked, sounding bored.

The gods turned to eye the demigods closely. "That pale skinned runt looks like he could be," Ares grunted, pointing out Nico.

"Of course, we won't know for sure until we find out who Nico is exactly in the books," Athena said.

Demeter's soundproof barrier shattered as Hera's voice rose in intensity.

"AND IF YOU THINK THAT'S THE END OF IT-"

"Chris, maybe you'd better start reading before Zeus is incinerated!" Percy had to shout to be heard over Hera.

Chris nodded and started shouting the next lines in the book.

**When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia...**

All eyes turned to Thalia. "You're like, there same age," Hermes said.

"But that's not possible," Apollo said, frowning. "Grover said you were born seventeen years ago. You should be five years older than Percy."

"That's weird," Frank said, looking at Thalia, curious.

"It'll explain in the books," Thalia said. Hera had stopped shouting at Zeus and was now glaring at Thalia, who ignored her.

**well, the River ... his daughter."**

"Wait, what happened?" Zeus asked, checking his daughter over to make sure she was there and okay. Now that it was established she was his daughter, he felt it was okay to show her concern.

"I'm fine, father," Thalia said. "And it's not like I could tell you. But the books can."

"Then read," Zeus demanded. Chris hurried to comply.

**"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

"Unfortunately, that never seems to matter," Percy mumbled, but everyone heard. The demigods nodded in agreement while the gods frowned. They knew their children lived the lives of heroes, which were rarely happy, but they didn't realize it was quite so bad.

**Grover hesitated. ... torment Thalia.**

"How dare you!" Zeus thundered at Hades.

"Now you know how I feel," Poseidon grumbled.

"At least you didn't try to kill me too," Thalia said to Poseidon. "Thanks for that."

"I would never take my anger out on a child, broken promise or not," Poseidon explained.

Hestia smiled. "At least one of my brothers listened to me," she said softly.

Silence fell at that, and Clarisse nudged her boyfriend. "Just read," she said.

**A satyr was assigned ...**** called Half-Blood Hill."**

Chris paused while everyone digested this story.

"How are you here?" Hera demanded, breaking the silence fairly quickly. "You should be dead."

"You know I can't answer that," Thalia said. "And even if I could, I wouldn't tell _you_."

"Why you little," Hera started to stand up.

"Go ahead, blast me," Thalia said, standing up. "Lot a good it'll do you. Or did you forget what happened when Zeus tried to blast Percy?"

Hera huffed and settled back in her throne, glowering at anyone who dared to look at her.

**I stared at ...**** and guilty too.**

"What in the world are you feeling guilty about now?" Thalia asked, exasperated.

"I think at this point, I would feel worried if he wasn't feeling guilty," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed, but didn't comment. He felt exactly like he had that day, thinking about how Thalia had sacrificed herself and wondering what he could have done differently.

**A girl my ..****. Hercules. Houdini."**

"Houdini? Really?" Leo asked, excited.

"Yeah," Grover said.

Hades shook his head. "He escaped, but he couldn't escape with the woman he loved."

"That's so romantically depressing," Aphrodite exclaimed.

**"And have they ...**** seriously thinking-"**

"Yes," everyone in the room chorused, looking at Percy.

"Of course I was," Percy said. "She's my mother; I wasn't going to not try."

"One day, that loyalty will be your undoing," Athena said.

Percy's friends frowned at that. It was true, Percy was loyal to a fault, and all of them knew Percy would die for any of them. They cringed, thinking about the Fates. Did it have something to do with that?

**"No," I lied. ...**** Underworld idea.**

"Of course you hadn't," Grover said. "I may have only known you for a school year, but you're easy to read."

"He is?" Hazel asked. She had a hard time figuring out what Percy was thinking.

"Well, he is to me," Grover said.

"I wonder why?" Percy asked innocently.

**"Not always. ... huge problems."**

"And yet you still couldn't guess who his parent was, when you even just admitted he had a strong aura," Thalia said.

"We get it," Annabeth said. "It was obvious and we were all blind to it."

"Just making sure you admit it," Thalia said happily.

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

"Ow!" Percy said as three people smacked him in the back of the head this time. "What was that for?"

"Ego alert," Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico chimed while the others laughed.

"But all three of you?" Percy demanded, glaring at Nico.

"Looked like fun," Nico replied with a shrug. "Ow!"

"Still think it's fun?" Percy asked innocently.

"Yep," Thalia said, swatting the backs of both boys' heads.

**Grover looked ... Don't worry, okay?"**

"Nemesis is a goddess, not a god," Annabeth pointed out.

"I was flustered and just hoping he was, well, not a child of the Big Three," Grover said.

"It's okay, Grover," Travis said.

"We didn't know that either," Connor finished.

"Because you sleep through class," Katie pointed out.

"Because it's boring," Travis said. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You're an idiot," Katie said, shaking her head.

"But I'm your idiot," Travis pointed out.

"Can't imagine why," Thalia whispered.

"Trust us," Annabeth said. "None of us can."

"You're not really one to talk," Thalia said, smirking.

"Percy's not that bad," Hazel said. She didn't seem to realize she had voiced this thought aloud until she saw everyone staring at her. She blushed.

Frank thought she looked absolutely beautiful blushing, but he had to admit he was jealous of what she had said. Of course she would choose Percy over him.

"I just meant, well, it's just, he's a decent guy," Hazel stuttered out. She noticed Annabeth still staring at her and thought for a horrible moment that she was going to attack her for what she said. But Annabeth glanced back at her boyfriend before smiling back at Hazel.

"Yeah, he is," she agreed.

"Just decent?" Percy asked.

"Just decent," Annabeth smirked. Percy sat back with a slight pout, but his eyes were smiling. He offered Hazel a smile when he was done pouting at Annabeth and Hazel found it impossible not to smile back. Neither noticed Nico and Hades glaring at Percy.

_See, it's not just me that doesn't want the sea spawn near their daughter,_ Athena thought. She hadn't missed Hades' glare and was already putting two and two together about who Hazel was.

"Well, I think you're pretty awesome," Apollo decided, nodding at Percy.

"Ow!" Percy complained as Thalia whacked the back of his head.

"Sorry," Apollo laughed, feeling partially responsible that Percy had been whacked.

"I get the feeling she woulda done it, no matter what," Percy smiled at the sun god.

**I got the idea ...**** capture the flag.**

"Finally we get back to the action," Ares said. He glanced at his daughter, expecting her to agree with him, but she said nothing, her face a blank mask. Ares frowned. It wasn't like a child of his to not get excited by action.

"I have to admit capture the flag is awesome," Leo said.

"Remember our first game?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yeah, and you were all excited and started-" Leo started

"You said you'd never talk about that," Jason cut him off, but he was laughing.

"It was so funny," Piper giggled.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Percy said.

"You're not the only one," Hera said distastefully.

**When the plates ...**** "Those are the flags?"**

"And they're awesome!" Travis yelled.

"Not so loud," Katie complained. She had been resting her head on his shoulder when he'd hollered.

"Why is Ares always so gaudy red and bloody?" Frank whispered to Hazel.

"Cause it's awesome," Clarisse, who had heard, answered.

That didn't make Frank feel any better about having her for a sister.

**"Yeah." ****"Ares ...**** repaint the flag?"**

"Yes, we repaint them. Because you can tell they are dripping with paint," Thalia deadpanned.

"Well, maybe the Ares cabin's," Will laughed, before catching Clarisse's glare. He shuddered, that girl scared him.

**He grinned. "You'll see. ...**** order to win support.**

"That's how you decide who fights who?" Hazel asked. The Roman's never changed up how the teams were divided. It was always the first and second cohort against the third, fourth, and fifth. The only thing that changed was who was attacking and who was defending.

Athena furrowed her brow, studying the girl. There were a couple of the children here who didn't seem to know what Camp Half-Blood was like. Maybe they were new? But there were several things that still didn't add up. Like how some seemed to know Percy and not Camp Half-Blood, while others knew about the camp and didn't seem to know Percy all that well.

None of it made any sense.

**Ares had allied ... only two of them.**

"I wonder why," Dionysus said dryly. "It's not like I'm stuck at some pathetic camp or something."

"Should I send someone your way?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't need your help," Dionysus said dryly. "Nor would I welcome it."

"No one ever does," Artemis pointed out.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at Artemis, and Chris, sensing the danger, quickly began to read again.

**Demeter's kids ... very aggressive.**

"Of course we're not," Katie sniffed. "There're more important things in life than fighting."

"It never said it was a bad thing," Percy pointed out.

"And nothing is as important as fighting," Ares said.

Everyone shook their heads at that, including Clarisse.

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about.**

"Hey," Aphrodite protested. "My children are plenty fierce."

Piper snorted. Her cabin mates hadn't changed much, she noted.

**They mostly ... hair and gossiped.**

"And that's very important," Aphrodite pointed out, conjuring a mirror to check her makeup and hair, which she changed from long, platinum blond to short golden curls that framed her face perfectly.

**Hephaestus's kids ... might be a problem.**

"That's right, we're awesome," Leo grinned. Hephaestus grunted, still playing with his nuts and bolts.

**That, of course, ... on the planet.**

"That's right, my kids are the best," Ares said. Clarisse smiled at this, after all, a compliment from your godly parent was a compliment.

**Chiron hammered ...**** supposed to use these?"**

"No, you're supposed to fight with foam swords and laser tag guns," Hermes said.

"Which would be ten times more awesome," Apollo said. Hermes and Apollo shared a grin, an obvious idea forming in their mind.

"Real weapons are better," Ares said.

A laser tag vest appeared on Ares and both Apollo and Hermes started shooting him with their laser guns. Ares' vest let out a little siren like noise, and red and blue lights started flashing on it.

"I rest my case," Ares said, waving his arm and the vest disappeared.

"We will not be deterred," Hermes said.

"No, never!" Apollo agreed.

Chris, Travis, Connor, Will, and Leo all grinned at this.

**Luke looked ... border patrol."**

"You decide you want my son on your team and you put him of border patrol?" Poseidon asked Annabeth.

"She obviously has a plan," Athena said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Poseidon asked.

"You'll find out," Athena said.

"Let's just read," Percy said, not looking forward to reliving his first capture the flag match.

"Yes, please," Clarisse said. She wasn't looking forward to it either. For multiple reasons.

**My shield was ... snowboarded on it fine,**

"I always wondered where you got that idea," Thalia said, glancing at Percy.

"I always thought it would be fun," Percy replied.

"I suppose it was," Thalia admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, looking just as confused as everyone else in the room.

"Uh, you'll find out," Percy said. "Later."

Annabeth huffed. She didn't like not knowing something about Percy's life when Thalia so obviously did.

**but I hoped ... ****She kept marching.**

"Ooh, burn," Travis decided.

"That was cold," Piper said, frowning at her friend.

"No, that's how it should be," Athena said.

Annabeth shook her head. "It was rather mean of me."

**"So what's the ...**** stolen something.**

"Well, you could have easily been a son of Hermes," Annabeth pointed out.

"Less talking, more action," Ares declared. "Let's see my kids win this thing!"

**"Just watch ... touching you.**

"No, you really don't," those demigods who had been on the wrong side of that spear stated.

**Otherwise, don't worry. ...**** me on your team."**

"That was harsh," Thalia said, surprised at Annabeth. She usually wasn't so short with people, and the way Annabeth had talked about Percy just a year later to her, well, it was strange to see how rude Annabeth had been in the beginning. Strange, and surprising that they had ended up so close.

**It was a warm,...**** felt like an idiot.**

"Looked like an idiot, too," Clarisse said, trying to prepare herself for what was coming.

"Thanks ever so," Percy said dryly, but he was glad Clarisse was joking with him. Especially with what they were about to read.

"Just keeping it real," Clarisse replied.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank watched this exchange in bewildered amusement. They could have sworn the two hated each other, and it still seemed that way, but at the same time, they seemed to be friends. It was a strange thing to witness. The term frenemies took on a whole new meaning.

**The bronze sword, ... bowling ball.**

Percy rubbed at his hand absently as most people frowned at him. Demigods, especially those that showed such promise in sword fighting, shouldn't have such a hard time finding a weapon.

But Poseidon smiled; he knew why Percy couldn't get comfortable with any weapon. It was because he needed a weapon of the sea. He just hoped Chiron would give it to him soon.

**There was no ... issues, right?**

"Yeah right," Ares said.

"Yeah, I figured that out pretty quick," Percy replied. That did not make any one feel better.

**Far away, the ...**** the fun, as usual.**

"Right now, I'd prefer it if I had," Percy said quietly. Annabeth nodded, wishing her plan hadn't gone quite as well as she had, well, planned.

**Then I heard ... somewhere close by.**

"It was there, even then," Annabeth asked.

"What, what is it?" Poseidon asked. From the way his son was acting, he got the feeling this was not going to be a pleasant chapter.

Everyone looked curious while those who knew had gone white in the face. Several of them had forgotten that Percy had almost died during his first capture the flag game, which would have been very bad. And would not be pleasant to relive.

**I raised my ...**** presence retreating.**

"Thank gods," Rachel said, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Several other people did the same, looking slightly relieved that nothing had attacked Percy.

Clarisse realized what was coming next. "Can we read through this quickly?" she asked.

Percy met her eyes and nodded in agreement. "With as few interruptions as possible," he said.

Nobody liked the sound of that, but Chris started reading again.

**On the other side ... ****of her helmet.**

Clarisse didn't even comment on Percy's thoughts on her. She had been a brat back then who liked to throw her power around. While she still creamed anyone that annoyed her, she wasn't that bad anymore. And she was glad.

She would never admit it, but she was sure it was because of Percy, at least in part. There were others who played a part as well, one of which currently had his arm around her waist as he continued to read.

**She brandished ...**** half the Ares cabin.**

"And of course you decided to fight," Thalia said.

"You expected him to run?" Grover asked.

"No," Thalia said. "But it would've been the smart thing to do."

"No arguing here," Annabeth said. She was worried, Percy could tell from the way her whole body seemed to be tensed next to him. He sighed, there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better, and prepped himself for what was to come.

**I managed to ... air burned.**

Percy's breath hitched as most eyes turned to look at him, but he managed not to cry out. It certainly wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt.

**Electricity. Her ...**** I hit the dirt.**

Percy inhaled sharply and Annabeth pulled away from him slightly, gripping his hand as his arm slipped from her shoulder.

Clarisse frowned, knowing this was her fault.

Poseidon was torn between wanting to blast the Ares girl to dust and worrying about his son, whose face was carefully schooled to not show emotion, but whose eyes, so like his own, betrayed the pain he was reliving. When Poseidon got a hold of Hypnos, he was in for it. This payment was horrible. The way he had granted whatever the exact wish had been was horrible.

**They could've ...**** arms felt numb.**

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, but seeing him wince, she let it go, smiling at him apologetically. Pins and needles was not what he needed to be feeling. He offered her a small smile back.

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse ...**** out that way.**

"Wimp," Ares said. "A real hero would not give the position away."

Jason silently agreed with the war god, what kind of person gives his own team away?

"Lay off him," Apollo snarled, surprising everyone.

"Excuse me?" Ares growled.

"I said, lay off him," Apollo said. "He hasn't even had a week of training, he barely knows what's going on, not to mention he's facing half a dozen kids twice his size. You can't blame him."

"That was, very insightful," Artemis said, staring at her brother in surprise.

"Quiet, all of you," Poseidon snapped, glancing at Percy, who he knew was currently still feeling what had been described in the book – meaning two numb arms and a blow to the chest. He was surprised his son wasn't showing it.

**"Yeah," one of her ...**** smartest thing to say.**

"I see what you mean about him not really having a filter on his mouth," Piper said.

"Oh, it gets worse, trust me," Grover muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Percy said lightly. Only those who really knew him could hear the slight strain in his words.

Clarisse nudged her boyfriend, she could hear it, and she wanted this to be over for Percy. And herself.

**Two of them ...**** cold at the same time.**

Percy leaned forward, going slightly green as he placed a hand over the arm that had been slashed.

Annabeth rubbed circles on his back, wishing there was more she could do for him.

**"No maiming," ...**** dessert privilege."**

"What kind of punishment is that?" Hazel asked, thinking of the awful punishments at the Roman camp for simply being late. The punishment for maiming on purpose was far worse then being tossed into the Little Tiber in a bag full of weasels.

"A good one," Dionysus said. "All you brats are too attached to sugar."

"You should eat more cereal," Demeter said.

"Mother," Persephone and Katie groaned.

"Weird," Travis commented, yelping when his girlfriend smacked him.

**He pushed ... espresso jelly beans.**

Percy let out a small sigh and sat up a little, offering everyone a reassuring smile in an attempt to get them to stop worrying.

It didn't work too well, but it did help.

**Clarisse and her ... into the water.**

"Awesome," Hermes declared.

"Who's the wimp now," Apollo grinned, sticking his tongue out at Ares.

Poseidon grinned, glad that his son was now in the water. It would help him. He would be okay now.

**Ugly Number Two ... snapped it like a twig.**

"You broke that spear?" Ares asked, sounding angry and impressed at the same time. "You let him break it?" this he asked his daughter.

"It's not like I had much chance," Clarisse muttered, too quiet for most to hear.

"Oh, lay off her," Poseidon said. Clarisse was grateful when her father grumbled, but listened to Poseidon.

**"Ah!" she screamed. ...**** out of the creek.**

"Ugh," Clarisse leaned forward, clutching her head.

"Sorry about that," Percy said.

Clarisse waved him off. "I deserved it."

"For what?" Ares demanded of his daughter.

Clarisse just shook her head, then groaned when it increased the pounding in her head. Frank began to wonder if maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

**Then I heard ...**** friendly territory.**

"Yeah! That's my son!" Hermes cheered.

"A great victory," Poseidon said, smiling at him.

"Well, my daughter did create the plan," Athena pointed out.

"That sounds like it woulda been an awesome match," Leo grinned.

"We'll have to remember that little diversionary tactic," Jason agreed.

"It won't work a second time," Clarisse growled. Her head had stopped aching to the point of skull splitting, but it still hurt. She could only imagine how Percy felt.

"It might," Piper said, eyes sparkling.

"That's my girl," Aphrodite said pleased.

Poseidon turned his smile to his son. Said smile disappeared at his noticed the less than excited look in Percy's eyes. Something else was about to happen. But what?

**Our side exploded ... of cabin eleven.**

"That's pretty neat," Hazel said.

Frank nodded. "And a lot easier than repainting the banners."

"And a lot less messy," Athena pointed out.

**Everybody on the blue ...**** she wasn't there.**

"I really hate it when you do that," Connor complained.

"It's just creepy," Travis said.

"Creepy? It's awesome," Chris said. "Could you imagine what we could do with that hat?"

"Yeah, except we could never get it," Connor pointed out.

"True," Chris sighed.

"Too bad it only works for one person at a time," Percy whispered to Annabeth, who felt her face flush. She had thought that quite a bit lately.

**"Where the heck ...**** didn't need help."**

Poseidon frowned, thinking. She still could've jumped in and helped him. After all, six to one odds weren't good odds, no matter who you were.

"Sorry I didn't help," Annabeth told Percy. "I was more stunned at what you did than I wanted to admit."

"It's okay," Percy said.

Poseidon sighed. He supposed if his son didn't hold a grudge about it, he couldn't either.

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

"Oh, I don't know, maybe gremlins did it," Jason said.

"Sword wielding gremlins?" Leo asked. "Those exist? I knew it!"

"Leo, that's not what he meant," Piper said.

"Then why'd he say it?" Leo asked.

"It's called sarcasm," Jason chuckled. "You should know it; you're the king of it."

"That is where we differ on opinion," Thalia told Jason. She had wanted to say dear brother, but considering not everyone (the gods) knew Jason was her brother, she realized she couldn't. "Percy is the king of sarcasm."

"No, I really think Leo is," Piper said.

Annabeth grinned as both Percy and Leo looked at each other.

"Somehow, I don't think it's a compliment," Percy said.

"Yeah, I get that feeling," Leo agreed.

**"Sword cut," ...**** scar, and disappeared.**

"Water heals you too?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Percy said, smiling.

"That's just unfair," Jason said.

"Tell me about it," Thalia mumbled.

"I pass on much better things than that," Zeus said. "Don't you like flying?"

"Flying doesn't heal you when you get hurt," Thalia pointed out. What she didn't point out was the fact that she was afraid of heights. She hoped it didn't come up in the books, that wouldn't be fun.

"Yeah, it's a little unfair," Travis and Connor said.

"But knowing Percy, he's the one that needs it the most," Clarisse pointed out.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"You know it's true, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess," Percy agreed.

"I don't like the sound of that," Poseidon mumbled.

"Look at it this way," Grover said. "We'd all be dead if you didn't have that ability."

"Cause that's a cheerful thought," Rachel said.

"I'm with the red-haired mortal there," Poseidon said.

**"I-I don't get it," ...**** steadied me.**

"And then there's the side effects," Percy leaned forward, putting his head in his hands to steady himself. The world was swirling around sickeningly and his arms tingled painfully. He felt exhausted, completely drained. He had forgotten how tired out using his powers made him in the beginning. It wasn't this bad anymore.

"Yeah, that part sucks," Thalia said cheerfully.

"And that's why I'm glad I don't have that power," Nico grinned.

Poseidon frowned. If exhaustion was the result of the healing, maybe it wasn't such a good thing to have. Why had his other sons and daughters never told him? Not that he blessed many with the power, but still.

"It gets better, dad," Percy said, correctly interpreting where his father's thoughts were.

Poseidon smiled. His son really was observant, even if he never really showed it.

**"Oh, Styx," ... would be Zeus…"**

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked, glaring at Annabeth.

"Come now, father," Athena said. "It was a natural reaction. After all, you had already broken the oath."

"So you'd assume I would break it again?" Zeus demanded.

"He did," Jason said quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Leave her alone, brother," Poseidon said, glaring at Zeus. "You were always the most likely candidate to break the oath."

"Are you saying my husband is the least faithful?" Hera asked.

"Just the most prone to falling in love," Aphrodite replied.

"Not helping," Zeus intoned.

"Should I just keep reading?" Chris asked, watching the gods start their arguing again.

"I'm in no rush for the next part," Percy replied. He still felt dizzy and his arms were still numb, but what was coming was going to be worse.

"Okay," Chris sat back and the demigods watched the argument like a tennis match.

"And what would Amphitrite think?" Hera was demanding of Poseidon.

"And why isn't she here?" Zeus asked. "Me and Hades have to deal with our wives."

"Hades and I," Athena corrected automatically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Persephone asked, turning her glare on Hades.

"I didn't say it," Hades waved his hands, withering under his wife's glare.

"Enough!" Ares bellowed, causing Zeus to snap his mouth shut with surprise.

"Ah, it was just getting good," Apollo said, hugging a bowl of popcorn to him.

"We will never get through these books if we continue on like this," Athena said.

"My point exactly," Ares said. "Some of us have important duties."

"Are you channeling Ma-" Hermes glanced at the demigods. They weren't supposed to know about the Romans. "Never mind."

All eyes turned back to the demigods and rested on Chris.

"Darn," Percy said. "I was hoping that would last longer."

"Sorry, man," Chris said. Percy smiled and shrugged as Chris started reading once more.

**Before I could ... through the forest.**

Everyone caught their breath, eyes going wide.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Hazel asked.

"Depends on what you think it is," Annabeth said, reaching forward to grip Percy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't like this," Poseidon groaned.

"I do," Ares grinned. "Ow!'

Aphrodite sniffed, crossing her arms as she glared at Ares. Her left foot was suspiciously bare.

Hephaestus's lips twitched towards a smile as he sent a small airplane flying around the room.

**The campers' cheering ...**** yelled, "Percy, run!"**

"Now would be good," Piper said.

"Yes, it would," Hazel said, looking at Percy in worry.

**She tried to step in front of me,**

"Thanks for trying," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I had to do something," she replied.

**but the hound was too fast.**

"Man, your luck stinks," Apollo said, looking nervous. He wanted to put off this next part as long as possible.

"I must agree with my brother here," Artemis said. "You have not had the best of luck as of late."

"Oh, you have no idea," Thalia said, frowning at Percy.

"You seem to take after your mother in that respect," Hestia said.

Poseidon couldn't comment, his mind stuck on what was about to happen. Reluctantly, Chris began to read again.

**It leaped over her ...**** I was badly cut.**

Everyone was watching Percy except for Chris, who seemed to be reading as fast as he could without tripping over the words.

Percy was pale, far too pale for anyone's liking. He had his eyes squeezed shut and seemed to be focusing on his breathing. Annabeth sat next to him, biting her lip against the pain in her hand as Percy's grip tightened. She was sure any minute her hand would break, but she didn't say anything, if this was helping Percy, she really didn't mind that her fingers were turning purple.

Percy was trying to breathe through the pain and ignore the stares of everyone in the room. Really, it was bad enough to feel all this again, but it was ten times worse to have an audience. And it really didn't seem fair that it hurt worse this time around. He supposed it was because the first time, he'd been in shock, dazed even. This time, there was that heady feeling of shock, but there was also the burning, screaming pain in his chest and he had to resist the urge to check that he wasn't bleeding out everywhere because it sure felt like it.

**Another second ... delicatessen meat.**

Poseidon shuddered and made a mental note to thank Chiron and the Apollo kids. If not for them, his son would be dead.

"Really glad you were there," Rachel whispered to Will, who nodded. No one knew better than the group of demigods currently gathered there with the gods what could have happened had Percy not survived.

**Chiron trotted ...**** not supposed to …"**

"No, they're not," Hades said, frowning. Even he wouldn't have sent a hellhound into camp.

"Someone must have summoned it," Athena said, thinking out loud.

"But who?" Apollo said. "Who would want to?"

"I don't know," Hermes said. "Even as a prank, that's going way too far."

"Ssshhh," Poseidon shushed, motioning for Chris to keep reading as he kept a watchful eye on his son. Percy was still pale and Annabeth's hand was turning a dusky shade of blue from his grip.

**"Someone summoned ...**** summoned it!"**

"Really?" Jason asked, looking at Clarisse. He had always respected her; after all, she was a daughter of Mars, or Ares. Whatever. But to blame Percy for summoning a hellhound to kill him?

"I was pissed," Clarisse said, looking down, ashamed of how she had acted.

"Hope you're not going all soft on me," Percy joked, pushing aside his pain to make sure Clarisse was okay. "Won't know what to think if you do."

"Soft, me?" Clarisse scoffed. "Yeah, when Hades freezes over."

"Hey!" Hades protested. "The climate is actually quite nice down there."

"Good to know," Percy said, squeezing his eyes shut once more.

Ares had to admit the kid was strong, he didn't know how many people could sit there with the feeling of their chest being shredded, and still be offering jokes.

"Now that the action's over, let's get through this," Ares said, sounding bored, even though he was slightly worried about the punk.

**"Be quiet, child," ... ****"I'm okay."**

"No you're not," Poseidon said, frowning. "Get in the water."

"Will it really heal you when you're that badly injured?" Leo asked, curious.

Piper smacked him. "Quiet," she ordered.

**"No, you're not," ...****e campers gasped.**

Percy sighed in relief, a small smile on his lips. "Got to love that feeling," he said quietly.

Poseidon grinned.

"That is so cool," Leo declared.

"Yes, like I said, we're all a bit jealous," Thalia said.

"But at least we're there when it's really needed," Will pointed out.

Apollo smiled at his son. "You lot can always call on me or my kids for help," he said.

"Apollo," Zeus said, voicing a warning.

"What? I'm the awesome god of healing. If someone calls on me for my power, I can't deny it."

Zeus shook his head, looking slightly annoyed. It wasn't good for his son to spend so much time in the mortal world. His daughter spent enough time there for the both of them.

**"Look, I-I ... "I'm sorry…."**

"Seriously? You're apologizing for that too?" Hazel asked. "Why in the world?"

"Once again, I'm not very good with having people stare at me," Percy said, still acutely aware of all the stares he was receiving.

"That and he hates making anyone uncomfortable," Annabeth said.

"Unless you're his enemy," Thalia grinned.

"Then he likes making you _very_ uncomfortable," Nico finished.

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal.**

"Of course not," Travis said.

"It was cool," Connor said.

"But there was something even cooler happening," Will said.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Chris?" Travis asked.

**They were staring at something above my head.**

"A claiming," Athena said.

"About time," Poseidon said, wishing he had just claimed his son as soon as he got to camp. That's how it should be.

"So you do claim him," Zeus glared at Poseidon.

"Of course," Poseidon said. "He is my son."

"Even though you sired him against the oath?" Hades asked.

"Just because I broke an oath doesn't mean he's not my son," Poseidon said. "And why are you all acting surprised? You already knew he was my son, and after a show like that, it was pretty obvious. You would have known whether or not I claimed him."

"Wow," Athena said, looking impressed.

"What?" Poseidon asked, looking at her quizzically.

"You're being logical."

The demigods snickered at this.

**"Percy," Annabeth said, ...**** really not good."**

"No, it's not," most of the gods chorused, thinking of what it meant for the Great Prophesy.

"That's nice," Leo said sarcastically.

"No, it's the truth," Athena said. "And truth is not always favorable."

"Cause that's so much more comforting," Jason muttered.

**"It is determined," ...**** Son of the Sea God."**

"Wow, and I thought my claiming was dramatic," Piper said.

"Oh, it was, Beauty Queen," Leo said cheekily.

Annabeth's mind had frozen on one thought: _Stormbringer_. A line from the new Great Prophesy echoed in her mind: "To storm or fire the world must fall."

_Just what Percy needs_, Annabeth thought. _Another prophecy about how he could lead to the destruction of the world_.

"Hey," Percy whispered in her ear and she realized he had been trying to get her attention for a while. "You alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"You looked lost in thought," Percy said.

"Sorry," Annabeth said quietly.

Percy chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one that apologizes for things that don't require apology."

"I should be asking you if you're okay," Annabeth said. Her fingers were tingling now that the blood was allowed to rush back to them.

"I am now," Percy said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Sorry about your hand."

"It's okay," Annabeth said, sounding a little more breathless than she had wanted as Percy's lips lingered on her knuckles, crinkling up in a smile at her words. Gods, but she just wanted to kiss him and never stop. Too bad there were so many people around, but hopefully later they would have some time alone.

"Who wants to read next?" Chris asked, drawing Annabeth and Percy from their little exchange.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! This chapter literally took FOREVER to write. I'm not kidding! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I just couldn't finish this chapter last week, and I've been working on it for a month! And, I think the ending is a bit rushed...sorry.

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Rick Riordan. So, basically, I don't own anything. Period.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"Who wants to read next?" Chris asked, drawing Annabeth and Percy from their little exchange._

"I will," Clarisse said, accepting the book from her boyfriend. Now that that chapter was done, she figured she was safe for a while. At least the pounding in her head was gone.

**"I'm offered a Quest," **Clarisse read.

"You've been there less than a week," Persephone exclaimed.

"Seems to be the pattern then," Frank muttered. Hazel snorted.

"And I thought Chiron wasn't letting anyone go on quests," Poseidon said. He really didn't want his son to leave the safety of camp. Especially not so soon after arriving there. He hadn't even had very much training! Of course, how safe was the camp if Percy was being attacked by hellhounds?

"Things change," Clarisse said with a shrug. "Now shut up so I can read."

Persephone and Poseidon pursed their lips at being told to shut up by a demigod, but Clarisse plowed ahead with the reading, ignoring their looks of annoyance.

**The next morning, ...**** to anybody else.**

"That would be so cool!" Leo said.

"Yeah! It'd be awesome!" Travis, Connor, Chris, and Will agreed.

"Trust me, it's not," Thalia said. Jason and Nico nodded.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Travis said.

"I mean, you get to set your own schedule," Connor said.

"Do what you want," Chris added.

"It's awesome," they repeated.

"It's absolutely miserable," Jason corrected.

Clarisse snorted.

"What?" Jason asked.

Shaking her head, she read the next line.

**And I was absolutely miserable.**

The gods, Connor, Travis, Chris, Will, and Leo all frowned.

"But why?" Apollo asked. He was starting to really like his uncle's son and didn't want him to be miserable.

"It explains if you just listen," Clarisse said. She was beginning to wonder why she had volunteered to read, getting interrupted so much was getting annoying. And she hadn't even finished the first page.

**Just when I'd started ... some rare disease.**

"Okay, I have to admit that would suck," Leo said, thinking about his bunkmates. He enjoyed spending time with them, having someone to talk to, someone to sit with at dinner. Being singled out and ignored would just suck.

**Nobody mentioned ... been considered safe.**

Poseidon felt guilty. It was his fault that his son had to go through that, go through feeling singled out, and knowing that monsters would stop at nothing to kill him.

But then he looked up at his son and saw him smiling, laughing at something Annabeth had just whispered in his ear while Thalia, Grover, and Nico rolled their eyes at them. The other demigods were grinning at the young couple and the whole atmosphere around them was happy, caring, and fun. His son was obviously accepted now and had many good friends.

He caught himself wondering what his son had done to gain the loyalty of all those around him, and realized he was going to find out while reading these books. Hopefully.

**The other campers ..****. Fifty more repetitions."**

"He really did push you hard," Annabeth said. She had never realized how lonely Percy had been after being claimed. And it didn't sound like Luke had really helped in that respect. Not that he made it worse, but instead of offering advice and comfort, he continued to push Percy, and push him hard.

"Yeah, but it was good for me," Percy said with a shrug.

"Course it was," Ares growled. "Only way to improve is to practice."

_And at least he's getting some training in before his quest_, Poseidon thought.

**Annabeth still ... between the eyes.**

"Sorry," Annabeth said as everyone stared at her. She had been pretty much inseparable from Percy from the moment she tackled him when they got here, and it was weird to learn she had been so rude to him in the beginning.

Percy laughed, causing everyone to frown at him.

"If I'd been offended by every person who ignored me or got mad at me, well, I would have been offended a lot," Percy said.

"Still," Annabeth said. "I should have acted better."

"Yeah," Thalia said. She had thought that Annabeth, if anyone, would know what it was like to be singled out because of who your parent was. After all, she had spent enough time with Thalia to know that.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you," Percy said lightly.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

**After lessons, ... make a plan …"**

Annabeth blushed at that. "I didn't know you could hear me."

"Half the camp could hear you," Connor said.

"And the other half of camp knew you were thinking it," Travis put in.

**Even Clarisse ... than be ignored.**

"Well, you coulda said so," Clarisse said. "I woulda been happy to pound you into the pavement everyday had I known you wanted it."

"Yeah, next time, I'll just tell you to come beat me up cause I'm bored," Percy said.

Clarisse grinned. "Glad we've come to this understanding.

"That's more like it," Ares grinned.

**I knew somebody ... around on the page.**

"Wait, what newspaper?" Grover asked. He wished he had been there more for Percy during that time, but his duties elsewhere had kept him busy. Now he felt like a horrible friend for abandoning Percy when Percy so obviously felt left out.

Percy scowled, remembering that paper. Annabeth frowned at him; he had never mentioned a story in a paper.

"Probably Luke," Thalia said so only Nico and Grover heard. They nodded in agreement.

Clarisse adopted a scowl of her own as she read on.

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL ...**** violent tendencies in the past.**

"More like he had the violent tendencies," Percy spat out, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at him.

"Percy, you said he only hit you once," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. If he had lied about that, well, she would find a way to undo Smelly Gabe being turned to stone so she could make him suffer. Slowly.

Poseidon growled deep in his throat, wishing this wasn't a dream and he could go give that pig a piece of his mind about how he had treated his son.

"He only hit me once," Percy said, but his voice betrayed his anger and everyone got the feeling they were missing something.

"Did he…well," Piper began, but was unable to finish. The thought that Smelly Gabe had done worse to Percy than simply hitting him was not a pleasant thought, and she found she was too cowardly to ask. Too cowardly to want to know.

Annabeth swallowed against the catch in her throat, feeling sick at the idea Piper had brought to mind. Poseidon held his trident in a white knuckled grip and Apollo and Hermes looked ready to tear someone's throat out.

Percy forced a small smile. "No," he answered Piper's unspoken question. The tension in the room lessened slightly.

"What was it then?" Hera asked, morbidly curious. This man was a repulsive human being who should not have been blessed with a marriage, and even though she did not like demigods, she did not believe any child or wife should have to suffer with a man such as that.

Everyone glanced at Percy as his face darkened, causing quite a few people and gods to shudder.

"Let's just read," Percy said. No one dared to argue with him, especially not with the floor shuddering beneath them.

**Police would not ...**** in black marker.**

"Are they, they can't seriously be suggesting you were the cause of your mother's disappearance, can they?" Hermes shouted, causing everyone to jump as his voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"I believe that was exactly what they were implying," Poseidon said.

Apollo was pretty sure he would snap his trident in half if his grip tightened any more. Getting up, he walked over to his uncle, hoping he wasn't about to get blasted.

"Uncle P, let's just put that down, shall we?" Apollo said, standing in front of Poseidon and pointing to his trident. Poseidon glanced down and seemed to realize how tight his grip was. With a sigh, he settled his trident into the place where fishing poles normally went and relaxed back into his seat, eyes resting on his son.

Apollo sighed in relief and sat back down on his own throne. Percy glanced at him and offered him a small smile in gratitude. Apollo nodded.

Athena, who had been about to point out that technically Percy _was_ responsible for his mother's disappearance, held her tongue. After all, the way it was implied made it sound as if Percy had kidnapped or killed his mother, when that was obviously not the truth.

"Definitely sent to him by Luke," Nico whispered to Thalia, feeling angry on behalf of Percy. Thalia nodded, sparking slightly as she thought of the article. Too bad she had never met Gabe.

**I wadded up ...**** worst dream yet.**

"I hate my dreams," Percy said, although he was glad that the whole debacle with the paper was over. There was a reason he hadn't told anyone about it.

"We all do," the demigods, Grover, and Rachel (minus Jason, Piper, and Leo) chorused.

"And yours always seem to be worse than anyone else's," Annabeth pointed out.

"That's interesting," Apollo said, wondering why that was.

"No, that sucks," Hermes corrected. Apollo had to nod in agreement.

**I was running ... hills in the distance.**

"California?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded.

"Why are you dreaming about California?" Poseidon asked.

"I bet it has something to do with him," Demeter said, glaring at Hades.

"Why me?" Hades asked.

"Because you live there!" Demeter threw a handful of cereal at him. "And you drag my daughter there every year!"

"Mother, are you ever going to let that go?" Persephone sighed.

"Not likely," Hades muttered.

Clarisse shook her head and, ignoring the gods' bickering, continued to read.

**About a hundred ... the wind rose.**

"You guys are really mad," Apollo said cheerfully.

"Like, really, really mad," Hermes added.

"But why?" Athena asked, frustrated. All she could figure was that it had to do with the solstice, and she hated not knowing what was going on.

Zeus glared at Poseidon. "I bet it's your fault," he decided.

"Why would it be my fault?" Poseidon asked.

"Because you're the trouble maker, the rule breaker," Zeus explained.

"That's rich, coming from you," Hades said.

"What's that mean?" Zeus asked.

"Just that you're the one who broke the oath first," Poseidon said innocently. "And yet you get mad at me."

"Don't you dare," Zeus said.

"I'm reading here," Clarisse growled. Ignoring all the shocked stares, she continued to do just that.

**I had to stop ... uselessly in the sand.**

"Dude, I hate it when that happens," Leo said.

"Does it happen often to you then?" Piper asked.

"All the time," Leo said. "And just when I'm about to get my hands on a new thermonuclear reactor or the secret recipe for coke."

Travis and Connor grinned. "We could steal that recipe," they said.

"No," Katie said. "No corporate espionage for you."

"Aww," Hermes complained.

**Over the roar ... Give it back!**

"Like the children they are," Hera sniffed.

"I'll agree with you there, sister," Demeter said.

"Give what back?" Athena asked. "What's been stolen?"

The demigods shared a looked, but didn't say. Not like they could anyways.

**Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.**

"Looks like you're not the only ones to think them childish, sister," Hestia said, smiling.

"I can't believe I had similar thoughts to a demigod," Hera said, horrified.

"They're not all bad," Demeter smiled at Katie.

"I can't believe Hera and I thought something similar," Percy said, shuddering.

**The waves got ...**** Stop fighting!**

"Yeah, stop fighting," Hades said. "It's starting to get really old after all these years."

"It's not my fault he stole something," Zeus accused, pointing at Poseidon.

"I would never!" Poseidon said.

"I would," Hermes said at the same time Hera said "Except for when we did."

"Regardless, this fighting is ridiculous," Hades said.

**The ground shook. ..****. Come down!**

"Apparently you don't think so then," Apollo said.

"That does not sound like my Lord," Persephone said.

"Who else could it be?" Hermes asked.

"Don't say it," Zeus said when Athena opened her mouth.

"If he's already is denying it, this is going to be fun," Percy said to the demigods.

Annabeth shook her head, but she agreed. Why did the gods have such a hard time accepting the truth?

**The sand split ... swallowed me.**

The demigods shuddered.

"You're right, your dreams stink," Leo said.

Piper was thinking the same thing, but she had had some doozies herself.

"They get worse," Percy scowled.

"Worse?" Hazel asked. She had thought her memories were bad, but this made her shudder.

**I woke up, sure I was falling.**

"Hate that feeling," every demigod muttered. Rachel and Grover nodded in agreement. They might not have demigod dreams, but they had had similar experiences in their nightmares.

**I was still ...**** let him tell you."**

"You better not do anything," Poseidon growled at Dionysus.

"Not like I could, even if I wanted to," Dionysus said, turning a page of his magazine. His hands shook slightly though. He did not want to be on Poseidon's bad side.

"Unfortunately, harming a child is against his restrictions," Zeus said.

"Unfortunately?" Thalia said, glaring at her father.

"I mean, uh, fortunately," Zeus corrected.

"You had it right the first time," Hera muttered.

"Why did we even help her?" Leo whisper asked Jason and Piper.

"Because, unfortunately, we needed to," Jason replied. He was beginning to understand why Annabeth had been so adamant that there was no way she was going to help Hera.

**Nervously, I got dressed ...**** me just to be alive.**

"It is," Athena said bluntly.

"It would be better to just incinerate you and be done with it," Hades said.

"Yeah, so much better," Nico said, glaring at his father. Hades shifted uncomfortably under his son's glare. He hadn't really thought that Nico would stick up for Poseidon's son over his own father, but it seemed Nico was good friends with the boy.

Thalia snorted, thinking about it. "Yeah, soooo much better," she said. "After all, I'd still be a tree."

"I'd be stuck in the Lotus Hotel," Nico chimed in.

"The rest of us would be dead," Grover added.

"And the whole world would be thrown in chaos," Annabeth finished.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't do that much, guys," he said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Thalia snorted.

"What are you whispering about?" Jason asked. He had to admit it wasn't fair that Thalia seemed to be closer to Percy than to her own brother, and he didn't like all their secret little conversations.

"We would all like to know that," Zeus said, glaring at the group.

"Spoilers," Thalia grinned.

"You're not River Song!" Apollo shouted at Thalia.

"Who?" Demeter asked as most others in the room looked confused.

"From Doctor Who, duh," Artemis said, surprising them all, except for Hermes and Apollo.

"I love that show," Hermes said happily.

"We are still on for our marathon this Saturday, are we not?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, sis," Apollo grinned.

"Don't call me sis," Artemis said. "And I look forward to it."

"So that's where she goes," Thalia muttered.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"Nothing," Thalia replied. "So, the three of you watch Doctor Who, whatever it is."

"Yes, it is the only time I can stand my brother's presence," Artemis said.

"And it's only the best show in the universe," Apollo declared.

"I've never heard of it," Poseidon said.

"It's British," Hermes explained.

"The British have good T.V. shows," Poseidon nodded. "I'm particularly fond of Sherlock."

"You watch Sherlock?" Athena said, surprised.

"Of course," Poseidon said. "Why?"

"No reason," Athena muttered, looking down. She was fond of Sherlock too.

"Well, everyone knows Merlin is the best British show," Zeus declared.

"You only like it because King Arthur was based off a son of yours," Hades said.

"And yet you watch it too," Zeus countered.

"Did any of you realize the gods watched so much T.V.?" Leo asked, watching the discussion bounce around the throne room.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Do you know any of these shows?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Grover, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Chris, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Will, and Hazel all shook their heads.

"You don't know any of them?" Leo asked, eyes wide.

"Demigods and technology don't mix too well," Annabeth explained.

"We're lucky if we can catch the occasional movie in theaters," Thalia said.

"I guess I hadn't realized how out of the loop you become at camp," Piper said.

"Me either," Leo and Frank said at the same time. Hazel looked between the two, feeling strange. Leo reminded her so much of Sammy and what they had had, but Frank was the one to cause her heart to flip flop like crazy, even when she told it she did not think of him like that.

"But, Annabeth, you have that laptop," Piper said.

"It's special," Annabeth said.

"How?" Hephaestus asked, intrigued. If there was technology out there that didn't go completely haywire when used by demigods, and wasn't made by him or his children, well, he wanted to know about it.

Annabeth just shrugged hopelessly.

"Well, we need to get you all some T.V.s and what not so you can watch all these awesome shows," Apollo declared.

"I can help with that," Hermes said.

"Cool," Leo grinned.

"And we're reading," Clarisse said.

**The other gods ... deliver their verdict.**

"Yes, because we all spend all day debating what to do with demigods," Hera said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, in cases like this, we do," Aphrodite pointed out.

Everyone blinked at her and Athena's mouth might have hung open slightly.

"What?" Aphrodite demanded. "I'm not a dumb blonde. In fact," Aphrodite shook her hair out, causing it to darken to auburn and go curly. "I'm not blonde at all."

**Over Long Island Sound, ...**** edges of the valley.**

"I've never seen it rain there," Nico said.

"Of course not," Dionysus said. "We only get the weather we want."

"That's pretty cool," Hazel said as Frank nodded in agreement.

"It's nice, too, to eat under the open sky," Rachel said.

**But this storm, this one was huge.**

"That shouldn't matter," Zeus said. "It'll still pass around you."

Those who had been there that day frowned. All of them knew this storm would most definitely _not_ pass around camp.

**At the volleyball pit, ..****. "Our little celebrity."**

"Why do you say it like that? It's not like he choose to be," Apollo said.

"And he's not exactly a celebrity if everyone is avoiding him," Hermes added.

Dionysus shrugged. "I haven't said it yet," he said.

**I waited.**

"For probably the only time in your life," Annabeth said.

"Hey, I had to try it once," Percy said, grinning at her.

"Oh you," she playfully smacked his arm before settling against him once more.

**"Come closer," ... your father."**

"What's with everyone calling me old Barnacle-Beard?" Poseidon asked.

"Cause you're the sea god, Uncle P," Apollo said.

"And barnacle's are in the sea," Hermes said.

"Pretty sure Hermes shoulda been your twin," Artemis mumbled to Apollo. It was eerie how alike they could think.

"Yes, but _old_?" Poseidon asked, eyebrow raised.

Zeus snorted. "You are old."

"You're not far behind me, Thunder Pants," Poseidon said.

"Ooooh, that's a new one," Zeus replied. "It take you three thousand years to think up?"

"It only takes you that long to come up with an insult, Happy Zappy," Hades said.

"Boys," Hera exclaimed. "Quiet now, or do you want your children to run off again as you fight like two year olds?"

The Big Three grumbled and settled into their seats as the demigods worked at hiding smiles. Once she was sure she wouldn't laugh out loud, Clarisse began to read again, ignoring the snickers from the younger gods.

**A net of lightning ...**** blah," Dionysus said.**

"Excuse me?" Zeus said, glaring at his son.

"Please, like you are doing anything but grumbling just cause," Poseidon said.

"My thoughts exactly," Dionysus said, hiding behind his wine magazine to avoid his father's glare.

"I do not think father is in a mood to be trifled with in the book, if the weather is any indication," Athena pointed out.

"And yet, do I care?" Dionysus asked.

Ares grinned. Maybe he had underestimated his little brother all these years.

"You should," Hera sniffed, glaring at Dionysus.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, really regretting her decision to read now.

**Chiron feigned interest ...**** safe from harm."**

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm," Athena informed Dionysus.

"Nonsense, he wouldn't feel a thing. Harm would include pain."

"Cause that's so much better," Poseidon said, glaring at Dionysus. If he harmed his son in any way, the wine god would regret ever being born.

**"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.**

"Wow, Athena, you think like Chiron," Hermes said.

"Given that the children seem to think he is a great teacher, I will take that as a compliment," Athena replied.

**"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing.**

"And you don't change much, do you?" Apollo laughed at Dionysus.

"It's called believing in something," Dionysus said. "Generally, as a rule, your opinions don't change."

**Nevertheless, I've ... to your father."**

"Only if you want to spend the rest of your immortal existence as a shrimp," Poseidon growled.

"Do not threaten my son, brother," Zeus growled.

"Then he better stop threatening mine," Poseidon replied.

"I am so confused," Piper said. "One minute they'll be agreeing on something, the next they'll be threatening each other, the next, they'll be standing up for each other. Whose side are they on?"

"Whichever side they feel inclined to be on at the moment, I suppose," Annabeth replied.

**"Mr. D-" Chiron warned. ...**** it's deadly foolishness."**

"Sounds about right for us," Leo said cheerfully.

"Basically," Jason agreed.

The gods frowned at their children.

**Dionysus rose, ... emergency meeting.**

"Must be serious if you get to escape your punishment for a while," Apollo said.

"He did say emergency meeting," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Are we finally going to figure out what is going on?" Athena asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet," Poseidon mock gasped.

"No one else has, either," Athena glared at him.

"Why did Hypnos have to include them?" Annabeth groaned.

"To torture us," Percy said.

"Like the wish's payment isn't enough?" Leo asked.

"Mental torture," Jason groaned.

"And probably also for those of us not reliving anything," Rachel put in.

"But hey," Apollo grinned, having heard their discussion. "At least we're being tortured too."

"Yeah, it's torture having to listen to the brats whine all the time," Ares grunted.

"That's not what I meant," Apollo frowned at his older brother.

**If the boy is ... feels you must do."**

"At least we've already established he's not smart," Thalia said, causing the others to laugh.

"Hey," Percy protested.

"Well, you were gone when I got back, weren't you?" Dionysus pointed out.

**Dionysus picked up a ...**** he hadn't gotten to use.**

"Didn't want to lose again, eh?" Apollo said.

"Oh, please don't tell me you've decided you like to speak like a Canadian," Artemis shuddered.

"What's wrong with Canadians?" Frank asked.

"Nothing, eh?" Apollo grinned while Artemis huffed in annoyance.

"We don't speak like that," Frank pointed out.

"But it's fun, eh?" Apollo replied. "Anyways, why you leave before Chiron could win, eh?"

Frank shook his head. "We do _not_ speak like that," he sighed.

"I was called to a very important emergency meeting," Dionysus said.

"And you just didn't want to lose again, eh?" Hermes said, grinning.

"Oh no," Artemis shook her head. Frank felt the same way.

**"Tell me, Percy," ...**** hellhounds for breakfast.**

"I doubt that's what he wanted you to say," Chris pointed out.

"That, and those things terrify me," Will shuddered.

"Wimp," Clarisse said.

"Like you could take on a hellhound yourself, no sweat," Katie said, making everyone jump. They had forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet. From the looks of her hair, she had fallen asleep on Travis's shoulder.

"Nope, but we can feed one breakfast," Nico said happily, thinking of Mrs. O'Leary.

Those who didn't know Percy's pet hellhound stared at him.

Percy grinned. He missed his dog.

**But I didn't feel like lying.**

"Hmm, I suppose lying is not always the answer," Hermes said.

Hera's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. "Did you, could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Nope," Hermes said. "Don't know what I said."

"That's a lie," Demeter said.

"Or is it?" Hermes replied, eyes twinkling.

**"It scared me," ...**** before you're done."**

"Way to be inspiring," Jason said.

"Chiron isn't inspiring, he's just truthful," Annabeth said.

"Can't he be both?" Leo asked.

"No," Travis, Connor, and Chris said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Clarisse asked.

Several of the gods' and goddess' eyebrows raised at this. They had thought that Chiron was a good teacher, given the children's praise of him, but how good could he be if he didn't inspire the young heroes?

Then again, what did they know of their children's lives? After all, they were forced to stay out of them…For the most part.

**"Done with what?"**

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"**

"He doesn't even know what it is," Hazel pointed out.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that, princess," Clarisse said.

"Stuff it, Boar Head," Nico hissed at Clarisse, mad at the way she was talking to his sister.

If anyone else noticed his biting tones, they chose not to mention it. The demigods because most either knew or had figured out who Hazel was, and the gods because those smart enough to realize who Hazel and Nico were did not want another all out fight breaking out.

"Chiron probably wasn't telling Percy because he was worried Percy wouldn't go on the quest if he knew what he was agreeing to," Nico explained to Hazel.

"That's comforting," Poseidon said, frowning. Of course, with him and his idiotic brothers fighting, it was only too obvious that whatever his son did would be dangerous.

"Not exactly," Percy said. "But it worked out."

**I glanced at Grover, ...**** were boiling together.**

"You guys are like, really mad at each other," Apollo said, glancing between his father and his uncle.

"Sounds like a nice slug fest is going to break out," Ares grinned.

"That is not a good thing," Athena said.

"Nonsense, it would be awesome," Ares said.

"No, it wouldn't," Hades said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could just imagine how backed up the underworld would become if there was _another_ war between his brothers.

Said brothers looked at him oddly. "You wouldn't want us fighting?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course not," snapped Hades.

"Why?" Zeus asked. "It would swell your own ranks, make you more powerful."

"Why do you all believe that?" Hades shouted. "I have enough people for my 'ranks' thank you very much. I don't need more flooding in than I already have. I would rather stop death than watch you war."

"Well, he did threaten it," Percy muttered to Annabeth, who nodded.

Poseidon and Zeus looked stunned at this, not quite sure what to think of what their older brother had just declared.

Clarisse decided she had had enough of this discussion, and before anything else could be said on the matter, she began to read.

**"Poseidon and Zeus," ... aren't they?"**

Thalia and Nico fell of the couch they were sitting on, making exaggerated motions as they pressed the backs of their hands to their foreheads.

"What's wrong with you two?" Apollo asked, preparing to go over and make sure they were alright.

"Percy," Thalia gasped out, barely containing giggles.

"He figured something out," Nico finished before both burst into laughter.

Apollo grinned as Artemis narrowed her eyes at Thalia. She had thought the girl had more sense than she was currently showing. She had thought the girl might make a good hunter one day. Perhaps she was wrong.

"Hahaha," Percy grumbled, slouching on his couch, arm still around Annabeth's waist. Those who didn't know Percy well would think he was upset by this teasing, but his friends could see the light of mischief in his eyes, and they shuddered, knowing that Thalia and Nico had it coming for them.

And knowing no one would ever see it coming.

**Chiron and Grover exchanged ...**** knew it," Grover said.**

"Knew what?" Leo asked.

"That Percy was dreaming about his quest," Piper answered, rolling her eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't dream about ours?"

"Oh," Leo said, remembering his own dreams. He hadn't realized at the time that he was having them because he was the one meant for the quest, but he supposed that was why. It only made sense that other demigods went through the same thing – dreaming about the quest they were about to undertake.

**"Hush, satyr," ...**** "It must be!"**

"It must be!" Connor squealed in a high, girlish voice.

"It's his quest!" Travis added before they dissolved into snickers.

Grover folded his arms and scowled at him. "I did not sound like that."

Percy wisely kept his mouth shut, although secretly he wanted to point out that yes, Grover had.

"But you do sound excited for it," Rachel pointed out.

"Looks like Annabeth isn't the only one who wants to get out of dodge," Chris said.

"I wanted my searcher's license," Grover huffed. "And the only way to get it was go on a quest with Percy."

"We know, we know," Will said as the Hermes' boys dissolved into laughter. "They just like teasing you is all."

"You make it too easy, punk," Clarisse growled.

Grover shook his head, still pink in the cheeks as the daughter of Ares continued to read.

**"Only the Oracle ... quarrel in centuries. **

"That's not good," the brothers stated frowning at each other.

"A house divided is a house easily felled," Hestia said quietly as she stared into the coals.

"Huh?" Connor, Travis, Chris, Will, and Leo all looked confused.

"She means that they would be easier to overthrow if they spent their energy fighting one another," Annabeth said, smiling at the goddess of the hearth.

"Oh, that's why they all needed to-" Travis said, but was unable to continue.

"Why we all needed to what?" Athena asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing," Connor said, shaking his head.

All the gods sighed. They had a feeling they weren't going to like this.

"Can we find out what was stolen yet?" Ares whined.

"I was just getting there," Clarisse said.

**They are fighting ... a lightning bolt."**

"WHAT!?" Zeus asked, rising from his chair as thunder shook the throne room. Lightning flashed and sizzled through the room, causing several gods and demigods alike to jump. "You DARE steal my master bolt?" Zeus demanded of Poseidon.

"Calm down, brother," Poseidon said. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"You've done it before," Zeus rumbled angrily as he reached back and gripped his master bolt. "I would not put it past you to do it again."

"And I'm telling you that it was not me," Poseidon said, standing and holding his trident. The other gods tensed, prepared to take sides if necessary. "You would know that had you been paying attention."

"I have been paying attention!" Zeus roared.

"Come on, fight, fight fight," Ares mumbled under his breath.

"How did we not see it was him in the beginning?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy shrugged and debated the merits of getting up to stop this fight.

"You never pay attention unless something is about you!" Poseidon snapped. "Talk about drama queen!"

"Says the man who hides in his palace under the sea," Zeus shot back.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to stare at the Queen of the Gods and she stood before her throne, hands on hips.

"I will not see my family fight over a silly book that may or may not have events that happen," she continued when she had everyone's attention.

"She acts like it might not happen," Annabeth whispered. "Which is impossible, seeing as it already has."

"Sorry," Zeus and Poseidon muttered, settling down and looking sufficiently cowed.

"Now, we will listen to this book and _hopefully_ we will be through with it soon so we can all get on with our lives. Read, girl," Hera demanded.

Clarisse glared at Hera, but thought better of angering the queen just then.

**I laughed nervously. ...**** god-level explosives." ****"Oh."**

"That's right, boy," Zeus growled, clutching his master bolt. "This is no toy and no play school prop."

"It's no zigzag either," Jason murmured, thinking about the statues of Zeus he had seen where he clutched a zigzag lightning bolt.

"That's what you meant when you said it didn't look like that," Hazel said, remembering that strange comment Percy had made when they went to talk to Octavian.

"Yeah, I guess I remembered what it looked like," Percy said. "Subconsciously, at least."

"Remembered?" Poseidon asked as all the gods glanced at the children, confused.

The demigods shrugged.

"Things are a little, well, crazy," Thalia said.

"Screwed up," Connor added.

"Wonky," Travis put in.

"Horrible," Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth spoke together before grinning at each other.

"To put it lightly," Percy said cheerfully as the Greeks frowned at the thought that he was, in all reality, still missing.

None of the gods knew what to say to this. Luckily, they were spared from having to comment as Clarisse began reading once more.

**"Zeus's master bolt," ... look like firecrackers."**

"That's…impressive," Hazel squeaked.

"Impressive?" Ares asked. "It's the greatest weapon in the world."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son. "Which is why it belongs to me," he said.

"And good riddance," Poseidon said. "That things a headache and a half. I prefer my trident. Much easier to handle. Plus, you can fish with it."

"Well, my Helm of Darkness is better than either of your pitiful items of power," Hades declared.

"No way!" both Zeus and Poseidon shouted, glaring at their elder brother.

"Way," Nico said quietly, and grinned.

"So not true," Thalia and Percy said as Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon continued the same argument as to what was better.

"What part of 'sheared the top off Mount Etna' don't you understand," Thalia said, getting to her feet. "Clearly the master bolt is the best." She folded her arms as though that ended the argument.

"You wish," Percy said, also getting to his feet. He wouldn't let Thalia tower over him. "I've seen my dad hook a massive sea serpent."

"What does fishing have to do with anything?" Nico asked. He was the shortest of the three, but he didn't care as he went toe to toe with the others. The air crackled with power around the three demigods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, who were basically saying the same things, also stood facing each other, the air sizzling with their own power.

"It's because it was the best he could come up with," Thalia taunted.

"Oh yeah? Does the Hudson ring a bell?" Percy asked.

"Does toppling Kronos from his throne ring one?" Thalia shot back.

"And yet neither item can raise an all-powerful army and spread fear among all in its presence," Nico said.

"How lame is that? It's not even a weapon," Percy and Thalia shot back. "Hey, don't agree with me."

"Should we stop them?" Grover asked Annabeth nervously. The other demigods turned to her as well. She was, after all, their default leader.

"I don't want to get in the middle of that," Annabeth said. "Do you?"

"Wimp," Clarisse hissed, although she made no move to stop the fighting either. While the gods couldn't hurt them, they still didn't know if they could hurt each other. It was, in all possibility, very likely.

The ground rumbled, the lights went out, and lightning ripped through the sky, giving birth to thunder.

"Definitely don't want to get in the middle of that," Rachel said.

"It is getting a little out of hand," Jason said.

"Why aren't you joining in?" Chris asked, curious. "Zeus is your dad, after all. In a way."

Jason shrugged. "We Romans have better discipline than that. Besides, everyone knows the master bolt is the best."

"Say. That. Again," Percy and Nico turned on Jason, eyes blazing.

"I said," Jason began, but before he could say more, flames erupted around the fighting gods and demigods.

Silence fell abruptly in the room as the lightning died, the ground stood still, and the darkness gave way to light.

"What have I said about fighting?" Hestia asked mildly.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Jason all looked down, ashamed.

"Now," Hestia said, settling beside the hearth once more as the flames around the throne room died down. "Let's continue reading. Clarisse, if you please?"

Clarisse nodded, any goddess who could stop those idiots from fighting had her respect, and began to read once more.

**"And it's missing?" ****... a teacher. "By you."**

There was a flash of light, the sharp crack of thunder, and everyone blinked spots from their eyes.

"Ow," Percy said, causing all eyes to turn to him. He and Annabeth, who had been cuddling on a couch of their own, were now sitting on the floor in a pile of ashes. Immune to being blasted by the gods they might be, the couches, however, were not.

"Wise Girl, your elbow's in my spleen," Percy gasped out as they tried to untangle themselves and get to the feet.

"Your spleen's on the other side, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped back, but removed the offending limb.

"Does that really matter?" Percy demanded as he tried to move a leg and ended up kicking Annabeth in the head.

"Ow, watch it," Annabeth cried out. "And of course it matters, anatomy's important." Annabeth finally managed to get to her feet, only to stand on Percy's hand.

"Hey," Percy yelped, pulling his hand away and causing Annabeth to fall on him once more. "My spleen."

"Yes, that would be your spleen," Annabeth said, rolling off him.

"That was the same side!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The gods and demigods stared as this was taking place, the look of rage on Zeus's face melting into one of incredulity as the two teens bickered and fought and struggled to untangle themselves.

Poseidon, furious that Zeus had once again tried to kill his son, was soon fighting hard not to laugh.

Athena was also furious at Zeus, her daughter had been on that couch after all. Now she was barely restraining herself from attempting to zap the two herself. Honestly, it was disgraceful how they were rolling around on the ground together. And how could her daughter like someone she seemed so intent on fighting at the same time? It didn't make sense, and Athena did not like when things didn't make sense.

Aphrodite grinned as she watched the young lovers bicker. The other gods simply watched, stunned, as the teens continued to shout back and forth in a useless argument.

Apollo, Hermes, and the demigods, on the other hand, were laughing hysterically as they watched Annabeth elbow Percy in the gut, Percy kick Annabeth in the head, and the two go tumbling down once more when Annabeth stepped on Percy's hand. Most had slithered right off their seats to practically roll on the floor themselves.

"And they're _dating?"_ Jason asked, incredulous. Despite the affection they had shown earlier to each other, he couldn't see how they stood each other they way they were bickering right now.

"Yeah," Thalia said between gasps of laughter.

"This is their flirting," Nico managed to get out.

"Was too!"

"Was not!" Annabeth shouted, red faced as they kneeled across from each other.

Percy grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. "Alright, you win," he said as he pulled back.

Annabeth smiled, but wasn't quite sure if she truly had won that argument.

Neither teen seemed the least bit upset that the couch they had been sitting on had been blasted to smithereens, nor did either seem particularly bothered that they were now covered in couch ashes. Percy clambered to his feet, offering his hand to Annabeth and pulling her up. Annabeth pecked him on the cheek, whispered something in his ear, then sat between Rachel and Thalia.

Percy grinned, brushed some ash from his clothes, and plopped himself between Hazel and Frank, throwing an arm over their shoulders.

Hazel blushed, but Percy didn't seem to notice, he still had his goofy looking grin in place. Nico, sitting on the other side of Hazel, felt relieved. He hadn't liked having Frank so close to his sister. He knew Percy would never try anything with her, so it didn't matter if he sat beside her.

There was an awkward silence as the group tried to remember what had brought about the scene that had played out before them. And then Athena and Poseidon rounded on Zeus.

"You tried to kill my son!" Poseidon shouted at the same time Athena shouted: "You blasted that couch with my daughter still on it!"

"He STOLE my master bolt!" Zeus defended, trying not the cringe at the glares he was receiving from his brother and daughter.

"As if the punk could accomplish such a task," Ares scoffed.

"He is right, father," Athena put in, allowing her logic and reason to take over and cool her temper. "And there is no evidence in the book that he has done such a thing."

"Chiron just said he did," Zeus raged. "Besides, he could just be a really good actor."

"We're reading his thoughts," Poseidon pointed out.

"Yes, but," Zeus began.

"And he had no idea we would be reading such thoughts," Poseidon continued.

"But," Zeus said again.

"You've lost dear," Hera said. "Just let it go."

"Very well," Zeus conceded with as much dignity and pride as he could muster. "Let us read on and find out who truly stole my bolt."

"Finally," Clarisse muttered as she opened the book back up.

**My mouth fell open.**

"More evidence he didn't do it," Athena said.

"Of course he didn't," Poseidon said. "My son is no thief." Poseidon turned to grin at Percy.

"Hmmm," Percy hummed, slouching slightly as he remembered the multiple times he had taken something. Including the grand theft auto he had committed on his way to Camp Jupiter.

"There's nothing wrong with theft," Hermes pouted.

"Of course there is," all the gods and goddesses bar Ares and Apollo declared. The demigods looked at each other. They had all had times when stealing was the only option they had had.

**"At least"-Chiron ... sea disasters,' et cetera.**

"That's not nonsense," Zeus said.

"And sea disasters are more spectacular," Poseidon said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Oh gods, we didn't sound like that, did we?" Annabeth asked, sinking lower in her seat between Thalia and Rachel.

"You sure did," Thalia said cheerfully.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Who cares!" Persephone cried out, out of patience with the brothers. Poseidon and Zeus hrumphed, crossing their arms and pouting while Clarisse took the opportunity to continue reading. She felt she'd held this book for much too long, and they weren't even half way through the chapter.

**Afterward, Zeus realized ... human hero to take it."**

"Of course you did," Zeus glared at Poseidon.

"And I'm telling you I would never!"

Zeus sniffed. "I don't believe you. You were always jealous of my powers."

"I like my powers just fine, thank you," Poseidon said. "Hades was the one who was always jealous."

"Don't you dare bring me into this," Hades growled. "What would I gain from stealing the master bolt?"

"Power?" both younger brothers said.

"Or war," Ares grinned.

"I have all the power I want," Hades said. "And I do NOT want war."

"Shows how much you know," Ares said.

"Well, if it was neither of you, than who was it?" Zeus demanded.

"We will have to read to find out, I suppose," Athena sighed when no answer was forthcoming.

**"But I didn't-" ...**** he has found his thief."**

"It's sound logic," Zeus declared.

"There's nothing sound about it," Poseidon said. "What would I want with a bunch of lightning bolts?"

"To take over as king of the gods," Zeus said.

"Like I'd want that headache?" Poseidon said. "I'm quite pleased with my kingdom. I'm finally putting the finishing touches on my game room. No way would I want to move now."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, but Hera placed a hand on his arm. "Enough," she said. "This is a silly book. Let us just read it."

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

Everyone but Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico gasped as they stared at Percy. The others just shook their heads, used to Percy upsetting the gods.

"Be careful of what you say, boy," Zeus glared.

"Can't take the truth," Poseidon taunted once he got over the shock of what his son had said. If this was how he acted, he really did want to know how Percy was still among the living.

"It is nowhere near the truth," Zeus growled.

"I think it's the truth for all the gods," Percy whispered to Hazel and Frank, both snorted and shook their heads. They had a task ahead of them if they were going to keep Percy alive.

**Chiron and Grover glanced ...**** Lord of the Sky."**

"The useless satyr agrees with me," Zeus declared.

"Hey, I'm not useless," Grover protested.

"Nowhere near it, G-Man," Percy grinned.

**"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. ... remember question thirty-eight.**

"That is asking rather a lot," Jason said.

"Especially for Prissy," Clarisse put in.

"Let's see you try it," Percy challenged.

"I didn't take the test, Kelp Head," Clarisse shot back.

"I think we can all agree it would be hard," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "No sense fighting over it."

"Fine, let's just get this chapter over with," Clarisse growled.

**How could anyone ... getting busted.**

"We can teach you," Travis piped up.

"By the time you're done with our super special theft training, you'll be able to nick the whole pizza," Connor said.

"Thanks, but I don't need to worry about that anymore," Percy said, grinning at the brothers.

"Besides," Annabeth put in. "At this point, he's probably as good a thief as either of you."

"Fair point," Connor said, nodding.

Poseidon frowned. Were they really referring to the fact that his son stole things?

**Chiron was waiting for an answer.**

"It's gonna be a long wait," Clarisse said.

"Hey," Percy complained.

"Well, did you remember?" Clarisse shot back.

"Read and find out," Percy said smugly.

**"Something about a golden ... better ruler, right?"**

"You actually remembered?" Nico's mouth fell open.

"Considering it was the only test he studied for, I would hope he remembered," Athena said sourly. It still stung that the boy didn't take his education seriously.

Percy shrugged. "It was an interesting story."

"It's a horrible story," Zeus said, pouting on his throne as he remembered that time.

"Oh, come now dear, it wasn't that bad," Hera said.

"_He_ turned everyone against me!" Zeus cried out, pointing a finger at Poseidon.

"Oh please," Poseidon said. "It was _your_ viperous wife that came up with the plan."

"Viperous!?" Hera shrieked, glaring at Poseidon.

"You are viperous," Hephaestus mumbled as he fiddled with his nuts and bolts.

"How dare you?" Hera said, standing up.

"What are you going to do? Throw me off Olympus," Hephaestus asked, not even looking up at his mother.

Ares snorted. "She tried that. Didn't work too well."

"She could always curse us with cows following us," Poseidon said sarcastically.

"Cause that's _so_ scary," Annabeth rolled her eyes, earning strange looks from those that didn't know Hera had cursed her with that curse.

"How did this get on you?" Zeus demanded of his wife. "We were talking about me."

"Not everything is about you," Hades said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm reading now!" Clarisse declared, and, ignoring the looks of shock, anger, and surprise on the gods' and goddesses' faces, continued with the book.

**"Correct," Chiron said. ... at the accusation. **

"Of course I take offense," Poseidon said, glaring at Zeus. "Do you really think _I _want your stupid master bolt?"

"Yes," Zeus said, gripping said bolt. "And it's not stupid."

"Sure it is," Hades said.

"Yours is stupider," Zeus shot back.

"HA!" Poseidon laughed. "You admit its stupid!"

"Why do they act like three year olds?" Hazel muttered, sinking down as she watched her father's Greek aspect argue with the gods.

Percy chuckled. "Rather have them like this than discussing how to kill me," he said.

"You say that as if they've done that before," Frank noted.

"They have," Thalia stated drily, having overheard the conversation.

"How come you can say that?" Percy asked. "It's in the book, after all."

Thalia shrugged. "Ask Hypnos, he's the one who decides all this."

"True," Percy said. "But I'd rather just send him packing, next time I see him."

"You and me both punk," Clarisse said, glaring at the still arguing gods before shouting out the next lines of the book.

**The two have been ...**** twist in your toga?"**

"Twist in your toga," Connor laughed out loud.

"Oh gods," Travis said, clutching his sides. "Toga!"

"Who even wears togas anyways," Chris chuckled.

Hazel, Frank, and Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"They look like bed sheets," Percy said, trying to keep a straight face. It was no use and soon he dissolved into laughter.

"Hard to walk in, too," Jason muttered darkly.

"You've worn one!" Leo had heard, and decided to announce it to the world, much to Jason's annoyance. "Why?"

The gods eyed the demigods closely. Why would a Greek be wearing a toga? Jason, noticing the stares, shifted uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should just read," he suggested, leaving it at that.

**"But I didn't do anything. ...**** two brothers see sense.**

"That is quite impossible when they are in one of their moods," Hestia said sadly as she poked at the fire.

Poseidon and Zeus flinched guiltily as they looked at their sister.

"We're not that bad," Zeus spoke.

"Yes, you are," Demeter said, annoyed.

"Neither of you will listen to reason," Hera added.

"Neither of them will listen, period," Demeter said.

Poseidon and Zeus frowned at this.

"It's all his fault," Poseidon said at last. "He's the drama queen."

"So not true," Zeus growled. "You're the one with the grudge holding capabilities of a love scorned female."

"You would know, wouldn't you," Hera spat.

"Enough!" Hades shouted. "Let us read, this chapter is taking much too long."

"I'll agree with you there," Clarisse muttered.

**But your arrival ... ****"Bad?" I guessed.**

"It would be a bloodbath," Athena said, looking pale at the idea.

"The end of this silly little American continent," Dionysus added.

"Which would be sad, I suppose," Ares said. "What?" he asked when everyone stared at him. "After the fighting, of course it would be sad. This is the greatest place since Sparta."

"He really believes that, doesn't he?" Annabeth commented.

"Strangely enough," Percy said, both ignoring the strange looks their friends were giving them, except for Grover.

"And he has really weird reasons as to why," Grover added, shaking his head.

**"Imagine the world ... water-balloon fight."**

"Awesome," Ares grinned.

"It wouldn't be that bad," Zeus said, glancing at Poseidon. "Actually, yes, I could see that."

"Then it's your fault," Poseidon said.

"You had my master bolt stolen," Zeus complained.

"I did not!" Poseidon cried. "And it's insulting to hear you say that. I demand an apology!"

"Isn't this what got the whole thing started in the first place?" Clarisse asked the other demigods.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Great," Clarisse said. "Well, no sense waiting for them to argue it out."

**"Bad," I repeated.**

**"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."**

"Right there," Zeus said, still glaring at Poseidon. The reading may have put the argument on hold, but it was still on.

"He didn't do anything," Poseidon said, glaring right back at his younger brother. Maybe he _did_ deserve to have his master bolt stolen again. Maybe then he wouldn't be so pigheaded.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Zeus asked.

"I don't know, reason?" Hades said idly.

"Like he's one to talk," Annabeth groaned.

"Some how, that doesn't sound like it's a good thing," Hazel said, frowning at her father.

"It's not," Percy said, grinning.

"Just how many gods hate you?" Frank asked.

Percy thought a minute. "Well, I wouldn't say they hate me, just…they'd like to see me dead."

"That didn't answer the question," Jason pointed out.

"I think the count is up to seven or eight," Annabeth said. "Although I can never be sure anymore."

"Seven or eight what?" Athena asked, tuning into the demigods' conversation. This drew the attention of all the other gods.

"Nothing," Percy said.

"Right, cause having seven or eight gods what to see you dead is nothing," Piper muttered as Clarisse continued to read.

**It started to ... silence at the sky.**

"Impossible," Dionysus said, frowning at the book.

"It rained?" Apollo asked, sounding incredulous.

"It rained," the demigods who had been there chorused.

The gods sat in silence for a while, all eyes turning to Zeus and Poseidon, both of whom were frowning.

"It can't be that weird, can it?" Hazel finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It is," Jason said. He hadn't been at Camp Half-Blood for a long time, but even he think it strange to see it rain.

**I had brought ... I was furious.**

"It's always your temper, isn't it?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. Percy looked over at her and grinned, shrugging.

"Poseidon's brood always have horrible tempers," Persephone said.

"It's because they don't get enough cereal," Demeter said.

"It has nothing to do with that," Poseidon said, a slight smile on his face, which was surprising to just about everyone.

"No it does not," Percy said, an understanding passing between father and son concerning the nature of the sea and changing of the tides.

Demeter harrumphed at that, folding her arms over her chest. "Cereal can fix a lot of problems," she mumbled, but no one listened to her.

**"So I have to find the stupid bolt," **

"Watch yourself, boy," Zeus growled.

"Yes sir," Percy said, although it sounded no where near sincere.

_He truly is my brother's son,_ Zeus sighed. _I do not think this bodes well for us._

**I said. "And return it ...**** where is the thing?"**

"Yes, where is it, then?" Hermes asked, leaning forward.

"Think about it," Athena said.

Hermes turned to Apollo, who shrugged. "I got nothing," Hermes said, turning back to Athena.

"Boys," Artemis sighed, shaking her head.

"What? Where is it?" Apollo asked, looking at his sister. "Do you know?"

"How about we read and find out," Ares growled.

**"I believe I know." ... counsel of the Oracle."**

"Wait, what prophecy?" Demeter said, frowning.

"Shhhhh," Apollo hissed. "My Oracle is coming up."

"Well, sorry for asking a relevant questions," Demeter huffed.

"Shhhhh," Apollo shushed her again, turning expectantly to Clarisse.

**"Why can't you ...**** accept the challenge."**

"That's comforting," Poseidon said. He had an inkling of where his son was going to have to go, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Your father's right there," Frank said.

"Oh, it wasn't _so _bad," Percy said.

"And it's not like he didn't go back," Annabeth muttered so quietly only Thalia, who was sitting right next to her, heard.

**I swallowed. "Good reason."**

"Yeah, good reason," Travis said.

"Very good reason," Connor added.

"Just not good motivation to accept the quest," Chris said.

"Not at all," Will said, wondering why in the world Percy would agree to a quest when told he would be too scared to accept it if he knew what it was in the first place.

**"You agree then?" ...**** Zeus wanted to kill.**

"Sorry," Grover said.

Percy laughed. "It actually helped me decide to do it, even if Zeus wanted to kill me."

"I still might," Zeus mumbled.

"That wouldn't be a very smart idea," Thalia said quietly, although everyone could hear her.

**"All right," I said. ...**** we will talk more."**

"Assuming you're still _sane?"_ Piper asked.

"As in, people have gone _insane?"_ Leo put in.

"Prophesies are tricky things," Apollo said wisely, before cracking a smile. "Not everyone can handle th–OW!"

"Stop acting wise," Artemis demanded, settling back in her throne once more as her brother rubbed the back of his head. "It doesn't suit you."

"Did you have to smack so hard?" Apollo whined.

"Idiot," Artemis replied, a small smile curving at the corner of her mouth.

**Four flights up, the ...**** HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

"So that's where all the forgotten trophies go," Connor said.

"I always did wonder," Travis said.

"But I never wanted to go up there," Connor said.

"What with the oracle," Travis nodded.

"But now," the two chorused together.

"What are they planning?" Hazel asked, looking at the two.

"No idea," Percy said, a grin on his face.

"But I want in," Will and Chris chorused, causing Hermes and Apollo to smile proudly at their sons.

**By the window, ... a long, long time.**

"That's creepy," Piper said, shuddering. "No wonder people go insane."

Jason frowned as his girlfriend before pulling her closer to him, rubbing a hand up her arm.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Clarisse muttered, thinking back to her own time spent with the oracle. It had not been pleasant.

"Really glad we have you, now," Annabeth whispered to Rachel.

"You sure getting rid of the mummy is the _only _reason you're glad I'm here?" Rachel whispered back, grinning.

Annabeth blushed as her gaze traveled to Percy. "Maybe not the _only _reason," she said softly, causing Rachel and Thalia to laugh.

**Looking at her sent chills ...**** looking for the bathroom.**

"Yeah, I'd say that too," Leo said, shuddering at the thought of facing something like that. All the monsters he had faced with Jason and Piper paled in comparison to having an ugly, old mummy start talking to you.

"It wouldn't work though," Apollo said, eyes gleaming. "My oracle knows when someone needs to hear a prophesy. She wouldn't have let him leave until he heard it."

"Or she'd track him down and corner him," Thalia muttered.

**But I forced myself to ...**** in killing me, either.**

The group frowned at the mention of the Three Fates, all eyes flickering over to Percy, as if checking to make sure he was still there. Annabeth reached out and gripped Thalia's hand and her friend returned the grip with what she hoped was a friendly squeeze.

Percy met Annabeth's eyes and offered a small smile, that faded as soon as she looked down. He _hated_ not being able to tell her what the Three Fates had shown him. _Hated_ that everybody now thought he was going to drop dead at any moment.

**I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"**

"Way to be dramatic," Clarisse said, trying to lighten to mood after the mention of the Fates.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Percy asked as the demigods snickered at him.

"Hmmm, how about, 'Will I retrieve Zeus's master bolt?'" Clarisse shot back.

"Well, I," Percy began, but huffed. He had to admit he hadn't thought of asking something like that. He just wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

**The mist swirled ... Gabe and his buddies.**

"Of all the things to show him!" Poseidon shouted, rounding on Apollo. "Why would your oracle show him that?"

"I don't control what she does," Apollo said, shrinking into his throne slightly.

"Well, you should," Poseidon huffed. He didn't like the fact that his son had to be reminded of his _stepfather,_ if he even deserved that title. Which Poseidon was sure he did not.

**My fists clenched, ...**** god who has turned.**

"The god who has turned?" Athena repeated.

"West?" Zeus and Poseidon chorused, turning their gazes on Hades.

"What?" Hades asked, although he had a sinking suspicion that they thought the prophesy was referring to him. He was pretty sure it wasn't though, right?

**His buddy on the ... see it safely returned.**

"Thank goodness for that," Zeus said, letting out an exhale of relief that his master bolt would be returned to him.

**The guy on the ... calls you a friend.**

Annabeth frowned at this. Percy had never mentioned the rest of his prophesy to her, and she had never bothered to ask about it. But now she wondered if she would have been brave enough to venture on a quest with friends after being told he would be betrayed by one.

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Jason asked.

**Finally, Eddie, ... in the end.**

"Not good at all," Piper whispered, glancing at Percy and wondering just what it is he failed to save, and who betrayed him.

**The figures began ...**** learn anything else.**

"You wouldn't," Apollo said. "That's the way of pro-OW!"

"I told you to stop acting wise," Artemis said.

"I can act wise if I want!" Apollo pouted. "After all, it's my oracle."

"And she's completely horrible," Poseidon declared, not liking the prophesy his son had been given one bit.

"I think that was a fine prophesy," Zeus said.

"Because the only thing you care about is your master bolt," Dionysus pointed out as he continued to flip through his magazine.

"What in the world is so entertaining to him in that?" Katie asked her boyfriend.

"I could steal it and find out," Travis answered.

"You wouldn't dare, Tanner," Dionysus said, glaring over the top.

"Nope, not at all," Travis squeaked, sinking down in his seat.

**My audience with ..****. "This is important."**

"Often times her prophesies do have a double meaning," Apollo mused. "Although I don't think being betrayed by a friend is much of a double meaning."

"Nor does failing to save what matters most," Poseidon said dryly.

Apollo grinned. "Should be interesting to see how it all plays out."

**My ears were still ...**** have that many.**

"Yet," every demigod, including those who had yet to meet Percy in the waking world, chorused.

"Prissy, you've got more friends than anyone I've ever met," Clarisse said.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't, at the time."

**And the last line- ... way, you'll fail.**

"My point exactly," Poseidon said, glaring at Apollo.

"Hey, I don't control the prophesies," Apollo said. "I don't even know what they mean until they come to pass. Or have you forgotten the Great Prophesy?"

"Nobody could forget that," Hades said darkly, thinking about how it had ruined everything.

"What is this Great Prophesy?" Hazel asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Percy replied with a sigh.

**How could I confess ...**** until events come to pass."**

"Aaaaannnnnd Chiron knows you're hiding something," Connor and Travis chorused.

"He always does," Chris put in.

"Even when you're as good at lying as we are," all three said.

"Don't feel bad, boys," Hermes said. "He's had years of practice."

"Years and years and years," Apollo said.

**I got the feeling ...**** who stands to gain?"**

"Not me!" Hades shouted as every eye turned on him.

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes. "You don't know what you'll be thinking in the coming years."

"My realm is already overcongested," Hades said. "Like I need any more subjects."

"We shall see," Zeus said, waving imperiously for Clarisse to keep reading.

**"Somebody else who ...**** them have now broken."**

"The evidence is piling up against you, brother," Poseidon said. It did make an awful sort of sense to him, what Chiron was saying.

"My husband would do no such thing," Persephone sniffed. "And even if he did, you both would deserve it! Breaking the oath like you did."

"Who's to say he hasn't broken it as well?" Zeus demanded. "Seems to me its more than likely."

"I would never," Hades said. "I know what comes of breaking an oath made on the River Styx. More so than either of you."

"You are not endearing us to your case, brother," Poseidon growled.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and started reading before she had to listen to any more pointless bickering from the gods.

**I thought about ... ground. "Hades."**

"Even the boy agrees with us," Zeus said, glaring at the oldest brother.

"It's not me!" Hades snapped.

"All the facts point to you, uncle," Athena said shrewdly.

"That doesn't mean it's me," Hades said.

"Of course not," Demeter said, rolling her eyes. "But I wouldn't put it past you. You tend to _steal _things."

"I'm not a thing, mother," Persephone complained.

"Enough," Poseidon said, quieting the bickering. "The only way we will know for certain who the real thief is is if we continue reading."

"Like we haven't heard that before," Ares grumbled.

"I thought you were asleep," Apollo said, looking at him curiously.

"I was, wake me when there's action."

**Chiron nodded. ..****. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"**

"Not what you wanted to hear?" Nico snickered.

"Not exactly," Grover said distastefully. "Satyrs and being underground aren't a good combination."

"You've done it plenty of times though," Annabeth pointed out to him.

"I didn't enjoy it," Grover said, although he realized that wasn't the complete truth. He had enjoyed his adventures with Percy and Annabeth. Even if they had involved going underground. And he had found Pan underground, so perhaps it wasn't all bad.

**"A Fury came after ... one lord: Hades."**

"That's right," Poseidon glared at his older brother. "They _only_ obey you."

Hades sighed. He couldn't deny it; Alecto had been there on his orders, although he didn't understand why.

**"Yes, but-but ... a son of Poseidon…"**

"Yes, see," Hades said. "Perhaps I was just mad that _you _had broken the oath. After all, I sent monsters after Zeus's daughter too."

"You don't want to be bringing that up," Zeus growled.

"_And_ you sent your Fury after my son _before_ you knew who he was," Poseidon mumbled.

**"A hellhound got ... take on the quest."**

Poseidon continued to glare at Hades, who was studiously avoiding said glare. He really didn't think he would have stolen the master bolt, but given the evidence, might it have been possible?

"No, I wouldn't have done it," Hades said.

"It's amazing how sure of himself he is," Jason muttered. "He doesn't know what will happen in the future.

_True,_ Percy thought. _But for once, Hades is right. He _didn't_ do it._

**"Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

Thalia snorted at that, causing many others to look her way.

"What?" she asked. "You have to appreciate the irony in that statement."

Annabeth grinned, shooting a look at her boyfriend, who was rolling his eyes.

"No?" Thalia asked, when no one else reacted. "Well, whatever. I thought that statement was funny."

**"But a quest to … this time of year."**

"I think we all wish that about our quests," Jason said, thinking back to his own adventure.

"If only they could be as simple as a trip to Maine," Leo sighed dramatically.

"Oh, stop it," Piper smacked both Leo and Jason. "Can't you see he's terrified of the idea?"

"Thanks," Grover said dryly, a bright red blush staining his face. "That makes me feel so much better."

**"Hades sent a ... reveal the truth."**

"So, no big deal," Travis said.

"Just a simple trip to the Underworld," Connor said.

"To confront the Lord of the Dead," Chris added.

"And retrieve the most powerful weapon in existence," Will put in.

"Yep, no biggie," Travis finished.

"Ha!" Thalia declared. "Even they admit it's the most powerful weapon."

"Please," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Is not," Nico said at the same time.

"Not this again," Annabeth groaned, stopping Thalia from retaliating.

"Later," Thalia said, narrowing her eyes at the boys.

**A strange fire ...**** in the Underworld …**

Nico sighed, frowning slightly. He knew exactly how Percy felt. And he realized just how foolish he had been to ignore Percy's advice and offered help in the beginning.

He found himself wondering just how his life would be right now had he not blamed Percy for Bianca's death. Surely he wouldn't be quite the outcast he found himself as. Of course, he also wouldn't know about the Roman camp, or have rescued Hazel.

**Whoa, boy, ... Hades is a god.**

"That's right," Hades said, glaring at Percy. "As if I could ever lose to a mere mortal."

Nico pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Percy was busy mouthing something to Annabeth, and hadn't heard what Hades had said. Of course, his inattention to the God of the Underworld did not sit right with Hades, who grumbled.

Everyone watched as some form of silent communication passed between Percy and Annabeth until they noticed they were being watched, that is.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Percy asked, pulling his gaze from his girlfriend.

"Prissy," Clarisse mumbled, rolling her eyes and not giving anyone a chance to answer his question.

**Grover was trembling. ...**** This was suicide.**

"So, basically, par for the core, right?" Travis said.

"Right," Connor nodded.

"Do you even know what that means?" Katie asked, shaking her head at the boys.

"Uhhh," both boys hesitated.

"It means," Annabeth began.

"We don't care," Travis and Connor chorused, cutting her off.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance, causing Athena to smile at her daughter. She did the exact same thing when someone denied letting her explain something.

**"Look, if we know ... bust some heads."**

"Because, there must be proof if you are to go accusing a god of something," Athena said.

"But Zeus accused Poseidon without proof," Hermes pointed out.

"That's different," Zeus said.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"Zeus is a god," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "And the boy here is only a demigod. Honestly, don't you understand anything?"

"I still don't get it," Hermes and Apollo stated, while several of the demigods nodded in agreement.

"It's call-" Athena began.

"Never mind!" Apollo and Hermes declared, covering their ears. Athena huffed in much the same fashion her daughter had.

**"Suspecting and knowing ... operate through humans?"**

"Yeah, they're quite useful," Ares grinned.

"Plus they have the most tragic love stories," Aphrodite sighed.

"So glad to know we're loved," Chris mumbled.

Clarisse frowned. She knew it was just this kind of thinking that caused Chris to join Luke in the first place. She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

**"You're saying I'm being used."**

Poseidon frowned. When it was put like that, it sounded horrible. But he couldn't deny he needed his son's help. Or he would need his son's help, when the events in this book took place.

**"I'm saying its no ..****. Now suddenly he needed me.**

"That's," Poseidon began, but didn't know what to say to that.

Percy sighed, realizing how much those thoughts had hurt his dad, even if he wasn't showing it. "I know, dad," Percy said. "I just didn't understand the rules at first."

"I still don't understand the rules," Will said.

"Yeah, why can't you guys say hi to us from time to time?" Connor added.

"Woulda saved us a heck of a lot of trouble," Travis mumbled.

"It's the way it has to be," Zeus said, not really explaining things in any way whatsoever.

"Cause that's so insightful," Clarisse grunted.

**I looked at ... haven't you?"**

"Yes," all the campers familiar with Chiron chorused.

**"I had my suspicions. ... ****"That's about right."**

"Sounds easy," Leo said cheerfully.

"Except for the Underworld," Piper said.

"And confronting Hades," Hazel added.

"And carrying back the most powerful weapon in the universe," Thalia said, grinning like crazy. She _so_ knew Percy knew the lightning bolt was the most powerful, and now she had proof. He had even called it so.

"And the time limit," Frank said.

"Ten days is plenty of time," Jason said, thinking of his own quest and the short amount of time they had had.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, frowning. "Plenty of time."

Poseidon and Athena didn't like the way she said that, as if their ten days wasn't really ten days.

**I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

"You satyrs have the strangest eating habits," Dionysus remarked.

"I can't tell if he's really paying attention," Apollo said, staring at the magazine that hid Dionysus from view.

"Or if he just makes random comments on occasion," Hermes finished.

**"Did I mention ...**** I won't let you down."**

"Of course I would be serious about it," Percy said, grinning at Grover. "You are my best friend."

"Thanks," Grover said. "You're mine too."

**I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic.**

"Not in the least, wimp," Ares grumbled, cracking his eyes open to look at Percy. "Heroes don't cry."

"That's not true!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Girls like a man that can show emotion."

"Whatever," Ares grunted, closing his eyes again.

**Grover was the only ...**** just get on a plane-"**

"Yes, please do," Zeus said, earning a glare from his brother. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Brother," Poseidon growled.

"What?" Zeus asked innocently.

Poseidon sighed. He knew he had no say as to what his brother did in his domain. He just wished his brothers had the same decency he had when it came to their children in _his_ domain. He certainly didn't go drowning every demigod with a parent he was at odds with.

**"No!" Grover shrieked. ...**** in a plane crash.**

"That's so sad," Aphrodite declared, glaring at her father.

"What?" Zeus asked again, this time defensively. "It's not like I knew who they were."

"No, but I bet you're glad you did it," Poseidon grumbled.

**"Percy, think," Chiron ...**** accept her help."**

"_Her_ help?" Aphrodite asked, a knowing smiled on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't," Athena said, turning to her daughter.

Annabeth shrugged.

**"Gee," I said, feigning ...**** into her back pocket.**

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Percy asked. It was something he had always wanted to know, but he had never been able to bring it up.

"Maybe," Annabeth replied.

"That's creepy," Travis said.

"And stalkerish," Connor put in.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'd been waiting a long time for a quest. I wasn't about to let the opportunity pass me by."

**"I've been waiting ... from messing up."**

"And there's the foundation of their relationship," Thalia said, grinning.

"You have no idea," Annabeth and Percy said together.

"Eerie," Travis and Connor chorused.

"Like you're ones to talk?" Katie pointed out.

Annabeth smiled slightly, but something had just occurred to her. Throughout all there adventures, she had been around to keep Percy out of trouble, minus the time she had been kidnapped. Who would keep him out of trouble now that she was no longer there? She glanced at the two people Percy was wedged between. _I hope they're up to the task,_ she thought.

**"If you do say ...**** think you should all get packing**."

"Finally," Clarisse groaned, closing the book. "That took FOREVER!"

"But it was nice," Percy said. "Considering no one got blown up."

"Or hosed down," Annabeth said.

"Or poisoned," Nico put in.

"Or stretched to death," Grover added.

"If this is what we have to look forward to, I don't want to read anymore," Poseidon muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Finally, an update! Sorry it took me so long to get to this, I promise I haven't abandoned this story. These chapters just take FOREVER to write. I think it has to do with the myriad of characters involved and the fact that I don't just want to put one liners in cause that's no fair to you all.

Anyways, I was also reported on on this story, rules and regulations and what not, you know. But that's why I'm not posting the actual chapters here, just enough to give you a hint as to where they are at in the book. But if this fic disappears, it's not by my choice, just to let you all know.

Regardless of that - ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Rick Riordan - I am definitely not that brilliant.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"If this is what we have to look forward to, I don't want to read anymore," Poseidon muttered._

"Neither do I," Athena whispered, feeling rather fearful for her daughter. And for all her children.

"Well, we have to," Hera snapped. "So someone needs to read next."

"I'll read!" Apollo called out.

"Works for me," Clarisse muttered, handing the book to the sun god when he bounced over to her.

**"I ruin A Perfectly Good Bus," **Apollo began.

"Why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"Because it sounded like fun," Percy answered dryly.

"And hey," Grover said. "We had ten days."

"Might as well kill some time destroying public property," Annabeth added.

"When you say it like that, I can't tell if you're joking or not," Piper told Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned. "And you'll never know."

"Actually, we _are_ about to read all about it," Thalia pointed out.

"I still can't tell if they are joking or not," Apollo whispered to Hermes.

"Me either," Hermes whispered back.

"Of course they are!" Athena snapped. She still was getting over the fact that this sea spawn was dragging her daughter on an adventure. To the Underworld. She would kill him if anything happened to her daughter, and no rules would stop her.

**It didn't take ... found for me.**

"That's all you took?" Piper asked.

Percy shrugged. "Didn't matter anyways," he said.

Several brows crinkled at that.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Wait, stop, forget I asked. You can't say anyways can you?"

"Sorry man," Percy said.

"Still, that's not comforting," Poseidon muttered.

**The camp ... golden drachmas. **

"Loaned?" Clarisse asked, half smiling. "How about gave."

"Yeah, we never did pay them back," Percy said, thinking about it.

"They didn't expect us to, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Even if they did, you shouldn't," Travis grinned.

"Just think, all that money," Connor said.

"Like you guys haven't stolen more than that in your time there," Katie said, shaking her head at the brothers.

"True," Travis said.

"Very true," Connor finished.

"This is fun," Apollo grinned.

"No, it's annoying," Zeus grumbled.

**These coins ... pure gold. **

"Why would we?" Hera said.

"Gold is my favorite color," Aphrodite added.

"I thought pink was," Hephaestus mumbled.

"Oh, it is," Aphrodite said. "And blue. Oh! And green. White, of course. But black _is_ more slimming. And purple, oh the shades of purple you can get!"

"We get it, Powderpuff," Artemis snapped. "You like colors."

Aphrodite sniffed. "At least I have better taste than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis demanded.

"Please, silver and _gray?_ How unoriginal, how _boring._"

"She's right, sis," Apollo put in. "Gold is much more appealing."

"Are they really arguing about colors?" Piper moaned, wishing she could just disappear.

"Yes, they are," Thalia said, smarting over the slights on Artemis.

"Do NOT call me sis," Artemis growled at her brother. "And there is nothing wrong with silver."

"No, not in moderation," Aphrodite said. "I could give you a make over. It might help you get over your fear of men."

"I do not fear men," Artemis snapped. "And I don't need a makeover."

"Ah, come on sis, it'd be fun," Apollo said, grinning.

"I said-"

"Enough!" Zeus thundered. "I will not have you bickering over this. Each of you have chosen how to live your lives, and though I may not always agree with it, I will not stand you criticizing each other over it."

"That was actually well put, brother," Poseidon said, looking rather shocked.

"I can say the right things on occasion," Zeus said. Poseidon and Hades grinned. "I mean, I always say the right things. Stop making me say nonsense!"

Poseidon and Hades burst into laughter at their youngest brother. Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite each looked mollified for the time being. When the laughter died down to much grumbling from Zeus, Apollo held up the book.

"Should I keep reading?"

"Yes," several gods and goddesses chorused.

**Chiron said the ... she got bored,**

"Really? You brought a book on a quest?" Travis asked.

"Why would you do that?" Connor asked.

"In case I got bored," Annabeth said. "It says so right in the book."

"You thought you'd be bored on the quest?" Rachel questioned her friend.

"Well, yeah," Annabeth said defensively. "Ten days traveling across country."

"Obviously you didn't know Percy very well, huh?" Nico snickered.

"At the time, no," Annabeth said dryly. Percy grinned at her. He had always thought it rather strange that she had brought that book. Not that it lasted very long.

Athena, however, was proud of her daughter. "Waste not the time you have to learn," she scolded the other children. "My daughter was right to bring something to study."

"Again, you obviously don't know Percy," Thalia said.

Athena pursed her lips at that and Poseidon sighed, wondering just exactly _what_ that meant.

"Then it's a good thing we're learning about him," Apollo said cheerfully.

**and a long ... metal detector.**

"Yes, because we went through so many metal detectors," Grover chuckled.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Celestial Bronze isn't recognized by a metal detector."

"I've always wondered that," Leo said. "It does make things slightly easier."

"After all these years, this is the first time you've told me that," Percy pointed out. "How was I supposed to know?"

Thalia laughed and shook her head at her friend.

**Grover wore ... reed pipes.**

"Now you tell me," Grover said.

"Anyone with any sense would have known," Clarisse pointed out.

"Gee, I feel so loved," Grover said.

"We love you Grover," Rachel said.

"Just, not your music," Katie finished.

Grover blushed, but didn't say anything else.

**We waved ... daughter of Zeus.**

"Yay, I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about me," Thalia said sarcastically. She didn't like being reminded of the time she spent as a tree.

"Just letting you know you're loved," Percy grinned.

"Ew, just, no, don't say that," Thalia replied, wrinkling her nose and causing the others to laugh at her.

**Chiron was ... eye on things."**

Apollo burst into laughter at that, causing everyone else to stare at him in alarm.

"Keep…an…eye…on…things," Apollo cackled, the book nearly slipping from his grip. "Get it? An eye!"

"It's not even funny," Artemis snapped.

"Oh, it so is," Apollo gasped.

Will sunk lower in his seat, wondering why his dad had to be so childish sometimes. Then again, he did make a pretty cool dad.

"It is not," Artemis insisted. "And if you no longer want to read, hand the book here."

"No, no, not your turn," Apollo said, holding the book out of reach. Artemis huffed, causing Apollo's smile to widen into a mischievous grin as he continued to read.

**I heard ... was around.**

"I did not," Annabeth protested loudly at the book.

"Yeah, you did," Grover said.

Annabeth sighed, turning her gaze to her boyfriend. Percy smiled at her, but she could see the pain buried deep in his eyes. Pain that was caused when she couldn't seem to let Luke go completely, no matter how much she loved Percy.

"It was cute," Katie told her.

"In a totally obsessive way," Clarisse added.

"At least she doesn't blush each time Percy's around," Thalia said wickedly.

"Now why is that?" Nico added with a grin.

Annabeth blushed and looked away from the curious stares.

"We've been through too much together for her to be embarrassed or flustered around me," Percy said, coming to his girlfriend's rescue. "Besides, I'd much rather have her judo flip me than blush and stammer and look away."

Everybody chuckled at that as Annabeth met Percy's eyes. Their sea green depths were shining with mirth, and she knew, despite his joking tone, that he was telling the truth.

**"Just wanted ... said, "Maia!"**

All eyes turned to Hermes. "What?" he asked.

"Why didn't your shoes activate?" Apollo asked, curious.

"They only activate when I say it," Hermes said. "To stop people such as you from pranking me."

"That's no fun," Apollo pouted.

"It's plenty of fun," Hermes declared.

**White bird's ... turned sad.**

"That's so sweet of him," Hazel said, smiling at Percy. Percy offered her a smile in return, although something felt off about it, like he wasn't saying something.

"That's awesome!" Leo declared. "I wonder if I could make a pair? Or maybe some Jetstream boots, give me extra speed…" Leo trailed off as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began writing things down. Hephaestus smiled as he continued to work on his own project.

"Those shoes weren't Luke's way of being nice, were they?" Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Annabeth said softly. She shivered at the thought of what could have happened had Percy worn the shoes. "But they did save our lives."

Hermes was smiling proudly at his son. He had to admit he was surprised he wasn't here was the rest of the kids, but he was probably off doing something important. It was so like him to want to help out. Or at least, he always hoped that's how his son would be.

**I didn't know ... "You're hyperventilating."**

"I was not," Annabeth protested.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl," Percy grinned.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him and Percy's smile widened.

"He's just asking for it, isn't he?" Piper stated.

"Oh, no doubt about that," Thalia said.

"I don't think I'll ever understand their relationship," Jason said.

There was a pause as Percy and Annabeth seemed to finish their silent conversation.

"I don't think any of us ever will," Nico decided.

**"Am not." ... didn't you?"**

"Of course she did," Aphrodite squealed, causing everyone else to turn towards her. "Oh, it's just so perfect. Such a wonderful little love triangle, isn't it?"

"No," Poseidon and Athena stated together. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, but I don't need to," Aphrodite gushed. "I mean, it's already there. All set up and taking place."

"No," the two rivals repeated, before glaring at each other.

"You'll see," Aphrodite's eyes sparkled in excitement. Poseidon and Athena did not look happy, not that the others could blame them. No one liked Aphrodite messing with their children's love lives, but they didn't really have a choice. She was the love goddess, after all.

**"Oh why do ... these, will I?"**

"No, you won't," Poseidon said, glaring at Zeus once more.

"It was a nice thought," Hermes sighed. "But rather not well planned out."

"That is true," Athena said. "It would not be wise for you to wear them, boy."

"If you'll let me read," Apollo said, uncharacteristically annoyed. "You will learn what he did with them."

"Are you alright, brother?" Artemis asked, looking rather worried for him.

"It's these interruptions," Apollo whined. "It's hard to keep track of where I am."

Artemis shook her head and rolled her eyes as Apollo started reading once more.

**He shook his ... lit up. "Me?"**

"That was nice," Hazel said, smiling at Percy.

Percy frowned at that. He had thought he was being nice, but as it turned out, he was putting his friend in danger. A lot of danger, if those shoes hadn't fallen off.

"It was nice," Grover said, meeting Percy's eyes and trying to let him know that Percy didn't know at the time what the shoes would do.

Percy grinned wryly at him.

"Luke is a good boy," Hermes declared, smiling proudly. "Just like all my sons."

Chris, Travis, and Connor all flushed lightly at the praise as Apollo continued.

**Pretty soon ... like tiny broncos.**

"It does take a lot of practice to get used to them," Hermes said.

"That sounds hysterical," Travis said.

"Wish we coulda been there to watch," Connor added.

"Me too!" Apollo declared.

"Ooh, do it now," Hermes said, sitting up straight and waving his hand. A pair of sneakers fell in front of Grover, who looked at them warily.

"No thanks," Grover said. "I don't wear shoes anymore."

"Or pants," Will deadpanned.

A moment of silence, and then Travis, Connor, Will, Chris, Leo, Hermes, and Apollo burst out laughing.

"Honestly, I don't get what's so funny," Grover grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's just," Travis gasped out.

"And just," Connor said. The laughter renewed.

"Brother!" Artemis snapped, slapping the back of Apollo's head. "Pull yourself together and quit acting like a three year old."

"Come on, sis," Apollo complained, wincing as she slapped him once more. "Alright, alright."

**"Practice," Chiron ... toward the van.**

Apollo pressed his lips together, but it was no good. Everyone laughed this time as Grover blushed a bright red.

"Percy, your descriptions," Katie laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I love them!" Leo declared.

"Awesome," Connor and Travis chorused.

**Before I could ... more training."**

"Yes, you shouldn't be going on a quest so soon," Poseidon said, frowning.

"And putting my daughter in danger, no less," Athena scowled.

"It's okay, dad," Percy said at the same time Annabeth groaned, "Mom."

"No, this is not acceptable," Athena declared, glaring at Percy. "He has had little to no training, he barely made it into camp alive, he's got the King of the Gods after his life, and his other companion is a satyr. You are in way too much danger. I forbid this."

"It's already happened," Annabeth pointed out.

"Not for us," Poseidon said. "And this, this was never supposed to happen with new campers. You are supposed to have years of training before embarking on a quest."

There was shocked silence for a moment as everyone looked between Athena and Poseidon.

"I, I can't believe they agreed on something," Hera finally managed to say.

"You and me both, sister," Hades said, mouth gaping like a fish.

"We've agreed on stuff before," Poseidon defended. "And that's not the point. The point in the insane amount of danger they are putting themselves in."

"That _your _son is putting _my_ daughter in," Athena snapped.

"She volunteered," Poseidon pointed out.

"Mom, what's done is done, and it _was_ my choice," Annabeth said.

"And it was my choice to take the quest as well," Percy said.

Poseidon sighed. "I just hope you get help along the way."

"We do," Percy said, thinking of the three pearls his father gifted him with.

"And that you come back safely," Athena added.

"We are here, aren't we?" Annabeth pointed out.

Poseidon and Athena frowned, but nodded at Apollo to continue.

**"That's okay. ... like a brat.**

"Prissy, you always sound like a brat," Clarisse said.

"Better than a dying boar," Percy shot back.

"Oooh, he got you there," Nico grinned.

"It's not true, and I'd watch your mouth," Clarisse growled.

"Threatening a minor now are we?" Thalia asked.

Chris snorted. "He's no minor."

"And neither are you, princess," Clarisse said, glaring at Thalia.

"Watch it," Thalia growled. "I can take you on any day."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll take that bet," Clarisse said.

"That's my girl," Ares grinned.

"My money's on the one that's sparking," Apollo said, closing the book and watching with interest.

"Nah, Ares' children are ruthless," Hermes said. "I bet twenty drachmas she'll win."

"Yes, but Thalia, daughter of Zeus, has more power behind her," Artemis said, watching the girls with interest.

"Please, she's all talk," Persephone put in. "I've seen Ares children fight. I bet on the brunette."

"You dare to bet against your own sister, daughter?" Zeus demanded, glaring at Persephone.

"Why not," Hera sniffed. "That little brat of a girl against a daughter of Ares, absolutely ridiculous."

"Now we're all curious," Demeter said.

"Yeah, have at it," Ares grinned.

Thalia and Clarisse looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before breaking out into laughter.

"I just can't take it seriously," Thalia said.

"You're just a wimp," Clarisse replied.

"You're all just crazy," Percy informed them.

"You're at the top of that list, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told her boyfriend.

Percy grinned. "I guess that's true."

"So, we're not going to see a cat fight?" Apollo asked, sounding forlorn.

"Nah, I'm too comfy," Clarisse said, snuggling into Chris a little more.

"And she's got boy cooties on her," Thalia said, pretending to gag.

"You're sitting next to me," Nico pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't count," Thalia informed him, causing Nico to scowl.

"If there's not going to be any action, let's get back to reading," Ares declared.

There were general mumbles of agreement as Apollo flipped through the book to find where he left off.

**I was wishing ... invisible cap.**

"I don't think that sounds bratty," Hazel said.

"Of course it does," Hera snapped. "Honestly, kids these days. All they do it take, take, take, want, want, want, and give nothing back."

"Percy's given plenty back, in a way," Annabeth hissed, glaring at the Queen of the Gods.

"You say that, but so far all he's done is get in trouble and drag others with him," Hera huffed.

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth cried, jumping to her feet, eyes blazing with fury. "You know nothing you selfish cow! So I'd just shut your mouth right now!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hera roared, standing up as well. "I am the Queen of the Gods and I will not be spoken to in such a way. I demand an apology."

Annabeth opened her mouth to tell Hera to stuff it cause that was never going to happen when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wise Girl, it isn't worth it," Percy told her quietly.

"Did you _hear_ what she said about you?"

"Everyone heard," Percy said. "Doesn't make it true and she's not worth trying to convince otherwise."

Annabeth deflated as she studied Percy's face for another minute. "You're right," she sighed. "But I'm not apologizing."

Percy leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "I would never ask you too," he informed her before returning to his seat between Hazel and Frank. Annabeth settled back down between Thalia and Rachel, both of who gave her pats on the back.

**"What am I thinking?" **

"You aren't," Artemis said dryly.

"It's what it says in the book, sis," Apollo pouted.

"Oh," Artemis said, before waving her hand as if to shoo the whole experience away.

**Chiron cried. ... cost thirty cents.**

"Um," Leo said, looking around the room. Jason and Piper looked similarly confused, although the other demigods were all grinning.

"That's not a very good gift, Chiron," Hermes pointed out.

"Come now," Poseidon said, a soft smile on his face. He knew _exactly _what the pen was. "You, more than anyone, should know not everything is as it seems."

"But really, a ballpoint pen?" Apollo asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Leo whispered to Jason, who nodded.

"Just read about it and you'll find out," Ares growled.

"_You_ know what it is?" Aphrodite sniffed.

"Course I do."

"I don't believe this," Athena said, shaking her head. Of course she _knew _what it was, but the fact that so few of the gods did was just sad. She glanced up at Artemis, who was frowning, and knew she also had figured it out.

**"Gee," I said. ... are the one."**

"That's not a good thing," Zeus said.

"No, it's not," Athena put in.

"What does it mean?" Piper asked, confused. When no one answered her, she sighed. "Right, you can't say."

"Sorry," Percy said with a shrug.

"It's okay," Piper said. "It's not like it's your fault."

"So, are we going to figure out what this is?" Hermes asked. "Hey! Apollo! No fair reading ahead!"

"Sorry," Apollo said, grinning before he began reading aloud once more.

**I remembered ... in my hand.**

"That's…AWESOME," Leo announced.

"You have no idea," Travis and Connor chorused.

Poseidon's smile had widened to a grin. It was about time Chiron gave him that sword. He should have done it as soon as Percy got to camp. But at least he remembered _before_ sending Percy out on his quest.

Not that his son should even be going on a quest at this point.

Poseidon caught a sigh in his throat. This did not bode well for his son, but at least he was here, and alive. For how much longer, he wasn't sure.

After all, who knew if Hypnos would keep his word about no deaths for granting this wish. Poseidon was sure he would kill the sneaky little god when next he saw him.

**"The sword ... came so easily.**

"Why are you always surprised," Annabeth asked.

"Things generally don't come easy to me," Percy replied.

"Yeah right," Thalia snorted. "What about thinking up stupid ideas?"

"Or fighting," Nico said.

"Or leadership?" Clarisse grunted.

"Blowing stuff up," Travis and Connor grinned.

"Canoeing!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, alright," Percy chuckled. "I get it."

"Good," the other demigods chorused.

**"Use it only ... in any case."**

"Lucky thing, too," Rachel murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked, curious.

"Oh, just that-" Rachel began, before stopping with a sigh. "Never mind, I suppose you'll find out."

Annabeth chuckled slightly, knocking her shoulder with Rachel's. She knew what Rachel was talking about, considering Percy had told her all about it.

Percy, on the other hand, was pouting on his couch. "I thought you weren't going to bring that up again."

"_I'm_ not," Rachel said.

"As fascinating as this is," Zeus said with exaggerated patience. "Let us continue with the reading. It is taking far too long."

**I looked at ... as vulnerable."**

"Yeah, that basically sucks," Leo said.

"No kidding," Travis, Connor, Chris, and Will chorused.

"'Provided they don't kill you first'?" Frank repeated. "That's comforting."

"How is that comforting?" Hazel asked.

"He was being sarcastic," Percy said. "Frank, I honestly didn't know you had it in you."

"Yes, well," Frank said, a blush now staining his cheeks.

"Everybody can be sarcastic!" Apollo declared. "OW!"

"Just read, brother," Artemis demanded.

**"Good to know." ... pens at school.**

"Yeah, that's not good," Leo said. "I wouldn't want to lose it."

"Cause it sucks," Jason said, thinking of his own lost coin/sword/spear.

**"You can't," ... Try it."**

"Okay, that's a little creepy," Piper said. "What was he doing, reading your mind?"

"Chiron tends to know things," Travis said mysteriously.

"A lot of things," Connor added.

Katie smacked both of them. "Would you cut that out? You're not creepy or mysterious so don't try."

"Yeah, leave that stuff up to Nico," Thalia said.

"Hey, I'm not, yeah, okay."

**I was wary, ... was there.**

"That's handy," Leo said. "Why didn't yours?"

"I don't know," Jason said, cutting him off. He was slightly jealous that Percy's sword always came back to him. Of course, from the sounds of it, he couldn't really fight without it, unlike Jason, who could use whatever sword or spear was available to him.

"It's a good thing it comes back, too," Grover said, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to them if it didn't.

"A very good thing," Annabeth said, remembering some of Percy's fights with a shudder.

"I don't like the sound of that," Poseidon muttered.

"Come on, uncle P, it's a good thing," Apollo said cheerfully.

"A very good thing," Hermes couldn't help but add, making the two gods and several of the demigods chuckle.

**"Okay, that's ... out a sword?"**

"Don't say it," Apollo interrupted himself, pointing at Athena.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Athena said, confused.

"Ah, ah, but you were thinking it," Apollo said. "I'm the god of prophesies, I know these things."

"Then what was I going to say?" Athena asked.

"Exactly what Chiron says," Apollo said.

"Which is?" Athena drew out, before realizing she was encouraging him.

"Right here in the book," Apollo replied.

"Idiot," Artemis said, smacking the back of Apollo's head. "You're the only one with the book. The rest of us don't know what it says."

"Oh," Apollo said, before grinning. "To be in charge of-"

"NO HAIKUS!" Zeus boomed, cutting Apollo off.

"But," Apollo frowned.

"NO!" All the gods pitched in this time.

"Fine," Apollo sighed. "But it was going to be a good one."

**Chiron smiled. ... in my pocket.**

"Cause that's how I respond to being told that," Leo said. "Put my sword calmly back in my pocket."

"What else was he supposed to do?" Clarisse asked. "Freak out?"

"Or you know, protest that fact," Rachel said. "Not all mortals are fooled."

**For the first ... of the Dead.**

"Sounds like fun," Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh, it had it's moments," Percy said, grinning as he looked back on that quest. If only his others had been so easy.

**"Chiron …" I said. ... them, right?"**

"Did you really have to ask _that_ question?" Hera demanded.

"I was curious," Percy shrugged.

"Why?" Demeter asked. "It's not like it was a pleasant time for humans."

"It'll explain in the book," Percy said. "I think."

**"Four ages before ... everything, right?"**

"As if you could bring about the fall of our civilization," Zeus scoffed. "If you fail to retrieve my bolt, someone else will and all will be well in the world."

"Except, perhaps, you'd be dead," Apollo put in helpfully.

"Except, perhaps, we all would," Nico murmured.

"The gods wouldn't be," Grover said.

"No, they'd just be imprisoned," Thalia said, shuddering at the idea of Lady Artemis being forced to hold the sky, or something worse.

**Chiron gave me ... very relaxed."**

"I wouldn't be," Hazel said, frowning.

"Chiron doesn't seem to be very inspiring, does he?" Apollo asked.

"No, not at all," Persephone, surprisingly, was the one to agree with him.

The gods all turned their gazes on the demigods, who shrugged.

"He doesn't need to be inspiring," Thalia said.

"Or comforting," Clarisse said.

"Or hopeful," Chris added.

"He's just...Chiron," Annabeth finished with a shrug.

"Still," Frank said. "It's not very comforting, what he sent you off with."

"Better than nothing," Percy said with a smile.

"True," Hazel agreed. "But still, it would make me more stressed."

"What, knowing what you were about to do could mean the start of World War Three?" Connor mock gasped.

"How would that make you stressed?" Travis said.

"Pray, explain," Will grinned. "Because this quest seems like a cakewalk."

"Cut it out," Nico slapped the others on their heads while Hazel gaped at them, wide eyed.

Percy grinned over at Annabeth and Grover, sharing a silent message. _Compared to what else we've done, this _is_ a cakewalk._

Annabeth and Grover shook their heads.

**When I got ... typical centaur.**

"That or an elephant taxi service," Percy grinned, thinking of how they were being sent off.

"What?" Rachel asked, having heard Percy murmur something to Hazel and Frank.

"Nothing," Percy, Hazel, and Frank chorused, grinning.

Percy's Greek friends all frowned slightly at this. How was he so relaxed around these Romans? How was he so close to them already? Percy was their friend, they didn't want to share. Of course, they didn't exactly have a choice, and better Percy be friends with them, than enemies.

Well, better for the Romans, at least.

**Argus drove ... shopping mall.**

"Ah, typical tourist syndrome," Connor sighed.

"We know it well," Travis said.

"You children really need to get out more," Hermes said. "Travel some, see the world, get a cheeseburger."

"That is not the wisest thing for them," Athena said.

"Why not?" Apollo asked.

"The dangers they attract while out of camp are many. There is a reason the more powerful demigods, such as my children, stay at camp year round."

"Are you calling my children wimps?" Aphrodite demanded, throwing the mirror she had been using seconds ago at Athena's head.

Athena waved her hand before the mirror could hit her, causing it to disappear. "If the shoe fits," Athena said.

"WHY YOU," Aphrodite screeched.

"What are you going to do, give me a make over?" Athena demanded.

Piper buried her head in her hands. "I want to be angry," she murmured. "But I know what Athena is saying is true."

"Not for all of Aphrodite's children though," Annabeth assured her.

The throne room was tense as Aphrodite and Athena glared at each other, neither backing down.

Apollo cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm going to read now, if that's okay."

"Smart idea," Poseidon said.

**"So far so ... fooled me."**

It was Annabeth's turn to bury her face in her hands when everyone looked at her. Those who had been there hadn't realized how cold she had been to Percy before they returned from their quest. Well, no one but Grover, but Grover hadn't exactly looked at it that way either. He just figured Annabeth had a lot on her plate. Which she did.

But still, she probably could have been nicer to Percy.

Annabeth didn't feel Rachel stand up beside her, but she did feel the strong, comforting arm of Percy wrap around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Wise Girl, come on, you weren't that bad."

"But I was," Annabeth groaned, allowing Percy to pull her so her head was resting against his chest where she could hear his beating heart. "I was and now you're gone and I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

"You will," Percy promised.

"You can't say that for sure," Annabeth murmured, completely oblivious to everyone around them eavesdropping on their whispered conversation.

Percy frowned. It was true. He couldn't say for sure if he would ever see her again. The life of a demigod, especially his life, was dangerous and any of them could die at any moment. But Percy didn't plan on dying. No, he was going to try with all his might to get back to Annabeth. He had to.

"I can," Percy whispered for her ears only. He pressed a gentle kiss on her temple and continued to hold her close as he glanced at the stares they were receiving. "Let's keep reading," he said cheerfully.

**She folded ... are rivals."**

"That's a stupid reason to hate each other," Leo said.

"It is not," Athena said, glaring at Poseidon. "He's sea spawn."

"Oh, is that the best you could come up with?" Poseidon demanded. He did not like how negative Athena was towards their children's relationship. After all, it was abundantly clear that they cared for each other more than anything else in the world. Couldn't Athena just accept that her daughter was in love?

"Oh, I could think of a fair few other things," Athena hissed. "But there are children in the room."

"Only the unwise use vulgar language," Poseidon shot back.

Athena looked outraged at that, but before she could say anything in return, Zeus spoke up.

"Enough! Both of you! You are acting like children."

"He is a child," Athena muttered.

"Nice one, coming from you, _niece,"_ Poseidon said.

"Stop it," Zeus said. "Apollo, keep reading."

"I'll never make a comment like that again," Leo said, staring wide eyed at the two glaring gods. He hadn't meant to start a fight.

**"Why?" She sighed. ... like olives."**

"Or they couldn't think of a good way to name their city after Poseidon," Travis chirped up.

"Poseida," Connor tried.

"Dondon," Chris suggested.

"Potadea?" Will said.

"That has nothing to do with Poseidon," Katie pointed out.

"But really, I have a point, don't I?" Travis said.

"It's true," Hermes nodded.

"Athens does have a rather nice ring to it," Apollo said.

"That's not why I won," Athena fumed. Poseidon just laughed.

**"Oh, forget it." ... could understand."**

"Oh Percy," Thalia said, shaking her head.

"What? It's true," Percy said.

"Here here," the boys chorused.

"Now I want pizza," Apollo whined.

"It is almost lunch time," Hera put in.

"How do you know?" Hades asked. "We're stuck in this ridiculous dream."

"Mothers know these things."

"Sure they do," Hephaestus mumbled.

"Enough," Zeus said, rubbing at his temples. "We will eat once this chapter is over."

"Alright," Apollo cheered. "Let's hurry it up, then!"

**"I said, forget ... could notice.**

"No offense, Perce," Grover said. "But you weren't very sneaky about it."

"At least you didn't say anything about it," Hazel said.

"Course not," Annabeth said, lifting her head from Percy's chest to look in his eyes. "We didn't know what to say."

"That's okay," Percy said. "I didn't want you guys to say anything."

**Argus unloaded ... parking lot.**

"Somehow, that just seems so wrong," Persephone said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"I mean, just up and leaving three 12 year olds at the bus station to undertake an impossible task. Are we really that conceited that we allow such young children to do such dangerous work?"

"Well, considering they generally don't live much longer than that," Hera said.

All the gods turned to glare at her.

"At least I lead my children," Artemis said.

"Technically, they aren't your _children_," Hermes pointed out.

"They are my sisters in arms," Artemis said. "And I would never abandon them like so many of you do to your own flesh and blood."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice," Aphrodite huffed. "And how is that fair, that you get to lead your huntresses and interact with them, but we can't do the same for our children?"

All eyes now turned to Zeus, who shifted uncomfortably. "It is just the way things are," Zeus finally mumbled.

**I thought ... missing her.**

"I really hate him," Rachel spat, eyes blazing.

"You're not the only one," Thalia growled. "When I get my hands on him, I swear…"

Percy smiled wryly. "That would be fun to see."

"Then I have your permission? Not that I need it."

"I will help," Poseidon growled.

"As will I," Hera and Zeus said at the same time, surprising everyone.

"Oh, oh, count me in!" Leo called out, bouncing in his seat.

"Don't forget us," Hermes and Apollo chorused, and grinned at each other.

"Even I'll help with that," Artemis said.

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging. After all, it's not like he could tell them that Gabe was now and would forever more be a stone statue. He _was_ useful, in the end. Got his mom into night classes at least.

**Grover shouldered ... him, Percy?"**

"Yes," those in the room who had yet to figure it out (basically everyone but those who already knew, and Athena and Poseidon) said.

"Please explain why a woman that smart would marry such a, a pig," Persephone said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Athena asked, surprised. She thought they had discussed that, but maybe it was her imagination. Maybe she had only thought about discussing it. She couldn't remember, this dream stuff was messing with her, and she really did not like that.

"No, not everyone is as stuck up as you," Ares growled.

Athena merely turned her nose up at him, not wanting to dignify that with a reply.

**I stared at ... for a week."**

"Oooooh," many of the people in the throne room chorused. There were others, however, that still looked confused.

"So, he smells," Connor said.

"Really bad," Travis said. "I'd hop in the shower if I were you, Perce."

"But what has that got to do with marriage?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head, feeling exasperated. "I'm sure it'll explain it soon."

**"Thanks," I said. ... feel any better."**

"Yeah, it didn't really," Percy said. "But thanks for trying."

Grover smiled at him.

"That is some powerful stench, though," Apollo said, thinking about it. "I mean, to mask a child of Poseidon all those years."

"She must have been a remarkable woman," Hera said. "And a wonderful mother."

"She was," Poseidon smiled fondly at the thought of Sally.

"Still is," Percy said softly.

Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "You'll see her soon enough."

Percy smiled back, but didn't say anything.

**It didn't, but ... a job done.**

Poseidon sighed, glancing at his son. Percy offered him a smile, but Poseidon still felt troubled. He would have visited more, if he'd been allowed. He would have given Sally Jackson anything in the world, if she had but asked for it.

But she hadn't. She hadn't let Poseidon build her a palace or make her a queen. She had insisted on solving her own problems. And though Poseidon hated that, hated not being able to give her everything, he also respected that decision.

After all, her independent, rebellious streak was what drew Sally to him.

None of the other gods looked all that comfortable at that revelation either, and those with kids in the room were glancing at them, wondering if they had ever felt the same way.

The fact that none of the kids would meet their eyes was enough for them to realize that yes; each of their kids had resented them at some point. Each had been angry or lonely or felt forgotten because their godly parent never spoke to them, never visited, never even sent a letter.

Finally, when the tension and awkwardness in the room became too much, Apollo started to read, hoping to get through this without having to feel shame or guilt for the way he had to treat his children.

**All I cared ... give her back.**

"Do you really think you can make me, child?" Hades asked, dispelling the tension that had descended on the throne room.

"I figured I could try," Percy replied at the same time Nico whispered "Yes."

"You are a foolish young man, then," Persephone told him.

"Cereal can help with that, you know," Demeter put in.

"I think I'd rather remain foolish," Percy said.

The other demigods snorted. Of course Percy would say something like that.

**You will be ... I told it.**

"Well that won't help the prophecy coming true," Apollo said, looking up from the book. "You can't just ignore what the oracle tells you. She knows even more than me about the future."

"No, the spirit of Delphi does," Rachel muttered when several demigods turned to look at her.

"To be fair," Hermes said, looking at Apollo. "It's not a very nice prophesy. I think I would avoid it as well."

"But he's not avoiding it," Athena felt the need to point out. "He's running head long into it, and taking my daughter with him."

"She did volunteer," Aphrodite said. "Ah, young love."

"Can we just get to the action?" Ares asked, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "All this talk is boring."

Dionysus snorted and his magazine fell from his fingers. He shifted slightly in his seat and continued snoring.

**The rain kept ... "Maybe it's nothing."**

"It's never nothing," Ares grinned, sitting forward slightly.

"What are you so excited about?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's about to get interesting, I can tell."

"It's been plenty interesting," Aphrodite pointed out. "What with all the little blossomings of love."

"Yeah, but I don't like that stuff much, you know that," Ares said, rolling his eyes.

Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, a pretty pout on her lips. Hephaestus' mouth twitched upwards.

**But I could ... my knee. "Percy."**

"Annabeth!" Connor exclaimed.

"Being so forward so soon?" Travis teased.

"And we thought you didn't like him yet," Will finished, shaking his head.

Annabeth was slightly pink as she glared at the boys. "It wasn't like that," she said.

"Oh really?" Clarisse grinned at her, not above a little ribbing.

"It wasn't," Percy said. And then he placed his hand on Annabeth's knee and pecked her on the cheek. "But that was," he grinned, causing Annabeth to blush more and Thalia to pretend to gag.

**An old lady ... same evil face.**

"I thought you vaporized her," Hazel said.

"I did," Percy said.

"But she's back already?" Piper asked.

"He's really not that lucky," Annabeth said.

"Well, that sucks," Leo said.

"No kidding," Thalia said.

Poseidon, on the other hand, was glaring at Hades. "You sent her after him again? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Didn't she?"

"I don't know why I did it," Hades shot back. "It's not like it's happened yet."

"Which is the only reason I have yet to do anything," Poseidon told his elder brother with a glare.

**I scrunched down ... demon grandmothers.**

"You sent all THREE?" Poseidon burst out.

"It seems so," Hades said, frowning slightly. One demigod was not reason enough to send all three Furies. There must be something else going on.

"You faced all three?" Jason turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Not like we had much choice," Percy mumbled.

"You do not have good luck with buses," Rachel deduced.

Grover snorted. "No kidding."

**They sat in ... obviously not."**

"Not by a long shot," Thalia said.

"Not even in the ballpark of lucky," Travis put in.

"And we're on our way to pick him up?" Jason asked. He was a little alarmed that someone who could attract so many demons was going to be traveling with them to the ancient homeland.

"Oh yes," Annabeth grinned.

"Trust us," Nico said.

"There's no one you'd want more with you in a fight than Percy Jackson," Thalia told her brother.

"Ow," Percy yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just making sure you didn't let those statements go to your head," Annabeth told him.

"With you around, I wouldn't dream of it."

**"All three of ... wasn't one.**

"That is a safety hazard," Athena said. She didn't want to admit she was worried for her daughter, but she was. The three Furies, she was facing the three Furies in the back of a bus. Why did she even volunteer for this?

"I agree, what kind of design is that?" Poseidon demanded, heart pounding in his chest. He honestly couldn't blame Athena right now if she hated him. After all, if it wasn't for his son, Annabeth wouldn't be in danger. Not that he thought Percy was the problem, just like his friends said, he seemed rather unlucky. Which Poseidon didn't think boded well for his son.

"How should I know?" Hephaestus asked when all eyes turned to him. "I didn't design it."

"Yeah, don't look at me, either," Leo said with a shrug. "That's just plain stupid."

"Which figures it would be the bus Percy would get on," Thalia sighed.

"Like I said, no luck with buses," Rachel said. Nobody could argue with that.

**Even if there ... won't they?"**

"Not likely," Hades said. After all, Alecto knew how to manipulate the mist. She'd make sure the mortals remained blind to what was happening.

"Not a smart thing to say uncle H," Apollo said, pointing to the two worried parents.

"Not smart at all."

Everyone jumped as grape vines wrapped around Hades' throne, lashing him to the chair. Dionysus sat up straight in his throne, eyes glowing with purple fire.

"In case you think you can run," Dionysus explained.

"Mr. D," Grover spluttered, surprised at the intensity he was showing.

"Quiet, Joseph," Dionysus snapped. "Apollo, read. I want to know what happens."

**She thought ... down the aisle.**

"That's a little awkward," Leo said, attempting to break the growing tension.

"They aren't really going to use the restroom," Piper pointed out.

"Then why say it?"

"So they have an excuse to walk to the back," Poseidon said.

"I don't know," Travis said. "If I were a mortal and I heard that, I'd probably think something was weird."

"And then laugh about it," Connor said. "Could you imagine trying to jam three old ladies into a little bus bathroom?"

Several of the demigods laughed at that.

**"I've got it," ... get away."**

"Like that'll happen," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a smart move," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's Percy," Nico said.

"He won't just leave his friends," Thalia finished.

"But he's the one they want," Jason pointed out. "They'll probably just ignore Annabeth and Grover. He's putting them in danger staying there."

"Alecto wouldn't care if the demigods she caught were the ones she was after or not," Hades said, before closing his mouth quickly. Poseidon, Athena, and Dionysus were glaring mutinously at him, after all.

**"But you ... put it on.**

"Wow, you actually convinced him," Thalia said, stunned.

"Well, it is Annabeth who told him to do it," Connor grinned.

"And we all know she's the only one he'll listen to," Travis said.

"Turns out it's true, even back before they were dating," Chris said.

"That's so sweet," Piper said.

"Careful, Beauty Queen," Jason whispered in Piper's ear, making her shiver. "You're showing your mother."

"Oh gods," Piper moaned, clamping a hand over her mouth as Jason chuckled.

**When I looked ... the back row.**

"And here's where the plan falls to pieces," Thalia said. She wasn't unaware of how tense Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were now, and knew one of them probably got hurt in this encounter.

"Naturally," Clarisse said, sensing the same thing. "It's Prissy, remember? Not even Annabeth can plan for him."

"Never does anything he's supposed to," Katie said, grinning at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "Got to keep it interesting somehow."

**The old ladies ... is it? Where?"**

"Did you just say it?" Artemis interrupted her brother.

"Yes," Apollo said.

"Then you're reading it wrong."

"Nah uh, sis, that's what it says."

"Sure it is," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"It is," Apollo insisted.

"Just keep reading."

**The other people ... "He's gone!"**

"See, he, not it," Artemis said.

"It said it earlier," Apollo said.

"Does this even matter?" Demeter asked, sounding bored. "It was probably a typo."

"I do not think so," Artemis said. "What do you think, sister?"

"What?" Athena asked, looking at Artemis. She had been a little preoccupied worrying about her daughter to notice the conversation going on in the background.

"Never mind," Artemis said, shaking her head. But she knew there was something to that it. She just wondered what it was.

**The Furies raised ... child of the year.**

"Sounds like fun," Leo said.

"Says the most ADHD person in the room," Jason teased.

"You know it," Leo said. "After all I – hey, check out what I made."

"Case in point," Piper said as Leo displayed a small, perfectly working clock.

**The bus driver ... the windows.**

"And what if it wasn't?" Athena nearly shrieked, but managed to restrain herself.

"It was," Annabeth grinned at the memory.

"Still, that was dangerous," Athena scolded.

"I know," Percy said. "I even admitted to it."

**"Hey!" the driver ... emergency brake.**

"How are you even still alive?" Thalia groaned, shaking her head.

"I would love to see that happen!" Hermes shouted. "Hijacking a bus right out from under the nose of the driver. Epic."

"Stupid," Athena muttered. But she had to admit it was effective. At least, she hoped it was. She still wasn't sure what was happening to her daughter.

**The bus wailed, ... let them pass.**

"Really lucky no one seemed to be hurt by that," Persephone commented.

"Well, I am a good driver," Percy grinned.

Rachel snorted.

**The Furies ... invisible cap. "Hey!"**

"Of course you did," Nico said, shaking his head.

"You are far too loyal, boy," Athena said.

"I know," Percy said, completely serious. After all, he knew what that loyalty could do one day. The damage it could cause. The choice he might have to make. An impossible choice. "Believe me, I know."

Annabeth gripped his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. A fatal flaw was hard to overcome, and Percy's could be very fatal. Annabeth, though, wouldn't let it be.

**The Furies turned, ... You shall die."**

"At least she states it outright," Travis said.

"It is better than others trying to obscure the fact," Connor added, nodding.

"Or just not telling you to begin with," Chris pointed out.

"True," the Stolls agreed.

**"I liked you better as a math teacher," I told her.**

"You didn't," Thalia grinned.

"He did," Grover laughed.

"I don't think Alecto would have liked that," Hades said from his position still tied up in grape vines.

"I don't think she did," Annabeth said.

**She growled. ... in molten lead,**

Percy let out an involuntary yelp as his hand suddenly felt as if it were burning up. He bit his lips as all eyes turned towards him and Apollo stopped reading. Really, couldn't they just get through this fast?

"Sorry," Percy said when everyone continued to stare at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"There you go apologizing for no reason, again," Thalia sighed.

"Best to keep reading, Apollo," Poseidon directed, a frown on his face. Percy smiled at his dad, glad he had said it.

"Right, sorry," Apollo said, finding where he left off once more.

**but I managed ... "Ow! Hot! Hot!"**

"Gah!" Grover shouted. "I forgot how much that burned! Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Tell me about it," Percy said, but luckily the pain was gone. He was glad he hadn't focused on it at the time, or at least, glad it wasn't focused on in the book.

**The Fury I'd ... falling down.**

"Not bad you three," Ares grumbled reluctantly.

Poseidon grinned, proud of his son. Athena was also beaming and Dionysus sighed, snapping his fingers and releasing Hades from the grape vines.

"I suppose I will let you off, just this once," Dionysus said.

"Thanks ever so," Hades replied dryly.

**"Zeus will ... vescimini!" I yelled.**

"Latin?" Jason said, turning to Percy as he fought with the grin threatening to break out at what Percy had said. "Why are you speaking Latin?"

Percy shrugged as Hazel and Frank chuckled. Trust Percy to come up with such a strange insult.

Several of the gods frowned as well. After all, demigods, Greek demigods, were hardwired for Greek, not Latin. So where had Percy come up with that? It wasn't like Chiron would have taught him to say that in Latin class.

**I wasn't ... "Eat my pants!"**

"It does," Apollo said, barely able to hold onto the book now that he had gotten that line out, he was laughing so hard.

"Awesome," Hermes gasped out. "Simply awesome."

"Not something one should tell a Fury," Hades said, frowning.

"You kidding me? I love it," Apollo declared.

Poseidon had to chuckle as well. His son sure had a strange sense of humor.

**Thunder shook ... recap my sword.**

"That can't be good," Piper said.

"Don't you have enough problems to be getting on with?" Leo demanded.

"Yeah, tell that to the mortals," Percy grumbled.

"They always think Percy's some kind of terrorist," Clarisse snickered.

**"Our bags!" ... BOOOOOM!**

"ZEUS!" Poseidon and Athena shouted, rounding on the King of the Gods.

"What?" he asked, decidedly _not _cowering from his brother and daughter.

"YOU TRIED TO BLOW UP MY SON AGAIN!" Poseidon raged, the ground shaking slightly.

"AND MY DAUGHTER WAS ON THAT BUS! DON'T YOU THINK?" Athena actually shrieked, before regaining composure.

"But they got off," Zeus protested weakly.

"Luckily for you," Poseidon, Athena, and Dionysus mumbled.

**The windows ... darkness ahead.**

"Hey, that's the end," Apollo said, sounding rather put out that his turn reading was over.

"Good," Poseidon let loose a relieved sigh. This was way to stressful to read. Athena silently agreed. She was glad the chapter was over. But that didn't mean it would stay that way. Who knew what horrors the next chapter would bring.

"I can't believe you three faced down the Furies," Leo said. "That's awesome!"

"It's not," Percy said.

"Definitely not," Grover agreed.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm hungry," Apollo decided, tossing the book aside and hopping up. "Who wants pizza?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Okay, I honestly have _no _idea where this came from. It was _not_ what I originally had planned for their lunch break. Not even close. But this is what comes of writing at four in the morning when I've been up for twenty plus hours and have been very giggly with my roommate. Yes, this is what happens and I'm slightly mortified. But also, I couldn't _not _post it once it was written because then my previous idea for this chapter simple decided to abandon me to the realm of no longer existing. And we are left with this. Nothing could be done to change it. Nothing. I blame the muses.

So, enjoy! And know that it's slightly crazy and out of character for some of the characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Heroes of Olympus. This is merely for enjoyment.

~~PercyJackson~~

Lunch was a rather noisy affair, to say the least. Then again, what else was to be expected when it involved 14 Olympian gods, 15 demigods, a mortal, and a satyr? To say nothing of the fact that everyone was talking over one another.

"I was going to sit there!"

"You snooze, you lose."

"Don't step on me!"

"Your own fault for being so short."

"Why do you get to sit by Percy?"

"Ouch."

"Don't take all the Hawaiian!"

"Can't I have some wine here?"

"No."

"But it's just a dream."

"No."

"There's always more where that came from."

"What if I don't want pizza."

"No complaining, this is what we decided."

"Who invited you anyway?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Don't tell me that was the last piece of veggie."

"Can we trade places, please?"

"I bet I can eat this faster than you."

"That's disgusting."

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Cereal is the best topping."

"Like you're one to talk."

"How can you say that?"

"Okay," Piper said, her voice breaking through the din of conversation. "Where the _heck_ do you put it all?"

All eyes turned to Piper as she stared at Percy, watching as he took a bite out of his sixth piece of pizza. Percy looked up, meeting her gaze as he held the slice a few inches from his face, a piece of pineapple dangling by a thread of cheese about to dive bomb back onto his plate.

"Huh?" Percy asked, completely flummoxed by the question.

"I mean," Piper said, flushing at the sudden silence that fell in the dinning room as all attention was turned to her. "It's just. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Percy shrugged and took another bite of pizza and conversations started once again.

"Don't worry," Hazel, who was sitting next to Piper, said. "I was wondering the same thing."

"I think we all were," Annabeth grinned, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"We all were what?" Percy asked, curious.

"Nothing," Annabeth said, smiling at the piece of cheese stuck to Percy's chin.

"I think it has to do with the fact that he's so active," Rachel pointed out.

"And a guy," Thalia put in.

"And hot," Katie said. All eyes turned on her as she shook herself. "Not that I'm looking. I've got my man. It's just…"

"True?" Rachel said.

All the girls turned their gazes on Percy, who was washing down his sixth slice with a glass of blue cherry cola. He set the glass down and blinked at them, completely oblivious to what they were discussing, but not oblivious to the stares.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said, giggling as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Better?"

"Better," Annabeth confirmed.

"Hey, Percy," Jason called down the table. "Come here."

Percy looked at him quizzically, but noticed the presence of all the guys at the other end of the table.

"Uh, I'll be back," Percy said, standing up and turning away. The girls continued to watch him until he had settled in a seat between Leo and Frank before bursting into giggles.

"Man he's got a cute tush," Katie said.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth demanded.

"Chill, Wise Girl," Thalia said, grinning. "Even I can appreciate it."

"I thought you weren't supposed to like guys," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh, I don't," Thalia said. "But I'm still a girl."

"Thalia," Annabeth groaned.

"And Percy's got quite the bod," Clarisse said over Annabeth's mumbles. "What?" she demanded when the others just stared at her.

"You've been checking out Percy?" Thalia asked incredulously.

Clarisse grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I like Chris. But I can appreciate a nice tush when I see one. I am a girl, after all. Of course, if you ever tell anyone I said and of that, I will pound you into the ground and deny it til the day I die."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. In all honesty Annabeth didn't mind the talk about her boyfriend, not really. She knew the others would never try anything.

"I have to say he is cute," Piper agreed. "Of course, Jason's more my style."

"Of course he is," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "But forgive me if I don't comment on his looks."

"I can," Katie grinned mischievously.

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with the Stolls," Annabeth pointed out.

"And I think it's been very good for you," Rachel said, grinning.

"So, tell us Piper, what's it like kissing a blond superman?" Clarisse asked.

"A blond what?" Piper replied.

"Oh, come on, even you have to know what she means," Katie said.

"Why aren't you asking Annabeth what it's like to kiss Percy?" Piper demanded, blushing bright red.

"With the amount of times she does it, you _know_ it's gotta be good," Rachel said.

"Like you don't already know," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You've kissed Percy?" Hazel asked, eyes wide.

"I think the more important question is this: Annabeth didn't kill you because of it?" Katie said.

"Trust me," Annabeth said, eyes flashing. "I wanted to."

"And to answer your question, Hazel, of course I kissed Percy," Rachel said. "Like I was going to pass up _that_ opportunity."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Katie grinned at the girl.

Hazel flushed. "Well, I , uh, should we even be talking about this?"

"Sure we should," Clarisse said, grinning wickedly. "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Yes," Hazel answered, before catching Annabeth's glare. "I mean, no. I mean…uh…"

Annabeth laughed. "You don't think he's cute?"

"It's not that," Hazel said. She could tell her face was beet red. "Its just, well…"

"You think someone else is cute," Rachel grinned.

"Oh, who?" Katie asked.

Hazel's mind went to Frank, with his cute little smile and kind personality. _No, _she told herself. _He's just a friend. _"N…n no one," Hazel said out loud.

"Cause that's believable," Thalia said.

Annabeth, noticing how acutely uncomfortable Hazel seemed, smiled. "All right, that's enough boy talk," she declared. "You all know Percy's off limits to all of you anyways. And anyone who forgets will be reminded by me."

Hazel smiled slightly now the attention was off her. "I don't think you have to worry, Annabeth," she said. "Cause Percy certainly won't forget."

"He better not," Thalia said. "Or _he'll_ answer to _me_."

Silence fell between the girls for a brief moment as they all glanced down the table at the boys, who seemed to be in a heated discussion.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Piper said idly.

"Oh girls," a voice gushed behind her, causing all of them to jump. "Isn't it just obvious? I mean, _girls._"

"My Lady," Annabeth said, glancing up at the goddess of love and keeping her face schooled perfectly blank. Piper, on the other hand, looked about ready to crawl under the table.

"They're talking about you all, of course," Aphrodite smiled knowingly. "Should we listen in?"

"NO!" all the girls shouted, not wanting to know what was being said. Some things were better left to the imagination.

Aphrodite pouted. "Alright then," she said with a long-suffering sigh. Then she brightened. "Have you seen the new shoes I designed? They are absolutely perfect. Piper, dear, you will simply have to try a pair. You all will, actually. I mean, _girls._"

"Oh, just shoot me now," Piper muttered, banging her head on the table.

~PJO~

"So, what are they talking about?" Jason asked as soon as Percy sat down.

"Huh?" Percy said, looking at the guys' expectant faces.

"The girls," Leo said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "What were they talking about?"

"How should I know?" Percy asked, shrugging.

"You were sitting right next to them," Nico exclaimed.

Percy stared at them all blankly.

"Oh, sometimes you are just so clueless," Nico groaned.

"Thanks for that," Percy said dryly. "If that's all you wanted to tell me…"

"No," Travis said, reaching out to stop Percy from standing back up.

"We were actually having a discussion," Connor said.

"About what?" Percy asked, curious.

"About the girls," Chris said.

"We were deciding which one was the prettiest," Leo said, grinning expectantly at Percy.

Percy blinked. "Annabeth, of course."

"No way," Jason said. "She can't compare to Piper. You're just biased cause Annabeth's your girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure that's not it," Grover said, sticking up for his friend.

"Seriously?" Chris said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Percy," Travis said, grinning. "Annabeth can't hear you right now. Tell us what you really think."

"Yeah, who do you _really_ think is the hottest?" Connor said.

Percy looked down the table, studying each of the girls. Sure, they were all pretty in their own way, but honestly, only one attracted him. The others all just paled in comparison.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've thought so since I met her and that hasn't changed one bit."

"She's got you whipped," Connor declared.

"So true," Nico said, shaking his head.

"After all," Travis said. "You're comparing her to a daughter of Aphrodite. _The _goddess of love and beauty."

"There's no way she compares to that," Jason said smugly. After all, Piper was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was just a fact.

Percy frowned, glancing down the table once more before glancing at the table where all the gods were crowded and picking out Aphrodite. Yes, Aphrodite was still beautiful, but honestly, Percy preferred Annabeth's quiet beauty better.

"Maybe I am biased," Percy said. "But Annabeth's still the most beautiful woman I know."

Grover smiled at this. He could tell Percy was being a hundred percent truthful. He wished Annabeth could hear Percy now. She had been so worried lately that Percy had forgotten her and found another girl. Maybe he would tell her what Percy had just said. He didn't think Percy would mind, and it would be good for Annabeth to hear.

Nico shook his head like it was a great tragedy but Frank had to smile.

"You really love her, huh?" Frank asked. After all, Percy really must have had to, if her name was the only thing he could remember. If her name _stuck_ with him, even when the queen of the gods tried to erase his past life.

A half smile played on Percy's lips as he watched Annabeth laugh at something that was being said. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I do."

Travis just shook his head. "Fine then, who would you say is the second hottest?"

"Uh," Percy said, furrowing his brow as he thought before shrugging. "I dunno."

"You don't know?" Connor demanded.

"Isn't my Katie just gorgeous?" Travis asked.

"Yeah right," Jason said. "Piper takes first and second place."

"You can't do that," Nico declared.

"I think Clarisse is hot," Chris said, causing the boys to stare at him. "What? She is, in her own way," he defended.

"Please," Leo said. "Thalia definitely takes second place."

"I'll agree with that," Grover sighed. "Second only to my Juniper. And Artemis."

"That would put her as third," Jason pointed out.

"I'd have to say Annabeth takes second in my book," Leo said. Percy turned his gaze on him and he swallowed. "Not that I'm looking," Leo squeaked.

"I think Hazel's beautiful," Frank said before his eyes widened in horror. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Nico growled out. "And you better take it back."

"Oh, come on," Travis grinned.

"She's quite the pretty little thing," Connor said.

"I really wouldn't say that, if I were you," Percy said mildly as Nico growled.

"Dude, it was a joke," Travis laughed nervously.

"Calm down," Connor said.

"You all will stay away from her," Nico said, turning his dark glare on Frank. "You hear me?"

"Yes sir," Chris said, laughing. "Now, where'd the rest of that meat lovers go?"

~PJO~

Poseidon sat with the other gods and goddesses as he kept an eye on his son. He had to say, his boy had quite the appetite, it was impressive to say the least.

"Do you think he knows the girls are checking him out?" Hermes interrupted his musings from beside him.

"Checking him out?" Poseidon said, confused.

"Oh, come on," Apollo grinned. "Don't tell me you're oblivious as well. Look at the way they're grinning at him."

"Not that you should blame them," Aphrodite put in, appearing beside them. "He's quite a handsome young man, he is."

Poseidon frowned, glancing back at his son. It was true, all the girls were staring at him and giggling, not that his son seemed to notice. And then the other boys called his son down to the other side of the table, and Poseidon watched as the girls checked out his son's backside.

"I could look at that all day," Aphrodite side with a sly smile.

"You stay away from him," Poseidon growled. He wasn't sure how he felt about all the stares his son was getting.

"It's a compliment, uncle," Persephone said, joining in the conversation. "A very nice," Persephone tilted her head sideways as she watched Percy move to sit down. "Compliment."

"My dear?" Hades asked, frowning.

"Hades, my lord, I love you, you know that," Persephone said, even as she continued to study Percy.

"No, no, no," Poseidon said. "None of you will talk about my son that way."

"My thoughts exactly," Athena growled, surprising everyone. "If that _boy_ is dating my daughter, then he is off limits. Completely."

"Of course," Persephone said. She knew when to back down. After all, Athena was not someone you wanted mad at you.

"Thank you," Poseidon sighed, relieved. He didn't like the goddesses discussing his son like a piece of meat.

"I didn't do it for you," Athena sniffed. "Or for him. If he wasn't dating my daughter I wouldn't care less what they were saying."

"Of course," Poseidon acknowledged.

"Oh look," Aphrodite said, feeling rather cowed by both Poseidon and Athena agreeing with each other. "Those girls look like they could use some fashion advice. Ta ta!" And she hurried away from her fellow gods and goddesses.

"Well, that was interesting," Apollo whispered to Hermes.

"Twenty drachmas says Aphrodite makes a move on Percy before all this is over," Hermes whispered back.

"Thirty on Persephone," Apollo grinned. The two shook hands.

"Well," Zeus said, standing up and commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "Now that we are fed, should we continue with the reading?"

"Of course," Athena said readily. "It's the only way to get through this, after all."

"Can we read outside in the gardens?" Persephone asked. It was a beautiful day in the dream, after all.

Zeus glanced at his daughter and smiled slightly. "Of course," he declared. "I was about to suggest that myself."

"Sure you were," Poseidon laughed.

Zeus glared at his brother, but didn't answer him, instead leading the way out of the dinning room and into the gardens where the gods created thrones for themselves and blankets for the children to sit on in the grass. After all, gods did not sit on the ground. It was simply unheard of.

"So," Zeus said. "Who will read now?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey all, so, here's the next chapter in the book. I do want to warn you, I am losing interest in writing this fanfic - it takes a lot of time and effort that i just do not have right now. I'm not saying I'm quitting right now, but I thought it right to warn you that abandoning this story or putting it up for adoption has been on my mind. I do appreciate everyone who reads and reviews this story and you are the reason that I have continued to work on it. So thank you :)

Now, on to the story. Again, I can't promise when the next update will be or if there will be one...but for now, just enjoy! And blame school for the whole long wait between updates. I hate school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus.

~~PercyJackson~~

_"So," Zeus said. "Who will read now?"_

"I will, brother," Hestia said, causing several people to jump. She was just so quiet; it was easy to forget she was there.

"Very well, sister," Zeus said, handing Hestia the book.

"Thank you," Hestia said, accepting it and opening to the correct page.

**"We visit the Garden Gnome Emporium," **she began.

"It's not," Hades whispered, glancing towards his wife.

Persephone raised an eyebrow at Hades, but pressed her lips together and shook her head minutely. The last thing they needed was to admit they knew what Medusa was up to.

"It sounds exciting," Apollo grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," Percy muttered.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

**In a way, ... go wrong.**

"Not everything is our fault," Hera snapped.

"But most things are," Hermes said. "Well, at least so far. I mean, most of the things he's been through wouldn't have happened if Zeus or Hades wasn't trying to kill him."

"Well, if he hadn't had my master bolt _stolen,_" Zeus said.

"But he didn't," Poseidon argued back.

"I still don't know if I believe you," Zeus growled. Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm not the one sending monsters after him."

"No, you're just firing lightning bolts at him," Hades scoffed. "At least with monsters he has a chance to fight back."

"I would prefer it if he didn't need to worry about either," Poseidon exclaimed.

"Boys," Hestia said quietly, causing the Big Three to fall silent.

"Sorry," they mumbled. Hestia smiled.

**For instance, ... your day.**

"Actually, I think it's just your really bad luck," Thalia said.

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

"Anytime, just keeping things in perspective," Thalia grinned.

"After all, if it'd been any other demigod, it probably woulda been the gods," Nico pointed out.

"I'm still pretty sure it was Zeus and Hades trying to mess up my day," Percy muttered.

"Well, the hags, and the lightning, yes," Grover said.

"The rain, not so much," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, the others soon following suit.

"I'm beginning to think the children might be crazy," Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Me too," Apollo replied.

**So there ... clothes. Everything."**

"And that's why you said it didn't matter what you took with you," Hazel said in dawning realization.

"Yep," Percy said, rubbing at an ear. It felt like he'd just been near that explosion again. On the blanket next to him, Grover was shivering.

"That sucks," Leo decided.

"No kidding," Grover said. "All those tin cans."

"All that money," Travis and Connor bemoaned.

"I'm just glad they got away," Poseidon muttered to himself.

**"Well, maybe ... said Annabeth.**

"Wow," Thalia said. "You weren't very happy he helped you out."

"He could've died," Annabeth said.

"We _would_ have," Grover told her.

Annabeth sighed, feeling frustrated. "I know, I know, it was just…"

"You didn't want to have to go back to camp," Jason finished for her.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, think about it," Jason said. "Percy was the one leading the quest, if he'd died, they would have had to turn around and go back. Right?"

Annabeth nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"And that's why you were mad?" Piper asked.

"Harsh," Will said.

Percy shrugged in his place next to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and relaxed, making everyone wonder just what he said.

**Grover brayed ... tin cans."**

"Yes, that's the worst tragedy there," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"It is a tragedy," Grover protested, face red.

Dionysus shook his head behind his magazine. "Satyrs and their eating habits," he mumbled.

"He's definitely listening," Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Yep," Apollo whispered back.

**We sloshed ... real world."**

"You even told him why you were mad," Thalia said, shocked.

"You didn't even sugar coat it," Rachel pointed out.

"Lies only get one into trouble," Athena said.

"Not true," Hermes said. "I lie all the time."

"And you're in trouble all the time," Zeus pointed out.

"Nah uh," Hermes said. "I've never been grounded before. You've never sent me to a camp to cool off for a hundred years."

"Consider yourself lucky then," Dionysus mumbled, sipping from a diet coke can.

"He doesn't ground you because he needs you to do your job," Poseidon pointed out.

"Don't tell him that," Zeus groaned.

"According to Athena, I shouldn't lie about it," Poseidon grinned. "And not telling him is a form of lying."

"Yes, and now those two are going to be causing even more trouble," Zeus groaned, motioning towards Hermes and Apollo, who had their heads together in an obvious sign of plotting.

"Maybe they'll be distracted if we start reading again," Hera said. "Sister, if you please."

**The thunderstorm ... asked her.**

"And do we get to learn why?" Athena asked. She still didn't understand why her daughter would be at camp at such a young age. Unless something had happened to her father…But no, he was too smart to let anything happen to him.

Besides, it's not like he led a very dangerous life as a history professor.

"Sort of?" Annabeth answered, or more like questioned. Athena sighed.

**"No, only ... good or not."**

"But what do you mean, it didn't work out at home?" Athena asked.

"I explain more later," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"So she can't right now," Apollo pointed out.

"Yes, I got that," Athena snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," Apollo shook his head.

_If I am it's because Frederick is a good man,_ Athena thought. _And I don't understand why my daughter would not get along with him._

**If I ... knife," I said.**

"Pretty good? Talk about wicked good," Leo said.

"No kidding," Travis said.

"Wouldn't want to go up against you with that knife, ever," Connor shivered.

"Plus, you can go toe to toe with Clarisse," Chris said. "That's pretty darn good."

"Please," Clarisse scoffed, but didn't say more on the matter.

"Thanks guys," Annabeth said, ducking her head to hide her blush. Athena looked rather proud of her daughter.

**"You think so?"**

"I know so," Percy whispered in response to the question she had asked all those years ago.

"Oh you," Annabeth said, swatting at him playfully.

**"Anybody who ... by me."**

"Anyone who can piggyback-ride of Fury is basically just awesome," Leo declared.

"Here here," Will, Connor, and Travis hollered.

**I couldn't ... being tortured.**

"Who is torturing owls?" Athena demanded.

"I think the more relevant question is what is after the children now," Hestia said quietly.

"Wow, you guys just can't seem to catch a break," Apollo said.

"They've had enough of a break," Ares decided. "I want more action."

"Well, I want more romance," Aphrodite declared, glaring at Ares.

"And we all _need_ more cereal!" Demeter called out.

"No we don't!" Hades, Persephone, and Katie cried.

"Let us just find out what happens next," Zeus rubbed at his head before gesturing for Hestia to continue reading. This whole experience was more a nightmare than a dream.

**"Hey, my ... still work!"**

"Reed pipes!" Athena said.

"That's nothing dangerous," Ares groaned in disappointment.

"Good thing," Poseidon sighed in relief.

"My reed pipes do NOT sound like owls being tortured," Grover pouted, glaring at Percy.

Percy grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Grover sighed. "It's really hard to stay mad at you, you know that?"

"Yep."

**Grover cried. **

"Oh, don't cry," Apollo said.

"He wasn't crying," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It was just a way of stating what was said," Athena added.

"Oh," Apollo shrugged. "Still, you don't need to cry."

"I didn't," Grover said.

**"If I could ... my head.**

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "How did I miss that?"

"I'm really glad you did," Percy pouted, rubbing at his head, a slight frown marring his features.

"I didn't," Grover laughed. He still found it hilarious that Percy had walked right into a tree.

"And you didn't tell us," Connor chided.

"Shame on you," Travis said.

"At least next time, get it on film," Will said.

Percy rolled his eyes, regretting it as soon as he had done so. It only made his instant headache worse.

**Add to the ... double cheeseburger.**

"Oh that sounds so good," Leo said.

"Mmmmhmm," Piper nodded in agreement.

"We just ate," Hera pointed out.

"And really, fried greasy food," Demeter looked sick at the thought.

"Oh, but it is divine," Hermes declared.

"And now I want some," Apollo said.

"We just ate," Hera repeated.

"I could go for a cheeseburger," Percy decided.

"Me too," Annabeth said.

"I think the book is affecting your appetites," Rachel shook her head at them.

"Probably," Annabeth said.

"But it still sounds so good," Percy finished.

"We just-" Hera began.

"We heard," Zeus declared. "No cheeseburgers right now, we are reading not eating."

"Ah, dad, you're a poet and you didn't even know it," Apollo said.

"I wouldn't call that poetry," Athena mumbled.

**We kept ... neon English.**

"Well, good to know it can get worse," Leo said cheerfully.

"Ugh, gives me a headache just thinking about it," Hazel said.

"Why would you want a sign in red cursive neon English?" Piper asked.

"Don't look at me," Percy said. "I would never do it."

"But it probably has something to do with the fact that it's Medusa," Annabeth whispered to him. Percy nodded.

**To me, ... GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"Wow, aunt Hestia, that was impressive dyslexia reading," Apollo declared.

"Why thank you," Hestia said.

"Are you sure you read that right?" Athena asked, getting off her chair and making her way over to Hestia.

"Yes, I am sure," Hestia said. She held the book out for Athena, who studied the page.

"Interesting," Athena murmured to herself. "It's like a whole other language."

"None of the rest of us care," Hades said.

"Yes, let's just get to more reading," Persephone sighed.

**"What the ... dyslexic, too.**

"That's okay," Travis said.

"Most of us forget that as well," Connor finished.

"I wish I could," Annabeth huffed.

Percy laughed. "Yes, but then you wouldn't be as determined at things as you are."

"Says who?" Annabeth demanded.

"You know it's true, Wise Girl," Percy said, grinning.

**Grover translated: ... the hamburgers.**

"Really, you didn't stop to think about it?" Jason asked. He was just reading about it and he thought this whole thing was screaming TRAP.

"I was hungry," Percy shrugged.

"Starving," Annabeth added. "And it smelled so good."

Athena frowned at her daughter. Even if she was starving, she should have more sense to check things out before blindly following her nose. That was just unwise.

**"Hey …" Grover ... is weird."**

"You should listen to the satyr," Athena warned her daughter.

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of this," Poseidon said, thinking about what kind of trap this could be. Because, honestly, there was no way it wasn't a trap.

"They might listen to him," Hazel pointed out.

Hestia shook her head, reading the next line.

**We ignored him.**

"Or not," Frank said. The task of keeping Percy alive was looking to be harder and harder the more they read.

"What were you thinking?" Thalia demanded of her friends.

"That they wanted food, of course," Connor said.

"What's wrong with that?" Travis asked.

"Only that it's a trap," Jason said.

"Is it?" Leo asked.

"So obviously so," Piper informed him.

Athena shook her head. "I could see this from the sea brat, but you, Annabeth? I expect better from you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It is ironic though," Thalia said.

"What is?" Percy asked. Honestly, they had no right to judge either of them; it wasn't like any of them had been there.

"That Annabeth declared herself to be the best person to keep you out of trouble, and yet here she is, waltzing right into a trap with you."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before shrugged.

"We were hungry," they said once more.

**The front ... you hungry?"**

"Satyr noses don't get clogged up," Dionysus pointed out. "That's what makes them so good at sniffing out demigods."

"Plus, they're vegetarians," Demeter added. "Which is good, but they still need to eat more grains."

"Enough with the grains, mother," Persephone cried as Apollo and Hermes stared at the wine magazine in front of Dionysus' face.

"He truly is paying attention," Apollo whispered rather loudly.

"I have no idea who you are referring to," Dionysus said.

**"Meat!" he … looking at me."**

"Those are vegetables?" Katie asked, looking rather confused.

"Of course they are," Grover said.

"I really don't think cheese enchiladas and tin cans are vegetables," Piper said.

"Shows how much you know," Grover grumbled.

"Can we just get to the action, please," Ares whined.

**Then the door ... beautiful lady.**

"So, not a trap?" Leo asked.

"Of course it's a trap," snapped Athena. She had just realized who it was and had gone deathly pale at the thought. "This is your fault," she hissed at Poseidon.

"How is this my fault?" Poseidon asked.

"Because it is," Athena snapped.

"You wish," Poseidon shot back.

"I know," Athena said.

"And she is the wisdom goddess," Apollo said.

"That doesn't mean she knows everything though," Hermes said.

"Oh, just read and you'll see," Athena snapped.

**Her accent ... food I smell?"**

"Smooth, Perce," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

Travis, Connor, Chris, and Hermes looked horrified.

"That was your cover story?" Travis demanded.

"How are you still alive if you can't even lie?" Connor asked.

"Remember, he's good at stupid plans," Thalia pointed out.

"And this is a monster," Piper said.

"She's not going to care what their story is," Hazel finished.

**"Oh, my dears," ... of kelp."**

"I resent that," Percy said.

"It's true," Thalia said.

"Will probably always be true," Nico put in helpfully.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear before kissing him on the cheek.

Percy grinned, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Well, as long as I have you to keep me out of trouble," Percy said.

**The warehouse ... I was hungry,**

"Idiot," Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarisse, and Will said.

"Yes, I know," Percy said. "But I do impulsive stuff sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Try all the time," Annabeth finished.

"If I remember correctly, you were right there with me Wise Girl," Percy said, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't do impulsive stuff all the time," Annabeth argued.

"I'd say piggy-back riding a Fury is pretty impulsive," Jason pointed out.

"Oh, just, why do I put up with you all?" Annabeth scoffed.

"Because you love me," Percy said, kissing her cheek.

"That doesn't explain the rest of them," Annabeth said, cheeks pink.

"Who cares about the rest of them," Percy whispered in her ear. He pulled her from her position sitting cross-legged beside him until her back was resting on his chest, his chin resting on her head. She laughed a little as she stretched out her legs beside his own and leaned more into him as he held them up, leaning back on his arms.

The strong beat of his heart against her back felt wonderful, and Annabeth began to feel drowsy.

**but I do ... behind us.**

_I didn't notice any of that,_ Annabeth thought to herself.

"Those must've been some really good burgers," Hermes said.

"Makes me hungry," Apollo said.

"Not this again," Artemis shook her head. "We just had lunch."

"But the smell," Hermes said.

"It makes everything else go away," Apollo finished.

"Oh just shut up already," Athena snapped.

"Wow, Owl Head," Poseidon said. "That was snappy of you."

Athena glared at him but didn't respond. She _knew_ who her daughter had just met, had just walked blindly into a building with without a care for her surroundings or the fact they were now locked in.

Poseidon frowned and thought of apologizing. After all, he understood how nervous she was. It didn't take a genius to figure out who Aunty Em was after all. And he didn't like the idea of his son waltzing blindly in there. But things must've turned out okay, right? I mean, his son was here, so everything should be fine.

He hoped.

**All I cared ... nice orphans."**

"Okay, honestly, the fact that she bought that crap story didn't raise your suspicions at all?" Thalia demanded.

"Yes," Grover said.

"No," Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

"Idiots," Thalia shook her head at her friends. Maybe it was better she didn't hear these stories. After all, she was probably going to have a heart attack reading about all the trouble Percy got Annabeth into while she was stuck as a tree.

**"Thank you, ... my imagination.**

"Oh right, ignore more warning signs," Nico groaned. Even _he_ knew better than to stick around there.

"We were hungry," Percy said again. "It'd been a long day."

"You try facing all three Furies and nearly getting blown up and not being hungry," Annabeth said.

"I don't think I would be," Hazel said.

"I'd be too scared to eat," Frank agreed.

**"Quite all ... eyes, child." **

"How did she know your name?" Leo asked.

"She's a monster," Jason said.

"They tend to know these things," Clarisse finished.

"It's really rather creepy," Katie put in.

"And yet it didn't tip any of you off," Thalia grumbled.

"Yes, why didn't it," Poseidon sighed.

**Only later ... introduced ourselves.**

"See, I did wonder about it," Percy said.

"Yeah, after the fact," Nico said.

Percy shrugged.

**Our hostess ... to breathe.**

"Boys," Artemis shook her head in disgust.

**Annabeth slurped her shake.**

"Girls," Apollo grinned. Annabeth blushed.

"You children have terrible table manners," Hera said, looking horrified.

"Yep," Percy grinned, feeling Annabeth laughing against him. "We also chew with our mouths open and talk while we're eating."

Clarisse grinned and let out a belch.

Hera shuddered while the demigods burst into laughter. It was so worth the look on Hera's face.

**Grover picked ... my ears."**

"You take vitamins for your ears," Leo said, completely poker face before bursting into laughter. Connor, Travis, and Will joined it.

"What kind of lie is that?" Will asked.

"A good one," Grover pouted.

"Yeah, it's about as good as Perce's circus one," Travis said.

**"That's admirable," ... popular, you know."**

"No it isn't," Apollo said.

Hermes rubbed his head. "Yes, it is," he said. "And it's a pain to deliver, too." Hermes had just realized who this was. And knew he had picked up orders from the owner for Persephone. He glanced at the flower goddess, who looked back at him guiltily. Neither of them wanted to say anything.

Poseidon and Athena had seen the shared glance and both narrowed their eyes at Persephone and Hermes.

**"A lot of ... even terrified.**

"It can't be," Jason said, realization dawning on him.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

Jason glanced at Percy, hoping the son of Poseidon would laugh and say, 'Just kidding, she was no one.' But Percy just frowned and nodded at him.

Jason groaned. Suddenly the stories about Percy made sense. After all, if he had faced Medusa and survived when he was only 12…well, Jason had to admit he was pretty impressed.

**"Ah," Aunty ... the face."**

"Yeah, because they're petrified," Clarisse grunted.

"Literally," Katie added.

"You don't mean…" Chris trailed off, finally realizing who it was.

"Gods you're slow," Clarisse informed her boyfriend.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to just enjoy the story, instead of figuring out the mysteries involved," Chris said with a smile on his face. Clarisse rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

**"You make ... sorry for her.**

"Of course you felt sorry for her," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "You're too kind."

"Thanks," Percy said. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't supposed to be," Thalia said.

"I know."

"Is she going to attack you all soon?" Ares asked, interrupting the conversation. "Cause I need some action."

"I don't," Poseidon and Athena muttered to themselves.

**Annabeth had ... "Two sisters?"**

"Well it's about time," Demeter huffed. "This is why you should stick with cereal. Everything else just rots your brains."

"I think cereal has rotted your brain," Hades muttered.

"What was that?" Demeter demanded.

"You heard me just fine," Hades said.

"I heard you wanted three hundred years behind a plow," Demeter said, eyes flashing.

"As if you could make me," Hades said.

"I could," Demeter challenged.

"Mother, stop," Persephone interrupted. "We're reading this, no one needs to get behind a plow now."

"He started it," Demeter accused.

"Your obsession with cereal started it," Hades said.

"I said stop it," Persephone said. "Both of you. Hestia, read."

**"It's a terrible ... so nice?**

"Ugh, Kelp Head," Thalia groaned.

"I think it's kinda sweet," Annabeth said. "In a really, really messed up way."

"That's because love has rotted your brain," Thalia informed her friend.

"I'll second that," Athena muttered.

"My point was," Thalia said. "Percy, you should know better."

"How?" Apollo asked before Percy could reply. "At this point he had known about our world for less than two weeks. How should he know anything about monsters?"

"He makes a fair point," Piper put in. "How was he supposed to know that generally when someone is nice to us, it's because we're walking into a trap?"

Thalia frowned. It was a fair question, after all.

**"Percy?" Annabeth ... should go."**

"You really, really should," Thalia said.

"Nah, stay a little longer," Ares grinned. "This is just getting goo-ow."

Ares rubbed at his eye and glanced down at a high-heeled shoe on the ground beneath him. He looked up to see Aphrodite sitting across from him, arms crossed, feet barefoot. She caught his glance and sniffed at him before looking away.

Hephaestus smiled a little and waved his hand. A shoebox dropped onto Aphrodite's lap and she squealed, opening up the pink packaging to reveal sparkly gold heels.

"Oh, I love these," Aphrodite declared as she pulled them on.

"They'll also make more of a dent, should you choose to throw them again," her husband informed her.

"Hey," Ares protested.

Apollo and Hermes snickered as Zeus rolled his eyes. "Let's continue," Zeus decided.

**"Yes!" Grover ... her a while.**

"Percy," Nico groaned.

"Hmm," Percy murmured, glancing at Nico, eyes half lidded. He was feeling full and relaxed, like he could take a nap right here, right now.

"Man, if monsters only knew the way to get Percy relaxed is to feed him cheeseburgers," Travis said.

"We'd all be in trouble," Connor finished.

"That's what Annabeth is for," Will declared.

"Except for when she-" Travis began before catching Annabeth's glare.

"You really don't want to finish that," Annabeth growled.

**"Please, dears," ...**** asked warily.**

"Not a smart idea," Poseidon told his son.

"For once I agree with Fish Face," Athena said. "Do not sit for a pose."

"I think you've agreed with Fish Face more often during this reading than at any other time in the last three thousand years," Dionysus pointed out.

"I have not," Athena protested.

"You so have," Poseidon grinned.

"Shut up," Athena snapped.

**"A photograph. ...**** the harm?"**

"It's just a photo?" Jason said, eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"What's the harm?" Leo added.

"Technically, no harm," Dionysus said. "Being turned to stone is painless, therefore, no harm."

"Being turned to stone means death," Athena pointed out. "That's harm in my book."

"And she's the wisdom goddess," Hermes stated.

**"Yes, Annabeth," ... "No harm."**

"Okay, now that's creepy," Katie said.

"That didn't give you a hint as to her being, oh, I don't know, abnormal?" Rachel asked.

"She purred?" Travis and Connor snickered.

**I could ... of statues.**

"Why?" Athena and Poseidon demanded, glancing at their children.

"What else was there to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Drag my son out of there by his hair," Poseidon declared.

"Really, dad?" Percy asked.

"If it gets you out of trouble, then yes," Poseidon replied.

"I'll have to try that next time," Annabeth told him.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Poseidon muttered.

**Aunty Em ...**** photo," I remarked.**

"Finally you notice something weird!" Thalia declared, throwing her hands in the air. "It's about time."

Percy blinked and frowned, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. Thalia raised her eyebrow at him when he failed to make a comeback. Glancing at her friend leaning against Percy, she noticed that Annabeth, too, was acting rather lethargic. If they were really drugged like this facing Medusa, it was a wonder they survived the encounter.

Although, glancing at Grover, Thalia figured he had something to do with it.

**"Oh, enough," ...**** lady's voice.**

"Fight it, Kelp Head," Thalia muttered.

"Yeah, wimp," Clarisse said. "Can't handle a little sedative?"

Travis and Connor glanced at Clarisse in mock surprise.

"What?" Clarisse growled.

"We didn't know you knew such a big word," Connor said.

"Why you," Clarisse began, moving to climb to her feet.

"Hey, hey," Chris said, grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her back down. "Let's just calm down, we're still reading."

**"I will just ...**** off the bench.**

"Sorry for pushing you," Annabeth muttered.

"It's okay," Percy said. "Didn't even hurt."

"You're still feeling sleepy, aren't you?"

"Yep," Percy grinned. "But I'd rather feel like this, then, well…"

"Yeah."

**I was on ...**** "No! Don't!"**

Poseidon let out a deep sigh, smiling at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled back as Percy laced the fingers of one hand with hers.

"Thanks for that," Percy whispered.

"Hey, anytime," Annabeth answered. "After all, I can't have a statue for my boyfriend."

Percy chuckled, the vibrations coursing through Annabeth as well and making her heart flip flop. She really was hopelessly in love with this boy. She still marveled that he was hers.

**More rasping ...**** flying sneakers.**

"Yeah, flying goat boy!" Travis cheered.

"Satyr," Grover moaned. "I'm a satyr, not a goat boy."

"Well, technically," Rachel began, before stopping and grinning as Grover glared at her. "Never mind."

"I still think flying goat boy sounds better than flying satyr," Connor said.

**I couldn't ... put me in.**

Percy sighed, feeling lazy and content as he traced circles on Annabeth's hand and ignored the worried looks shot his way. After all, he was pretty sure he didn't get injured fighting Medusa. So he was just going to enjoy the hazy feeling.

Grinning stupidly, he pressed a kiss to Annabeth's hair before shifting around so he could lay his head in her lap. She stared down at him, incredulous as he continued to grin stupidly up at her.

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" she asked him.

Percy shrugged, earning a small smile from Annabeth.

Everyone else frowned as they studied Poseidon's son. He had been quite awake at the beginning of the chapter, and now he was mostly asleep. How in the world had he fought Medusa if he had felt that way?

**"Such a pity ...**** so stupid?**

"Hmmm, I wonder," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's usually my stupid plans that work," Percy mumbled. The grogginess from the book was made worse as Annabeth carded her fingers through his hair.

"It's usually your stupid plans that get us into more trouble, too," Nico pointed out.

"Uh, I hate to say it," Leo said. "But you haven't even come up with a plan yet."

"Hmm," Percy mumbled. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, okay."

Poseidon frowned at his son, worried. Was this really just the affects of the book? Athena was also frowning at the young couple, but it had more to do with the fact that her daughter was showing such affection for the sea spawn than anything else.

**Think, I told ... ****open my face.**

"Please don't do that," Hazel said.

"Don't want that handsome face scarred?" Katie joked, winking at Hazel.

Hazel blushed and Nico scowled. Honestly, his sister was _too_ young.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that she would probably kill Percy," Piper said.

"And yeah, we don't want that handsome face scarred," Rachel grinned, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"I'll second that," Aphrodite whispered to Persephone, who grinned back.

**"The Gray-Eyed ..****. "Run, Percy!"**

"You would do well to listen to Athena's daughter," Artemis decided.

"No kidding, sis," Apollo said. "I could've told you that."

"Do not call me sis," Artemis insisted.

"Why not?" Apollo grinned. "Cause you are. My baby sister."

"I am the oldest," Artemis shot back.

"Nah uh," Apollo said. "I am."

"Never," Artemis said.

"Yes huh," Apollo argued back.

"Why don't you ask your father?" Hera snapped, glaring at her husband. Apparently she wasn't quite as 'over' Zeus's siring of Thalia as she had seemed earlier.

Artemis and Apollo turned their eyes on Zeus.

"It doesn't matter," Zeus declared, because honestly, he didn't know.

"He just doesn't want to disappoint you," Apollo said, sticking his tongue out.

"This is why men are horrible creatures," Artemis huffed.

"Hey," all the boys in the room, plus Aphrodite, protested.

**"Silence!" **

The group turned towards Hestia, eyes wide at her outburst.

"It's in the book," Hestia pointed out.

"So, that wasn't you telling us to be quiet?" Apollo asked

"Oh, it was," Hestia smiled. "But it was also in the book."

"You, sister, have a devious side," Poseidon informed Hestia.

Hestia smiled, something like mischief in her eyes.

**Medusa snarled. ..****. Less pain."**

"Less pain, but being a statue would seriously suck," Leo declared.

"No kidding," Piper said.

"Only the worst people should experience that," Katie agreed.

"Here here," the Stolls chimed in.

Percy glanced at Grover and grinned through the haze of grogginess still plaguing him, thinking about a certain tuskless walrus that got to experience being a statue.

"Those poor people Medusa attacked," Hazel said, thinking about the number of statues at the pit stop.

"Don't worry, Percy'll put an end to it," Thalia said.

"Wow, I'm surprised you have so much faith in him," Annabeth grinned.

"He deserves it," Thalia shrugged. "And I'm only saying that because he's too drugged up to brag about it right now."

"I'll remember," Percy said, blinking.

"Sure you will," Nico laughed.

**"Percy!" Behind ...**** to one side.**

"Glad to know you have such faith in me," Grover said.

"Knowing your aim, he's not far off," Travis said.

"True that, bro," Connor put in.

"Not true," Grover protested.

**Thwack! ...**** yelled back.**

"Yeah! Show her whose boss," Clarisse cheered.

"Thanks," Grover said.

Clarisse grinned at him.

"Sounds awesome," Chris said.

"Wish I coulda seen it," Will, Leo, Connor, and Travis chorused.

"Grover to the rescue," Rachel cheered.

"We are so TiVoing this in the future," Hermes whispered to Apollo, who nodded.

**I scrambled ...**** Don't do that!"**

"Yeah, Annie," Connor said.

"It's scary when you do," Travis said.

"Never call me Annie again," Annabeth glared at them.

"Sure thing, Annie," Travis said.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Annabeth said, moving him off her to stand up.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Travis said.

"Me too," Connor said.

"We won't do it again," they chorused.

"You better not," Percy grumbled as Annabeth settled back down and he put his head back on her lap.

**Annabeth took ...**** got a chance."**

"That is true," Athena said, nodding. "Being sea spawn she might not hurt you."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Well, obviously you survived, to be here," Athena said.

"Obviously," Percy said.

"It still wasn't easy, mom," Annabeth pointed out.

"Still, it is a worthy plan," Athena nodded. "Besides, better to put him in danger than yourself."

"I agree," Percy muttered.

"No," Annabeth said, smacking her boyfriend. "We're in this together Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned up at her. "Sure thing, Wise Girl." _As long as you're safe,_ he thought to himself.

**"What? I ...**** into statues?"**

"This is Percy you're talking about," Thalia said.

"I know," Annabeth said.

"You knew just what to say to him to get him to fight her," Piper said, awed.

"Of course," Annabeth said. "Percy's pretty easy to figure out."

"Hey," Percy protested.

"Oh you," Annabeth said, shaking her head at him. "My point was, he'd do anything to protect innocent people."

Poseidon smiled, feeling proud of his son.

**She pointed ... ****"I am!"**

"No, I don't think you are," Apollo said.

"And trust us, we know English," Hermes said.

"She is speaking English," Athena said, rolling her eyes. "It's quite easy to understand, really. Basically-"

"We don't care," Dionysus put in, lowering his magazine for a moment to gaze steadily at Athena. "I already have to put up with your children spouting random facts everyday. Do not make me listen to you do it as well." With that, he turned back to his magazine.

Hermes and Apollo snickered as Athena gaped at Dionysus like a fish. Poseidon was half tempted to douse her with seawater to see if she'd swim, but decided she'd probably get mad at him. Or Hera would for 'ruining' her gardens. Honestly though, the gardens could use a little more water.

**She tossed ...**** tree branch.**

"Dang," Travis said.

"Woulda been so much better if she'd been unconscious," Connor said.

"No kidding," Percy muttered.

"I'll agree to that," Grover and Annabeth nodded.

"You're just not that lucky," Thalia said. She was seriously questioning why she was here reading these books. She didn't want to relive Percy's dangerous adventures, it was giving her grey hair.

**"Hurry," Annabeth ... eventually crash."**

"I'm so glad you all have so much faith in me," Grover said, rolling his eyes.

"We do, G-Man," Percy said. He was feeling more awake now, but was enjoying the feeling of relaxing on Annabeth's lap with her fingers in his hair. Between that, the warm sun on his face, and the enticing smell of the flowers, Percy thought he could drift off right there.

"Sure you do, Perce," Grover said, grinning as his friend looked lazily at him.

**I took out ...**** painful "Ummphh!"**

"Ugh," Grover groaned, reacting to the pain. Percy and Annabeth winced in sympathy; the crash had looked painful.

"Sorry," Percy told him.

"Yeah, sure," Grover grumbled. "I guess I was due for some more torture."

"Oh the joys of being friends and on a quest with Percy," Annabeth said.

"Hey," Percy protested.

"Painful crash landing over here," Grover reminded them.

"Right," Percy and Annabeth said.

**Medusa was ...**** defending myself.**

"Which is not good," Poseidon muttered.

"Got to admit, kid's got guts," Ares said. "Takes talent to fight when you can't look at your opponent. I like you, kid."

"We'll see how much he likes me by the end of this book," Percy muttered.

**But she ...**** look worse.**

"I don't think that's the case," Persephone said.

"It's not," Poseidon sighed. "Athena knows how to work an ugly curse."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Athena replied.

"I don't think it was supposed to be," Hades pointed out.

"It wasn't," Poseidon said.

"Then what was it supposed to be?" Athena demanded.

"Ooh, the goddess of wisdom unsure about something?" Poseidon taunted.

"You wish," Athena's eyes flashed. "You are just mad because I cursed your girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Poseidon pointed out.

"Sure looked that way to me," Athena said.

"Do our parents really have to do this," Percy groaned.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Seaweed Brain."

"You don't even-" Poseidon began, but was cut off as a wine magazine smacked him in the face.

"I believe we were reading a certain book, not arguing about past flames," Dionysus said dryly, snapping his fingers. Another wine magazine appeared in front of him, along with a can of diet coke.

"You know," Percy began, trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to break out at the look on his father's face. "I'm beginning to like Mr. D just a little bit."

"Me too," Annabeth chuckled. She hadn't missed the look of pure incredulity on her mother's face when Dionysus interrupted their argument.

**"You wouldn't ...**** at my shoelaces.**

"Awesome!" Leo cheered.

"And rather disgusting," Piper wrinkled her nose.

"Why didn't you look down?" Frank asked.

"I didn't want to see what was soaking into my shoes."

"Yuck," Hazel, Katie, and Piper said.

**"Oh, yuck," ... "Mega-yuck."**

"Yeah, okay, that's gross," Jason said. He looked a little green. Of course, he also couldn't believe that Percy had defeated Medusa when he was only twelve. It seemed an impossible feat, especially when he was drugged like he was.

**Annabeth came ...**** green juice.**

"Can you stop with those descriptions?" Aphrodite moaned, wrinkling her nose. "They're ruining my makeup."

"Sorry, it's not like I actually wrote this," Percy pointed out.

"Besides, it wasn't that bad," Annabeth said. Percy and Grover looked at her. "Yeah, okay, it was."

"And you touched it!" Leo exclaimed.

"Shut it, Valdez," Annabeth snapped. "Of course I touched it. We had to get rid of it."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Even severed it is still dangerous," Athena said. She had once been proud of that fact, after all, it was a wonderful curse. But now that her daughter had faced Medusa…well, she found she wished she'd just killed the woman when she was mortal.

**"Are you okay?" ...**** his head.**

"Ugh, not a pleasant feeling," Grover commented, rubbing at his head. Percy winced in sympathy.

"Sorry, man," Percy said.

Grover waved him off. "Not like it's the worst thing that's happened to me," he pointed out.

Percy frowned but nodded. It was true, after all. All of them had been through much worse.

**"The Red Baron," ...**** Not fun."**

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would think crashing would be fun," Apollo put in.

"Trust me, it's not," Hermes said, nodding in sympathy at Grover. "Unfortunately, it's one of the hazards of flight."

"Ha! See, flying is more dangerous than swimming," Zeus declared, grinning triumphantly at Poseidon.

"No way," Poseidon shot back. "Swimming is much more dangerous."

"I'll disagree there," Thalia muttered. Percy heard her, but didn't say anything. After all, he knew she was afraid of flying.

"We are not starting this again right now, boys," Hestia reprimanded.

Zeus and Poseidon glared at each other, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

**He snatched ...**** this monster?"**

"Yep," Poseidon said.

"No," Athena replied, glaring at Poseidon.

"Both of them, actually," Hades said.

"_He_ was the one who was being hugely disrespectful," Athena accused.

"You're the one who went and _cursed_ her like that," Poseidon shot back.

"Only because she was a-"

"ATHENA, not in front of the children," Hera snapped, glaring at her husband's daughter.

Athena's eye twitched, but she closed her mouth and glared at Poseidon.

**Annabeth flashed ... her of him."**

"That's gross," Hazel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sometimes, I wonder about the gods' choices in love affairs," Frank muttered.

"We all do," Percy replied.

"Sometimes they can be good," Travis said.

"Like when they result in us," Connor added.

"And most times they can be very, very bad," Annabeth finished.

The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement.

"What are you discussing?" Persephone asked, drawing the attention of the other gods.

"Nothing," the demigods chorused.

The gods narrowed their eyes, but came to the conclusion they probably didn't want to know.

**My face ...**** the head?"**

"Yeah, at least I thought satyrs didn't get migraines," Grover complained, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Annabeth and Percy said.

Grover laughed it off. "Nah, I'm good. It's just funny how you two liked each other, even back then."

"We did not," Annabeth and Percy protested.

"She was insufferable," Percy said.

"He's an idiot," Annabeth said.

"You used present tense," Percy pointed out.

"That's because it hasn't changed," Annabeth said.

"Alright, alright, forget I said anything," Grover said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Even if it was true," Clarisse grinned.

**I stared at ...**** summer solstice.**

"True," Hades said.

"Not helping," Poseidon snapped.

"Even the boy admits it," Hades said.

"I don't care what happens to him, as long as he gets me my master bolt back," Zeus declared.

"Glad to know you care," Thalia muttered.

"Well, he cares about you," Percy said. "I think. It's just me he wants dead."

"You say that so casually," Jason pointed out.

Percy shrugged. "I'm used to it, I guess."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Hazel asked Frank. Frank simply shrugged helplessly.

**What had ...**** Persephone's garden.**

"You knew Medusa was there?" Poseidon and Athena demanded, glaring at each other when they realized they said the same thing.

Persephone cringed. "Yes?" she said quietly.

"And you bought statues?" they demanded again. "Quit it," they snapped at each other.

"They make for good decoration," Hades waved his hand dismissively.

"He has a point," Hermes said.

"You too!" Poseidon and Athena shrieked.

"Yeah, sorry. Not a lot I can do about it."

"Us either," Hades and Persephone pointed out.

Poseidon and Athena sighed. It was true. Sometimes though, they wished they could interfere in the lives of mortals and monsters.

**According to one ... ****PERCY JACKSON**

"You didn't," Piper gasped.

"He did," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"That is not a very wise thing to do," Athena said, narrowing her eyes.

Percy shrugged. He had had his reasons.

Poseidon frowned at his son. Why in the world would he do such a thing? Didn't he understand that the others would only put up with so much from him before they determined he was more trouble than he was worth?

"Well, I like it," Apollo said.

Ares nodded. "Kid's got guts."

"Or a death wish," Dionysus said.

"As long as I don't have to see that monstrosity, I don't mind," Aphrodite shrugged.

"I do," Zeus growled.

"Peace," Hestia said. "It is not as if it will cause us any harm."

**"They're not ...**** new plan."**

"Well, that is the end of that chapter," Hestia said, setting the book down.

"Oooh, I'll read," Aphrodite exclaimed.

"You, read?" Athena asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can read," Aphrodite snapped, picking up the book and settling back onto her throne. "I can read very well, thank you."


End file.
